My Little Pony Equestria Girls Friendship Games
by SkullReaper790
Summary: After the Dazzlings defeat, the Canterlot Highschool will face their rival school the Crystal Prep Academy. Sci-Twi is been investigating the bizarre energies around the Canterlot High, while the Shadowbolt are competing their numerous rival the Wondercolts. will the Wondercolts would win the competition? #Support #PleaseR&R #IB
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hey, guys, this is SkullCrusher550. And I'm making the third installment of 'Equestria Girls Film' known as 'Friendship Games', this sequel that I use to watch was formidable. I really like the film, even my brother, sister, along with my cousin likes it too. That includes my OC along with the 4** **th** **wall breaking studios, please review this story with great love. Press the button of 'favorite and follow' on the upper left of screen, thank you very much. I'm gonna include the POV's like the last time I wrote in my 'Rainbow Rocks' story, also this is the earlier of 'The Conversion Bureau: Bio-Terrorism' and the starting of 'MLP: FIM Season 5'. I also gonna include the bloopers version.**

 **My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games**

 **Chapter I: Prolouge**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **#R &R**

 _Location: Outside of Canterlot High_

 _Time: 6:30 A.M._

 _Date: September 26, 2015_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Aleksandr, Alexandria, Charles, Nikka, Antonio, Bernard, Amadeo, Charlie, Pedro, Callisto, Oswäld, Ivan, Dietrich, Alex, POV** )

( **Play 'Like Toy Soldier' By: Eminem** )

The sunshine was nearing its top with the bright sol gravitated in the atmosphere above, as Sunset Shimmer was running hurriedly along the sidewalk, having her shadows appear on a house whiled her heels clacked upon the ground beneath her feet. Decayed summer leaves below her got blown away as she passed, she crossed the street to Canterlot High School, racing by its horse statue towards the steps, where Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Aleksandr, Alexandria, Charles, Nikka, Including Antonio were gathered, as Fluttershy and Rarity were joining them too.

"I got your text, Rainbow Dash!" The red and yellow haired girl indicated with a burden as she approached, gesturing back towards the mirror monument. "Did something come through the portal?" she inquired as she halted herself before them while Pinkie Pie was running in too. "Is Equestrian magic on the loose?" she proceed interrogating as she held her both hands up. "Did Twilight come back with a problem that only we can solve?!" she question in proclaimed, motioning to herself.

"Has a giant cake monster covered all the cakes in the world in cake?!" the puffy pink haired suddenly chimed in, much to her friend's surprise as she had a cupcake in each of her hands, which she then stuffed wholly into her mouth, causing the amber skinned girl to give off a blank look of annoyance while she placed her left hand at her hip.

"Is there a demon that conquered this universe?" Aleksandr interrogated as he was about to get ready his rock gauntlet.

"No, earth boy." Alexandria answered. "I think Rainbow Dash here has some issues about her guitar string." She added gesturing.

"Ya vidchuvayu sebe nastil'ky sonnym, yak chort." The gothic girl spoked in Ukrainian, as she wipes the bacteria over her both eyes. "I tsey biryuzovoho pidlitok prosto rozbudyv naz z bez hluzdoyu nadzvychaynoyi sytuatsiyi." She added dispassionately.

"Ya dazhe ne mogu poverit'," Antonio replied bluntly. "Propustit' Reynbou Desh, prosto razbudil menya v moyu krasotu sna." He responded as he narrows his eyes a bit.

"Yeah, well," The water element bearer began speaking. "You're beauty sleep is now over, Iron man." She uttered crossing her arms upon her chest. "Even for you, gothic girl." She uttered.

"Pssh, shcho b ne." Nikka replied emotionlessly, as she wave her hair.

"Um, not exactly…." The rainbow haired girl finally indicated as she was kneeled down before her black guitar case, pulling her instrument out as she stood up and turned her head to the group with a nervous grin on her face.

"Miss Rainbow Dash," Charles phrased telling the rainbow haired teenager something. "Your emergency is not very _invigorating._ " He uttered.

"Chill out, british boy." The cyan teenager noted. "You need some relaxation." She added.

"Only Alexandria can call me that nickname." The british young man stated as he wheezed of what he just heard. "You bloody arse." He noted.

"Fine." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Uh, I don't understand…." Sunset concede with a confused look as she raised her left eyebrow, raising her arm up.

"Of course you don't, Sunset." The water element bearer protested in vexation, crossing her arms with a huff as she looked away, much to the bewilderment of his team mates, who scratched her head with a concerned expression

"Well, Sunset," the cow girl started as she proceed over to the cerulean skinned girl, pointing at her instrument as one of its strings was undone, causing her to glance at her out of irritation. "I was just tellin' Rainbow Dash here that a broken guitar string doesn't really qualify as an emergency." She told her, flicking the wire up and down before she held it in the fingers of her left hand.

"It _totally_ does!" her rainbow haired friend retorted, yanking the instrument away as she held it at the neck of her hands.

"Yeah, you mean," Alexandria began talking as her both eyes were upward. "You woke us up in the middle of the morning just for a guitar string." She stated, bluntly. "Why can't you just buy another guitar string at the store." The defiant girl indicated crossing her arms upon her chest angrily.

"Four words, Alexandria." Rainbow Dash replied as she formed her fingers into '4'. "I don't have money." she added rheotically.

"Really, Rainbow Dash!" the fashionista chimed in as she sported a pair of red-framed glasses over eyes, having a strand of measuring tape around her neck, and a pin cushion upon a bracelet on her wrist. "I was in the middle of sewing a very complex applique on my latest frock." She explained sternly.

"Pochemu by vam prosto kupit' novuyu stroku gitary v magazine," Antonio replied bluntly yet with no emotion. "I perestat' bespokoit' nas, poka my spim." He added solemnly.

"And I was just about to tuck everyone in for the night at the shelter…." The shy girl mentioned as she petted a white bunny that was in her arms. "Now we'll have to start stories all over again." She stated with a sad look on her face as the animal had the same reaction.

"Why would you send us an emergency text for a _guitar string_?" Sunset inquired, crossing her arms in anger.

"Yeah, why?" the water element bearer interrogated with an upset glower plastered upon her face.

"Well, I was going to pony up and show our fans some awesome guitar licks," the rainbow haired teenager began to answer as she gestured towards the step, where Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, along with Apple Bloom were all seated, waving to her. "But I kinda need all six strings to do it." she pointed out as she tugged on the undone wire. "Got any extra?" she demanded with a sheepish grin.

"Boy…." Pinkie wheezed as everyone else groaned out of frustration at the cerulean skinned girl.

"Here," she claimed, pulling out a single, rolled-up guitar string, handing it off to Rainbow Dash. "But everyone finished practicing for the day." She indicated out while she put bag back over her shoulders. "I'm pretty sure all the music rooms are locked…." She mentioned as the weight of her backpack was causing her to hunch over slightly.

But a green with purple streak energy portal suddenly appeared right in front of them again, as it spins within the vortex, something or someone step out of the portal. They came out at the spinning portal one-by-one, while they are very amazed about this parallel world populated with multi-colored teenager. A young man in his mid-20's has light brown hair, almond eyes, and white skin. He wears a t-shirt with a logo of Darth Vader imprinted into the shirt, and a hoodie with a logo of 'Battlefield 4' as the hoodie hides the whole shirt, a black cargo pants along with converse sneakers.

A young man in his mid-20's again he has amber short hair, crystal eyes, and white to olive skin. He actually wears a t-shirt with a logo of stormtrooper imprinted into the shirt, a hoodie with a logo of 'The Last Of Us' as the hoodie hides the whole shirt, a soldier camo pants along with converse sneakers.

A young man had blonde straight-up hair, amber eyes, pale white skin. He dressed a black t-shirt with a logo of 'HOMEFRONT THE REVOLUTION', his jeans were light brown, and a 2880's version of Nike shoes.

Another young man had magenta eyes, emerald short hair, and medium white skin. He wore a 'TheRadBrad' V-neck t-shirt, a dark black pants, and a brown sneakers with white streak at the bottom.

A young woman have long indigo hair down on the middle, purple eyes, she has white skin with freckles on the middle in her cheeks. She wears a Mario logo t-shirt, grey long pants, also a pink sneakers with white streaks on the bottom.

Yet a young man are pure green, brown straight-up hair, also he's skin were olive skin. He wore a t-shirt with a logo of 'Markiplier', his pants are crimson red, along with his sneakers were all white.

A young man had yellow eyes, a light brown short hair, and a pale tan skin. He wore a t-shirt with a logo of Batman, dark indigo cargo pants, also a adidas brand sneaker of the 2018.

A young girl had long sunset hair down on the middle of her back, she have brown eyes, and pale white skin. She wore a t-short with a logo of 'Darth Vader' but her clothing is covered by hoodie jacket, she wore a black short skirt with buttons on it, and also a slim black stockings covering the whole entire feet but also legs she had high heel boots.

A young shy woman had orange light hair, magenta eyes, and a fair skin. She wore a beautiful greek white dress, a brown stocking that covers the entire feet along with legs, also a pair of black boots.

This young man had amber eyes, short green dyed hair, and fair skin. He actually wears a shirt with a logo of 'Call of Duty Black Ops II', and a brown vest with Vernakia insignia on the back he also wears a white glasses, and he had brown cargo pants including a white sneakers.

[ **SkullReaper790: Why is your character are always on pants, you sound like the guest reviewer from Sonic X MLP crossover?** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Oh, you mean, ChristianApe99.** ]

[ **SkullReaper790: Yeah, please don't use the word 'pants or jeans' it's annoying.**

[ **SkullCrusher550: Okay….** ]

[ **SkullReaper790: On the fourth movie of Equestria Girls, please don't add pants or jeans ever again. Because the mane 7 are on short now.** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Allright, I will do it but next time.** ]

"Whoa, Aleksandr, was right." A young man spoked with russian accent. "This parallel world is very formidable, I wish I can go and live here just for a vacation." He stated, as he close the green along with purple streak portal using his MDUPG.

"Stupefacente." The italian speaker replied being fascinated about this kind of parallel world.

" _Ja,_ " Another man with german accent uttered. "zee vorld iz very awe-struck, and I sought this universe does not exist?" He stated questioning the russian-american.

"It does, Dietrich." He uttered, as he put back his device into his back pocket.

"Es este el universo," A spanish speaking guy began. "Fueron las sirenas controlar el colegio coma la última vez?" He interrogated.

"Yes, Pedro," The Ukrainian-American responded solemnly. "We must act natural and act like a normal person." He told them.

"Jeśli nie jest wrogiem, przysięgam," The polish speaking guy act innocently, but then the personality altered. "Ja będę pieprzyć jego głową!?" he responded angrily as his hair cloaks in fire, but then he cools himself afterwards.

"Ich will es nicht mehr Feind," the german speaking guy replied. "Dass ich wie beim letzten Mal zu kämpfen verwenden." He uttered solemnly.

"Vi har ikke tid å kaste bort," A young woman with norwegian language conveyed. "Fordi dette universet er på vår innsats." She stated quietly.

"Aftós o kósmos eínai polý ómorfo gia ména." The greek girl responded shyly.

"Ce monde parallèle est beaucoup mieux que tout autre univers là-bas." The young woman who spoked in french criticized about this alternate universe.

"Lo hace, hermana." Pedro replied telling her sister, about this parallel world.

"Is this all of your friend, from your parallel world?" Sunset interrogated Aleksandr, as he wasn't able to respond the former bully of the CHS.

"Uh, yes…." The earth element bearer finally answered, while his both eyes were way upward.

"Aleks," The ukrainian-american calls the earth element bearer's name out loud. "Is that you?" he inquired as he notice the russian-american.

" _Da_ , I am." Aleksandr uttered, as they see each other again. While the other element bearers are there, praised that Aleks and the others stayed here for a year. Aleks and the other element, bearers hugged each other including Ivan, Dietrich, including Alex.

"Hey, egghead," The rebellious girl proclaimed, as the ukrainian-american heard the voice. "Miss me?" she interrogated with a sheepish smirk, as her left eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I miss you so much." He replied as he was happy, as they are laughing with celebration.

"I can not believe we miss you guys so much." Alex replied proudly, as he misses them back in Vernakia. "I do wish you could have come home with us." He proclaimed with a smile.

"We will, egghead." Alexandria answered self-reliant.

"Ya sumuyu za toboyu tezh," The dark element bearer replied, as she wasn't even smiling but in her heart not from the outside. "Narod 'vsesvitu sim- sim - try'." She stated.

"Ya deystvitel'no rodstvenno etot," Antonio responded with a tedious look on his face. "Eto pokhozhe na vossoyedineniye sem'i." he added quietly.

"I really miss you, old beans." Charles uttered as he was happy that their friends from 'Universe 773' had travel from 'Universe 775'.

"Who are these guys?" Sunset interrogated the strangers, who came out at the energy portal.

"Greeting," Alex noted with a warm manner. "My name is Alexander James Kharchenko." He introduced himself. "This is Oswäld Wilhelm Zimmermänn," He gestures at the german young man. "That one is Bernard Madej Bulinski III," the ukrainian american propose the polish young man. "You need to be careful around him, he is very dangerous sometimes." Alex warned the girls. "This quiet girl right here is Asłaug Olson Evensþađ VII," he added with gesturing. "This is Amadeo Francesco Macini," Alex replied introducing the italian speaker. "This Pedro Rodrigo Cleméce V you have already know him, right Pinkie." the ukrainian-american introduced the light element bearer, the party girl was smiling at Pedro as she nodded. "This is her sister Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI." The french speaker wave at them with a smile. "And lastly, she is Callisto Palaiologou Chronis." The greek young shy woman waved at them shyly.

"Hello, my name is Ivan Vladimir Anderson," The russian-american proposed himself and he pointed out at his brother. "Also this is my brother, Dietrich Gunther Kennedy." He added, as the german-american waved at Sunset's other friends smiling at them.

"Nice to meet you all," the red and yellow haired teenager replied with a smile. "My name is Sunset Shimmer." She added introducing herself.

"Realmente te extraño mucho, señora meñique." He spoked as she hug the party girl with delight.

"Oh, I really miss you too Pedro." Pinkie responded as she hug the light element bearer back. "You may know me as Pinkie Pie." She uttered as she was smiling a lot because, she misses Pedro so much back in a day.

"My name is Rarity," The fashionista girl replied, as she met the ice element bearer. "My, my, I really like your hair I assumed." She added with a delight smile.

"Likeledes," Asłaug uttered quietly, as her both eyes were blinking slowly. "hyggelig å møte deg glipp sjeldenhet." She indicated silently.

"Takk skal du ha." She blessed the fashionista, while Rarity didn't understand her.

"My name is Rainbow Dash and this is my pal Applejack," the cyan teenager stated as she introduced the cowgirl, while she and AJ wave at Bernard and Oswäld with a positive beam.

"Es ist schön," the thunder and lightning element bearer uttered. "Sie verpassen Rainbow Dash zu treffen und Applejack verpassen." He noted beaming at the team captain of CHS and the farm girl. "Ich muss sagen, ihr zwei der schillerndsten Haare habe ich vermutet." He uttered, as AJ along with Rainbow Dash didn't understand what he just said. They just arched an eyebrow, as they don't spoked in german.

"Tak, pedały są najbardziej kurwa niesamowite, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem." Bernard replied as his hair is not on fire this time. "Jestem Bernard drodze." He stated forming a sheepish smug. "Nie martw się, nie będę cię zabić dopóki nie jesteś wrogiem." He stated as he was barely innocent.

"Vous pouvez me appeler, comme Charlie." The tiberium element bearer uttered. "Je dois dire que vous avez le plus beaux cheveux que j'avais jamais vu auparavant." She added shaking her left hand upon Fluttershy's right hand.

"It is nice to meet you, Charlie." The animal lover proclaimed as she smiles. "And thank you." The shy teenager phrased.

[ **SkullStrength690: That was…. weird, how come Fluttershy know how to speak french language?** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Yeah, you're right, I think I need to fix that problem if I had time.** ]

"T-to ó-ónomá mou e-eínai K-Kallistó," the greek girl replied shyly as she was blushing so hard, that her confidence wasn't enough. "Eínai oraío na sas gnorísoume." She uttered again but in a shy tone.

"That's okay, Callisto," Fluttershy replied shyly. "You're not the only one, who's shy here." She noted at the greek girl, as she giggled a little as the animal lover did the same.

[ **SkullRabbit775: What the!? I think I can't even explain this kind of situation.** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: You said it, SkullRabbit775. My most lovable sister in the world.** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: How can she now speak Greek, what the heck brother?!** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Look, I can't even explain this one.** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: You had to explain this one for me, after you wrote the prolouge okay?** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Okay, allright, sit tight captain woman. *My sister then narrows at me*** ]

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Outside of Canterlot High_

 _Time: 7:00 A.M._

 _Date: September 26, 2015_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Alex James Kharchenko, Aleksandr Glebovich James, Alexandria, Mysterious Stranger, POV** )

( **Play 'Etude' By: Empire Of The Sun** )

"No problem," her fellow friend of Sunset Shimmer noted as she tied the new string onto her intrument, having its en dangle off of it. "The accoustincs in the hallway are perfect for power chords." She stated, getting down on a one knee as she strummed it loudly, posing like a rock star. "C'mon!" she beckoned, standing back up, while her red and yellow haired friend shook her head with a smile as she stare up at the sky. "Let's go!" she bellowed, heading inside the school with Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Ivan, Dietrich, Pedro, Charlie, Bernard, Oswäld, along with Callisto and Applejack in tow, Rainbow Dash, Alexandria, Nikka, Charles, Antonio. With a latter stopping to hold the door and turn back before entering.

"You comin', Sunset?" she inquired with a wave of her hand.

"Yeah, how about you egghead and earth boy," the water element bearer indicated. "You guys coming or what?" she interrogated the earth element bearer along with the ukrainian-american.

"No," Alex answered manually. "I rather stay outside to catch some clean fresh air." he added as Alexandria nodded in reply, while she finally entered at the school with her fellowed friends.

"I'll catch up in a bit." She stated with a wave of her hand.

"Um, Sunset is it?" The ukrainian-american demanded guessing the yellow and red hair girl's name. "What is that gracious book?" He question the former bully of CHS.

"It's my book that Princess Celestia gave me." Sunset answered with a smile. "When I was her student." She stated holding her magical book. "And yes I'm gonna write to my friend in Equestria." She replied, having a pen in her right hand.

"You mean 'Universe 774'." Alex mentioned. "That is were Twilight lives, right?" he interrogated Sunset.

"Yeah, I guess so…." Sunset answered sighing at the ukrainian-american.

"Your book is very…. Provocative." Alex indicated criticizing the magical book of Sunset Shimmer while she was clutching it.

"Thank you, Alex." The former bully and the former student of Princess Celestia proclaimed.

"It really does old friend," The earth element bearer uttered, putting his left hand upon Alex's shoulder. "Alex." he replied his name out loud.

The red and yellow haired teengaer flipped to a blank page as she began to engrave her message onto the paper, " _Dear Princess Twilight,_ " she started. " _how's life treating you in Equestria?_ " she questioned. " _Any cool new magic spells?_ " she interrogated on through her words. " _It's been pretty quiet at CHS for almost a year since the Battle of the Bands,_ " she acknowledge in her jotting. " _We still pony up when we play music._ " She pointed out. " _Which Rainbow Dash loves to show off,_ " she added. " _But I still can't quite grasp what it's all about._ " She admitted as her friends glimpse her proceeding to mark the paper with her pen. " _I would love to hear what you think about it when you get a sec,_ " she ceased. " _Your friend, Sunset Shimmer._ " She hinted off, but then blinked as she remembered something, putting her utensil back against the page. " _And P.S.,_ " she started again. " _Things've been great with Aleksandr and his fellow element bearers for both me and you, I also make friends with Aleksandr's fellow friends._ " She mentioned, having ended her message as by the sidewalk bordering the school, a bus pulled up to a stop at the curb, opening its doors to allow a pair of sneakered feet to stride out. The mysterious person viewed as the transport departed was wearing black sweatpants and a gray hoodie, including mysterious glasses with black frames over her tight purple face. she stride over to the building, pulling out something from her pocket, clasping it in her right hand. It appeared to be a scanner of some sort, with its antenna folding out as it small screens showed a meter and a seismograph separately.

"How _does_ your book drudge, anyways?" Alex interrogated, raising an eyebrow as he place his hand on his knees, while the girl was approaching the structure, as her scanner's protuberances buzzed about wildly, picking up the energy readings.

"Well, when I write something in here," the red and yellow haired girl started to describe about her book. "It appears in the pages of a book Princess Twilight has," she explain. "And she can send me a message whenever she wants too." She mentioned.

"So…. it is like the device that Alex use to created." Aleksandr hunched.

"I never visited to your world before," the amber skinned girl uttered. "I always thought of it more as an e-mail." She concede with a shrug, while the young man beside him laughed. However, the stranger they hadn't yet taken notice of was standing behind the mirror statue, adjusting her scanner to the appropriate settings as she held it before the structure. The meter was within the green coloring while the seismograph proceed to buzz, enticing her to go to the other side of it, nevertheless seeing the meter delve into the red zone to her surprise as its whirring sounds became louder, catching the ears of the earth element bearer, who glimpse out to see her touch the mirror, which began shining upon contact with her left hand.

"Who is that over there?" The earth element bearer inquired, standing up and pointing out the stranger to his fellow friends, who perked up in astonishment.

"Huh?" they both indicated concurrently, taking notice of the mysterious figure as well.

"Hey!" Sunset shouted aloud, catching her attention as she turned and exhaled to see the group of three at the steps. "What are you doing?!" she interrogated, standing up with Alex. The stranger swiftly starting to retreat, heading towards the street. "Wait!" Sunset shouted. "Stop!" she demanded as the hooded person ran into the street. The red and yellow haired girl was about to give chase, but screeched to a halt at the sidewalk the moment a car zoomed just by her.

"You need to halt this instant." The earth element bearer instructed the hooded girl, but she denied as she continued running.

" _I must threw something!_ " The ukrainian-american responded into his mind, as he drag something it was a tracker chip that trails the victims location. He then launch the chip, as it attach on the mysterious hooded person in the back. the strange figured however, manage to swing a light pole as a bus came to a stop right near her as it droves away. Sunset was gone late to capture the mysterious hooded figured, as Aleksandr including Alex went after the side of the street as they panted heavily.

"Who was that?" she inquired, putting her right hand at her chin as she narrowed her eyes. Inside of the vehicle, the stranger sat down in the back, pulling out her hood to reveal her violet hair with rose streaks tied up in a bun, with a hairpin of a six-pointed star upon it as well.

"Huh…." She wheezed deeply out of relief, having done what she needed to as the transport was approaching the city. A while later, it stopped at the front of another school building, which was shining with some of its crystal-like structure. The mysterious girl consent from the vehicle before it drove off, heading through the glass doors inside the place, and then went through door after door until she reached a lone room, turning on a light to reveal a board filled with pictures and graphs, all connected by the lines of red string. She then posted a new image on the same board, being a drawing of the mirror structure with a question mark upon it. she then again sketch on a small paper, it appears to be a green with purple streak energy portal with question mark as well.

( **Play 'Friendship Games' By: the Rainbooms** )

 _Ahhhh, ooooh…._

 _Shhh…._

 _Ahhh, ohhhh…._

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh!_

 _Ha!_

 _Ahhh, ohhhh..._

 _The Friendship Games!_

 _We've come this far,_

 _And we're not goin' back! (No way!)_

 _Prepare yourself,_

 _Cuz we're on the attack! (Attack!)_

 _Won't have to find us,_

 _We'll be tracking' you down! (Right now!)_

 _And when we're finished_

 _We'll be takin' the crown!_

 _All the way…. (All the way….)_

 _All the way to the Friendship Games!_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh!_

 _All the way... (All the way...)_

 _All the way to the Friendship Games!_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh!_

 _Na, na, let's go_

 _Hey!_ _Ho!_

 _TARA STRONG AS TWILIGHT SPARKLE_

 _Hey! Let's go!_

 _REBECCA SHOICHET AS SUNSET SHIMMER_

 _[Rainbow Dash]_

 _We studied hard,_

 _And we're here to win!_

 _ASHLEIGH BALL AS RAINBOW DASH AND APPLEJACK_

 _[Applejack]_

 _We're only tellin' you once!_

 _[Sunset Shimmer]_

 _Our magic comes from the inside out!_

 _ANDREA LIBMAN AS PINKIE PIE AND FLUTTERSHY_

 _[Main six]_

 _What you see's what you get,_

 _Don't you ever forget!_

 _TABITHA ST. GERMAN AS RARITY_

 _[All]_

 _All the way…. (All the way….)_

 _CATHY WESELUCK AS SPIKE THE DOG_

 _All the way to the Friendship Games_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh!_

 _Na, na, let's go!_

 _IRIS QUINN AS PRINCIPA ABACUS CINCH_

 _All the way…. (All the way….)_

 _All the way to the Friendship Games_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Na, na, let's go!_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh!_

 _Na, na, let's go!_

 _[softer] Na, na, na-na-na, oh!_

 _Na, na, let's go!_

The glasses wearing girl was busy at work, with sparks flying as she was inventing a new machin, taking apart her recently used scanner to do, configuring its schematics into her new device.

 _[even softer] Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Na, na, let's go!_

The following tinkering around and getting the parts together, she finally finished her contraption, which was a round, pendant=like machine that opened up and glowed, with a-symbol of a six-pointed star upon it, outlined in purple. She grinned at her work, knowing it was complete as it hummed softly. Unbeknownst to her though, time and multiverse lord figured in the shadows of the room, being Doctor Nefarious Tropy, as he glimpse on with an sinister smug.

"Excellent…." he indicated, narrowing his eyes in satisfaction. "I must report back to my master." he responded laughing, as her shadowy figured disappear on sight.

( **End Song** )

( **Play 'Opinion Overload' By: Simple Plan** )

 _So you think you got me figured out_

 _Why don't you go ahead and tell me what I'm all about_

 _You know I'm dying to hear it_

 _I'm gettin' sick of all the sticks and stones you throw_

 _Now it feels like it's opinion overload_

 _I can take it but I'd rather leave it_

 _Get out of my face_

 _Quit bringing me down_

 _I don't care what you say_

 _So what part of that don't you understand_

 _Hey!_

 _I'm doing things exactly like I want to_

 _What part of that don't you understand_

 _Hey!_

 _And I don't give a damn if you don't approve_

 _What part of that don't you understand_

 _Hey!_

 _You're so tough throwing punches with your words_

 _You think you're clever, let me tell you that you're not the first_

 _Say something I haven't heard yet_

 _Disrespectful, always quick to judge_

 _I kind of wonder if you're doing it just because_

 _It must be nice being perfect_

 _Get out of my face_

 _Quit bringing me down_

 _I don't care what you say_

 _So what part of that don't you understand_

 _Hey!_

 _I'm doing things exactly like I want to_

 _What part of that don't you understand_

 _Hey!_

 _And I don't give a damn if you don't approve_

 _What part of that don't you understand_

 _Hey!_

 _I won't apologize for what I feel inside_

 _I won't be pushed around_

 _I won't be backing down_

 _Not doing what you say_

 _I'll never change my ways_

 _Get out of my face_

 _Hey!_

 _I'm doing things exactly like I want to_

 _What part of that don't you understand_

 _Hey!_

 _And I don't give a damn if you don't approve_

 _What part of that don't you understand_

( **Song End** )

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this kind of a prolouge, I'll continue this one after my 'Rainbow Rocks' story along with 'The Conversion Bureau Command & Conquer: Mental Omega'. Please put it with positive review with great love of course, press the button of 'Follow and Favorite' on the upper left of screen. Have a good day, everyone and good morning into my country! Oh! I almost forgot…. I was about to do the earlier of my fic called 'The Conversion Bureau: Bio-Terrorism', but I have no time to do it so please enjoy this story! Bye guys and gals!**

 **-Cheerio!**

 **-Laters!**

 **-SkullCrusher550**


	2. Preparing For The Games

**A/N: Hello, guys, welcome to another story chapter of the third sequel of 'Equestria Girls', known as the 'Friendship Games'. Hope you like this story, so for now on I'll use the transcript that NegaiFreak suggested to me. So that, I would never have a hard time of you know…. Writing this story. So, anyways, with that being said, let's do this!**

 **My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games**

 **Chapter II: Preparing For The Games**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **#R &R**

 _Location: Canterlot High Library_

 _Time: 8:25 A.M._

 _Date: September 26, 2015_

 _Universe: 775_

( **All Company, POV** )

( **Play 'Singing In The Rain' By: Simple Plan Feat. R-City** )

The following lovely day, the camera then show the exterior of Canterlot High School. The innermost of CHS library students are busy as it seemed, marching through the hallways, chatting with friends. Where were scholars were laboring wordlessly, lucubrating along side others as well as grasping diversified books. Sunset Shimmer was pacing back and forth, examining about the girl in a hoodie yesterday. "She was definitely doing something to the statue-" she tributed. "or was going to." She added, proceeding her pacing. While the fire element bearer, stopped of what he was doing.

"Co to _kurwa_ jest ona mówi?" Bernard interrogated pausing his video game in his MDUPG, Then he proceeds and focus from playing. [ **SkullRabbit775: Bernard said: 'What the** _ **fuck**_ **is she talking about?'** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Guys, please understand this. My OC known as Bernard curses a lot, so I do hope someone would understand.** ]

"I think the girl from yesterday, Bernard." Alex answered the Polish speaker turned his head to him, still concerned about a girl in the hood from the other day. "I'm very curious about that girl interefering the statue." He replied till his hi-tech device known as 'MDUPG', it was glowing like a uranium. But he cancel the call, by scrolling to the left.

"Do you think she came through the portal from Equestria?" Fluttershy questioned, cuddling her little white on the head again, causing him to smile.

"No," her red and yelloow haired friend replied as she stopped neat her. "I'm pretty sure I woulda noticed that," she pointed out with crossed arms. "I think she was from over here."

"Je ne veux que l'espion ne serait jamais empiéter ou violer dans cette propriété de l'école." Charlie responded with a worried face, as she was trying to beseeching that the girl in a hood will be arrested by the police. [ **SkullRabbit775: Charlie said: 'I do wish that spy would never trespass or violate in this school property.'** ]

"Hermana, no diga algo por el estilo." Pedro expressed her sister, till Pinkie hug him tightly within her might. [ **SkullRabbit775: Pedro said: 'Sister, do not say something like that.'** ]

"La señorita meñique..." The light element bearer's face was now turning blue, as he's getting out of air. "No puedo respirar." He replied, instructing Pinkie to let him go so she did. Pedro breathes for air, after Pinkie broke her hug against him. [ **SkullRabbit775: Miss Pinkie…. I can not breathe.** ]

"Hehehe, sorry," Pinkie refractingly giggling. "You will never get away with me this time ever again!" She responded scowling a bit, narrowing her eyes upon Pedro.

"Yo prometí," Pedro swears, as Pinkie smiles widely at the light element bearer. [ **SkullRabbit775: Pedro said: 'I promise.'** ]

"Well, that's a relief," the cowgirl teenager interposed, getting their attentions as she held the book she had in her right hand, the chair, while Aleksandr stood up from his seat. "The last thing we need is another magical so-and-so bent on world domination comin' over from Equestria." She described, putting the hardcover down on her knees to keept it open, rucking her arms back behind her nape as she gave her friend a wink. She smirked in response, giving off a smug look.

"I am sure your parallel world shall be safe," He responded sincerely. "If there is a domination that you are talking about," Aleksandr uttered forming his right fist and punching it against his left hand cracking his bones loudly. "Then we would protect it no matter what sacrifice has to be made." His speech gave them optimism. "Right, miss Applejack?" he inquired.

"Yep, Ah'm sure of it." She uttered smiling.

"Ya vpevnennyy," Nikka responded silently, as she playing her game again through her 'MDUPG'. "Oleksandr ye nutroshchi svoyiy promovi." She added bluntly. [ **SkullRabbit775: Nikka said: 'I am sure Aleksandr have the guts of his speech.'** ]

"Agreed," Rarity jibe as she stood by the bookshelf with Charles. "I have no interest in another fight against the powers of evil magic," she professed. "The wear and tear on my wardrobe is just too much to keep up with." She pointed out, causing the boy beside him to giggle.

"Magic?" Charles demanded Rarity's question. "Evil Magic can be a bloody arse bastard sometimes." He uttered with his arms crossed, which the fashionista teenager chuckled a bit.

"Oh, Charles darling." Rarity replied as she ceased her laughing. "You're so funny." She indicated, wiping her tears from her left eye.

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: What? Rarity, How's that even a funny joke?** ]

[ **SkullReaper790: What are you doing here, Ivan? I thought your supposed to be in the movie.** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Meh, I got bored.** ]

[ **SkullStrength690: Let him be, Brother. I am sure he could use to be in the breaking the 4** **th** **wall studio.** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Sweet!** ]

"Jeśli kiedykolwiek zobaczyć," Bernard uttered smiling at his friends, till his personality changes. " że wścibski człowiek znowu Przysięgam będę wyciąć jego/jej pierdolony gardła!?" he yelled continously, making his hair on fire. [ **SkullRabbit775: Bernard said: 'If I ever see that meddler again, I swear I will cut his/her motherfucking throat!?'** ]

"Hey, Asłaug," Dietrich spoked in his german accent. "Kann you make Bernard Kalm down for a sekond?" he question the ice element user.

"Okay…. Bernard," Asłaug began silently. "Regel nummer én, aldri bruke sinne eller raseri til noen." She responded quietly, utilizing her ice wind to cool Bernard's flame hair down. "Regel nummer to må du trenger å ta et dypt åndedrag," The ice element bearer uttered telling Bernard about his therapy. "Og la livskraften være i dere." She mentioned, as the fire element bearer took a deep breath and he exhale the air. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'Rule number one, never use your anger or rage to anyone. rule number two you must need to take a deep breath, and let the life force be in you.'** ]

"W porządku." Bernard groaned. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'Fine.'** ]

"Ich bin immer noch so verwirrt darüber," The german young man responded, despite the fact that he's still confused on what Sunset was talking about. "Was Fräulein Sunset Shimmer redet." He uttered. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'I am still so confused about what Miss Sunset Shimmer is talking about.'** ]

"Still," Sunset started. "A mysterious figure snooping around the portal?" she interrogated, clenching her fists by her head as she mulled the thought. "Don't you wanna know what she was up to?" she inquired. Her only response was a shivered sound from the shy girl near her as she stood up with the bunny in her hands.

"I don't even wanna guess." She answered, arching her body back out of fear.

"E perché non dire perdere tramonto il segreto?" Amadeo indicated trying to tell Fluttershy about the secret, which she didn't understand. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'And why would you not tell to miss Sunset about the secret.'** ]

"Aftó eínai polý tromaktikó gia ekeíni," Callisto replied as she can feel the emotion inside her. "Boró na aisthanthó to fóvo mésa tis." She uttered shivering also in dismay. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'This is very frightening for her, I can sense the fear inside of her.'** ]

"Imenno poetomu my dolzhny zashchitit' etot shlyus, ot," Antonio replied while scrutinizing some of his Deapool Comic. "….'Vselennoy sem' - sem'- sem' chetyre' protiv zakhvatchikov," The mexican yet russian young man uttered bluntly. "Kotoryye pytayutsya byt' Buffon," he indicated. "idti zayti vnutr' zerkala portala." Toni indicated, as he closed his Deadpool comic after reading it. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'This is why we need to protect that gateway, from 'Universe seven-seven-four' against invaders who are trying to be buffon of going inside the mirror portal.'** ]

"That's not how it works, Ironman." Alexandria proclaimed, slapping Antonio at the back of his nape.

"Togda," Antonio began his sentence. "chto eto _vashe_ vysochestvo?" He question the water element user. [ **SkullRabbity775: He said: 'Then, what is it** _ **your**_ **highness?'** ]

"Um... let me think," Alexandria stated commencing to consider about Toni's answer. "Gah!" she yelled as she about to give up. "I gave up," she uttered yelling. "We wouldn't never figured out about that girl from yesterday." Alexandria indicated gesturing.

"Kakoy nedavniy syurprize," Antonio replied crossing his arms around his chest. "dazhe dlya detektiva," he uttered as he drag another comic issue of Deadpool. "Kotoryy ne mozhet dazhet rassmotret' prostoy sled." He indicated bluntly, the water element bearer scowl at him. [ **SkullRabbit775: Antonio said: 'What a recent surprise, even for a detective who can not even examine a simple footprint.'** ]

"Well," An odd voice chimed in as everyone turned to see Rainbow Dash turn the corner. "You don't have to," she replied holding a blue book in her hands that had a symbol of a horseshoe along with a golden horse head upon its cover. "Because I've totally figured out who it was!" she proclaimed as she sprint over to them, pointing at the hardcover.

"Ooh, Ooh!" Pinkie interposed, much to her surprise. "A night time statue cleaner?" she guessed, holding a book about cleaning before the rainbow hair girl. Who gave off blank to her wild friend. "A magical portal maintenance maintainer?" she inquired on, clutching out another book with a descriptive cover. "A gardener?!" she vociferated, grinning widely as she got to her companion's face.

"Eso no es lo que está buscando, señorita meñique." Pedro responded with a smile, as he was scratching his side of his head in confusion. [ **SkullRabbit775: Pedro said: 'That is not what she is looking for, Miss Pinkie.'** ]

"Oh, right." The party girl responded with her eyes upward, smiling widely at the spanish speaker.

"Seeing as how they got off a bus _from_ the city," the cerulean skinned girl began as she pushed the puffy pink haired girl's face away from her own. "And got on a bus headed _to_ the city," she continued. "I'll bet they go to…." She responded lifting a finger, while her both eyes are shut tight.

"Crysal Prep." Everyone with her finished, having the exception of the element bearers, Dietrich, along with Alex.

"Crystal Prep?" Alexandria question the friends of Sunset Shimmer, as her eyes went upward. "Pssh, sounds like a walk of shame school." She responded gesturing.

"You don't understand, miss Alexandria," Alex told her. "Crystal Prep was the most highest private schools for over thirty years from now." He Predicted swifly. "They challenge every school with their might, as their reputation are still on the top." The Ukrainian-American replied solemnly.

"Óti to scholeío ítan sígouros tromaktikó gia ména." The grass/nature element user conveyed, still terrified about that school. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'That school was sure frightening to me.'** ]

"Huh," Alexandria realized something on her thought. "Guess egghead's brain sure is interesting." She responded putting a hand on her left hip.

"Welche Art von einer Person, die Namen, der Schule..." The thunder and lightning element user responded as he incline himself at the bookshelf. "Fräulein Alexandria war die ganze Zeit Recht , obwohl es wie ein Spaziergang von Scham Schule aussieht." he uttered laughing a bit. [ **SkullRabbit775: 'What kind of a person who name that school…. miss Alexandria was right all along though, it looks like a walk of shame school.'** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Sorry, I must apologized about this grammar part.** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: I mean, never mind.** ]

"Wraz z tym... to było cholernie głupie," Bernard replied giggling until his personality changes. Again. "A ich szkoła jest suką!?" he yelled as his hair produced with flames, but then his flames on his head vanished in an instant. [ **SkullRabbit775: 'Along with that... it was a fucking stupid and their school is bitch!?'** ]

"What?" Aleksandr and Alex indicated simultaneously in confusion, tilting their heads to the side.

"Yep," Rainbow conveyed, crossing her arms while she holds the book. "With the Friendship Games starting tomorrow," she started to say with gesturing. "they'd totally try to prank us by defacing the Wondercolts statue." The multi-colored teenager pointed it out.

"Czy po prostu powiedzieć ... figle." Bernard replied forming a smirk. "...pieprzony żart, gdyby próbowali prank zostawić to mnie." He uttered clenching his right fist still smirking. [ **SkullRabbit775: This is what he said: Did you just say... pranks. as in... fucking prank, if they tried to prank you leave that to me.** ]

"Why would anyone take a bus all the way from the city for _that_?" Sunset interrogated with her arms raised as she arched a brow.

"Because the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts are our biggest rivals?" Applejack express as an answer after standing up from her seat.

"Wait," Aleksandr apprehend on something. "You folks have rivals?" he uttered, till the water element user twitch at the bridge of her nose.

"Well, due ta the _fact_ we had rivals," Applejack responded having her arms crossed. "And they're Crystal Prep Shadowbolts and we simply have hatin' them." She indicated crossing her arms angrily.

"Earth boy, earth boy, earth boy," she estimated calling his nickname three times, as she groaned a bit twitching at bridge on her face. "Haven't you ever pay attention on class?" Alexandria indicated.

"Well, I do pay attention on class," Aleksandr uttered manually as his eyes goes upward. "I took elementary, high school, and college." He listed them off, as Alexandria narrowed her eyes at him.

"Because that's just what the students at Crystal Prep would do?" Rarity question as she crossed her arms with mudane look on her face.

"Because even though they beat us in everything," The rainbow haired girl commence as she held out the book to her classmates and newfound friends. "Soccer, tennis, golf," she listed them off, showing off some imges of the Wondercolt teams losing in each sport. "they _still_ have to gloat!" she vociferated, revealing on the next page the deface school monument, which was dressed like a clown.

"O Theé mou..." Callisto uttered with a sad expression on her face, while her fellow element bearer struggled to contain their laughter as their cheeks puffed except for Aleksandr, Alex, and Alexandria, Antonio, and Nikka almost the one's who didn't giggled. [ **SkullRabbit775: she said: 'Oh dear….'** ]

"Wait a minute," The water element bearer recognized something. "You guys never win in a competition for over four years" She replied as her eyes had gone upward. "That suck dude." Alexandria responded, while Sunset's friends scowl at her. "Heh, no offense." The american rebellious girl uttered as she smile sheepishly.

"None taken," Most of Sunset's friends replied in unison.

"Nu, po krayney mere, oni delali vse vozmozhnoye v sportivnykh igrakh." Antonio maintain bluntly. "No v konechnom itoge poteri." He uttered silently. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'Well, at least, they did their best at sport games. but it ends up losing.'** ]

"Seems kinda silly to me." The red and yellow haired girl granted with a vacant stare in her eyes as she had her eyebrow lifted, pushing the book away from Rainbows face.

"Silly?!" all the girls yelled at her, minus the element bearers, Dietrich, as well as Alex, as they were stunned with her, widening their eyes.

"So I guess you think the Friendship Games are silly, too." Rainbow stated with a mistrustful stare in her eyes as she along with the others glimpse out at Sunset.

"Well, it's not like we'll be fighting the powers of evil magic." she retorted putting her both hands upon her hips.

"No," Fluttershy interposed, going over to her friend as her bunny had an annoyed stare on his face. "We'll be fighting against a school full of meanies," she told her, placing her right hand upon her shoulder. "Not everything has to be magical to be important." She pointed out to her.

"You're right," she agreed, sheepishly rubbing the back of her nape. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I know it's a big deal." She responded in understanding, the fashionista then scoffed, getting their attention as she came over to them.

"That's putting it mildly, darling," she retorted. "They're still revamping the playing field in preparation." She added, placing her hands at her hips. "In related manner, some 'wondrous young man' who didn't even _consort_ me the other day." She mentioned, glaring at the wind element user, who blinked in surprise.

"Oh, come on loves," Charles grumble. "I didn't even _derive_ your text from yesterday, since I was busy doing something." He rendered rhetorically, causing the indigo haired teenager to roll her eyes in annoyance as she wheezed deeply.

"I just don't understand why there's this big rivalry," Sunset interrupted, catchig their attentions as they face her. "Aren't the 'Friendship Games' supposed to be about our two schools getting along?" she interrogated with a concerned look.

"Well," the cowgirl began in respond, clutching up the arm Rainbow was holding the record book in. "It's kinda hard to get along with someone who beats you at everything." She told her.

"Well, I am sure your so-called 'big rivalry' would be….strenuous to identify with." Aleksandr responded which Applejack smiles at him just a bit.

"Not anymore!" The rainbow haired teenager conveyed as she freed her hand from her friend's grasp, tossing the book aside to the table. "This time, things are gonna be different." She stated with a smirk, as her left hand was upon her hips while the other hand shrugs.

"What do you mean?" The red and yellow haired teenager interrogated her athletic classmate.

"Oh, you'll find out." She uttered, grinning widely as she looked towards the ceiling.

"Scherzi a parte, che cosa vuoi dire, troverete fuori?" Amadeo replied forming a confuse expression on his face while he shrug. "Oswäld," he spoked turning his german friend's head, getting some attention to the sand element user. "Ti capita mai di avere un'idea di quello che sta parlando?" He interrogated, which the lightning and thunder element user shrugged in reply. [ **SkullRabbit775: he said: 'Seriously, what do you mean you will find out? Oswäld, Do you ever have an idea about what she is talking?'** ]

"Nun, aufgrund der Tatsache... Ich habe keine." Oswäld responded. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'Well, due to the fact... I do not have any.'** ]

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Canterlot High Gym_

 _Time: 9:00 A.M._

 _Date: September 26, 2016_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Principal Celestia, Vice-Principal Luna, Flash Sentry, Rainbow Dash, The Element Bearers, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Alex, Dietrich, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, POV** )

( **Play 'Where Is The Love' By: Black Eyed Peas** )

A while passed before all the students of the school were gatthered in the gymnasium, as the group of girls, plus the Element Bearer, Dietrich, including Alex were rallied on the foldable stands by the exit. Others were seated down on chairs on the gym floor, looking up at the stage where Principal Celestia along with Vice-Principal were posed, with the former about to speak into a microphone.

"As I am sure you all know," she commencing talking at the microphone. "Tomorrow," she continued. "Canterlot High School will be hosting our fellow students from Crystal Prep Academy as we join together in the spirit of excellence, sportmanship, and fidelity to compete in the Friendship Games." She kept going as the conferree of the address were less than implicated, much to the turmoil of both the amber skinned girl along with Rarity as well as Fluttershy while they glimpse around. Although, the Principal of CHS finished her speaking, Her students then started applauding, but their cheering was unenthused, and their clapping was scant. "Since the games only happen every four years," she began again, somewhat more anxiously. "I'm sure you're all curious what goes on." she pointed out.

"You mean other than us losing?!" Flash bellowed as he stood up into the bleacher stand, catching the attention of the fire element user as he glared at him.

"Hej," Bernard shouted loudly as he stood up. "Lepiej zamknij matka pieprzone usta przed wyciąłem Twój pieprzony szef oczyścić." The fire element bearer threaten Flash, emerging his flame sword upon his right knuckles. He draw some attention of everyone else in the gym room, surprising by his reaction, especially the blue-haired teen as he crossed his arms as he scoffed, making the Emerald short hair snarl. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'Hey, you better shut your mother fucking mouth before I cut your fucking head clean off.'** ]

"Vernárdos…." Callisto maintain in a supplicating tone, trying to calm him as he heaved, turning away as he crossed his arms, sitting back down. Principal Celestia then glanced to her sister, who nodded as she held a clipboard in her hands. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'Bernard….'** ]

"And _that_ is exactly why I've asked Rainbow Dash to come up and give you all a little," she told the students. "Um…. context." The Rainbow haired girl was upon the stage. The official then let the microphone get snagged from its stand by her as she did so quickly, causing a little bit of feedback to sound off as she held it by her face.

"Thank you, Principal Celestia," she responded as both staff members went stage right while she cleared her throat. "I know a lot of you might think there's no way we can beat a fancy school like Crystal Prep at anything." She stated to the students through the amplifying device as she waggled her free fingers.

"Mówiłeś, że to ... że szkoła nie jest niczym więcej niż pedałem." Bernard responded standing up into the foldable stands, he etches the students some attention as they can't even uderstand him. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'You said it... that school is nothing more than a faggot.'** ]

"Unless it's a 'Losing to Crystal Prep' competition!" Pinkie Pie cried out from the stands. "'Cause we're _really_ good at that!" she conveyed, causing her friend on the stage to gumble in agony.

"And I know that CHS has never won," she pointed out. "the Friendship Games even _once_." She walking to the other side of the platform.

"Oh, dear," Rarity wheezed, getting her red and yellow haired friend's attention. "I hope this speech isn't meant to be motivational." She uttered to her silently.

 **SONG: CHS Rally Song, Performed by: Rainbow Dash**

"Crystal Prep students are super athletic, super smart, and super motivated." The rainbow haired girl listed off to her fellow classmates. "But there's one thing they _aren't_." she mentioned "They aren't Wondercolts!" she stated curtains behind her opened up to reveal the high school marching band, being led by the female baton carrier as they stood behind the speaker.

 _ **We've fought magic more than once**_

 _ **And come out on top**_

 _ **[Chorus]**_

 _ **Oh, oh**_

 _ **[Rainbow Dash]**_

 _ **There's other schools, but none can make those claims**_

 _ **[Chorus]**_

 _ **Na, na-na-na-na, oh**_

 _ **[Rainbow Dash]**_

 _ **Together we are Canterlot**_

 _ **Come and cheer our name**_

 _ **[Chorus]**_

 _ **Oh, oh**_

 _ **[Rainbow Dash]**_

 _ **This will be our year to win these games**_

 _ **[Rainbow Dash and chorus]**_

 _ **We'll always be Wondercolts forever**_

 _ **And now our time has finally arrived**_

 _ **'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship**_

 _ **And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive**_

As the events of the rally unfolded, DJ Pon-3 plugged her record board into the speakers, scratching the turnables upon it out of excitement as she and the other students were getting really into the performance. The music from it resound throughtout the area as she turned it up. While Antonio grabs his double neck electric guitar with stickers of reapers as well as crossbones in it, and he plays his awesome guitar with DJ PON-3 for musical enjoyment.

 _ **[Students]**_

 _ **Hey!**_

 _ **[Rainbow Dash]**_

 _ **We're not the school we were before**_

 _ **[Students]**_

 _ **Before!**_

 _ **[Rainbow Dash]**_

 _ **Yeah, we're different now**_

 _ **[Chorus]**_

 _ **Oh, oh**_

 _ **[Students]**_

 _ **Hey, hey!**_

"To jest to, co nazywam kurwa niesamowite muzyki!?" Bernard vociferated, standing up from his seat as he smiled happily. "Idź faceci dopingować do tej szkoły z jakimś pieprzonym optymizmem." He cheered happily. [ **SkullRabbit775: Bernard said: 'That is what I call a fucking awesome music. Go guys cheer this school with some fucking optimism.'** ]

"Go Antonio and Rainbow Dash!" Alexandria cheer them up with spirit.

 _ **[Rainbow Dash]**_

 _ **We overcame the obstacles we faced**_

 _ **[Chorus]**_

 _ **Overcame the obstacles we faced**_

 _ **[Students]**_

 _ **Hey!**_

 _ **[Rainbow Dash]**_

 _ **We're Canterlot united**_

 _ **[Students]**_

 _ **Unite!**_

 _ **[Rainbow Dash]**_

 _ **And we'll never bow**_

 _ **[Chorus]**_

 _ **Oh, oh**_

 _ **[Students]**_

 _ **Hey, hey!**_

 _ **[Rainbow Dash]**_

 _ **So get ready to see us in first place**_

 _ **[All]**_

 _ **We'll always be Wondercolts forever**_

 _ **(Three! Two! One! Go!)**_

 _ **And now our time has finally arrived**_

 _ **(Our time is now!)**_

 _ **'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship**_

 _ **And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive**_

 _ **At the end of the day, it is we who survive**_

"The music has some elegance in it!" Charles blurted in agreement while below, Rainbow along with the marching band continued to walk past the students, having showered them with gifts of tie-on tails as well as headband pony ears.

 _ **Na, na, na-na-na-na**_

 _ **Wondercolts united together**_

 _ **Na, na, na-na-na-na**_

 _ **Wondercolts united forever**_

 _ **Na, na, na-na-na-na**_

 _ **Wondercolts united together**_

 _ **Na, na, na-na-na-na**_

 _ **Wondercolts united forever**_

 _ **Na, na, na-na-na-na**_

 _ **Wondercolts united together**_

 _ **[Rainbow Dash]**_

Most of the students claps can be heard with happiness, Antonio have an awesome guitar shredding as all the CHS on a bleacher stand watch him how good he is. Most of the students dropped their jaw with awe-struck, while the music still plays on.

 _ **We'll always be Wondercolts forever**_

 _ **And now our time has finally arrived**_

 _ **'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship**_

As the cerulean skinned girl hopped back onto the stage to finish up the rally, raising her her arms up into the air out of excitement, a blue, sparkling aura began shrouding over her body. Suddenly, her magic activated as her pony ears, ponytail, along with wings all appeared in order, allowing her to float up as her friends in the stands watched in amazement, as Antonio plays his arrow-shaped double neck guitar without stopping.

 _ **And you know...**_

 _ **At the end of the day, it is we who survive**_

 _ **At the end of the day, it is we who survive!**_

 _ **[students cheering]**_

The baton girl threw the stick up into the air, allowing the winged girl to catch it in her right hand, floating over the band on stage.

"PIERDOLIĆ," the fire element user hollered loudly from the stands as everyone else began cheering as well. "Mam wszystko miesza się w tej chwili, także wszystkie kurwa płomienia!?" he pronounced, with his argot flaring around an actual flame. A while later, the Rainbow haired athlete was __on backstage with her pony ears, ponytail, along with wings no longer present, giving a thumbs-up as well as a wink to the baton girl as she waved goodbye to her. She then walked over to her friends with a courageous beam inebriated on her face. [ **SkullRabbit775: Bernard said: 'FUCK!? I am all stirred up right now, also all fucking flame up!?'** ]

"Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy began in greeting. "that…. was…. amazing!" she asserted as everyone with her was smiling brightly at their friend, who crossed her arms in a smug manner while her eyes has sealed tight. "Even _I_ feel like we can win!" she added.

"miss Rainbow Dash," Aleksandr replied with a smile on his face. "That was magnificent performance out there, keep up the good work." He uttered forming a thumbs-up as a thanks.

"Ítan ekpliktikó to gegonós óti tha boroúse na ektelései," Callisto agreed sincerely. "egó íthela na boreí na ektelései pára polý." __She indicated and formed a very touching smile. [ **SkullRabbit775: 'It was amazing that she could perform, I do wish I can perform too.'** ]

"You know what nature girl," Alexandria indicated with a smile, placing her left hand over Callisto's right shoulder. "Maybe next time." She added, which the greek young woman sheepishly smile at her.

"Il est très bon pour eux , je l'aime vraiment . acceptez-vous pas , mon frère." Charlie indicated with beamed on her face. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'It is very good for them, I really like it. do not you agree, brother.'** ]

"Estoy de acuerdo, echo de menos mi propio Charlie mejor hermana en el mundo entero." Pedro responded that he loves his sister that much. [ **SkullRabbit775: 'I do agree, miss Charlie my very own best sister in the whole world.'** ]

"Hey, what about me Pedro?" Pinkie interrogated strumming Pedros back. "Am I the best too?" She inquired the light element bearer.

"Por supuesto que no, señorita meñique." He answered then the wild teenager then hugged him not too much but gently. [ **SkullRabbit775: 'Of course you do, miss Pinkie.'** ]

"Das nenne ich eine erstaunliche Leistung." Oswäld replied criticizing the performance about Antonio along with Rainbow. [ **SkullRabbit775: he said: 'That is what I call an amazing performance.'** ]

"I feel like my school pride is at an all-time high!" Rarity maintain eagerly, while she clench her both hands.

"Me too, loves." Charles accede gesturing. "I'm sure you old beans might vanquished those Crystal Prep that you're talking about." He replied with a smile as Rarity smiled back at him.

"Yeah," Applejack began. "Is anybody else wonderin' how Dash ponied up without playin' her guitar?" She inquired, mimicking the movements of strumming the instrument after she pointed to her head as an example.

"Maybe her magical abilities has been enhance," Aleksandr pointed out, as the rest of his friends all agree. "I am not exactly sure on how did she do it." He responded with gesturing.

"I think this might be your answer, Aleksandr." Alex claimed pulling out his 'MDUPG' device, he turns on the gadget types the password and he clasp enter gently. "Due to the fact that her Equestrian Magic must have been exaggerated" he face the 'MDUPG' in front of his friends, the projection of Rainbow Dash can be seen on the device. "I'm sure her magic is getting even _stronger_ by the time she knows it." He explained permanently, placing his 'MDUPG' back into his pocket.

"Maybe…." Sunset sputtered, crossing her arms as she looked away in thought. "I mean, you _are_ awesome," she noted to ger athletic friend. "but there's gotta be more to it than that, right?" she interrogated, putting her right hand up to her chin. "It just seems so random." She confide, narrowing her eyes.

"Absolutely," The rebellious girl granted, turning to the rainbow haired girl. "Did she just stimulated her magic by accident?" she inquired her.

"Nope," Rainbow uttered. "It's just happened!" she mentioned with a big smile, but then she recognized something, widening her eyes. "Which…. Is weird, now that I think about it…." She admitted, scratching her cheek in confusion.

"To nie ma znaczenia, chodzi o to," Bernard pointed out, crossing his arms cheekily. "Nie jesteś pieprzonym haka." He congratulate. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'It does not matter, the point is you are off the fucking hook.'** ]

"Aye, old bean." Charles coincide out of glee. Nevertheless, that didn't help make the amber skinned girl or the earth element bearer user feel any less suspicious about the sudden revelation as they continued to ponder the thought of it.

"Well, it would be nice if you girls could get a handle on it," A voice interposed, causing them to all turn to see Vice-Principal Luna standing behind them. "We'd like to keep magic as far away from the Friendship Games as possible." She describe with her arms folded across her chest. "We don't want to be accused of cheating." She added with narrowed, solemn eyes, making the red as well as yellow haired girl off a anxious expression to her.

"We don't need magic to defeat those hoity-toity Crystal Preppers." Rarity mentioned with a small wave of her hand.

"Heh, masz takie prawo," The fire element bearer granted with a pump of his fist. "A my wszyscy _jesteśmy płomienia_!" he announce as his tongue flared wildly. Everyone else besides the fashionista, Sunset, The Element bearers, along with Alex, as well as Dietrich. Along with the school official all voiced their agreements to the former, who giggle while the amber skinned girl gave a more serious glance to them. [ **SkullRabbit775: he said: 'Heh, you got that right, and we are all** _ **flame up**_ **. also those faggots do not know what is coming.'** ]

"Still," The co-head of the building began. "the Friendship Games are serious business." She uttered, placing her one right finger while her left hand still remains intact. "We don't want any surprises." She told the group. "Especially the kind that could cause us to forfeit" she mentioned, putting her hands upon her hips.

"Hmmm," Amadeo indicated out of concern. "Che la donna ha un punto." He intiated, while Aleks nodded in agreement. [ **SkullRabbit775: 'Hmmm, that woman has a point.'** ]

"Sunset Shimmer," Vice-Principal Luna began to the red and yellow haired girl. "you came here from a world of magic," she noted. "Perhaps you can get to the bottom of _our_ magical development." She requested as her student left her hand up to her mouth.

"I'll do my best." She responded, getting a nod from the vice-principal before she stride away.

"Okay," Rainbow started, getting everyones attention again. "Anybody have any guesses what the events are gonna be?" she interrogated frantically.

"Pie eating? Cake eating?" Pinkie interposed, pulling out the two different pastries from her pink puffy hair. She then wheezed in realization. "Pie-cake eating?!" she advocate loudly, spalttering the two together, causing bits of frosting along with cream to soar onto her friends as they cringed.

"They won't even let us see what they're doin' to the field," the cowgirl mentioned as she, Rarity, along with Fluttershy dried the pastry bits off of themselves, with the former having some frosting on her finger. "You think they'd at least tell competitors what they're competing in." she groused, licking her finger of the pink cream, causing her to grin from its deliciousness.

"It could be anything." The shy girl pointed out worriedly.

"Anything?!" The fashionista vociferated in fright, making her friends to widen their eyes in surprise. "How will I ever pick the right outfit?!" she demanded, very concerned.

"La señorita del meñique," Pedro called the party girl's name, causing to get some attention. "¿Tiene cualquier alimento dentro de su pelo?" he inquired somewhat irrelevant, causing her to raise an eyebrow. [ **SkullRabbit775: Pedro said: 'miss Pinkie, Do you have any food inside your hair?'** ]

"Uh…. No, Pedro." She indicated. "Sorry…." She apologized sheepishly, while the light element bearer began sulking in depression as he wheezed.

"In any case," Sunset start as she disdained the recent exchanged, catching everyone's attentions. "I really wanna help," she uttered. "but I think I better go focus on figuring out why Rainbow Dash ponied up." She told them. "See ya later!" she called out, waving to them as she was about to run off.

"I will help you," Aleksandr bidded, much to her surprise as she stopped to see her come up to her. Nevertheless, she just smiled, heading out with the earth element bearer he then ceased his marching for a moment. "Alex," he called out his old friend. "Are you coming?" he interrogated the Ukrainian-American.

"Sure." He answered, as he, Aleksandr, and Sunset went to the library to have a meeting on how Rainbow pony-up.

"Seems like she's got everything under control," The puffy pink haired teenager stated to everybody. "Nothing to worry about." She included hopefully, inserting her hands on her hips.

"Dumayu, ya luchshe poydu." Antonio uttered as he went offstage. [ **SkullRabbit775: 'Guess I better get going.'** ]

"Hey, Ironman," Alexandria called him, as he stop walking for a moment. "Where you going?" she question the quiet but ancient young man.

"U menya byla rabota, kotoraya dolzhna byt' zakonchena." He sighed before replying to his new-found friends then he commence walking right down of the stage, as they left him alone for a minute. [ **SkullRabbit775: 'I had a job that needs to be finished.'** ]

"Whoa, nelly," AJ blurted out of what she just spectated. "He's very interestin' to me." She responded with her arms cross. "Is he supposed ta be like that?" she question with curiousity.

"Well, miss Applejack," Charles began to respond about Antonio's demeanor. "He is supposed to be like that all the time." He uttered. "He never laugh at our jokes or giggle once." The british young man indicated gesturing while he lifts his one finger.

"So," Pinkie uttered. "Let me get this straight," she twitch at the bridge of her forehead. "So your friend has no emotion nothing at all." She guess perfectly.

"Precisely," Charles chime in. "He does not have emotion." He added.

"Oh, dear," Rarity gasped, as she covered her mouth with shock. "I'm very sorry for him." She cooed in interjection.

"And the worst part is…." Alexandria replied gesturing. "….His thoughts are seemingly empty." She replied.

"Oh, I'm sure we can help him somehow." Fluttershy indicated cooing about Antonio's condition.

"Oh, come one," Rainbow Dash responded pouted for a bit. "Did you see him how good he is at guitar shredding." She indicated impersonating him at guitar shredding, till Applejack jab her friend just a bit scowling at Rainbow.

"Is he gonna be ah'right?" AJ Interrogated gesturing.

"We'll keep on looking," Alexandria swears at them. "I'm very sure that Alex would gave him some treatment on handling his condition." She indicated promising to them, that Antonio might have his condition to be cured somehow.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: CHS Library_

 _Time: 9:30 A.M._

 _Date: September 26, 2015_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Aleksandr, Alex, Sunset Shimmer, POV** )

( **Play 'The Bomb' By: Pigeon John** )

In the meantime in the CHS library, all of the students are busy doing something as they minding their own business. On the table side just beneath the staircase, Sunset was analyzing on how her friend Rainbow Dash pony-up. She is thinking about magic, while she began to get mad by folding her right fist and putting them against the table. She then shoves the paper aside, grumbling furiously as she's getting stymied hasping her both hands upon the side of her head. Aleksandr and Alex stride forward, were Sunset was barely sitting on the table.

"Are you okay, Sunset?" Aleksandr interrogated pessimistic tone. "You sound like you are…. Very unsated." He responded calming her down for a second.

"Yeah," She sighed shutting her eyes tight, before answering him. "I'm okay for now." Sunset replied.

"I'm pretty sure she's not okay, Aleksandr." Alex interposed holding a mug of coffee, and gave it to his friend Aleksandr. He took a sip on his coffee slowly, as well as manually. "I think she's missing someone in Equestria." He proclaimed, holding his mug as he took a sip again.

"Who? who is it?" Sunset questioned the two boys.

"Sunset," Alex called her. "Do you miss Princess Twilight?" he declared as he finished drinking his coffee. "I bet you do." He guess out a bit.

"How did you know?" She inquired.

"I think it's very obvious that you miss her very much," Alex envisioned as the amber skinned teenager almost gonna cried, but she wipe it off. "I can see it right in your eyes." He responded gesturing

"Alex, Please," Aleksandr finished drinking his coffee on the mug. "Do not scare her like that." He defended Sunset.

"Oh," The ukrainian-american realized something. "I'm very sorry about that, Sunset." He apologized at the former bully of CHS.

"It's okay you're forgiven." She replied with a smile.

"miss Sunset," Aleksandr call her out, as she turn her head to him. "Are not you supposed to jot about Princess Twilight." He indicated gesturing, Sunset peeked at her journal she was about to jot in her journal again. Sunset began writing to her friend, back in Equestria. "Huh…." The former bully of CHS sighed in realization, seating herself back down on the chair as her two friends glimpse on worriedly.

" _Hey, Twilight,_ " she began in greeting. " _Haven't heard back from you yet,_ " she mention. " _I guess you must be pretty busy with your role as princess,_ " she inquired. " _I could really use your advice right now,_ " she admitted. " _You see, I've been given the job of keeping under control at CHS,_ " she describe. " _Even though I still haven't quite wrapped my head around it,_ " she added. " _And now after seeing Rainbow Dash pony up the way she did,_ " she continued. " _it makes me think the magic might be…. Changing,_ " she told her. " _Everyone is looking to me to figured things out and I really don't wanna let them down,_ " she inscibed. " _But I'm not sure I have enough experience with friendship magic to solve this,_ " she ceased on jotting, letting out another big sigh as she dropped the pen onto the table. "I _really_ don't know what to do…." She spattered.

"Do not you _worry_ , Sunset." Aleksandr replied reposefully. "Alex and I are here for you." He uttered, as he gave the mug to his friend while Alex return the mug to the canteen.

"Thank you," The earth element bearer credited his friend.

"You're welcome," he replied back to him.

"Look at me, Sunset," Aleksandr instructed her, as Sunset stare at him. "I am sure Princess Twilight is _always_ all right." He indicated gesturing. "She can handle herself," he added. "Since she is a Princess of Friendship," he declared. "She can do the _impossible_ to _possible_ unless she has her friends by her side." He added. "Think about it." The russian but born american responded, as Sunset formed a smile just a bit.

( **Song End** )

 **A/N: Chapter two is done! I do wish you would read this, and leave me a review. Also press the 'Favorite and Follow' at the upper right of the screen. Along with that I will jot down my awesome quote, I do hope you will like it. PS: I am so sorry for the delay about this chapter, I do wish you are not mad at me.**

 **Quote:**

 _ **Vy, lyudi Kristal prep ochen' egoistichny i vysokomerny, i vy byli potreblyat' gordost'yu. naryadu s etim vy dolzhny dal studentu galopa mnogo vysokiy shans igrat' v etikh poslednikh igrakh . Vy lyudi dolzhny byt' v zale styda, vy menya izvinite, ya pomestit etu tyazheluyu shtangu na trenazhernyy zal.**_

 _[_ _ **You people of Crystal prep are very selfish and arrogant, and you have been consume by pride. along with that you should gave the student of Canter lot high a chance of playing in these recent games. You folks are supposed to be in the hall of shame, will you excuse me I will put this heavy barbell on the gym room.**_ _]_

 _ **-Antonio**_

 _ **To Principal Cinch and her students while he was walking past by them at the hallway**_

 _ **Principal Cinch, Have we met before? If not…. Then that is too bad. I will gave you as well as your student some condition. If the Canterlot High Wondercolts won all the game events, the Crystal Prep Academy would clean the Wondercolt Statue. Bernard and Oswäld are here to watch you cleaning the monument, since this is just a punishment for garnishing the shrine with disrepect. If do not accept my deal, then…. You have no other choice but to join them. But if our team loses the games, then…. We had no choice but to enroll your…. Piteous school.**_

 _ **-Aleksandr**_

 _ **To Principal Cinch making a deal**_

 **-Later!**

 **-Cheerio!**

 **-SkullCrusher550**

[ **SkullCrusher550: I do wish you'll like my quote that I jot down. *Insert a happy emoticon face* Ting!** ]


	3. Sci-Twi's Struggle In CPA

**A/N: Hello, everybody, I am SkullCrusher550. This the third chapter of the 'Equestria Girls Film' known as 'Friendship Games'. Hope you leave me some positive review, or press the 'Favorite or Follow' on the upper right side of the screen. Anyways, with that being said, let's do this!**

 **My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games**

 **Chapter III: Sci-Twi's Struggle In Crystal Prep Academy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **#R &R**

 _Location: Crystal Prep Academy_

 _Time: 10:30 A.M._

 _Date: September 26, 2015_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Sci-Twi, Dean Cadence, Shining Armor, Principal Cinch, Doctor Nefarious Trophy, POV** )

( **Play 'Hailie's Song' By: Eminem** )

Outside at the extricated high school of Crystal Prep Academy, the enigmatic, glasses wearing girl was marching throughout the hallways, now frocked in uniform, with a plaid skirt, a button-up shirt that included a maroon top over it, a tie, purple stockings, along with black dress shoes. She gripped a pair of books in her hand as she ceased at a crowded section of the public are, perceiving a cell phone ring as she saw dozens of people before her. Conforming her glasses as they were sliding off, she took a deep breath and sighed, advancing onward.

"Excuse me…." She replied after pounding into a fellow student's arm, who scowl at her. "Sorry," she atoned once she fortuitously tapped someone else. As she trying to avoid any more nonessential dilapidations, another girl then walked up from behind, clouting into her as she tried to get past. "Pardon me," she responded obscurely, giving off a dishearten look as she jaunt away.

Proximately, within her lab, a small, purple puppy with yellowish-green ears was asleep upon a swivel chair, right before a desk that had a laptop under the abstract of pictures being connected by red string, as that also portended over a machine that had a seismograph upon its screen. On the opposite side of the room, there was a microscope, along with a door. Without any warning, it burst open just as he reached it, sending him flying across in a sobbing sound the room as the specs-wearing girl stride in. "Spike? Spike?!" she cried out repeatedly, wondering where he was as she sat down in the swivel chair.

He shortly jumped out of a small trashcan filled with cumpled sheets of paper, barking peacefully as he sprinting to his owner, causing her to snicker some more. "There you are." She stated happily, allowing him to jump onto the desk, then hopped to her face. He yipped again before licking her face, making her chortle some more. "Okay, okay!" she craved, wheedling him to ceased his action as he seated himself upon her lap, wagging his tail frantically while he panted. "Last night's field test confirmed it, Spike." She told him, grasping into her desk drawer, dragging out her odd, pendant-like contraption.

"With this device," she commence to say as she clasp its middle, causing it to shine a bright blue before it popped open, while her dog tried reaching for it with his right, front paw. "I can track and contain the bizarre energy coming from Canterlot High," she expounded, shutting it while Spike just grunted at the mention of the school, puttinh his front paws on the desk. "I know you didn't like me going over there," she pointed out, scratching his ear. "But I just couldn't wait." She indicated, holding him in her hands before he jumped down to the floor. "And soon," she proceeds, wheeling herself over the desk on the opposite side of the room. "I'll have all the time I need," she stated clutching several papers in her hand.

"All of Crystal Prep is gonna be there for the Friendship Games," she uttered smiling back at her dog, before looking in her papers again. "I just hope all that "rivalry" nonsense doesn't get in the way of my research," she noted, forming a bit angry face because she doesn't like conflicting to any school while she looks at the ceiling, although, her pet regards a ladybug flitted overhead. "If I can collect enough data on these EM frequencies," she commence as the dog pursuit to dived of the insect as it landed, missing as it soar away, while he lift his right paw to see that he did not succeed. "I should be able to extrapolate the waveforms to determine their origin," she expounded. "That would practically guarantee my entrance into the Everton Independent Study Program!" she burst out frantically as she outstretched her arms eagerlly, leaning back in her chair. "Whoa!" she swiftly yowled as she fell down with her seat, hitting the ground with a thud as her papers glided down. Just then, she perceived a few knocks at the door, which opened to reveal a woman dressed in a blue suit with a long skirt, having moderate violet hair that had streaks of rose along with gold, grayish cerise skin, and opal eye shadow. She had a gold necklace around her neck, as well as a crystal-like, heart-shaped pin near the collar of her coat. Upon entering the room, she widened her eyes in surprise to see the girl lying on the floor, with her pet licking her forehead.

"Twilight," she began as the glasses wearing girl pushed the purple dog aside. "you know the rules against pets." She stated zelously while she lifted her back up.

"Well," she commence speaking to the dean. "Spike isn't a pet, Dean Cadence." She bolstered, picking him up. "He's the focus of my research project," she maintain as she petted him on the head. "Human-canine cohabitation," she noted, holding him out to the school official. "Effects and implication." She added.

"If you say so," the school head uttered. "But Principal Cinch is highly allergic," she mentioned, taking a string of dog hair off of the student's right shoulder. "So I suggest you put on a clean shirt." She favored to her.

"Why?" She questioned, putting her pet down onto the floor.

"Because she wants to see you." Cadence replied, crossing her arms, causing her to smile eagerly.

"Ooh!" she blurted. "Maybe she has the news about my application to Everton!" she advised, putting her hands together in expectancy, while the dean matured a involvement expression upon her face.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that," she commented, getting her attention as she lay her right hand on her left shoulder. "Are you sure that's what you really want?" she interrogated.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Twilight inquired back in respond with a smile. "A program that allows me to focus all my attention on my own advanced math and science projects?" she recollected, looking at her open palms. "What a dream come true!" she indicated, clamping her hands together again.

"But there aren't any classrooms with other students," The school head proclaimed while she shook her head. "You'll be doing everything on your own." She claimed, having her arms crossed.

"That _is_ why it's called an 'independent study program',"the smart student pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"I just don't want you to miss out on anything," Dean Cadence told her. "That's all," she replied, placing her right hand upon her left shoulder again comfortly. "Being around other people isn't a bad thing," she stated, taking her arm away as she placed them at her hips. "Sometimes it's how you learn the most about yourself." She remarked with a smile.

"I guess…." The glasses-wearing girl rendred while she anxiously rubbed her right shoulder with her left hand.

"Meet me in Principal Cinch's office in a few minutes?" the dean gesticulated as she beamed, causing Twilight to nod apprehensively in response, allowing her to stroll out and shut the door behind her.

"What's she so worried about?" she inquired her pet, who was playing with a blue, rope chew toy. "Everton is exactly what I need right now," she recited with her hand at her hips in a audacious matter. "Huh…." She wheezed. "It's not like I have anything left to learn at Crystal Prep…." She stated sorrowfully.

 **SONG: What More is Out There?, Performed by Twilight Sparkle**

Twilight stride out of the room, calibrating her tie with a despondent look upon her face, closing the door behin her as she tramping onwards.

 _ **I've walked through all these halls before**_

 _ **I've been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh**_

 _ **There's nothin' in this school that I don't know**_

 _ **In every class, my grade's the best**_

 _ **The highest score on every test**_

 _ **I think that means it's time for me to go**_

She clouted her right hand out in a fist, deliberated her longitude as she proceed to he to the principal's office.

 _ **I know there's more that's out there**_

 _ **And I just haven't found it yet**_

 _ **I know there's more that's out there**_

 _ **Another me I haven't met**_

Boasting herself within the main of the structure, she kept on evading bumping into other students as they glimpse at her with narrowed eyes, somewhat astonishing her.

 _ **This school is full of people**_

 _ **But still I don't belong**_

 _ **They only dream of winning**_

 _ **Look at me like something's wrong**_

 _ **Maybe I'm better off alone**_

 _ **Will I find what I'm lookin' for**_

 _ **If I just do it on my own?**_

She saunter up the stairs to the next floor, still having that discombobulated stare inebriated upon her face.

 _ **I know there's more that's out there**_

 _ **Something to fill this hole inside**_

 _ **I know there's more that's out there**_

 _ **And I'm not afraid to try**_

Glancing out at the windows in thought of her dreams, she continued her reflection of her direction.

 _ **There's only so much this school can offer**_

 _ **And I'm not saying that it's wrong**_

 _ **But I know there's more that's out there**_

 _ **'Cause I've been searching all along**_

She kept on her peregrination, with resoluteness uproaring inside of her as hept on ascend the staircase.

 _ **Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls**_

 _ **So much to learn, I can't see it all**_

 _ **There's somethin' out there callin' me**_

 _ **And it's a mystery that I can't wait to see**_

 _ **'Cause I know there's more that's out there**_

 _ **Another place, another way**_

 _ **And I know there's more that's out there**_

 _ **And I'll find out someday!**_

 _ **I'll find out someday...**_

 **END SONG**

Thereafter visiting at the top floor, her smile dissolve as she was about to twist the doorknob to the single room that was present. Once she access it with a creak, there were only a few gloomy lights on, leading to a desk with a hassock before it, while behind, there was an stately chair that was turned around. She looked to her right to see Dean Cadence standing beside her, around and see a young man standing at the other side of it, having pale white skin along with blue hair with cerulean streaks, wearing a violet sweater that had a symbol of shield upon it near the collar over a dress hirt that included a black tie.

"Shining Armor?" She replied in surprise upon seeing him. "Why is my brother here?" she questioned.

"As an alumni," the dean began in reply to her. "Principal Cinch though he could provide some unique perspective." She describe, causing him to smile.

"Perspective on what?" Twilight demanded, unsettle.

"Why, the Friemdship Games, of course," a voice replied, causing her to turn and see the person in the chair on the other side of the desk, being a woman with fair, cerulean skin, hair in streaks brownish-red, pink, along with light as well as dark purple done in a bun. She was wearing red glasses over her eyes and had a uniformed, blue suit upon her, much like Cadence's with a turtleneck sweater along with pearl earrings, as well as a beauty mark on her cheek. "You competed in the games," she commence to the man at the door, "did you not, Shining Armor?" she demanded, slanting up while he was glimpsing at the school official that dispose with him. Notwithstanding, he soon turned his cynosure back to the principal, humiliated hardly as he croupping to reshape himself.

"I did," he answered, while his both hands are behind his back.

"And you happen to recall who won?" Cinch question standing up within her desk.

"Ha ha," the graduate giggled, "Crystal Prep did," he replied. "We _always_ win." He exulted, crossing his arms as he stare over at the school dean.

"We _always_ win." The principal repeated to the student before her.

"Why did you ask to see me?" she catechize, as the head went over to a small exhibit space on the opposite side of the room, scattered with prize along with decree.

"Twilight, I'll be honest," she answered, taking a cup down from the rack. "It doesn't matter whether or not Crystal Prep wins or loses," she disclose her as she gloss the prize in her hands with a cloth, having her image reflect off of it. "The important thing is we are expected to win because Crystal Prep has a reputation," she interpret, putting it back on the shelf. ""And it is that reputation…." she started, going over to her. " _my_ reputation that is responsible for everything we have here," she noted insolently. "For everything you've done here," she added, pulling off a simper. "And you've done quite a lot, haven't you?" she interrogated shrewdly, going back over to her chair.

"I don't know," The glasses-wearing girl responded. "I guess." She indicated anxiously.

"Oh, don't be modest," Principal Cinch inspired, sitting back down in her seat. "You're the best student this school has ever seen," she commend, trifling with a pencil upon her desk, spipping it back and forth as she flourish a pensive glance on her face. "What I can't understand is why my best student wouldn't want to compete." She told her, the CPA principal cease on her rolling the pencil upon her desk.

"In the Friendship Games?" she questioned, very portent and unhinge as she reacclimated her glasses.

"Look, Twily," her brother began, getting her attention. "I know it's not really your thing," he continued. "But representing the school is kind of a big deal," he expunded. "Plus, they could really use your help." He allusioned.

"It seems Canterlot High is undergoing something of a renaissance," the principal interposed, turning the student's convergence back onto her as she pulled out a piece of paper. "Test scores are up, grades, even athletics are on the rise," she tallied off as she witness the sheet, putting it down. "You see," she began to say. "they are developing somewhat of a reputation," she told her. "This _can_ not happen!" she advocate narrowing her eyes at the girl with glasses.

"But, Principal Cinch," Sci-Twi proclaimed in solicit tone. "I can't possibly participate in the games," she advise her with gesturing. "My work here is very-" The headmistress of CPA silence Sci-Twi from speaking.

"Ah, yes," she ingraine. "Your work," she commemorate, acuting her fingers together in front of herself. "Cadence," she commence to reply to the dean. "could you and Shining Armor find my contact sheet for the Everton Independent Study program?" she interrogated.

"Of course," she replied, heading out of the door as Shining Armor opened it for her, ensuing her out before he shut it while his sister watched somewhat bothered.

"I understand you've applied," the school official conated, catching her attention. "You see," she started, benting over yanked out a folder from the left side of her desk. "one of the advantages of having a reputation is a certain amount of influence in such things," she demonstrate, opening it up to look through it before putting it back down. "So," she proceed, engressing her finger together. "Let me offer you a deal" she told her. "In return for contributing your agile mind to these games," she kept going. "Though," she maintained, hauling it away before she could seize it her own hand. "I suppose I could also have it... denied," she commented, creating a mischievous stare at Twilight. "What do _you_ think I should do?" she interrogated in a aggressive tone, as the girl before her rubbed her hand hysterically out of consternation. In the dim corners of the office, Meanwhile a flash of light swiftly appeared without them noticing, An outward appearance reflects an unhealthy obsession with time. Frequent travel through the cold and hostile vacuum of space and time has caused his skin to become light-blue and extremely cold. He has long eyebrows and two equally long and skinny beards, giving him an Asian-esque appearance. His legs are long and skinny. His clothing has changed over the years, now seen as gold armor covering most of his body, except his waist. He also wears a golden-brown, smog-producing, piston-driven time-multiverse machine, which appears to obscure his lab coat. He wears a tall hat with a small multiverse-traveling silver fork. His left arm now has a huge metal glove with a multiverse clock on it. Dr. Nefarious Tropy prowl, cracking a beam at the devious swap.

"So," He began. "Guess my _time_ had not been mistaken…. yet." He uttered, vanishing in an flash of light that didn't catch their eyes.

[ **SkullCrusher550: Guys, this is N. Tropy he's an antagonist from Crash Bandicoot, also he is a friend of . if you guys know this villain, you may have an awesome childhood.** ]

[ **SkullReaper790: I agree, our friend still remembers him eversince he was young.** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: *I sighed as I smiled* Such wonderful memories.** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: He looks much like Eon from Ben 10 Omniverse, but doesn't appear to be old. *I smack my face with my own hand*** ]

( **Song End** )

 _Location: CHS Soccer Field/Canterlot High Music Room_

 _Time: 11:00 A.M._

 _Date: September 26, 2015_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, The Element Bearers, Antonio, Dietrich, Alex, POV** )

( **Play 'I Love Rock N' Roll' By: Britney Spears** )

In the halfway of daylight, the Canterlot Highschool are somewhat busy appreciating on what were they doing. Antonio was hired by Principal Celestia his position is a school maintenance worker and a mechanic, he cleans dried falling leaves in the soccer field enjoying himself without complaining or questioning the school officials while his headphones were glued into his both ears listening some awesome music at 'Musify' as he was wearing shades on his eyes. Most of Sunset's friends is been preparing for the Friendship Games which they were clash, against their numerous rival the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts. "Vot pochemo ya lyublyu vykhodnyye," He responded silently while he was working. "Ya takzhe lyublyu rabotat' v etom vide poley." The young man replied as he didn't smile at all, while utilizing a rake as he was cleaning some dried leaves in the soccer field. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'This is why I love the weekends, I also love in this kind of fields.'** ]

In the external view of Canterlot High, the camera then moves freely on its own as Students were hanging out external of the structure. On the internals of its structures, Charles is been assisting Rarity for making some Wondercolt t-shirt for their new found friends. Rainbow Dash is been kicking her soccer ball above the air, as she was keeping her ball inlet. Pinkie was very happy that her sweet heart Pedro is here, Fluttershy along with Callisto were cuddling Angel the white rabbit. Bernard along with Oswäld were doing some smooth sword fight training, Charlie, Alexandria, Nikka, as well as Amadeo, are playing some MMORPG game known as 'Inferno Heavens' in their 'MDUPG' device. Aleksandr as well as Applejack was assisting Charles and Rarity on folding the Wondercolt T-shirt on the table, While for Sunset is been waiting for Princess Twilight to reply on her Journal, as for Dietrich along with Alex still perturbed about Sunset Shimmer when the Princess of Friendship didn't reply in her journal.

"Sunset," Alex called out, getting her attention to him. "Are you okay?" He interrogated somewhat concerned. "You seem very…. Overwrought." The Ukrainian-American responded with gestures.

"It iz true," Dietrich consent about Alex's speech. "You look ofervrought." He added in his german accent. "Are you sure you're okay?" he question the former bully of CHS.

"Huh," She sighed closing her journal. "Look, I'm fine." She answered. "It's just…. I've been waiting for Princess Twilight to respond, if she's all right." Sunset replied as she shut her eyes for a moment with a sorrowful plastered on her face, till Alex lay his left hand on Sunset's right shoulder as he was cheering her up as she smile forming on her face. The camera then moves through Aleksandr, Charles, Applejack, along with Rarity who were assisting on one another.

"Oh," Rarity hoot happily. "I must say," she began responding. "I just want to thank for assisting me Charles, Applejack, and Aleksandr." The fashionista teenager uttered, as she folded the last t-shirt placing it to the table.

"You're welcome Rarity," Applejack answered with a great smile. "That's what friends are for, helpin' each other out." She responded putting her left hand over her hip.

"It is my pleasure to help you, loves." Charles uttered making the fashionista teenager blush crimson. "After all friends can be supportive to one another." he replied plastering a smug on his face.

"That is true," The earth element user uttered laying his both arms on his back. "Cooperating with someone would rather be…. Exalted." He added.

"So, Darlings," she started her sentence. "Who would like to propose and try my design?" She interrogated Charles and Aleksandr.

"That could be a bad idea, loves." Charles mentioned pasting a anxious face, as he rolls his eyes.

"Nonsense, darling," the fashionista teenager began, waving her hand as she threw the t-shirt and Charles caught it with ease. "I just want to see if it fits you." She added with a smile.

"Very well," He uttered sealing his both eyes shut, Charles discard his black plain t-shirt. Revealing his six pack abs along with his muscle mass, which Rarity's eyes went enlarge. But she cough momentarily by shutting her eyes, as she was blushing for a moment. Charles then puts the Wondercolt t-shirt that Rarity have made.

"So, loves," Charles began as Rarity opens her eyes, after she stare his amazing abs. "How do I look?" he inquired pointing at his new t-shirt.

"You look…. Stunning, Darling." Rarity responded.

"Aleksandr, darling," she began responding, as the earth element user got her attention. "Will you try my outfit please." Rarity claimed as she was clutching the Wondercolt T-shirt, and she gave it to the earth element user.

"Mind if I do," He indicated removing his t-shirt divulging some of his six pack abs along with muscle mass, Aleksandr then puts on the distinct shirt. "Does it fit, miss Applejack?" Aleksandr question the cowgirl, which AJ stare at him for a moment as she was blushing. but she cough a bit avoiding bungling, about what happened last year.

"Oh, it fits ah'right." She uttered rolling her eyes.

"Hej, szef pioruna," Bernard responded forming a smug on his face. "jesteś kurwa trupem ze mną." He added as he attack his counterpart with his two flame sword in his knuckles, but Oswäld countered it with his Thunder Blades which their swords seem to be exchanging clashing but they were doing a smooth fight not rough. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'Hey, Lightning head, you are fucking dead meat with me..'** ]

"Wir werden sehen, nur darüber." The lightning and thunder element user replied, as he along with Bernard's sword are exchaging blade collision, they still continued between the two counterparts. [ **SkullRabbit775: 'We will just see about that.'** ]

"Vous ne passerez pas mon plus haut niveau," Charlie uttered as she were trying to compete to her friends. "Et vous ne pouvez pas me repousser." She spoked smugging at her pal. [ **SkullRabbit775: 'You will not pass my highest level, and also you can not repulse me.'** ]

"Oh yeah, We'll see about that, French Fry." Alexandria replied as she was striving to defeat, her other fellow elements. "You're very lovable," she continued playing with her friends, taunting them just for some fun. "And by lovable I really mean repugnant." The water element user uttered, as her game avatar was 'Lvl 89,' her rival is 'Lvl 87,' along with that her other enemy was 'Lvl 77', as well as her another rival was 'Lvl 76'.

"Yak pokhidne," Nikka responded quietly. "Vy lyudy ne mozhut' navit' vyrivnyaty vzahali." She indicated waving her passionate hair. [ **SkullRabbit775: she said: 'How derivative, you folks can not even level up at all.'** ]

"Comi osi, perdere Nikka," Amadeo replied gasping within his breath. "Non si può vantare il vostro personaggio del gioco." He mention while his clutching his hi-tech device, as he and his friends play. [ **SkullRabbit775: he said: 'How dare you, miss Nikka. you can not boast out your game character.'** ]

" _I wonder what would be the events in the Friendship Games?_ " Rainbow murmured in her mind, after she kick her soccer ball and caught it on her hand. " _Hmmmm._ " She clutched her chin, as both of her eyes seem to narrowed.

"Hey, Dashie," Pinkie called her out, as the athletic teenager caught her attention. "What'cha thinking right now?" she demanded smiling at her face, almost near to Rainbow Dash's face.

"Sí, señorita arco iris," Pedro started, as he came over to the party girl along with the athletic girl. "Lo que estaba en su mente en este momento?" the light element user interrogated the athlete teenager. [ **SkullRabbit775: 'Yes, miss Rainbow, what was on your mind right now?'** ]

"Well-" Her sentence was somewhat interrupted, as they heard all perceived the scream over the socer field.

An energy portal suddenly emerge at the middle of the soccer field, a stranger then came and step out at the portal as the spinning gateway shut behind him. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Tennis Match shouted along with her friend, the two student then sprints off the soccer field leaving their stuff behind.

"Ti ítan aftó ourliázoun?" Callisto interrogated wheezing within her breath. "Elpízoume oi laoí eínai entáxei." She responded, as she was terrified about what was happening. [ **SkullRabbit775: 'What was that scream? Hope the folks are all right.'** ]

"No one knows yet, Callisto," Aleksandr maintained. "Maybe it could be a trouble maker." He uttered sincerely.

"Ah don't remember someone was yelling at the soccer field." Applejack responded, as she doesn't remember a shout from earlier.

"That shout were very…. horrendous." Rarity indicated as she agrees of what AJ had said.

"Oh! Oh! I wonder if someone screams like in the party." Pinkie Pie added with a smile, causing the element bearer to look at her with a blank stare as well as Dietrich and Alex.

"Gah," The athlete teenager smack her own head. "No, Pinkie!" Rainbow shouted at the party girl.

"No tenemos tiempo para chistes, pierda meñique." Pedro indicated seriously, engulfing some of the holy light energy that was surrounding on his both hands. [ **SkullRabbit775: he said: 'We do not have time for jokes, miss Pinkie.'** ]

"You folks stay here," Aleksandr instructed them. "You will be safe from harm." He mentioned with gesturing.

"Are you sure you'll be safe?" Sunset interrogated the element bearers.

"We will be all right, miss Sunset." Aleksandr reassured the former bully of CHS. "After all you are the one who save this world from the sirens, right?" he question her.

"Yeah, I still remember that." She added smiling as she still revoked from last year.

"Please, be careful Charles, darling," Rarity blessed the wind element user. "Best of luck." She added with a smile, just as Charles grins back at her.

"I will, loves." He answered sincerely. "For it is I…. Charles the great, shall find that trouble maker and brought it to justice." Charles replied pumping his fist slowly.

"C'mon lover boy," Alexandria phrased, as she hold Charles's wrist pulling it within her strength. "We need to go!" she indicated gesturing, while the rest of the element bearer leaves the room Charlie then notice Aleksandr still chatting with Sunset.

"monsieur Aleksandr," she began solemnly, calling the earth element user as he caught by her attention. "Nous devons enquêter sur le vaurien." Charlie claimed seriously. "et nous ne disposons pas de temps pour bavarder." [ **SkullRabbit775: 'mister Aleksandr, we must investigate the rascal. and we do not have time for chatting.'** ]

Charlie along with Aleksandr then depart at the music room, as their fellow elements were already to investigate the scene. While Alex as well as Dietrich, remains with the girls as they are protecting them from harm. Fluttershy was still petting her white rabbit, as she was worried about Callisto's fear along with anxiety.

" _I do hope she's all right,_ " The animal lover replied into her mind. " _Who Am I kidding?_ " she inquired herself. " _She's going to be all right, along with her friends._ " She added talking to her thought.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Canterlot High Soccerfield_

 _Time: 11:15 A.M._

 _Date: September 26, 2015_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Element Bearers, Doctor Nefarious Tropy, POV** )

( **Play 'Bounce' By: System Of A Down** )

The element bearers quickly rush outside, but they look at their surroundings there's no screaming or panicking. While the eleven of them stride at the middle of the field, a feather like-projectile suddenly struck them which they evade abruptly after the feather shot explodes. It is a bipedal titan that has a scrawny body to support its great agility, it has yellowish fur and dark brown. Fur on its hands along with legs. Its back is covered with sharpened feathers and it is ready to shoot them at great distance. It also utilized its claws to directly attack. When in motion, it usually lean slightly, very similar to a dinosaur, but they stand tall when they stand still, they also seem to crouch when they use their sniping ability. They are a mix of a fox along with a tropical bird. (Hence their colorful feather).

Another creature emerge ambushing the eleven bearers, but underground then shakes which a spike appeared to their bottom of their feet three but more creature emerge from underground. It is a bipedal titan with brown spiky fur, it has a flat head with narrow eyes and protruding jaws, long huge arms with sharpened claws. Along with its back is covered with huge spines which protrude while it is guarding itself. Its roar is very rambunctious aand scares everyone who hears it.

A tall muscular blueish bipedal titan, unlike another titan it is very cold and calm. Along with it never gets angered even when riduculed by its master. The creatures mainly attacks with its sharp icicle claw, but sometimes they need to freeze its prey to attack. It has muscular body with black markings on its back and arms. It has protruding fangs which is never used because of its fragility.

"Bravo element bearers," A voice with smooth british accent responded while he claps, which the element user caught their attention into the big bleachers. "What a _modernistic_ entrance, I presumed?" he inquired with a smug pasted on his face, which his minions are growling and crackling at the middle of the soccer field.

"Doctor Nefarious Tropy," Aleksandr began to call his name. "But that is not possible," He gasped that he didn't know that he's still alive. "How can _you_ be still alive?" the earth element user interrogated the time and multiverse master. "I thought Crash Bandicoot _shattered_ you into pieces, back in your laboratory." He replied with gesturing.

"Ah, yes," The timemaster responded with a leer plastered into his face. "That little skunk destroyed me into pieces," he continued chatting the element bearers, which he still remembers that Crash Bandicoot destroyed in his Lab. "But thanks to my new master," he added gesturing. "He resuscitated me, and he granted me immortality to live a very long time." The time and multiverse lord responded forming a evil smug into his face.

"Ugh! Great," Alexandria groaned by rolling his eyes. "It's king what not!" she proclaimed enraged.

"He is name was King Barbsur, miss Alexandria." Nefarious Tropy corrected her, as he banged his silver fork angrily.

"Tym razem i wieloświat mistrz myśli," Bernard replied emerging his two holy flame sword unto his knuckles. "że jest cholernie inteligentny," his personality somewhat altered. "ale jesteśmy również racjonalne!?" he yelled threatening. [ **SkullRabbit775: he said: 'That time and multiverse master thinks he is fucking intelligent, but we are rational also!?'** ]

"Alors," Charlie began speaking. "pourquoi venez-vous ici," She replied beckoning every move she makes. "Si vous voulez gouverner ce monde parallèle?" The tiberium element user interrogated. [ **SkullRabbit775: she said: 'Then why do you come here, if you want to rule this parallel world?'** ]

"Ja," Oswäld commence talking. "Ich hätte schwören können," he replied continuing his speaking. "Dass Sie nur hier kam durch Zufall, nicht wahr?" the thunder and lightning element user interrogated the time and multiverse lord. [ **SkullRabbit775: he said: 'Yeah, I could have sworn that you just came here by accident, right?'** ]

"Let us just say," he commence his sentence. "The eleven of you shall have a trial," he responded clutching his silver fork. "And your trial starts…. NOW!" N. Tropy snapped his left finger, causing all the mutants to attack them making the group scatter as Nefarious Tropy watch them fight his loyal army of mutants.

"Trial? What kind of trial are you saying?" Alexandria interrogated the former servant of N. Cortex.

"Heh," N. Tropy crackled maliciously. "You will find out _soon_ enough." He replied banging his silver fork against the ground as the mutants were charging towards them.

"Earth Rock Gauntlet!" Aleksandr formed an earth-based gauntlet, punching some of the Ratcicle even Spike but he was overwhelm and crushed his body by the army of mutants. But he formed a latin spell, which he recited it by memory. "Harenam Terrae!" The earth element user then punch the ground, producing a chunks of earth that scatters all the mutants within him. A Feather Projectile suddenly struck Aleksandr, but he then spoke another latin spell. "Vi Terrae Aggere!" A pecked of energy earth pillar suddenly emerge to the ground, which it protect Aleks against the incoming projectile. But when the Snipe was about to strike, another of his feather shot. "Blitz Lanze!" A javelin made out of electricity suddenly pummeled the Fox/Tropical Bird Hybrid with an incredible speed. After the creature died it transformed into a mysterious life essence like ball, which Oswäld absorbed it going inside into his body.

"Oswäld," Aleksandr called out his name, causing him to get his attention. "How did you do that? How did you absorb it." He inquired the lightning and thunder element bearer.

"Ich weiß es nicht," He answered gesturing. "Es ging einfach nach innen in meinem Körper." Oswäld replied as he doesn't know about this life essence. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'I do not know, it just went inside in my body.'** ]

Ensuing at the left side of the soccer field, the nine element bearers were doing a battle stance against the evil mutants that N. Cortex had created. "Ferrum Impius Stupefaciunt!" A goth girl shouted as she formed a latin spell, Nikka then lunged against the incoming enemy she clouted the mutants one-by-one which they are completely stun. "Shvydko," she started speaking to her friends. "Ya ohlushyty tsykh durniv," she commented quietly. "Tse vash shans." Nikka uttered waving her hair passionately. [ **SkullRabbit775: Nikka said: 'Quickly, I stun those fools, this is your chance.'** ]

The other element bearers nodded on Nikka's orders, they suddenly utilized their own attacks. "Toma un poco de mi luz," he commented angrily. "que tirano mutantes." He spoked in his latin spell by memory. "Ferrum Sanctus!" Pedro's holy energy were surrounding into his both hands, which he punch numerous mutants. After the light element bearer murdered all his enemies, they suddenly transformed into an life essence. "Como esencia de la vida interesante." He responded somewhat fascinated. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'Have some of my light, you tyrant mutants. such interesting life essence.'** ]

"Triple Wind Flame Pierce!" Charles vociferated, he summons a wind mixing with flames. He immediately threw the flame wind projectile upon the enemy, which they've been obliterated by the wind of flames as the gust flames were catching them.

Bernard was abruptly surrounded by Several Ratcicle, since they were ice element the flame element user then formed a smirk face. His flames began to engulf, as his rage were beginning to rise above. "Myślisz, że możesz mnie bić, nie sądzę." He uttered solemnly, his personality changes. "Nie masz spotkanie w moim elementu, jesteś pieprzonym tosty!?" He yelled continuously, as the horde of Ratcicle began to lunge at him. "Płomień furii!" Bernard shouted as he performed a barrage of flames, which they are falling to the sky killing all the Ratcicle in process. Afterwards when all the Ratcicle died in action, they morphed into a life essence which he absorb it going inside into his own body. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'You think you can beat me, I do not think so. You have no match in my element, you are a fucking toasted!? Flame of fury!'** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: I recently apologized about this grammar part. *I place a sad emoticon*** ]

Hordes of Spike along with Ratcicle are leading to attack the element bearers, but then a green glowing crystals suddenly developed into the ground which all the Spike as well as the Ratcicle were killed instantly since Tiberium can be poisonous to them.

"Thank you, Charlie." Alexandria credited her summoning her water whips, while she kills many Spikes into the soccer field.

"Mon plaisir, mademoiselle Alexandria." The tiberium element user uttered with a great smile. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'My pleasure, miss Alexandria.'** ]

"Ragazzi," Amadeo blurted, while most of his friends got his attention. "abbiamo più mutanti venire alle cinque!" He responded pointing that most of the mutants are coming towards them. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'Guys, we have more mutants coming at five o'clock!'** ]

As for Callisto who started to get frightened by so many mutants, she was retreating slowly as the mutants were after her striding gradually. Her fear is somewhat rising, Callisto's eyes began to glow as her body shakes and morphed into a plant demon. The appearance of this plant demon, which has eight legs like tendrils that is for use for walk. It had several spikes on her back and front, two heads from left to right. The middle head have sharp teeth, that was use for eating as well as that she has two tendrils serving it to grab enemies. Callisto's consciousness somewhat evaporated, she went to a rampage killing N. Cortex's loyal mutants. But Pedro then jumped into the monster and he swiftly uses his latin spell, by memory into his mind. "Transfiguratus In Normalis Modus." He tapped at Callisto's forehead, as she went back into her human form but still unconscious. Pedro then put her into the ground, gently and passionately she was knockout cold.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Canterlot High Soccerfield_

 _Time: 11:35 A.M._

 _Date: September 26, 2015_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Aleksandr, Alexandria, Doctor Nefarious Tropy, POV** )

( **Play 'Firebird' By: Galantis** )

After the element bearers wipe out all the mutants, the antagonist Nefarious Tropy was about to leave. Aleksandr then formed a latin spell, preventing him to escape with his own life. "Columna Terra!" An earth pillar suddenly emerge to the ground, which prohibiting the time and multiverse master from abdication. The powerless N. Tropy then striding slowly as he retreat to his enemy, fall in to the ground with a terrified plastered on his face.

"All right nuts and bolts," Alexandria replied crossing her arms. "You better speak up or we'll destroy you like what Crash Bandicoot did to you." She threatened , which he already has the phobia, that he was shattered by Crash Bandicoot AKA 'Little Skunk'.

"Please," He begged for mildness. "Have pity on me," he was just pretending to be good, but he formed a smirked on his face which the two element bearers didn't caught it. "I surrender." He cried out, but when Alexandria was marching onwards N. Tropy then released a smoke grenade covering Alexandria and Aleksandr's view. They cough hardly, but when the mist dissipated.

"He's gone," The water element user blurted, while she was looking for N. Tropy. Aleksandr along with Alexandria didn't realized he is gone. "We need to find him-" Her sentence is somewhat delayed.

"Let him go," Aleksandr halt Alexandria's sentence. "I think he may learned his lesson." He responded halting her from searching the Time and multiverse lord.

"We must tell the others to clean the soccer field," Aleksandr uttered gesturing. "The students of CHS must not know about the creatures that emerge from the gateway." He added.

"You got it, earth boy." The water element bearer uttered, creating a smug on his face. Aleksandr along with Alexandria went back to the soccer field to tell the others to clean the soccer field. All of the students here in CHS, must not know about what happened.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Sci-Twi's Lab_

 _Time: 11:50 A.M._

 _Date: September 26, 2015_

 _Universe: 775:_

( **Sci-Twi, Dean Cadence, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, POV** )

( **Play 'Perfectly Perfect' By: Simple Plan** )

The following daylight at Crystal Prep, Sci-Twi was in her laboratory, kowtowing down on the floor as she was congragating her stuff into a backpack, while Spike was sitting down beside her. As his owner put papers in the bag, she scoped for a sweatshirt, but swiftly found her pet was biting into from the other end, howling furiously as he tried tugging it away from her.

"Ugh!" she squawked, stretching on the shirt as hard as she could. "Come on, Spike!" she entreat. "I was always gonna go to Canterlot High for the Friendship Games," she told him, finally getting hold of the shirt as it pitch into her face. "Ich!" she gripe, getting rid of it and inserting it in her haversack. "The only difference _now_ is that I have to compete," she stated. "Besides," she proceed from speaking. "it's not like Principal Cinch gave me much of a choice," she pointed out, making the puppy to puled out of misery fpr her as he lied down. "I know, Spike," she replied, bunting him on the head, causing him to perquisite up instantly. "I don't like it either," she granted, as she gashing his chin. "I probably won't be able to collect anywhere near as much data as I thought," she tributed to him. she then took a look at the pendant-like contraption she had invented a few days ago, scraping her chin for a moment. Her eyes widened as she consummated something. "But maybe I can still _some_ …." She propounded, taking the device and putting a black string through the pinhole upon it, allowing her to wrap it around her neck like a necklace. Her pet bleated clutched as she smiled at her grumption, getting her attention. "Spike, I wouldn't leave without you!" she compact, picking him up and clasp him tightly. "Just remember to be quiet," she considered, palcing him into her bag. "And try not to shed," she noted jocularly, zipping the bag up, but not completely before she threw it over her shoulders. She then stride out of the lab, closing the door behind her as she depart. Seconds later, she march outside to see the buses getting ready to drive the students off to Canterlot High, with Dean Cadance standing beside one that a few undergraduates were preparing to board. The glasses-wearing teenage girl then impend the Dean as she was looking at a clipboard, unintentionally cutting in front of the line as the two girls behind her scowled at her furiously. "Dean Cadence," she started to the school official. "I'm not really sure where to go…." She concede while she was still absorbed in what was upon her clipboard.

"One second, Twilight," she replied raising her one finger on her right, heading off to try and figure out something while the scholar was left discourage, unable to get the support she needed.

"You could try the _end_ of the line!" the girl behind her scream bitterly, getting her attention as she turned, pushing her glasses back as they were beginning to fall off of her face.

"What did you say?" she demanded the girl, who was in uniform, having pale, light grayish gold skin, with moderate rose hair had grayish aquamarine streaks tied in a ponytail. Behind her was a girl who had short, grayish mulberry hair with a light raspberry streaks that included a gold hairpin shaped like a pinwheel, and had light turquoisish gray skin. Both she along with the person before her then gave off derisive smiles, with the latter having a kind look on her face.

"Just that someone smart as you should _definitely_ go first," she responded to Sci-Twi in luscious, acerbic manner, waving her left hand as the girl herself picked up on it.

"I... I didn't mean to," she falter in petition while Dean Cadence came back over to them. "I was just asking." She maintain.

"This is the right bus, Twilight," the dean intruded, getting her attention. "Go ahead," she gestured in a kind druthers before she stroll off repeatedly.

"But…. I didn't mean to cut in front…." she tried to respond, as the advisor had left.

"Ugh," Sour Sweet grumble. "Well it's too late now…." she grouch, while Sunny Flare glimpse away and crossed her arms as well with her, giving off an uninformed expression that made the glasses-wearing girl feel contriteness for accidental action. She then boarded the vehicle as its doors opened for her.

"Are we gonna win?!" A girl asserted in greeting, causing her to halt out of fright, seeing the female teenager with light amberish gray skin, along with dark cornflower blue hair that had streaks of moderate cerulean and arctic blue. She also wore a pair goggles upon her forehead, gray wristbands, along with she had earrings shaped like lightning bolts. She grinned, prognosticating a good response from the girl that stood her on the bus.

"I…. I don't know…." She uttered in reply, shaking her head as the frolicsome girl glared at her.

"Wrong answered!" she shouted. "Try again!" she trialed, holding onto the railing before her seat as she incline into her face. "Are we gonna win?!" she bellowed, as gets up in Sci-Twi's face.

"Um…. I guess?" Sci-Twi demanded as she apprehensively ceased her way up the steps to the pathway of the bus. "I-It's just…. I mean…." She lurched as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I heard that CHS is doing well now," she noted. "With their reputation," she remarked. "And, I mean, it's not better than ours," she pointed out. "of course," she added, becoming more and more fidgety. "But we can't let them do it, you know?" she inquired. "Win, I mean?" she inference, rubbing her left hand pertubedly. "Right?" she interrogated to finish her poor speech, which was met with reaction of rolling eyes along with bare stares. Indigo Zap just shook her in confusion while giving off a dumbfounded glance.

"You're gonna have to take a seat!" The bus driver told the glasses wearing girl as he sat down at the wheel. While she trudged down the pathway, she glance all the open seats get taken one by one, as no one wanted to sit next to her. she oversee to find a seat in the back, between two girls. One of them wore orange glasses over her eyes, having light phthalo bluish gray skin, with pigtailed as well as ponytailed, light opalish gray hair, that had light arctic bluish gray streaks. The other one had pale, light grayish amaranth skin with long, light pistachio hair that had streaks of light grayish green along with light brilliant lime green. She also wore headphones over her ears while the smart girl sat next to her.

"Hi, Sugarcoat," she introduced to the girl on her left with a small smile while she place her bag on her lap.

"That was a really bad speech," the pigtailed girl told her. "You should consider not speaking in public." She recommend bluntly, turning away as Sci-Twi gave off a lugubrious look. all of a sudden, the bus' engine started up, as the vehicle was about to vacate. The glasses wearing girl then let a beam come across her face as she unzipped her bag, exposing her dog inside.

"Well, Spike," she commence to him. "At least I've got _you_ with me." Patting him gradually on the head. They then both look notice of the rock n' roll music blasting from Lemon Zest's headphone, as she was shaking her head recklessly while enjoying the sound.

" _Dude,_ " she started to the girl next to her, taking the headset off of her ears. " _you have gotta hear this!_ " she asserted, suddenly placing them over her own ears.

"Uh?" she indicated in demoralization, then perceive the oscillated sound of the music ringing within her. "Eh!" she screeched, submissively while the bus took off, heading for Canterlot High.

( **Song End** )

 **A/N: Hey, everyone, I do hope you would enjoy my story tale. Please leave me, a appropriate review. Also press the 'follow and favorite' at the upper right of the screen. Please, if you need me just call me, through PM in fanfiction-dot-net. Anyways, have a happy weekends, bye!**

 **-Cheerio!**

 **-Later!**

 **-SkullCrusher550!**

 **Quotes:**

 _ **Where's my brother, answer me you horse freak!?**_

 _ **-Delsin**_

 _ **To Hot Fuzz interrogating him in The Conversion Bureau: Bio-Terrorism**_

 _ **Trillion of years ago…. The mission was to give and teach these humans a friendship and harmony coming to my subjects, me and my faithful student Twilight explores every Multiverse, to see any human life forms. Days later I task Twilight to a scout mission to observe how humans live, eat, and work. But then when Twilight got home in Equestria, she was terrified that these apes go to war and kill each other. So I declare war on humans in the multiverse after my faithful students got traumatized, she create a serum that the humans will turn ponies. these ponies it is called 'Newfoals' they were ponies that had no cutie marks. So my sister and I attack every humans and transforming their parallel worlds into harmony earth. So my little ponies will always praise me as a deity. but my sister Luna sees me as a monster that destroys humanity. I always cheer her up but in a way. Also I will always protect my little ponies even though I am arrested by the Multiverse Authority. If I am gone my subject will mourn for my absence, including my faithful student Twilight Sparkle and her friends.**_

 _ **-Princess Celestia**_

 _ **Talking about her past life after Delsin absorb her powers in The Conversion Bureau: Bio-Terrorism**_

 _ **Freedom is not free, it is bought by the blood of heroes**_

 _ **-Max**_

 _ **Talking to his recorder before he died from an assination and before the war against Argonokia**_


	4. Crystal Prep Arrives In CHS

**A/N: Hello, guys and gals this is SkullCrusher550. And welcome back to another chapter of the third film of 'Equestria Girls' known as 'Friendship Games', I wonder what would happened when the CPA arrives in CHS. *I smack my own face* let's find out, anyways, leave me a positive review. also press the 'favorite and follow' on the upper right of the screen, with that being said. Let's do this!**

 **My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games**

 **Chapter IV: Crystal Prep Academy Arrives In Canterlot High School**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **#R &R**

 _Location: Canterlot High School_

 _Time: 12:00 P.M._

 _Date: September 26, 2015_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, The Element Bearers, Fluttershy, Alex, Dietrich, POV** )

( **Play 'All My Friends' By: Snakeships** )

[ **SkullRabbit775: What do you mean, SkullCrusher550? Are you gonna remove Dietrich's german accent?** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Yes.** ]

[ **SkullReaper790: Why?** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Well, I'm an author…. I can do whatever I want with my character. *I realize something which lifts my both eyes* Please, don't tell anybody I said that. *I whispered*** ]

[ **SkullStrength690: *He grumbles as he rolls his eyes* Whatever! Just…. start writing.** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: *I scratch behind my neck as I laugh anxiously* H-heh right!** ]

More recent surface in Canterlot High the students can be seen marching outside the schoolyard, inside the music room the vigorous of rock n' roll were bursting out loud. As Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, along with Pinkie Pie were all ponied up, playing their instruments earnestly with the eventual following in her day clothes, while the eleven element bearers, Dietrich, Alex all watched as an audience. Upon embracing the final tone, they ceased performing, as their magic vanished back into their bodies, falling their pony ears along with ponytails, as well as the wings upon the shy girl along with her CHS captain friend. The spectators before them clapped in acclaimed, which they're very amaze about the Rainbooms's performance.

"What an excellent _performance,_ Rainbooms?" Charles responded smiling before them, while he clapped gently not loudly his other friends clap at them happily.

"Yeah, you guys sound great!" Alexandria proclaimed as she form a left thumbs up, giving off a smile on her face. "Your performance never gets old." She reprimanded as she smirk proudly.

"Why, thank you," Rarity replied in pleasing manner. "my dearest, Charles and Alexandria." She indicated with a smile as he smile back. "It's an _honor_ to perform in such music elegance." She added.

"że był cholernie niesamowite!" Bernard uttered clenching his right hand and raise it, giving off a smugging glance. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'That was fucking awesome!'** ]

"Heh," Rainbow Dash laughed forming a smug on her face proudly, as her eyes were shut tight. "I told you I'm awesome, but…." She continued speaking while she clutch her rock guitar, strapped over her shoulders. "Ironman is a great guitarist too." She indicated with a smile.

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: What the!? How did Skittles understand Bernard's language, very weird?** ]

[ **SkullReaper790: I concured, it is weird that she can understood Polish language now.** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Are you done speaking?** ]

[ **SkullReaper790: Certainly…. Yes.** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: *I then rolls my both eyes with monotonous expression*** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: Please, brother, don't be like that. Come on, just continue writing this story.** ]

"Ich muss sagen," The lightning and thunder element user replied in german, as Sunset didn't understand what he just said. "Ihre Leistung ist sehr..." he claimed. "Vorbildlich." Oswald expressed with gesturing. [ **SkullRabbit775: 'I must say, your performance is very... exemplary.'** ]

"I don't know what you just said," Sunset responded as she doesn't comprehend the German Language. "But I like it." She added.

"Usted tiene damas lograr en esta dignidad supongo," Pedro replied criticizing on how good the Rainbooms perform. "Porque la amistad no se puede romper o romperse como el cristal." He maintain personally. "Pero buen trabajo pierda meñique," he continued speaking. "Me gusta mucho Ilevar a cabo en los set de bateria de los suyos." Pedro smiles at his sweetheart Pinkie Pie, the party teenager then stood up in her drum set and she goes towards to the light element bearer. She then hugged him, as Pedro hugged her back. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'You ladies have achieve in such dignity I assume, because friendship can not be broken or be shattered like glass. but good job miss Pinkie, I really like you perform in those drum set of yours.'** ]

"Thanks, Pedro," Pinkie credited the spanish foreigner. "That was the nicest thing I've ever heard from you." She uttered still hugging him, but Pedro's fellow element bearers teases him while Sunset and her other friends did the same.

"Usted es bienvenido, señorita meñique." Pedro claimed quietly, as he was brushing Pinkie's hair. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'You are welcome, miss Pinkie.'** ]

[ **SkullStrength690: Great, even Pinkie became a matured drama queen instead of being a funny girl.** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: *She smack herself*** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: *I roll my eyes*** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Guys, can we continue this one?** ]

"Das ist sehr interessant, Umarmung, Pedro." Oswald indicated feeling fascinated about the hug between Pinkie as well as Pedro. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'That is very interesting hug, Pedro.'** ]

"E 'vero, signor Pedro piace perdere Pinkie Pie." Amadeo replied to himself. [ **SkullRabbit775: 'It is true, mister Pedro likes miss Pinkie Pie.'** ]

"To kurwa w tym wszystkim chodzi," Bernard gossip himself as he laugh. "Założę się, że jak na siebie." He responded. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'The fuck was that all about, I bet they like on each other.'** ]

"You _bet_ Bernard," Dietrich responded, placing his left hand over the fire element user's right shoulder.

"Écho tin aísthisi óti i agápi tous faínetai ólo kai ischyróteri," Callisto felt that Pinkie and Pedro's relationship are getting stronger. "boró na aisthanthó tin kardiá chtypáei." The shy young woman uttered shyly. "i schési metaxý tous, eínai polý ischyró." Callisto added. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'I sense that their love seems getting stronger, I can feel the heart pounding. the relation between them, is very powerful.'** ]

"Je savais que mon frère l'aime plus doux." Charlie uttered happily, as she clasp her both hands altogether. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'I knew my sweetest brother loves her.'** ]

"Guess Pinkie had a crush on him," Rainbow Dash indicated, making Pedro along with Pinkie both open their eyes making them shrink. They then broke their hug, as they blush at each other with embarrassment. "Uh, good for them." She murmured herself, holding her chin frowning a bit.

"Whoa, nelly," Applejack began. "Ah knew Pinkie would've been in love with someone." She mentioned, as she saw Aleksandr that he's being concerned about what happened yesterday.

"Oh my…." Fluttershy shivered as she saw graceless content, about Pinkie along with Pedro. "I-I'm too young to see this kind of content situation!" she replied covering her eyes with her both hands. Afterwards Pinkie along with Pedro broke the hug, as they both blushed crimson red looking away nervously.

"Symfonó mazí sas, chásete Fluttershy." Callisto uttered forming with a small smile, as she lay her both hands upon her groin. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'I agree with you, miss Fluttershy.'** ]

[ **Teranis: Did miss Fluttershy, just…. Break the 4** **th** **wall?** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: Actually…. she just did, I think.** ]

"Awww, I think there so cute together _if_ you ask me." Rarity cooed happily, as she clasped her both hands together.

"Yeah, I think it _was_ ," The Rainbow haired teenager complied, plunking the strings of her guitar. "I hope the Friendship Games have a music competition," she commence to say, getting everyone's attention. "Because we would totally rock it!" she yawped tempestously, playing a loud chord on her instrument.

"Um," The amber skinned interposed, compelling her guiding fingers together. "We're supposed to keep magic out of the Friendship Games," she barbed out, while gesturing to the floor. "Remember?" she questioned with a harsh glimpse, causing her friend to disdain as she rolled her eyes. But she then took notice of Aleksandr, who seems to be disturbed about what happened yesterday, he look at her in a bit simpering manner, but she quickly peeped away. Concurrently, the fashionista was busy powdering her face with a small puff, looking into a collapsible mirror upon her left hand as she did her makeup. The former bully of CHS then took a notice about Aleksandr, he seems very worried about what was happening to him.

"Applejack," Sunset began to call her, as she got her attention. "Is Aleks all right?" she questioned by pointing at him. "He seems very disturbed." The former bully of CHS indicated with gesturing.

"He seems ah'right ta me," The southern teenager bolstered Sunset. "Ah'm sure of it." Applejack added smiling at Sunset, but she stare at her in concerned.

"I don't think he's all right, Applejack," Rainbow Dash uttered crossing her arms, while the farm girl redeveloped a mundane stare at her friend. "I don't really know what was his problem, anyways." She noted, until AJ punch the cerulean skinned girl upon the right shoulder with her left fist. As Rainbow Dash rubs her shoulder, as she scowl irritability at Applejack.

"Oh, I do _hope_ he's all right about what happened to him." The shy teenager responded anxiously with bashful expression.

"Easier said than done, darling," she granted to the red and yellow haired girl as she perfected, inserting the puff back in the mirror and shutting it. "I'm sure in Equestria, magic does whatever you want." She stated, still holding her collapsible mirror. "But…." She shrugged looking at the ceiling.

"This isn't Equestria." Sunset perfected for her understanding, getting everyone's attention as she put her guitar down in its case before she set her guitar down in its case before she lay her left hand on her shoulder in a trimming manner.

"Well," Applejack began as she march towards to her friend. "When it comes to magic," she tries to reposed Sunset. "Ah'm sure you'll figure it out." She indicated inserting her left hand over Sunset's shoulder, while her right hand shugged.

"Equestria is not the problem," Aleksandr became resentful, as he petrified most of his fellow element bearer as well as the friends of Sunset. "Dr. Nefarious Tropy, is on the rampage," He yelled drawing some attention. "We need to capture him before he _eradicates_ the whole Multi-verse!" Aleks replied impassioned, after that numerous rage most of his friends and new-found friends were abashed of him. Aleksandr glance at his friends that they were terrified of him so he took a deep breath, by closing his eyes and he let the air out as he commence speaking. "Please," He begged mercifully. "Forgive my exasperation," The earth element user replied in a sorrowful expression, but AJ cheers him up in a friendly way. "I know my temper can be…. an issue." He proclaimed, as Applejack place her one finger on Aleks's lips to silence him.

"Ah know," She responded after she remove her one finger, upon Aleks's lips. "Yer anger are sometimes the _mortal_ enemy of peace." Applejack claimed with a smile.

"Tse virno," Nikka expressed as she wave her hair passionately. "vy ne povynni vzyaty na sebe kontrol' _lyuti_ vas." She added emotionless. [ **SkullRabbit775: she said: 'That is true, you must not take the** _ **rage**_ **control you.'** ]

"What does that even mean?" Aleksandr interrogated while he raise his right hand flat.

"I mean," Alexandria started her sentence. "She was saying that," she continued speaking to her leader as she gesture. "You need to manipulate your rage," she added telling him to stop being angry. "Because _temper_ can lead to…. Um," The water element user began thinking, by clutching her chin. "Harm maybe." She ceased from speaking.

"She's right you know," Alex alleged forming a smile, while he was clutching his MDUPG device. "An element must have deepest commitment," He added as he was doing something on his hi-tech device that he created many years ago. "The most solemn mind," Alex responded. "This one a long time have I watched," he kept on talking to his old friend. "All your life has been looked away…. To the past," He added. "To the horizon." Alex estimated, as he send something on his gadget the sound of it can be heard. "Never his mind on where you are, Hmm?" he questioned arching his left eyebrow. "What are you doing," he noted. "Hmph," he hummed smiling at his old friend from the past. "Adventure, Heh, Excitement, Heh," he listed off while laughing a bit. "An element craves not these things." Alex uttered as he put his device back on his back pocket.

"Tak, wiem," Bernard rendered trying not to be angry, as he controls it. "że kurwa lekarz jest na stracenia," He replied beaming, while his flames were engulfing around his palm playing it. "ale... spróbuj się odprężyć jak ja." The fire element user responded, as the flames from his twiddle vanished. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'Yeah, I know that fucking doctor is on the lose, but... try to relax like I do.'** ]

"It is not _easy_ when a person tries to relax" Aleksandr declared earnestly, A bits of rocks were on his palm swirling around. Then afterwards it fell to his flat palm, while he stops manipulating it.

"Come on, earthboy," Pinkie Pie replied trying to cheer Aleks with optimism. "I know you could remove some of your rage!" She uttered hugging Fluttershy tightly, but the animal lover had a hard time to get from her.

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash began her sentence. "I can _control_ my rage sometimes," She commented with a smile developing on her face. "Besides," she started. "You should do that too." Rainbow uttered.

"It is very hard for me," Aleksandr uttered with an angruish expression. "Although," he began a new sentence. "I can not _abolished_ my temper." He added.

"Ugh," Charles scoffed a bit furiously. "It's not that hard, old bean." He replied sincerely, as he waving his left hand.

"Sono d'accordo con il signor Charles," Amadeo responded happily, as he cheer his leader up. "non si dovrebbero avere carattere nella tua anima." He noted giving off a warm smile. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'I agree with mister Charles, you should not have temper in your soul.'** ]

"Ne sois pas comme ça monsieur Aleksandr," Charlie estimated as she wave her left hand. "et arrêter avec cette absurdité pleurnicheries." The french speaker uttered with a smile, giving Aleksandr a warm smile. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'Do not be like that mister Aleksandr, and stop with this whining nonsense.'** ]

"Tren deg til å la gå alt du fryktet å lide." The ice element user expressed silently, as she perceived some of Aleks's rage. But soon his anger just vanished, by speaking such words that the earth element user had never receive a word before. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'Train yourself to let go everything you dread to suffer.'** ]

"Thank you all of you." Aleksandr blessed some of his friends, developing a smile at him with the exception of Nikka and Asłaug.

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Dude, nice two Yoda reference from Star Wars trilogy.** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Thank you, Ivan, my greatest OC I've ever created.** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Ugh! *He rolls his eyes*** ]

[ **Crown Princess Fluphessea Xhikai: Nice! Love the two Yoda reference from Star Wars, *She spoked Vernakian language* Ki'rscko pol' rkle es' trakan an' menak bo' rshchka ja' renku, nu' mak bvu' ran I'oparak polra Ish'kra.]**

 **[SkullCrusher550: You don't have to do that, Crown Princess. *I shout at her a little bit but she already left*]**

 **[SkullRabbit775: I don't know what she just said, can someone translate it, please?]**

 **[SkullReaper790: Ok, She was saying that: 'Please, dudes and gals, read our authors story with great affection. If you do not read it, my MPD authorities will track you down'.]**

 **[Pinkie Pie (EG): You said it, Skully Reapy!]**

 **[SkullStrength690: What the!? Pinkie, what are you even doing here?]**

 **[SkullReaper790: …. *He didn't speak at all*]**

 **[Pinkie Pie (EG): I'm so glad that I'm going to join with this guys and also gals.]**

 **[SkullRabbit775: Security! *Calls security from break the 4** **th** **wall studios*]**

 **[Pinkie Pie (EG): Hehehe! See ya later alligators! *The BT4W security are chasing the wild girl out of the studio*]**

 **[SkullRabbit775: Ugh! *She grumbles* I really hate that girl!]**

 **[Teranis: Come on, SkullRabbit775, she's great she might tell us a joke sometime. *SkullRabbit775 rolls her eyes creating a mundane stare while she crosses her arms*]**

 **[Pinkie Pie (EG): I think I might tell you a joke some other time. *She streches her body back to the guys along with the gals*]**

 **[Teranis: See? *She pointed at the party girl while SkullRabbit775 just stare at her with tedious face *]**

 **[SkullRabbit775: Are we going to continue or we would just talk all day?]**

"Well," Rarity started, interposing as she caught their attention. "And while you've been working on keeping that lunatic and the magic _out_ of the games," she extend, inserting her figers together in an frantical manner. "I've been working on what to put _in_!" she asserted, cackling freely.

"Hm?" Charles indicated, slanting his head in turmoil as he arched his left eyebrow.

"Huh," Applejack wheezed, inserting her hand on her forehead out of misery. "Rarity," she commence to reply with a rigid glance pasted on her face. "What'd you go an' do?" she inquired, shortly, a clothing rack reel up before her, Sunset, the eleven element bearers, Dietrich, along with Alex, causing them to all enlarge their eyes in surprise.

"Well," the fashionista began in reply. "I had a _little_ time on my hands," she told as a clothing rack went over at her drum set, who then thrust out wearing a pirate bandana as well as black eye patch over her left one eye as she smiled widely. "and since we don't know what the Friendship Games' events are," she kept going, having a clothing rack roll up alongside Rainbow Dash, Alex, along with Dietrich, awe-inspirirng them lightly before the CHS captain began counting each of the clothes that was hanging on the clothing rack. "I made a few options for uniforms!" the moderate indigo haired girl quickly vociferated, jumping out of the clothing rack with a shirt and short upon a hangar in her right hand, astounding the three before she threw the multi-haired girl into the new Wondercolt uniform over her own.

"Whoa, loves," the wind element user responded with extended eyes. "All of your clothing are…. gobsmacked, I presumed." He added with a smile.

"Why thank you Charles, darling." The fashionista teenager indicated with a smile, while she blushed a bit.

"What do you think of Rarity's design, mates?" Charles question them.

[ **SkullRabbit775: Really, Charles? You can't just say that. *She groans and rolls her eyes* let's just continue the movie or story or whateve's.** ]

"Veldig interessant," The Norwegian young woman uttered quietly, forming a thumbs up. "jeg antok at du holder opp det gode arbeidet." She noted flourishing with a small smile. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'Very interesting I assumed, you keep up the good work.'** ]

"Kto powiedział, że Twoje projekty są cholernie brzydka," Bernard uttered criticizing the clothes about Rarity's clothes. But then, his personality changes. "To pierdolony imponujące!?" Until then the ice element user then launch a several ice ball to eliminate the flames that was on Bernard. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'Who says your designs are fucking ugly, it was motherfucking impressive!?'** ]

[ **SkullReaper790: *He sighed* You don't say, Bernard.** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: Guys, can we watch the movie or story, instead of talking?** ]

[ **SkullStrength690: Yes, brother, you need to keep silence while the movie or story is still on.** ]

[ **SkullReaper790: No more craziness like tonight, right?** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: *I smack my face in misery* Great, Erma reference, from an artist by BJSINC in deviantart.** ]

"Ich weiß nicht," The lightning and thunder element user uttered with gestures. "was ich sagen soll," he noted. "aber…." Oswäld spoked criticizing about the fashionista's design. "ich mag es." He added. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'I do not know what to say, but... I like it.'** ]

"Egó ... Egó ... ítan megáli." Callisto interposed don't know what do. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'I... I... it was great.'** ]

"What an awesome dress, Rarity!" Alexandria declare exonerating Rarity's design.

"Chy mozhemo my rukhatysya dali," Nikka announce noiseless with no smile at all. "zamist' toho," she added silently. "Shchob…." The dark element user proclaimed with her cool expression. "Vy znayete, aploduyuchy yiyi plattya?" Nikka question most of her fellow element bearers. [ **SkullRabbit775: 'Can we move on, instead of... you know, applauding her dress?'** ]

"Lo que un exaltando que tiene," Pedro commented about the indigo haired teenager's outfits, that was hanging on the clothing rack. "Me pregunto qué semanas," he stated. "años o días," he added. "Hicieron que producen todos estos diseños." The light element bearer responded with a beam on his face, which the fashionista smiles back clasping her both hands together as she knows that they like it even though she can understand a single language. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'What an exalting you have, I wonder what weeks, years, or days, did she produce all of these designs?'** ]

"Je suis d'accord, frère," Charlie granted by her brothers comment. "Elle doit travailler toute cette robe par elle-même." She added with a smile, which all of Sunset's friends cannot understand what were they talking about. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'I agree, brother, she must be working all of this dress by herself.'** ]

"Can some translate it," Sunset replied as she can't even comprehend every language they say. "Anybody?" she interrogated. "Please?" she begged naturally, until Alex then trotted next to her holding his hi-tech device from his hands.

"I think all of my old friends just like your outfit, Rarity." He reclaimed while he puts his MDUPG away.

"I knew they like my outfits." The moderate indigo haired girl responded with a smile, while the element bearers change their clothes into a Wondercolt uniform with an insignia over the side of the shirt even Dietrich along with Alex did the same.

"You really didn't have to do that." Rainbow Dash indicated bashfully, while she gripping the strands of her hair. But she gave off an shameful glance to Rarity, who was laughing with gratification at her work while she held her friend's clothes.

"I know," she claimed warmly with a giggle.

Rainbow along with Rarity hears AJ speaking, as the camera switch quickly going to her.

"No," Applejack interjected, as she was holding a pair of garbed while the other Rainbooms, The Element bearers, Dietrich, as well as Alex took a glance at others, with the funny girl now dress in a pink beard and a wizard hat. "You _really_ didn't have to." She marked out in a genuine tone, while anybody was uncertain at the prodigious supply of outfits upon the legion of clothing racks.

"I know!" the fashionista stated, sniggering freely as she urging her hands upon her cheeks while clutching another set of hangers that was on her right hand.

"That explains why she's so excited about _fashion_." Alexandria replied crossing her arms in impression about Rarity. "But," she responded liking the outfit. "I really _like_ her outfit, it was awesome and even my friends are actually liking it." The water element user claimed developing with a smile, as for her fellow element bearers, Dietrich, as well as Alex were very comfortable about the shirt that the fashionista gave to them.

"I agree," Charles uttered walking beside her. "She must be _excited_ about the Friendship Games, too." He replied in gratitude, while she watch her giving some dress for her friends.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Outside of Canterlot High/Inside of Canterlot High_

 _Time: 12:15 P.M._

 _Date: September 26, 2015_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Principal Celestia, Principal Cinch, Dean Cadence, Vice-Principal Luna, Sci-Twi, Indigo Zap, Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Sugarcoat, The Rainbooms, The Element Bearers, Dietrich, Alex, Background Characters, POV** )

( **Play 'Music To My Ears' By: DJ Pon-3** )

Outdoor on the school structure, A pair of Crystal Prep transport had entered, placed at the footpath before the grounds, along with Principal Celestia as well as Vice-Principal Luna pose outside with Principal Cinch.

"Vice Principal Luna can help your students get settled," Principal Celestia replied chatting with the headmistress of CPA as the CHS principal develop a smile on her face, while Principal Cinch just ignore with the talk crossing her arms with a monotonous glance. She appeared to be looking to the right, as the CHS Principal commented once more. "If you'd like to show you around, Principal Cinch." She uttered showing her surroundings about the school. "There have been quite a few changes since your last visit." Principal Celestia indicated positively.

"Oh, yes, Principal Celestia…." The CPA headmistress opined, exposing her glasses just an inch to her eyes, then she put it back. "I'm sure that would be fascinating." Principal Cinch indicated being trenchant, the camera then going slowly as Sour Sweet as well as Sunny Flare were looking at the Vice-Principal of CHS and the school dean hugging each other happily. As more students, are starting to dismount at the bus.

"Oh, it's always such a pleasure to see you, Dean Cadence." Vice-Principal Luna responded after she hugged warmly at the CPA school official. "Even if it means another defeat." She remarked out bluntly, rediating her arms from her and giving off a sneer face.

"Thank you, Vice-Principal Luna," she responded out of responsiveness. "but I hear it's not going to be so easy this time." The school dean replied, laying her right hand on her left shoulder before they trotted, while CPA students were having a conversation near them. Behind on the bus, Sci-Twi swiftly peep out the door, scanning around left and right to see no one in her territory. She tool a step down while calibrating her glasses, not knowing that Indigo Zap was nudging in behind her.

"Comin' through!" she blurted, thrusting the intellectual student aside as she dashed off of the vehicle, provoking her to lose balance as she quivering around, catching the attention of Sour Sweet, who extended her eyes as she was on the footpath by the bus with Sunny Flare, The following of the two reverted too late as the girl fell upon her, hammering them both down to the ground while the former just watched. They both sat up instantly, as the mulberry-haired girl turned and scowl at the one who pound into her.

"Seriously?" she inquired derisively, clenching her teeth together.

"Oh, sorry," Sci-Twi purged as she timidly hauling on the left strand of her hair while she still scowl at her furiously. "I didn't mean to," she uttered swiftly before the fellow student got up and strolled off in a huff. "Huh…." She wheezed, getting back on her own feet just as the ponytailed girl was about to pace, precipatating her to suddenly ceased as she realized what she had unthinkingly done. "Oh, sorry," she retracted while she gave her just a blank stare as she place her hands at her hips. "Why don't _you_ go ahead?" she overtured, gesturing towards the open foot pavement.

"You are such a sweetie!" Sour Sweet indicated with a big eyes, inserting her hands together in a sweet manner. "I am watching you!" she abruptly told her musty, much to the scholar's surprise as she got right into her face, before she scowl at Sci-Twi as she trotted past by her. The whole students of Crystal Prep students line up by the buses, as she was about to trail her to line up with her classmates. The glasses wearing girl freezed once she saw Lemon Zest at the entrance of the bus, still heeding to the rock music on her headphones, making movements as if she was playing a guitar.

"Ahh! Yeah!" she asserted, leaping down onto the footpath as she proceed to enjoy the sound, impersonating the actions of a rock star while she jaunted over to her fellow students. Sugarcoat then disembark the vehicle with her hands behind her back, giving off a blank glimpse to the girl with the star-shaped hairpin.

"You are kinda being a doormat right now." she told her dull, rambling away from Sci-Twi while her expression became dismal and startled. She was about to let out a big wheezed. but shortly, her amulet start to hum as she tracks a trace of magic pointing towards CHS. Sci-Twi feels hopeful, looking back at her fellow students lining up at side of the two vehicles. Then she went back to her device, her purple dog digs out on her bag just his face showing up. She then strolled off, heading towards the school building her gizmo was regulating her towards. As the purple puppy sunk back into the knapsack, his owner jaunt up the steps. Passing by Lyra Heartstrings along with Sweetie Drops, who both took notice of her.

"Hi, Twilight," the last of the two greeted with a wave. Nevertheless, she paid no interest to either of them, causing the former to shrug as well as shook her head in confusion, as they were both uncertain. The Crystal Prep student infiltrate through the school entrance, rushing down the halls as she was being guided by her gadget.

"Hey, Twilight!" Cherry Crash greeted with a wave, making her evolve a confuse stare since another student seemed to know her.

"Hi, Twilight." Sweet Leaf greeted with a wave, causing her flourish a confused glance since another student seemed to know her.

"Hi, Twilight," Mystery Mint welcomed with a wave.

"Hey, you, Lookin' good." Scribble Dee greeted as she passed by.

"Um, hi…." The glasses wearing girl replied somewhat anxiously to them, advancing her tramping down the hall.

"Twilight, yo!" Starlight greeted with a wave of her hand, while she was beyond bemused, turning around while she kept on marching backwards.

"Hi, Hello," she greeted back in reply to the CHS students, laying her right hand on the back of her nape hysterically. "Um, good." She uttered, not regarding that she was about to jostle into someone strolling towards her. With the sturdy of a thud, she splintered into Flash Sentry, descend to the floor with him in a bundle. Losing her glasses as he specked his guitar case.

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: You see? That's what I'm telling you about, guys!** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: *He groans while covering his face* This is what happens like in the second sequel along with the first film.** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: What do you mean? There shipping looks great to me.** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: Yeah, except she's wearing glasses. And besides…. She looks like a nerd.** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Sister, nerds are intelligent you know that.** ]

[ **SkullReaper790: Anybody wonder why Princess Twilight went to a Time Travel loop?** ]

[ **SkullStrength690: Who knows? Maybe…. Uh, maybe Starlight Glimmer wants revenge because she uh…. She, totally destroyed her beloved ponies who smiles creepy. Uh, Guys, remember the episode one of Season five in My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic?** ]

[ **All minus SkullCrusher550: *Everyone minus me Nodded in agreement*** ]

[ **Pinkie Pie (EG): Guys, can we start the story? instead of talking all day long.** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Yes, Pinkie, I shall continue it.** ]

[ **Pinkie Pie (EG): Yippie! *She hugged me with all her might as my breath were losing which my face are turning blue right now*** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Pinkie... I…. need…. Air…. right…. now! *She let me go*** ]

[ **Pinkie Pie (EG): Oops! Sorry hehehehe! *She laughs after letting go of me*** ]

"Twilight?" he inquired, remarking her face as he got up on his knees as well as searching at her. "I almost didn't recognize you." He concede, getting on his feet while he picked her up by the arms, allowing her to stand as well. She started to fluctuate her arms around as her eyesight was all blurry, stirring the teen's chest with her hand. He then took a mark of the black-framed glasses upon the floor. "When did you start wearin' glasses?" he catechized, squatting down to pick them up.

"Um, like, since forever…." The Crystal Prep student uttered, trifling with her hands.

"Oh," The blue-haired boy indicated in awareness, snagging the spectacles. "So how long are you here for?" he interrogated, while he chats with Twilight.

"Just for the Friendship Games." She indicated, trying to see without the glasses.

"Right, Of course," Flash revoked as he stood up. "We'll totally win with you here." He told her, placing the glasses back over her eyes, allowing her to view his face. she peer at him for a moment staring back at her device, which was illustrating that the abnormality she was seeking for was stationed somewhere on her right, bleeping ostentatiosly as it glimmer to get her attention.

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Flash, The Twilight you're talking to…. is from Crystal Prep Academy. You know the rival school of Canterlot High, I can even believe he chats to a rival student. *He groans*** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Calm down, Ivan. It's just chat, there's nothing wrong with that. *I laugh* heh, rhymes.** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: Yes, Ivan, I concure with my brothers advice. That was just a simple chat actually.** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: *He grumbles and rolls his eyes in a tedious stare* Fine, let's just continue our story instead of talking.** ]

[ **SkullReaper790: Okay, you said it.** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: *He rolls his eyes with a huff*** ]

Back in the music room, the eleven element bearers, Dietrich, along with Alex are now in their Wondercolt uniform as Rarity weighs them by using her measuring tape if it fits their outfit. she rushed to Fluttershy as she was now wearing as a hockey goalie with gear similar to her regular clothes, having pads along with pair of gloves upon her, as well as a face mask and goalie stick. Pinkie Pie was in a cowgirl outfit, complete with a hat, blue dress, along with leather boots. Rainbow Dash meanwhile, was dressed as a police officer, holding a black nightstick in her hands while in a blue uniform dress. Sunset was in the blue outfit of a welder, equipped with orange oven mitts along with a face mask. To top it off, Applejack was wearing what appeared to be cricket uniform that had a number three upon its front, complete with a helmet that had apples upon its sides as well as a scooper upon her right hand. Quick to work, the moderate indigo haired girl driven over and pitched the shy girl's mask with a strand of measuring tape, gave the cerulean skinned girl a tall police cap, along with helping tuck in the actual cowgirl's shirt.

"Uh, Rarity," Applejack responded concerning about her fashionista friend, still tucking her shirt. "These outfits are great," she proved to Rarity but she ignore it, while the fashionista clutch her chin while the southern teenager still talking. "But why would ya put so much time and effort we might not even wear?" she interrogated with gesturing. "You're gonna exhaust yerself before the games even start." Applejack replied still very anxious about Rarity, as she dash off after she tuck the cowgirls t-shirt.

"Det er sant," The silent girl responded. "må du lytte hva din venn har å si." The ice element user uttered forming one snowball that emerge in each of her palm, which she plays it just for fun but then it disappear. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'It is true, you must listen what your friend has to say.'** ]

"Uh…. Rarity, loves," Charles began calling her fashionista friend. "You need to _calm_ down from the fashion first." He indicated still the moderate indigo haired girl didn't listen to what Charles said, Like Rarity has sugar rushed that her energy doesn't stop. "Before you end up in a fashion madness." He added.

"Immaginate," Amadeo began putting his both hands together with gratitude. "La sua energia non si ferma affatto." The sand element bearer claimed with a concern expression. [ **SkullRabbit775: Amadeo said: 'Imagine, la sua energia non si ferma affatto.'**

"Hören Sie, verpassen Seltenheit," Oswäld began by telling Rarity that she needs to rest first. "Müssen Sie für eine Weile," he beckoned, having a hard time to stop the fashionista from doing something. "Bevor Sie Ihre Energie Reifen Sie ruhen." The lightning and thunder element user responded positively. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'Listen, miss Rarity, you must rest for a while before your energy tires you.'** ]

"When are you going to _stop_ from what your doing, Rarity?" Alexandria inquired the crazy fashion designer.

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Crazy fashion designer? Really!?** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Well, it's my head, if you want to blame my head…. then do it.** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Allright head, you better do it right this time. *He points at my cranium*** ]

"Yes, loves," Charles replied as he agrees Alexandria's words. "You must _listen_ to us." He uttered distressed, as he watch her still fixing some of the outfit in the clothing rack.

"Oh, pff, Kch, Fff, Ts!" Rarity scorn very swiftly in return, setting a hanger with a dress back on the rack. "Don't be silly, darling!" she told the cowgirl and Charles. "Putting effort into clothes is what I live for," she expressed as she clasped her hands together. "And spending time on my friends fills me with energy!" she claimed, hopping up heatedly while a shining, moderate indigo aura quickly shrouded her body. Her pony ears sprouted as her hair grew out into a long ponytail, with her friends and newfoud friends having amazed reactions to it.

"Yiyi mahiya til'ky shcho aktyvuvaly sam po sobi," Nikka responded silently, still watching her friend transformed. "ya dyvuyusya," she indicated speaking like a goth. "Chomu." She declared tracking her magic inside Rarity. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'Her magic just activated by itself, I wonder why.'** ]

"Estoy de acuerdo perderse Nikka," Pedro commence on speaking towards to her counterpart. "Magia ecuestre dentro de ella debe ser la causa de la energía aumentando en dicho nivel." The light element bearer responded assuredly, while Pinkie hugs him gently while she smiles. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'I agree miss Nikka, the Equestrian magic inside her must be the cause of the energy to rise in such level.'** ]

"Ja," Asłaug responded trying to predict of what will happen. "En magi i hennes flyter fra livskraft." She replied silently, that the vision might came true in her mind. "Men hun må advare seg av den mørke siden livskraft," she added quietly. "misnøye, fortvilelse, angrep;" the ice element bearer listed them off in Norwegian. "den mørke siden av livskraft er de, lett de flyter," she then again predicted the vision. "raske til å delta i kampen." The Norwegian young girl replied silently. "når hun begynte å gikk nedover den mørke stien," she commented continuing her speech. "alltid hun vil dominere sin skjebne." The ice element bearer replied as she doesn't like the prediction that she was talking about. "fortære deg vil det, som det gjorde min lærling." She uttered in a whisper, until Bernard smack her in the back with his hand cheerfully. [ **SkullRabbit775: 'Yes, a magic in her flows from the life force. But she must warn herself of the darkened side life force, displeasure, despair, onslaught; the darkened side of the life force are they, Easily they flow, quick to join in the fight. once she started to walked down the dark path, forever she will dominate her destiny. consume you it will, as it did my apprentice.'** ]

"Chodź, królowa lodu," The fire element bearer commented to his opposite element. "Wiem," he began talking a new sentence. "że są sranie o przewidywaniu wszystko," he rendered positively. "można przynajmniej zatrzymać." Bernard nagged to her opposite element. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'I know you are shitting about predicting everything, can you at least stop it.'** ]

[ **SkullReaper790: Another Yoda reference from Starwars trilogy! Now, that is a bonus.** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: Are you done speaking with your twit words? *She glared SkullReaper790 with an furious face*** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Rarity, I know you're a fashionista. But…. Could you please listen to your friends and not ignoring them?** ]

[ **Pinkie Pie (EG): Aww! You're so mean to my friend. You should never be jerk to other people. And remember…. StopBullying to other people. And besides, she's just having fun.** ]

"And magic, too, I guess." Sunset responded fretful while she covers herself with faceplate.

"Huh," Alex sighed in reply. "Rarity's Equestrian _magic_ have been activated," he maintain sincerely, while he use his hi-tech device to scan that her energy activated by itself. "I never seen such energy and _power_ before." He uttered happily, in the meantime, the lavender nerd continues to stride down at the hallway tracking the location of magic. she turned her amulet to the right, as her device immediately pops open. Twilights black-framed glasses almost fell down after the gadget snapped, but she calibrated her specs afterwards. While after Rarity had ponied-up her moderate indigo magic leaks outside of the band room, as the magic rustles through the Crystal Prep student's amulet as the eyes of Bernard along with Oswäld saw the magic leaking outside the door.

"Was ist falsch Bernard?" the thunder and lightning interrogated calling his rival. "Gibt es etwas, was Sie sagen wollen?" he questioned Bernard, as the fire element user watch Rarity's magic starting to vanish. [ **SkullRabbit775: he said: 'What is wrong, Bernard? Is there something you want to say?'** ]

"Ta dziewczyna..." the fire element user uttered clutching his chin, thinking about why the magic of Rarity just vanishing slightly. "próbuje wchłaniane magię rzadkością jest." Bernard responded patiently. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'That girl... she tries to absorbed Rarity's magic.'** ]

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Canterlot High Music Room_

 _Time: 12:25 P.M._

 _Date: September 26, 2016_

 _Universe: 775_

( **The Rainbooms, The Element Bearers, Dietrich, Alex, Sci-Twi, Principal Celestia, Principal Cinch, POV** )

( **Play 'Not Coming Home' By: Orange** )

Most of Rarity's magic has disappeared instantly, also her aura decided to vanish as well. She fell slowly to the ground, also she swiftly gets tired and weak. AJ, the eleven element bearers, as well as Sunset were very distressed about their fashionista friend. As Applejack went to her, with an concerned look as well as the former bully of CHS.

"What happened Rarity?" Alexandria interrogated before she waved her both hands. "Where did all of her _magic_ go?" she inquired very surprised, as Charles went to AJ helping Rarity.

"I do not know exactly, Alexandria." Aleksandr proclaimed shrugging. "No one knows who _peculate_ her magic." he replied closing his eyes for a moment, then he opens them up quickly. "Nikka," He calls the dark element bearer, walking to him. "I need you to check on Rarity, if she is all right." He claimed instructing her, but she obeyed the instruction as she goes to Charles and AJ she kneel with left knee to stand examining the fashionista teenager. Nikka then recited a latin spell, which she memorize it within her mind.

"Impius Oculos!" She blurted out after reciting a spell, she shut her eyes for a moment but she quickly opens them up. Nikka's eyes became sharp like a demon, which it terrifies Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, along with Sunset but except for Pinkie.

"I must admit, Nikka," Rainbow Dash proclaimed felt scared on Nikka's both eyes. "Your eyes is _creeping_ everyone out seriously." She mentioned her eyes went upward in a creepy expression, as the animal lover teenager hides behind at the CHS soccer captain.

"Her eyes _terrifies_ me." Fluttershy claimed as she was shivering in fear.

"Meh," Pinkie Pie alleged as she shrugged, while her eyes were shut tight. "I think her eyes are very pretty cool to me." She indicated smiling a bit.

"Nikka, what do you see?" Charles interrogated still examining the body of Rarity.

"Skhozhe," she began commenting silently. "Shcho yiyi mahiya znykla myttyevo," she maintain pacing her head back-and-forth while she examine her new found friend. "Ale mahichnyy rezervuar mozhe buty shtraf u danyy moment." The dark element user indicated. "Tak," she started commenting to her friends. "vona prosto vtomylasya sama daty yakyys' mody." Nikka added standing up into her feet. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'It appears that her magic vanished instantly, but the reservoir magic might be fine in a moment. so, she is just tired herself of giving some fashion.'** ]

"Por lo tanto," Pedro commented about the incident. "Lo que explica por qué se utiliza su energía sólo la magia para aparecido." He indicated as he wasn't still sure who strip Rarity's magic. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'So, that explains why she utilized her energy just the magic to appeared.'** ]

"Ô," Charlie wooed clasping her hands together, as she was very worried about Rarity. "j'ai un sentiment sur ce genre de situation." She indicated still worried about the fashionista teenager. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'Oh, I have a feeling about this kind of situation.'** ]

"Káno éfchomai óti eínai entáxei me kápoio trópo." Callisto replied silently, still pertubed about the fashionista teenager. [ **SkullRabbit775: 'I do wish she is all right somehow.'** ]

"I hope she is, Callisto." Dietrich responded as he extend his right hand on the left shoulder of the nature/grass element bearer.

"Actually, Applejack," she began somewhat tired and weak. "Now that you mention it" Rarity replied in a fatigue tone, hasping her right hand over the side of her head. "I supposed I _could_ use a tiny break." She uttered silently, as she collapses on the floor with Applejacks arms.

"Ah told you." AJ pronounced sincerely, as Charles went to a clothing rack looking some open jacket. He then gave it to Rarity, as she wears it to warm herself and getting rid of the headache. She evolve a smile on Charles, as he smiles back to her. Meantime, Sci-Twi burst into the CHS music room. The Rainbooms were so excited to see Twilight, while for the eleven bearers didn't respond at all as they're shocked that the counterpart of Twilight Sparkle did exist.

"Twilight?!" All of the Rainboom members replied in unison, minus Twilight along with the members of the element bearers

"Uh, yes?" Sci-Twi proclaimed in a anxious manner, as her eyes went upward. The Rainboom members went and surrounded the supposed friend from another dimension.

"Um," Alexandria pointed out as her eyes went upward. "Anybody why Twilight _existed_ in this kind of hour?" She questioned, she paced her head from left to right. as her fellow element bearers didn't speak.

"I think I know your question might be interesting, Alexandria," Alex indicated in a comprehend manner. "This parallel world's Twilight…." He replied as he clutched his chin. "….Is _surely_ an interesting." The ukrainian-american indicated solemnly.

"Does not _ring_ a bell, old bean." Charles uttered crossing his arms around her chest, as Bernard grumbles by smacking himself in agony.

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Huh, a reference from 'Pirates of the Caribbean on stranger tides'. Nice! That's some bonus you got there!** ]

"Well, ah'll be," Applejack uttered happily, as she place wrapped her arms around the Crystal Prep student. "Ya shoulda told us ya were comin'." She added as the former bully of CHS simpered widely.

"Darling, those glasses," Rarity smiled widely before she notice a spectacles over Twilight's eyes. "What are you wearing?" she interrogated elevating her hand examining her. "It's so…. severe." The fashionista added.

"My uniform?" Twilight questioned examining her uniform.

"Your uniform for what?" Fluttershy questioned anxiously with a leer on her face.

"For…. Crystal Prep," Sci-Twi conveyed solicitously, Twitching her other eyes in an agitated expression. "But why does everyoned at this school know who I am?" she interrogated elevating her hands, as she was curious why most of the Canterlot High students seem to know her.

"Did you just say 'Crystal Prep'?" Rainbow Dash interposed, somewhat uneasy. Unawarely, Spike jump out of the scholarly student's backpack, yapping passionately.

"Spike!" The shy teenager along with the fashionista teenager blurted, as the former of the two started to preferred the puppy on the cranium. Nevertheless, the glasses wearing girl wheezed in curiosity, wrenching herself away to the group.

"You know my dogs name, too?" Sci-Twi queried, causing them to all glance at each other in confusion. In a meantime, Principal Celestia was touring, the headmistress of Crystal Prep Academy down the hallways. The Canterlot High school official then, took a notice Twilight in the music room.

"And our music program has especially taken off." Principal Celestia responded to Cinch, as she gasped. "Twilight?" she questioned in confusion, as the CPA principal caught her attention in interest.

"I must apologized for the curiosity of my prized student." She uttered gesturing, as she went to the CPA scholar beside her just the entrance of the music room.

" _Your_ student?" Principal Celestia demanded in a confuse expression.

"The smart ones are always curious," The CPA headmistress wrapped her arms around Twilight's shoulder. "I'll return her to check in with the rest of her classmates." She responded solemnly, as she was pushing her away to the group. Not much Twilight saw a very interesting device, that was on Alex's pocket shining brightly. After the two had left, Principal Celestia along with her student especially with the guest stare at them awkwardly.

"I didn't know Twilight had a twin sister." The CHS principal proclaimed with gestures.

"She doesn't!" Pinkie Pie bellowed with a smile. "That Twilight is obviously the Twilight from _this_ world since it couldn't possibly the Twilight from the pony world," she replied gesturing. "since the Twilight from the pony world doesn't go to Crystal Prep or wear glasses." The party girl impersonate a glasses upon her fingers.

"La señorita del meñique," The light element bearer uttered as he place his arms around Pinkie's shoulder. "que no tiene que echar a perder todo en la película incluso para el público," He indicated with gesturing. "incluso la detección de los teatros." Pedro added with a smile. [ **SkullRabbit775: Pedro said: 'Miss Pinkie, you do not have to spoil everything in the movie even for the audiences even screening from theaters.'** ]

"Oops!" The party wild girl indicated, As she was blushing crimson.

[ **SkullReaper790: Great, even your OC breaks the fourth wall.** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: *I smack my self in agony*** ]

"I kurwa nienawidzę zleceniodawcy!?" Bernard replied forming an anger expression, as he crossed his arms around his chest. [ **SkullRabbit775: he said: 'I fucking hate that Principal!?.'** ]

"Bernard, please," Dietrich begged at the fire element user. "We need manners at this kind of situation." The german-american stated, as for the fire element user just form a grouchy state. Principal Celestia raise her one finger, as she was dumfounded.

"Nevermind." The CHS official claimed before she left her student even the guests.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Outside of Canterlot High_

 _Time: 12:45 P.M._

 _Date: September 26, 2016_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Sci-Twi, Principal Cinch, Dr. Nefarious Tropy, King Barbsur, POV** )

( **Play 'I'm Awesome' By: Spose** )

On the schoolyard of Canterlot High, Principal Cinch is leading Sci-Twi back to her classmates. While Twilight was looking at her amulet, as she calibrated her glasses with interesting facts about the anomaly.

"I'm sorry, Principal Cinch," Twilight atoned to her CPA principal. "I was just following these strange readings," she replied still looking at her amulet. "Actually," she started speaking another sentence. "They led me to those girls and-" her sentence was interrupted, as Principal Cinch began talking to her.

"Twilight," The CPA Principal shrugged as she shut her eyes. "what you do in your free time is of a little interest to me," she commented with gesturing. "But while you're here," she replied by pointing herself. "I..." she uttered. "All of Crystal Prep," she shrugged angrily but not a bit. "if fact," she commented once more, as she was hasping Twilight's chin. "require your complete focus." She added solemnly and with a tedious tone.

"But why does everyone at this school seem to know me?" The outcast student interrogated in an distressed expression. Until Principal Cinch then, talk back on her prized pupil.

"Perhaps they're trying to confuse you," She responded waving her hands. "Perhaps they're trying to lure you away." The CPA Principal proclaimed, she shrugged while looking at the sky.

"It didn't feel like anyone was trying to lure me." Twilight related in a suspicious stare at her own Principal.

"I don't know what they're planning," The CPA headmistress shook her head, shutting her eyes for a moment then she opens them up. "But I guarantee," she indicated while leading her back to the other CPA students. "It isn't to help us win." Twilight commence striding silently, while the CPA headmistress watch her stroll. On the boundary of the structure, the crazy doctor being vigilant as he saw the amulet that it absorbs magic and such. Dr. N. Tropy then mold a suspicious smirked, as he was interested about the outcast's device.

"My word," Dr. Nefarious Tropy uttered in a sinister looks. "That is an interesting device, " he added with evil glimpse. "I assumed." He replied. "But," The multiverse and timemaster proclaimed starting a new sentence. "My revenge is all mine." Dr. Nefarious Tropy began laughing before he disappear in a flash of light.

( **Song End** )

 **A/N: Phew! Another chapter is done. Hope you guys and gals enjoy this story, even though there's an annoying breaking the 4** **th** **wall. Although, if you have reaction over this story please read and review. Also press the 'favorite and follow' on the right side of screen. Anyways, here's the quotes that I'm going to jot down.**

 _ **Ugh! Mother Nature stuff give me a break!**_

 _ **-Alexandria**_

 _ **To her friends in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legends of Everfree**_

 _ **Mi nombre es Carlos Balasco Si estas escuchando esto…. Por favour envie algun tipo de apoyo o ayuda, nuestras fuerzas estand abrumados por esos cuatro monstrous patas! Y el conjuto multi-verso estan consiguiendo ponified su unico objetivo es solo los eres humanos si ustedes saben Alex Kharchenko necesita Ilamarle a traves de este dispositivo Ilamado el MDUPG.**_

 _ **[My name is Carlos Balasco if you're hearing this…. Please send some support or help, our forces are overwhelmed by those four legged freaks! And the whole multi-verse are getting ponified their only target is only humans. if you guys know Alex Kharchenko you need to call him through this device called the MDUPG]**_

 _ **-Carlos**_

 _ **Sending a message to everyone as a support in The Conversion Bureau: Bio-Terrorism**_

 _ **According to the Multiverse 577, releasing an Equestrian is against the law. Not unless you're a pony.**_

 _ **-Norman**_

 _ **Explaining to Principal Cinch about the Rule in the Multiverse**_


	5. Welcome Crystal Prep

**A/N: Hello gals and guys, this is SkullCrusher550. Welcome to another chapter of 'The Third Equestria Girls Film' known as 'Friendship Games', hope you guys like this, Please enjoy! Oh, yeah, comments are mostly welcome. Also, I must apologized about the breaking the 4** **th** **wall from chapter 4.**

 **My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games**

 **Chapter V: Welcome Crystal Prep**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **#R &R**

 _Location: Canterlot High Hallway_

 _Time: 1:05 P.M._

 _Date: September 26, 2015_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, The Element Bearers, Alex, Dietrich, Sci-Twi, Dean Cadence, Dr. Nefarious Tropy, POV** )

( **Play 'Asshole' By: Eminem Feat. Skylar Grey** )

After meeting of the human world's Sci-Twi earlier in the music band room, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, The Element Bearers, along with Alex were strolling through the hallways, as they were dressed back in their original clothes.

"I can't believe our world's Twilight goes to Crystal Prep!" Rarity blurted in impediment, while she shrugged looking up in the ceiling enragedly.

"Yeah," Alexandria interposed the conversation. "She doesn't even _remember_ the six of you," she replied in resentment while crossing her arms laughing. "Man," The water element user commence another sentence. "That's a dumped!" She added furiously but not a bit.

"Shcho lyuds'ka sviti mis Iskorka buv amulet," Nikka responded silently, while waving her hair passionately. "Yakyy pohlynaye mahiyu," she uttered. "Tomu my povynni buty oberezhnymy u svoyikh diyakh." The dark element bearer replied describing Twilight's amulet, which the Rainbooms didn't understand what she says. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'That human world's miss Sparkle had an amulet which absorb magic, so we must be careful in our actions.'** ]

"D'accord," Charlie opined as a fragments of tiberium crystals emerge on her palm, like she was playing it. "mademoiselle Nikka." She replied waving her hair passionately. [ **SkullRabbit775: Charlie said: 'Agreed, miss Nikka.'** ]

"To cholerna suka nawet nie znam, chłopaki!?" Bernard screamed as his hair went into flames but a bit, until the ice element user launch a projectile of ice to cool him down. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'That damned bitch does not even know you, guys!?'** ]

"Me pregunto lo que está pasando con la señorita Crepúsculo," Pedro indicated, describe that he will predict of what will happen. "Ella parece no recordar nada de que incluso para perder puesta del sol." The light element bearer claimed seriously, as his head began to static that he sense that Sci-Twi's amulet might be precariousness. He began to massage his head, as Pinkie notice something is wrong with him. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'I wonder what is going on with miss Twilight, she seems does not remember any of you even for miss Sunset.'** ]

"Are you Okay, Pedro?" Pinkie questioned him with pertubed stare, as the light element bearer turned his head to her.

"Eh," Pedro commented as he scratching the side of his head with nervous expression. "Estoy bien," he opined sincerely. "Señorita meñique." The light element bearer responded, as the party girl hugged him with delight. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'Huh, I am fine, miss Pinkie.'** ]

"I don't really understand what was going on?" Alex mumbled himself, clutching his chin with his own hand thinking of why Twilight from this world doesn't even remember Sunset along with the members of the Rainbooms. " _But I could watch each of her actions._ " He thought to himself by looking his new found friends.

" _Ich auch wie auch Alex,_ " Oswäld mumbled to himself very austere. " _mein alter Freund._ " He added while still talking to himself on his mind. [ **SkullRabbit775: '** _ **Me too as well Alex, my old friend.**_ **'** ]

"You're saying that Twilight's gonna play _against_ us?" Rainbow Dash interrogated flatten her arms enlarging her eyes, but she then shook her right hand. "She'd never do that!" As Sunset's face grew more resentful, while jaunting over the hallways as her friends trailed her.

" _Our_ Twilight wouldn't." Fluttershy responded cringely, as Sunset Shimmer ceased on strolling while sealing her both eyes she then commence talking to her friends.

"Our Twilight is a princess in Equestria," Sunset Shimmer replied indignantly, as she turned and face her friends much to their abruptness. "And an expert in friendship magic!" She yelled, while closing her eyes as well as clenching her both hands . "And if _she_ was here" she commence her sentence. "We'd have already figured out why magic is randomly popping up during pep rallies and costume changes." She uttered with gesturing, The former bully of CHS pause on talking as her friends were surprised by her tirade.

"Sie…." The thunder and lightning element bearer replied as he paused, then he continues talking. "Braucht ihre Wut für eine Weile zu verlangsamen." Oswäld uttered solemnly with gesturing. [ **SkullRabbit775: Oswäld said: 'She... needs to slow her rage for a while..'** ]

"Non so il motivo per cui lei ha sottolineato sono un po' esaltante." Amadeo responded awkwardly. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'I do not know why her stressed are somewhat exalting.'** ]

"Giatí eínai thymoméni me katéfthynsi pros tous fílous tis?" Callisto interrogated as she was skulked on Sunset's angerness. "to synaísthima tis orgís pou anypsónei mésa..." She feel the amber skinned girl, thanks to Callisto's empathy she could sense anybodies emotion not even faraway. "boró na to aisthantheí mólis kai metá vías." She added. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'Why is she angry towards to her friends, her emotion of rage are elevating inside... I can barely sense it.'** ]

"Sunset, Please," Aleksandr begged Sunset that she needs to stop being enraged to her friends. "You must _control_ your rage." He responded solemnly, The former bully of Canterlot High wheezed for a moment trying to pause from talking. "You do not want to be _yourself_ again," The earth element continued chatting to the amber skinned girl. "Since I visit this parallel world." He finished talking, as Aleks still remembers the old Sunset when she was a bully of Canterlot High.

"Yes, Sunset," Alex began his sentence. "Aleksandr might be correct," He uttered with a smile. "You must smooth yourself from anger first." The ukrainian-american indicated with a smile, as Asłaug moves forward slowly.

"Du må bo i fredens vei," The ice element user told her something, which Sunset doesn't even understand of what she was saying. "Hvis du blir ergerlig..." she responded quietly, as she was trying to control her anger. "mørket kan konsumere ditt hjerte og sjel," Asłaug responded extending her left hand on her right shoulder. "jeg ønsker du kanskje roe ned litt." She added as Asłaug let go her hand in the shoulder of Sunset. [ **SkullRabbit775: she said: 'You must stay in the path of peace, if you are being resentful... the darkness might consume your heart and soul, I do wish you might calm down for a bit.'** ]

"Aleks," Sunset called out, as he caught his attention by turning his head to her. "What did she say?" She question the earth element user. "Can you at least translate it for me?" she inquired, as Aleksandr began deciphering the Norwegian language.

"She says," Aleks began translating the Norway's language. "You must stay in the path of peace," The earth element user continued to deciphering the language. "If you are being resentful…." Aleks deciphered. "The darkness might consume your heart and soul," He transcribe solemnly. "I do wish you might calm down for a bit." He finished translating the Norwegian language.

"Wow," Dietrich got amazed, as Aleks's translator chip were updated since the last time he was in Canterlot High not month ago. "Your chip must be updated I assume, hmmm." He commented with a smile, while he place his hand upon his hips.

"Sorry," Sunset apologized as she closed her eyes, then opens them up as she was looking to the right with a distressed eyes. "I'm just frustrated that I haven't heard back from her." she manifested.

"She's a princess in Equestria," Applejack uttered by uplifting her both hands flattening it, by staring to the left. "Probably got problems of her own to deal with." She added with a smile.

"Yes, Applejack is right," Aleks interrupted, which he crosses his arms after that he smiles. "Princess Twilight can handle her own," He responded gesturing. "Unless she-" his words got delayed, as AJ jabbed Aleks with her elbow which the russian-american yelped in misery. Sunset then hearkened to her friends even new found friends, as Rarity move forward a bit.

"We certainly can't expect her to drop everything and pop through the portal whenever," She replied while she smile putting her hands on her hips. "It's to deal with something as minor as a few random pony-ups." She responded raising her eyebrows, just as Sunset rubbed her left hand upon her right.

"But they aren't minor!" She bellowed furiously but not a pinch, Sunset then clench her both hands as she shrugged. "Magic came into this world when I stole Twilight's crown," She beckoned with frightened expression. "It's taken a lot for me to earn everyone's trust," she continued commenting towards to her friends. "If we have to forfeit the games because I can't think of a way to keep it under control." The former bully of Canterlot High finally lost her confidence, as her left strand of hair were almost falling out.

"Oh, Sunset," Fluttershy reclaimed having hope for Sunset. "I'm sure you'll be able to figure things out." She responded being concerned to Sunset.

"Blast," Charles blurted out. "Sunset," He started his comment. "Your friends have faith in you," He cheers Sunset up. "And I know you will." The wind element user added with gestures.

"Aisthánomai ti thlípsi sto esoterikó tou sómatós tis." Callisto replied silently, as she sense Sunset's emotion. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'I sense the sadness inside of her body.'** ]

"Yer the one who helped us understand what was goin' on with the sirens," Applejack beckoned with a grin expression. "Remember?" She inquired.

"Yeah," Alexandria interrupted with a proud expression. "You just toasted those three fish with your awesome singing voice!" She replied as was pretending to be singing, making Sunset formed a sad smile on her face, then she became sorrowful again.

"I guess," Sunset uttered covering herself with her hands staring to the right. "But Twilight was the one who really figured out what we needed to defeat them." She indicated wistlfully, as Rarity was encouraging her by fixing Sunset's hair strand.

"But don't you remember, darling?" Rarity demanded holding her hand, upon Sunset's shoulder fix the strand of her hair. "What we needed to defeat them was you." She indicated with a beamed sweet tone, she then consoled Sunset as she feels reassured.

"All right." Sunset wheezed, standing back up strongly. Her friends began comforting happily while the Elements Bearer members smiled.

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: *Sigh* Finally, I can rest for a while no more 4** **th** **wall breaking.** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: I think you just did. *She whispered to him*** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: *I smack myself in agony*** ]

"See, Sunset," Aleksandr proclaimed sturdy. "With friends by your side," He alleged cheering her up. "It would barely enlightened your problems, trust me." The earth element user maintained as Alexandria smack herself in misery while Sunset smiles at him.

"Come on, guys," Rainbow asserted proudly, as Rainboom Members proceeds on jaunting down the hallways along with Dietrich as well as Alex while Sunset along with the eleven elements remained in their position. "Let's see if we can find any info about the events, and come up with a strategy." She replied as Sunset watches them go at the hallways, she was biting her thumb as Rainbow called her Sunset caught her attention. "You comin', Sunset?" She inquired as her left thumb were pointing back.

"I'll…." The former bully of Canterlot High thinks before she speaks. "Catch up with you guys in a bit." She indicated causing Rainbow Dash to give off a thumbs up as she leave the hallways, Sunset was figuring out of something, until she comes up with an idea.

"Hej, królowa lodu," Bernard replied patiently, as Sunset left them. "myślę, że mogę za nimi," He uttered giving off a smile. "jeśli istnieje niebezpieczeństwo, kurwa bym je chronić," The fire element user indicated gently. "jeśli ktoś jest ich boli." Bernard left them, as he proceeds on strolling down the hallways. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'Hey, ice queen, I think I might follow them if there is a fucking danger, I would protect them. if someone hurt's them.'** ]

"Vær forsiktig, min trofaste lærling." The ice element user claimed blessed her counterpart, as she was watching him to stroll at hallways. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'Be careful, my faithful apprentice.'** ]

"I think I might have an idea." Alexandria replied giggling uncontrollably, as she pulled out her hi-tech MDUPG. "Using my device would cause to turn off my friends language, so that they'll force to speak english." she commented still holding her gadget, doing something in her hi-tech device. She went to the option, then the water element bearer saw all of their languages blinking brightly. Alexandria change their foreign languages turning them to English, except for her best friend Charlie, Nikka, and Asłaug as well as Pedro. Alexandria put away her MDUPG on her pocket, as she began laughing evilly planning it as a prank. She started striding the hallway, as her fellow bearers decided to follow her.

"This is going to be a bad day." Oswäld uttered covering his mouth, as he realized something. " _Why am I speaking in English?_ " He inquired himself, talking to his mind. " _I must find out who did this to me._ " The lightning and thunder element bearer replied as he advance on jaunting, as Alexandria was just laughing silently.

"The suffering must end," Callisto responded as she sense everything around her, until she grasped something on her mind closing her mouth giving off a small gasp. " _Why am I speaking english right now?_ " she flinched questioning herself. " _Did I do something wrong with my language?_ " Callisto commented on her thought, she then began to have a dismay manner.

" _I do not know what is going on,_ " Amadeo replied himself talking to his mind. " _But why am I speaking in english?_ " He indicated Alexandria was giggling in a prank fiasco but the sand element bearer stare at her as she stopped laughing Amadeo then glares at her furiously, narrowing his eyes towards her but Alexandria was barely silent walking down the hallways as her fellow element bearers trailed at her quietly.

In the meantime, Sunset went outside as she flip a page of her book touching the blank pages giving off a big wheeze. "Still no reply." She looks at the portal, as she shut her personal journal that Princess Celestia gave her years ago. The human world's Twilight stand near the bus unclear, her amulet starts up again as she narrows her eyes reaching the portal. Her specs fell but she calibrated it as her amulet opens by its own, exposing a sphere of purple energy inside of it. Twilight cringe hardly before the device, as she don't know what to do.

"Maybe there's another way I could reach her," Sunset implied with a smile before she placed her right hand on the portal, which swiftly let out a burst of energy as her auxiliary became stuck to it, while a red scent spouted out through the glass. "Hey," she screamed, placing her left hand against the mirror to crack and gaped off of it, distilling the book. "Let go!" she asserted, while on the opposite side of the mirror portal, the aspect was pushing into the contraption of the glasses wearing girl, with the sound of sibilated being illusive. After that the human world's Twilight was struggling to close her amulet, but she clap her device like pendant shut hard causing latter of the two plunge backwards. Sci-Twi's amulet gives off electrical discharge producing a bluish radiance, as Sunset stare at the dizzy Twilight while the former bully stand on her feet. "What did you?!" she interrogated deliriously, as Sci-Twi twiddle on the spot until Dean Cadence calls her catching her attention while she was slanting holding a clipboard with her hand.

"Twilight," The CPA school dean responded signalling her. "You have to check in with the others" The dean indicated, as Twilight sprints away from the mirror portal. As Sunset moves forward watching the glasses wearing girl dashed off.

She looks back at the portal the former bully then tap the inactive mirror portal, as she started to panicked continuing on touching the inactive portal. "Where's the portal?" she grunted. "Where's the portal?!" she began to get trepidated, touching the portal by her both hands while her eyes shrinked.

In the middle of siesta, Dr. Nefarious Tropy was standing at the edge of a structure smirking proudly and evilly. "Two down four more to go," He laugh hardly, as the two Snipe beside him growled slightly as he cuddles them to ceased their howling. "Don't you worry my loyal mutant pets," He maintained gleam with confidence, he then instructed his loyal mutants to attacked the element bearers. "You'll soon know your task…." The multiverse and time doctor gave them a simple objective. "Ambush those element bearers after they've denigrated me in a fearsome battle," he indicated solemnly, as his anger became more violent. "I want them…. gone for…. good!" He asserted enragedly, A legion mutant army of Snipe, Ratcicle, along with Spike went down at the exterior overhead structure of Canterlot High. While Nefarious Tropy turned around with his two hand behind his back, as he was beaming sinisterly with determination. "I'm every nightmare you've ever had, element bearers." He added talking to himself continously. "I'm your worst dream come true," he responded murmuring. "I'm everything you ever were afraid of." Nefarious Tropy began laughing so hard as no one could hear him, at the overtop of the structure.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Canterlot High Hallways_

 _Time: 1:25 P.M._

 _Date: September 26, 2015_

 _Universe: 775_

( **The Element Bearers, POV** )

( **Play 'Ghostbuster (I'm Not Afraid)' By: Fall Out Boys** )

In the hallways the Element bearers were finding the gymnasium was, until then a legion of loyal mutant army suddenly which is a Snipe, Ratcicle, along with a Spike appeared. Then a red smoke above the ceiling had emerged, two large quadrupedal titan is covered with white spikes coming out of its back arms and trunk, its body is brown in color. It has twin tusk with a ring on each of the tusks.

"Ugh," Alexandria groaned as she got bored, about Nefarious Tropy A.K.A. nuts and bolts sending some of his legion of loyal mutant army against the element bearers. "Why does Nuts and Bolts have to be so _mean_ to us?" she questioned with disparanging tone, each of the element bearers summon each of their own weapons. Alexandria mobilize her two water whip mixing with electricity, while Pedro then contruct his holy sword, Nikka then formed her both hands into a unholy dark claw with murkiness shadow magic aura surrounding her hands, Charlie create a Tiberium based-three blade scythe, Asłaug summons her ice bow she reloads two energy frozen arrows, Amadeo then constructed a pair of deep terrorized sand sickle, and lastly Callisto summons a purified holy nature sword.

"Moins de parler plus de morts." The Tiberium element user uttered spinning her glowing blade scythe, she then did the battle stance as she charge towards the former mutant army of Doctor Cortex. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'Less talking more killing.'** ]

"Jeg ønsker deg lykke til vennene mine," The ice element user reclaimed quietly, as she was aiming against the mutant legions. "selv om det fører oss til vår utslettelse." She commented seriously, she then release the two frozen arrows striking the one Snipe and Ratcicle knocked down from the ground dead as a life essence known as Mojos absorbed by Asłaug. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'I wish you luck my friends, even though it lead us to our obliteration.'** ]

Mutants swiftly charge forward against the element bearers, until Aleksandr morph into an angelic holy humanoid wolf like creature he had a pair of white wings, a golden armor, two bulky couter on the side of each shoulder, a bulky golden gauntlet that covers the entire of his both hands, he had a white divine cape on its back, he was sported with straight like cloth with black lines on each opposite side, he also wears a white glowing crown on its head, and he was sported with golden with black streak armor boots.

"Perish you wretched stinking creature," A holy wolf Aleksandr uttered in his godly voice, as he struck all the legion of mutant monster with one blow. Which his fellow member of the elements were amazed by that power. "All right elements," He indicated by raising his holy sword with a brightly shine, he aim his sword towards the mutant army. "Destroy these mutants with our own glory," He commented in his godly voice. "Charge!" The holy wolf vociferated in his godly voice, Aleksandr advance forward attacking most of the Tropy's mutant monsters. While his fellow element bearers attacks as well, destroying all the monster down the hallways.

Charlie then whirls her Tiberium based-triple blade scythe, releasing a glowing energy which poisons all the mutants. She smirk proudly taking down most of the mutants at the school halls, several of the creatures that she killed transformed into a blue life essence known as 'Mojo's' were stirred its way forward to Charlie. Then a Ratcicle was jaunting slowly, just as Charlie is retreating stagnant until Charles summon his wind attack ability which a Ratcicle along with Charlie caught his attention.

"No one touches my friend in the name of the queen," He blurted as he was swinging his right hand. "Hurricane Stormy Coil Stun!" Charles asserted loudly, releasing three wind projectile against one Ratcicle causing him to get stun. "Charlie," He called her out, getting some of Charles's attention. "You need to jacked it," He uttered bluntly. "Before that wretched creature regains his focus." He instructed Charlie, the tiberium element user nodded in reply she then jumped into the ice mutant creature's back as she place a brownish wooden mask into his face turning the mutant titan's red eyes to green eyes as the dark mojos the surrounds him disappeared.

"Cela va être un grand jour de ma vie." Charlie asserted proudly, she then rides a Ratcicle as he began to roar loudly. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'This going to be a great day of my life.'** ]

After Charlie rides a Ratcicle, the mutated titan then began performing his light attack to heavy attacking his own fellow loyal mutated titans. He utilized his strongest attack known as 'Freeze Punk' the Ratcicle then raise his right arm and slams his arm to the ground, this creates ice blocks that will freeze all his enemies around him on the hallways. While Aleksandr then charge his sword by raising it with his right arm, after that it released a powerful holy flame like projectile it rebounds on the frozen mutated titan's zizag until it arrives on the destination the divine flame projectile suddenly explodes as the others detonated into a mojo's. Aleks began absorbing it as his life essence became stronger, his eyes are starting to get pumped up and powerful. Charlie then makes a latin spell, she then recited it with her memory. "Monstrum Praetervolo!" After reciting that magic spell, her Mutant Titan disappeared in a bluish smoke.

In the meantime, Oswäld then attacks all the titan mutated creatures with his pair of thunder blade. He began slicing all of them, until he was overwhelm as several titan mutants crushed his body till he wasn't been reveal. A yellow and red streak of lightning as well as thunder energy explodes with a burst of big light, the titan's that Oswäld was fighting were falling as they all scattered like flies from the ground. More legion of Spikes were starting surround Oswäld, as the camera began encircling around he gave off a unusual smirked on his face. his energy began charging up, and he blurted. "Lightning Speed!" his body collapses in unconceivable speed, as most of the Spikes don't know where he is.

The thunder and lightning element user was above the mid-air in the school hallways, as he calls all of the legion of Spikes some attention. "Hey, mutant freaks of nature," he responded insulting most the Spike, they began to growl angrily. "I will kick you straight in your overfucked spunk dumpster, you retarded skank." He insulted once more, the entire legion of Spikes suddenly charge forward upon Oswäld other Spikes began striking him with short brownish spike projectile into the air. He began evading every spike projectiles, while he was on the air. he use another ability, Oswäld's left hand had emerge with shadowy electrical energy. "Lightning Thunder Dark Slam!" He exclaimed, smacking the ground giving off a dim electrical energy which all the countless of Spikes bounded into the air as they fall from the ground dead. After they die they transformed into a mojos, stirring all its way to Oswäld as he was getting pumped up by now. But he saw the last surviving Spike as the titan mutant began to yield, Oswäld then moves forward summoning a brown mask smirking proudfully. He then hopped into the air, placing the brown mask into his face by throwing it. the Spike's red eyes began turning green, and his dark mojos that surround him vanished. Oswäld was now riding a Spike, before he could do something to his creature he recited a latin spell. "Monstrum Praetorvolo!" after he recited a magical spell, the Spike dissipated into a bluish smoke.

Nikka is keeping the two Shellephant at bay, as she was blocking the Elephant/Crab hybrid's attack by swinging his trunk. But another Shellephant is using his special attack, a stream of fire emerge on his trunk. She then blocks the fire attack, the dark element user was struggling between the two bulky quadrupedal she utilized a latin spell. "Capsule Capsule Incidebant Spiritus Forum!" Nikka slice the two Shellephant with her dark sharp claw continously, they started to get dizzy from that portion. The dark element user then bounce above the air, she summon a moderate dark-brown mask inserting it into the Shellephants face turning their red eyes into green eyes as the dark mojos vanished after capturing the bulky titan. "Miy den' staye hirshe?" She interrogated mysteriously. [ **SkullRabbit775: Nikka said: 'Is my day getting any worse?'** ]

The fully controlled Shellephant, began punching straight against the wobbly Shellephant by using his both large fist. The dizzy quadrupedal titan mutant tumbles from the ground, giving off a large amount of Mojos floating along the hallways the controlled Elephant/Crab Hybrid began absorbing a lot of blue mojos. Nikka then recited a latin magic spell, in her memory. "Monstrum Praetorvolo!" The quadrupedal titan mutant that Nikka was riding, has vanished into a light bluish smoke.

"Tse bulo z hachka," Nikka started commenting with a gothic voice. "borotʹba z chudovysʹkom absolyutno pryholomshlyvyy." She replied with no having emotion. **[SkullRabbit775: She said: 'That was off the hook, fighting with monster is absolutely stunning.']**

After they clear up the mutant titan creature at the corridor, The Element Bearers then continued walking down the hallways as the earth element user start talking to his mind.

" _Nefarious Tropy,_ " Aleksandr opined as he morph back into his human form calling his name out loud, while his fellow members put away their weapons vanishing in a moderate light smoke. " _You are going down,_ " he commented talking to his mind angrily. " _Down, Down, Down,_ " He repeatedly responded. " _D-O-W-N!_ " He spelled the word while he still talking into his mind. " _Down!_ " He blurted in his thought.

"Are you guys okay?" Alex questioned the element bearers.

"We are fine," Amadeo uttered. "Definitely fine," he chatted to his friends.

"The truth," Dietrich interposed with the conversation between him and Alex. "The real truth." He beckoned. "Wait," He realized something as Amadeo speaks in english. "Why you guys are all speaking in english?" The german-american interrogated them.

"I do not know, Dietrich," Oswäld replied as he doesn't know what happen to their official languages. "We do not know why our language turned into english." He indicated, other element bearers then look at Alexandria before the camera switches.

"What?" Alexandria demanded loudly but not a lot. "What did I do?" She beckoned. "Maybe your translator chips has complication problems." She replied shrugging dishonestly.

"Let us just keep moving before those mutant titans might ambush us again." Aleksandr responded, as they all continue walking down the school corridor.

"Agreed." Oswäld uttered.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Canterlot High School Gymnasium_

 _Time: 1:45 P.M._

 _Date: September 26, 2015_

 _Universe: 775_

( **The Rainbooms, The Element Bearers, Shadowbolt, Princess Celestia, Principal Cinch, Sci-Twi, Dr. Nefarious Tropy, POV** )

( **Play 'The Real Slim Shady' By: Eminem** )

The next cocktail hour, both Canterlot High along with Crystal Prep students were all reunited within the gymnasium, which was renovated excellently for the welcoming party. Disastrously, the opposing team weren't collaborate with one another as they were keeping their distance from each other. Nonetheless, Flash Sentry, Lyra Heartstrings, along with Sweetie Drops were all accumulate well-organized, staring out at Sour Sweet as well as Sugarcoat, ands starting to beam in a very welcoming manner towards them. The ponytailed girl leer back at them for a moment, but then abruptly crushed the blue plastic cup in her right hand with a menacing expression, letting it fall to the ground to allow her to stomp on it with her foot, crunching it to the surprise of three Wondercolts. Their glance of disregard returned as it emerge making friendships with their rivals was going to be impossible. in the meantime, the three Wondercolt saw Bernard formed a flame version of the Shadowbolt of Crystal Prep into his left hand. He smiles sweetly at Sugarcoat along with Sour Sweet, Bernard then enragedly crushed it within his grip turning it into ashes. Flash Sentry, Lyra Heartstring, Sweetie Drops, then stare back at their rivals with a smirk on each of their faces.

Concurrently, the Rainbooms were striding throughout the halls, wearing more formal attire as they all had dresses on, along with smaller shoes. They were pursuing by the Element Bearers, Dietrich, along with Alex.

"What do ya mean the portal's gone?" Applejack interrogated as Sunset led the gang with a stymied look, as she dressed a light maroon dress that included sun markings upon the skirt, along with a black diaphanous underskirt, while Applejack had a costume that had a brown jacket over a white top, with an orange that had apples upon it over brown leggings down to her short high heel boots. Rainbow Dash was sported with a new, light blue jacket that had a huge white collar, over a red shirt with her symbol of rainbow lightning on it, wearing a light green skirt as well. Rarity was in a sparkling light blue dress, which including diamons upon the skirt, along with a feathery collar. She also had her red-framed glasses on as she accommodate to Fluttershy's dress, which was mostly greenish and had a pink ribbon tied at the collar, while the skirt had butterflies on it. Pinkie had a striped blue along with white dress with a small, navy blue skirt with ballongs upon it.

"I mean it's gone," The amber skinned girl responded after a moment. "It's closed," she renew her sentence while holding the vertical rod exit device with her hand. "it's not there anymore!" she conveyed, opening the vertical rod door knob.

"Sunset, please calm down for a bit." Alex uttered pleading Sunset to smooth her anger. "Remember what Asłaug said." He commented as the former bully of CHS remembers the words came from the ice element user. "Being resentful you will-" his sentence was delayed as the former bully then began speaking.

"The darkness might consume my heart and soul, I know." Sunset claimed seriously. "You don't have to repeat that word." She uttered, as Aleks became silent.

"Back to the talking," The athletic girl began a new sentence. "How'd that happen?" Rainbow Dash inquired, interposing on the conference as they all turned a corner while Rarity was still fixing Fluttershy's dress as Pinkie happily skips into the gym room.

"Tsya divchyna povynna zupynytysya na pohlynayut' chyyoho mahiyi." Nikka responded with gothic voice. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'That girl must stop on absorbing someones magic.'** ]

"I do not know why this human Twilight tries to _absorb_ all of your magic." Callisto indicated in a sweet voice.

"I don't know," Sunset responded clasping her chin with her one finger forming an uneasy expression. "But it has something to do with that Twilight." She pointed, that Twilight still tracking but she was bumped into the set of ballons as she fix her black framed glasses. "What in tarnation is she up to?" Applejack interrogated.

"Huh?" Indigo Zap then interrogated, The outcast nerd began to backing up as she jostle at Indigo Zap who were hasping a cup in her left hand. She accidentally spills the highly-competitive student as Indigo growls at Sci-Twi crossing her arms angrily as Twilight was grinning feeling ashamed of what she just did.

"Leave this to me," Sunset replied clenching her left hand, as she move forward while Applejack formed a distress expression.

"Yes, Sunset," Aleksandr replied cheering her up. "Please tell Twilight why she tries to steal all of your magic." He shouted which makes Sunset a little bit too awkward for him, she smack herself in misery while walking in the middle of the gym.

"Come on, Pedro," Pinkie alleged happily, as she was trying to pull the light element bearer's arm. "We have a party to celebrate!" She blurted out still happily, with her strength Pinkie finally pulled Pedro while he smiled at her. while Applejack jabbed at Aleksandr so hard into the left shoulder, Aleks then rubbed slightly to make sure the pain went away.

"Por supuesto, perder meñique," Pedro replied with a sweet tone, but she warned her. "Pero no tome su partido demasiado sorprendente es posible que usted mismo estar en una fiesta de la caca." He indicated while Pinkie herself pulling him. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'Of course, miss Pinkie, but do not take your party too amazing you might yourself be in a party poop.'** ]

"Don't be silly Pedro," Pinkie disdain of what she just heard on the light element bearer. "It's just a party... besides, what could possibly go wrong." She indicated doing some gestures, as Pedro gives off a shrug with his eyes closed.

"Chaque parti je jouis me donne envie de tuer un monstre." Charlie replied happily with herself. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'Every party I enjoy makes me want to kill a monster.'** ]

"Ya ydu," Nikka responded as she talk like a goth. "shchob otrymaty udar." She uttered as she went to the drinking table. Nikka then gets one cup, then she puts the punch juice by using a ladle. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'I am going to get a punch.'** ]

"Jeg trenger å se alt som beveger seg," She conveyed trying to say another prediction. "Selv min visjon prøver å gjøre det." She added with a reply, the norwegian young woman went into the bleachers sitting on it watching anything that moves. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'I need to watch everything that moves, even my vision tries to do so.'** ]

"Twilight," a voice interposed, urgently catching her attention as she stood up from her inkling position, enlarging her eyes in surprise and turning around to see Sunset Shimmer coming up to her. "What have you been up to?" she questioned, crossing her arms in a solemn manner as the others approached her as well.

"Me?" The outcast Crystal Prep Student act innocent questioning the amber skinned girl. "Oh, I was just, uh-" until her sentence was interrupted, Indigo Zap gets in Sunset's face with an angry expression.

"Who wants to know?!" She responded enragedly, getting right into the amber skinned girl's face with a pointing right index finger, much to her surprise before she gave off a blank glimpse of annoyance towards her.

"Um, we do." Rainbow Dash interposed with a smirked on her face gesturing towards herself, scowling at the goggle-wearing Shadowbolt while she did the same back, not taking into account that the glasses.

"All right everyone," Applejack maintain as she got between the two opposing team, dividing them before a verbal conflict could eventuate. "Let's not get too competitive before the games even start." She advised in a begging tone, shrouding around her friend while she still glance down the rival student before her.

"The games aren't really competitive since _we've_ never lost." Sugarcoat alleged bluntly, jumping into the conversation.

"Hey, Shartking," Alexandria insulted them causing to catch their attention. "The only thing your _competitive_ here," she continued glaring much to the Shadowbolt student. "Is you guys have a lack of sport," the defiant girl responded proudly. "Besides, your lightning logo reminds me of Adolf Hitler of the Nazi Germany in World War II." She uttered with confidence, as she points at the logo of Crystal Prep.

"Actually," Sugarcoat began to reply. "The meaning of our _lightning logo_ ," The blunt girl continues to have a conversation. "Is how Crystal Prep are very proud school," she indicated claimed, with boring look on her face. "And" Sugarcoat began another sentence. "Not some Wondercolt deadbeat who can't even win a single medal and even tropy for decades." She responded bluntly.

"Okay, pencil dick," Bernard chimes in, jumping into the conversation conflict. "Let me explain to you how this is going down," The fire element bearer uttered sweetly. "You either stop dragging everyone down, or I will seriously fuck up your Reputation!?" He indicated bitterly, as his hair went up sizzling with flames but then it dissipate.

"Oh, Bring it on, buddy!?" Indigo Zap responded as she was chiming in into the conversation.

" _What the!?_ " Bernard began to recognize something. " _Why in the fuck am I speaking in english!?_ " he indicated into his mind, as Callisto sense each of their emotion within her heart.

" _Their fear leads to anger,_ " The Greek young woman responded talking to her mind. " _Anger leads to hate,_ " she sense more and more emotion into their hearts as well as soul. " _Hate leads to suffering._ " Callisto proclaimed sweetly but not really, her Empathy gets worse and worse.

"That's not a very nice thing to say." Fluttershy interposed forming a frown on her face.

"Sorry, dearie," Sunny Flare retracted derisively, waving her hand while the other hand were behind her back. "But these games aren't about being nice."

"Oi, donkey," Charles insulted Sunny Flare. "I'm fairly _certain_ that nobody cares about your school," The british young man replied insulting most members of the Shadowbolt. "In fact we all agreed that it would save everyone a lot of trouble if you were the ones who started this kind of conflict." He uttered causing the daughter of Abacus Cinch to cross her arms angrily, as Rarity began to speak at her opposing rival. Alex along with Dietrich watch, the Wondercolt as well as the Shadowbolt were glaring with each other.

"Well," Alex replied awkwardly. "This event is more like the Hunger Games," he responded as he was clutching his MDUPG before his hand. "But the games aren't that all violent." The Ukrainian-American uttered.

"I agree with you, my friend." Dietrich beckoned crossing his arms, Alex nodded in reply.

"Well," Rarity retorted removing her red-framed specs, as most of the Shadowbolt cauught their attention. "You might use a _little_ tact." She replied sarcastically, meanwhile Twilight was biting her lip as she cringe backing away from the confrontation. But then she jounce again another person, this time it was Pinkie Pie smiling happily.

"Hi," The party girl greeted with a polite manner, she then extend her hand with a smile. "I'm Pinkie Pie," She introduce her name with a positive smile, until then she push Pedro forward before the human worlds Twilight. "And This is my boyfriend, Pedro." She added with a smile, Pinkie wrapped over on the light element bearer's wrist.

"Hola," Pedro greeted the outcast Crystal Prep student with a smile. "mi nombre es Pedro," he responded with positive smile. "Es bueno conocerla," he indicated. "señorita Crepúsculo." The light element bearer responded in a sexy voice, which Twilight blushed a bit even though she can't comprehend the spanish language. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'Hello, my name is Pedro, it is good to meet you, miss Twilight.'** ]

"Oh, hi," Twilight introduce herself anxiously. "I'm Twilight." She extend her hand to Pinkie. Pinkie Pie shake Twilight's hand violently, as her glasses fell almost to her face even the hair. But she straightened her hair, and calibrating her specs just as Pedro took notice an amulet that was strapped on her neck as he thinking about the device.

"That's…. heh, weird." Twilight uttered forming her hair into a bun.

"What's that?" Pinkie interrogated with a smile, as she took a notice on Twilight's amulet.

"It's sort of a spectrometer," The outcast nerd holds the device with a shape like a heart, as she began to explain about this device can do. "I built it to track EM frequencies," she describe in front of Pinkie, but she just smiles widely and she then blinks rapidly which she just ignore explaining about the device. "It measures things." Sci-Twi responded to Pinkie in an simple sense, crossing her arms with a smile.

"Así, así es como funciona." Pedro responded forming a smile, as he cross his arms. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'So, that is how it works.'** ]

"Like the party?" The energy wild girl question, pointing at the gadget.

"Yeah," Twilight indicated. "Though it doesn't look like much of a party to me." She added with a concerned look, as the two rival school kids were quite bored.

"I know," Pinkie maintain frownin a little bit. "Something is definitely missing." She proclaimed clasping her chin with her finger but her idea became compelling. "Come on!" she blurted out, taking Twilight's right hand.

"Aah!" she yawped as the pink puffy haired girl suddenly hauled her off in an instant, leaving Pedro behind.

"Así que es un placer," The light element bearer shrugged as his eyes were sealed tight. "Para venir en este tipo de partidos." He responded with a positive energy. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'Well it is my pleasure, to come in such parties.'** ]

"Hello, everyone," Principal Celestia address to all of the students within the gymnasium through a microphone on a stand upon the stage, getting their attention. "I'd like to take this opportunity to greet all of our visitors from Crystal Prep Academy and welcome them to CHS." she declare in a gentle manner. Meantime, Pedro took notice of both Pinkie along with Twilight at the entrance, shoving in what appeared to be large gift boxes.

"Lo que en el mundo está pasando ahí?" Pedro indicated with a raise eyebrow as he saw them push the decorated packages inside. "Los paquete son realmente enorme." He replied as his eyes went large. [ **SkullRabbit775: Pedro said: 'What in the world is going on in there? Those package are really huge.'** ]

"Ergh!" the outcast Crystal Prep student grunted. "What…. in the world... is in these?" She inquired in between shoves before they both ceased.

"Party Cannons, of course!" the energetic teenager opined, as the light element bearer trotted over.

"And lastly," the Canterlot High school official began. "I would like to recognize the twelve students that CHS has elected to compete," she pointed out, with Muffins, Micro Chips, Sandalwood, Flash Sentry, Lyra, along with Sweetie Drops greeting the others with waves, as the former three by the snack table, while the latter three were up on the stands. "I don't think we could have chosen a better group to represent the excellence, sportsmanship, and friendship the games stand for." The CHS official noted as Rarity, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, along with Fluttershy anxiously waved to the rest of the crowd, wondering where their last member was. She immediately appeared by the one of the snack tables, getting rid of its food as well as reinstate it a brand new tablecloth stacked with display trays of cupcakes, much to the surprise of a Crystal Prep student. Working fast, she swiftly ran over to a lever on the wall and pulled it down, turning off all the lights in the gym allowing the disco ball to activate, catching the kids attention. Charlie trotted over to the bleachers, which the ice element user was sitting in one of the bleachers.

"Cela va être intéressant," The tiberium element user replied with a positive smile. "la glace reine." She called Asłaug her nickname in french, as she rolls her eyes in a dispassionate manner. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'This is going to be interesting, ice queen.'** ]

Pinkie then strectches her body upside down, as she gave a piece of music CD to Vinyl or DJ Pon-3. The DJ then put the CD that Pinkie gave earlier, she turns on her mixer as she was working on it. as the music plays reaching to the max, the Crystal Prep kids began cheering up while the latter three on the bleachers gets into the groove. The students of CHS along with CPA are being nice and friends, but they were still rivals at some point. Meanwhile, Pinkie then thrust aside the huge gift wrapper revealing a mortar like cannon. The party girl then crouch down to her party cannons pulling the fuse, as Pinkie gave off her smirking confidence.

"Um," Twilight began thinking about Pinkie's idea. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" she questioned with confuse look.

"Absolutely!" she vociferated pulling the fuse string on her party cannon, after Pinkie yanked her pair of party cannon Twilight plunge aside from the force. The confetti suddenly rains above the area in the gym, which makes all the opposing two school were very impressed. As for Twilight was still on the ground, she then flatten her hands staring at the raining confetti above the air. The CHS along with the CPA kids jaunt at the dance floor, they prance randomly with their body since the music was too amazing for them as they all are having fun on the dance floor. In the meantime, Pinkie Pie was starting to glow in pony ears began to emerged as well as her tails. She commence floating on the mid-air ground as she was being happy to it, Pedro watch Pinkie on how Pinkie transform into a half-human half-pony. The element bearers are dancing also, in the dance floor doing some random dances while they all have some fun.

"Ooh, Floaty!" the partier girl began hovering in the air happily.

"Vaya," The light element bearer exclaimed as he stare Pinkie like an angel. "señorita meñique es tan hermoso cuando se transforma a sí misma como un ángel." He added with a smile, until Twilight's amulet suddenly tracked the party girl planner's direction. **[SkullRabbit775: He said: 'Wow, miss Pinkie is so beautiful when she transform herself as an angel.']**

Sci-Twi absorb Pinkie's magic getting dried out, as she was falling to the ground slowly Pedro saw her girlfriend getting tired and weak as she clasp her left hand on the side of her head. When Pinkie was falling down to the ground, the light element bearer catch the party girl teenager with ease touching her back gently as Pedro was so anxious about Pinkie why her magic got drained. "Aw, Oh," Pinkie responded weakly. "I am party pooped."

A magic build's up on Twilight's amulet exposing a small sphere of energy, A small magic leaks out of Sci-Twi's contraption going its way under the bleachers. The outcast Crystal Prep spied at the bright light, a portal rift suddenly cracked into a creepy forest like which Twilight stare at it with amazement. The nerd then shuts her amulet again, causing the dimensional rift to close and her amulet began to exclude. Twilight was holding her contraption, gripping her right hand into the side of her hair with a disconcert stare. Meantime, the two opposing rival school are having fun enjoying themselves happily on the floor, Suddenly the headmistress of CPA pounding the microphone gently. Producing a really loud feedback which startled all the kids into the gym room, and Vinyl removes her headphone staring out at the scene in surprise. The element bearers heard the feedback as well, covering their both ears.

Nevertheless, Principal Cinch was on the middle of the stage clutching her hips she then looks at the crowd of students angrily. "I'd like to thank Principal Celestia for her unconventional welcome," She responded exposing her glasses a bit, then she cleans it with a piece of cloth and placing them back. "It's been four years since the last Friendship Games, but it feels as though nothing has change," She replied sarcastically, which all the students caught their attention while Bernard glares at her enragedly.

"Canterlot High continues to pick its competitors in a popularity contest and Crystal Prep continues to field its top twelve students," she responded confident, which the other CPA students at the snack table put down the cupcakes in the tray walking away from CHS students. While most of the students separated, going to their groups. "It is a comfort to know that even after so many years of losses," The CPA headmistress uttered, Principal Celestia along with Vice-Principal Luna got offended by her word. "Your school remains committed to its ideals, however _misguided_ they may be." She indicated, as she insert her both hands behind her back with a saucy smile. "I wish you all the best of luck, regardless of the inevitable outcome." The strict Principal claimed, until Bernard runs over the stage which he grabs the microphone before Principal Cinch while a group of opposing rivals scowl at each other again.

"WHO SAID IT IS IMMINENT!?" Bernard asserted, causing some of the students caught his attention.

"Do not let this fucking bitch _manipulate_ you," Bernard responded cheering the Canterlot High students. "You guys are all _Wondercolts_ for fuck sake," he declared angrily. "Along with that you will going to _prove_ yourselves how positive you all are in these fucking games!?" he commented hopeful, which all the Canterlot High students evolve with smiles as well as incentive confidence. "You are going to show those Shadowbolt faggots what this school can _really_ do!" he yelled proudly. "So come on, guys!" he blurted out, the halved of the room cheering in compliance while the Crystal Prep students scowl at him. then Bernard glared back at them as he almost show off his two Flame Sword unto his knuckles, which the ice element bearer shake his head back and forth because he would blow his cover.

"Wow, Asłaug," Alexandria responded in amazement. "You sure trained him hard, huh?" she interrogated with a beam on her face, crossing her arms around her chest as the ice element bearer were next to the rebellious girl.

"Jeg fortalte deg," The Norwegian replied silently waving her hair. "jeg kunne trent alles sinne innenfor sine følelser." Asłaug uttered as she remembers the day she trains him. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'I told you, I could trained everyone's anger within their emotion.'** ]

"Young man," the notable strict Principal responded interposing on the foreigner, catching his attention as he turned to face her. "Are you _trying_ to get yourself expelled?" she interrogated with a harsh scowl, which didn't daunt him.

"Bullshit," Bernard cursed loudly on the microphone. "I can speak anytime I want you motherfucking asshole," He reclaimed cursing, as the strict Principal became more angrily at him. then the fire element bearer forms his one thumb, pointing only by himself shutting his eyes for a moment. "Will you excuse me," he added. "I must get back to my fellow friends, bitch." Bernard then jumped down at the stage just as Principal Cinch watches him, most of the Canterlot High made a hi-five unto him with cheers and such while the CPA glared at him. Most of the Element Bearers cheers him as well, going to him with smiles on their faces.

"That was way amazing, Bernard." Dietrich responded with a cheeky smile, he then hi-fives Bernard against his hand. "Never knew your speech was really that good." He replied.

"What a brilliant speech, old bean!" Charles exclaimed.

"..." Amadeo was speechless as he can't speak at all, he clears his throat before he speak. "That was the most terrific speech in all over history of mankind." He cheer his friend.

"Good job, Bernard," Alex uttered he really was amaze at Bernard's speech. "You really cheer those Canterlot High students with spirit as well as determination." He indicated as he insert his hi-tech device back to his pocket. "Keep up the good work as all ways." He indicated happily, forming a thumbs up crediting him for his speech.

"Quel discours maginifique, monsieur Bernard." Charlie opined with a smile, clasping her both hands together as her eyes were sparkling like stars. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'What a stunning speech, mister Bernard.'** ]

"Not bad old friend," Oswäld began wrapping his arms around Bernards shoulder. "You are the most _insane_ young man I have ever seen in my life." He alleged.

"Tse dovbani dyvno." The gothic emo responded seriously, waving her hair in a dispassionate manner. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'That is freaking astonishing.'** ]

"Din følelser blir bedre enn jeg håper," Asłaug sense Bernards anger that it's getting stable at the same time. "holde opp det gode arbeidet." The anger management therapist responded solemnly nodding back and forth. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'Your emotion is getting better than I hope, keep up the good work.']**

"Yeah, Bernard," Alexandria cheers her counterpart. "That Principal just got burned in her face!" She blurted spreading her arms wide happily.

"Now that is what I call a speech." Aleks blurted a little bit, forming a smile on his face. Applejack saw Pinkie Pie was getting tired and weak, the light element bearer assist her by guiding her back to her friends. "Oh," Pinkie moaned, which Aleksandr turned his head towards her.

In the meantime, Pinkie place her hand the side of her head grazing normally as she was having a headache the cowgirl then extend her left hand at the party girl shoulder. "Ah'm sorry Pinkie," she atoned cheering her spirit up, Pinkie then formed a smile on her face along with the Element Bearers. "I thought your party addition were really swell." She uttered positively, the camera then switiches before Fluttershy along with Rarity who smiles at her.

"They definitely broke the ice." Fluttershy replied in a toothsome tone.

"Yes," Rarity beckoned crossing her arms with beleaguer look. "If only that Principal Cinch hadn't frozen again." She replied angrily.

"Yeah, she's awful." Pinkie indicated nodding slowly, Sunset Shimmer as well as Rainbow Dash trotted over at the poor party teenager.

"Wow, Pinkie," Sunset replied gesturing. "What happened to you?" she questioned her.

"Yeah, Pinkie," Alexandria interposed. "What happened to your magic?" The defiant girl interrogated skeptical look.

"I don't know," Pinkie shrugged in a scanty tone. "Everyone started having fun after Twilight and I fired the party cannons and I ponied up." She clamped her hands together looking at the ceiling lovingly while the amber skinned girl rolls her eyes smiling a bit, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Of course you did." Sunset replied.

"But then the magic just drained right out of me." Pinkie told her as she was fluttering her fingers, which Sunset opens them up with a big surprise giving off a big serious over her face. The former bully then place her hands over her hips, narrowing her eyes in apprehensive glance.

"Wait," Sunset realized something wasn't right. "What do you mean 'drained out of you'?" she demanded.

"Hey," Applejack responded catching some of her friends attention. "Where _is_ that other Twilight?" she questioned flattening her hands, giving off Pinkie with a anxious stare. The party girl utilized her one finger, as the Rainbooms, the Elements, Dietrich, as well as Alex were searching for Twilight but she vanish without a trace.

"Oh, she's right…." Pinkie maintain pointing her fingers where Twilight be. "Uh, well," she uttered spreading her arms wide. "She was right here." Most of the Rainbooms looks at their surrounding, as they search for Twilight as the element bearers, Dietrich, along with Alex did the same.

"Guys," Alex began as the Elements bearers caught his attention. "We got a problem," he added with a concerned look. "Very big problem." Alex uttered, which the Element bearers exchange their glances.

( **Song End** )

 **A/N: Another ardous chapter is now finished, I do hope you will like it. reviews are mostly welcome and no negative thoughts, Press the button of 'favorite and follow' if you want too. If not then that's fine with me, anyways before I go I would want to make an earlier flash back which the MPD agents went to 'Universe 775' to arrest the Dazzlings one year ago. Oh, yeah, I will put the quote down.**

 **Quote:**

 _ **[Wy cierpię tych podmieńców , jesteście cholernie rasistowskie.]**_

 _ **You guys hate those Changelings, you guys are fucking racist.**_

 _ **-Bernard**_

 _ **To Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Shining Armor in The Times They Are a Changeling.**_

 _ **Humans of earth! Your time has come! For too long you've been tearing apart your world, destroying yourselves in selfish acts of presevation and justice! For too long you've been subjected to your own violence, scarring the land with evil magics of Technology! For to long, you've been plagued and ill with the greatest injustice of all: Being born human! Now is the time to rejoice, for your saviors have arrived to free from your own birth! None should endure the nighmare of being A Human! That is why, I Princess Celestia of Equestria, have come bearing A Wonderful news! No more suffering! My little Ponies will bring blessings to all, and convert your beings into a superior race! Leave behind death and destruction, and join our great land of Equestria! A new life awaits for you all, A greater future as ponies begins to you all.**_

 _ **-Princess Celestia**_

 _ **Bringing a message towards humans in The Conversion Bureau: Bio-Terrorism**_

 **[Earlier Flashback]**

 _Location: Multiverse Police Department_

 _Time: Unknown_

 _Date: September 27, 2014_

 _Universe: Outside of the Multiverse_

( **Norman Philip Robertson, Yevheniy Aleksandrovich Andruntsiv, Roza Germamovna Clayton, POV** )

( **Play 'Shooting Stars' By: Owl City** )

The following events of arresting Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, along with Princess Cadence in 'Universe 892' after they struck and invade the Seattle from 'Universe 98384' as well as 'Universe 1125' by Princess Cadence. Later that day, Norman along with Yevheniy are very busy minding their own business, but then a knock sound at the door came by which the American MPD as well as the Ukrainian-American officer caught their attention. Someone twist the door to the left, opening quickly but not that fast revealing to be Roza who accessed at the two MPD officer.

"Sir," The russian-american young woman slauted before the two officers. "May I come in?" She demanded a permission after saluting the two MPD officers.

"All right, You may come in." Norman replied with a small smile, Roza then stroll over holding a document in her hand stopping at the center.

"Um," The American MPD officer responded giving off a suspicious look. "What are those documents for?" He questioned the young woman.

"These are the three girls who cause trouble in 'Universe 775'." She uttered seriously, throwing the three piece of Document before Normans desk. He was too absorbed by the three documents, as well as Yevheniy. The American MPD officer then clasped the files, examining the three of it. revealing the group trio from Equestria on 'Universe 774'. There names are Adagio, Aria, and Sonata. As Roza was still remained at the center giving off a serious glimpse, Yevheniy waves his right hand upon the former marine of the Allied forces.

"You are now dismiss, soldier." The Ukrainian-American saluted immediately as Roza saluted back, she jaunt at the door twisting the knob to the left causing the door to be open again. She shut the door behind her gently, leaving them alone for a minute. After Roza had left the room belong to Norman along with Yevheniy, the two former then examines their weaknesses.

"I think this maybe our chance of arresting the Dazzlings," Norman replied still holding a one piece of files with his hand. "They cause a lot of trouble, since 'Universe 775' kept on beeping in my 29th century personal computer." He added giving off an annoyed look on his face.

"I agree with you, Norman." Yevheniy responded nodding in agreement.

"We need to capture them before they cause more a lot of trouble." Norman proclaimed while he was still sitting before the desk.

"Okay," The Ukrainian-American nodding in reply, the two MPD officer then went to the armory where weapons and gadgets are really stored. Norman along with Yevheniy then grabbed everything they need for a new mission. After grabbing some stuff at the armory, they started sprinting towards the door, as Norman twist the knob to the left causing it to open and Yevheniy is the one who close the door behind him with a loud bang noise.

( **Song End** )

 **A/N: Hope you guys like it.**


	6. ACADECA

**A/N: Hello guys and gals, this is SkullCrusher550. Welcome to another chapter of the third sequel of 'Equestria Girls' known as 'Friendship Games', today I will write the flashback earlier of my old inFAMOUS Second Son fanfic known as 'The Conversion Bureau: Bio-Terrorism'. Anyways enjoy the story, reviews are seemingly welcome. Press the button of 'Favorite and Follow' on the upper right of the screen.**

 **My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games**

 **Chapter VI: ACADECA**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **#R &R**

 _Location: Andresito, Uruguay_

 _Time: 12:15 P.M._

 _Date: January 7, 2195_

 _Universe: 120_

( **Zack 'Z' Mendez, POV** )

( **Play '….Baby One More Time (Britney Spears Cover)' By: August Red Burns** )

[ **Flashback** ]

 _A dystopian parallel earth in a South American village in Andresito, Uruguay, The Human Liberation Front along with the European Union Resistance Fighters are collaborating each other to destroy the Ponification of Earths Rebirth forces. While Zack assists them in the fight, he then utilized his geokinetic powers, as pack of Unicorns launched their magical projectile energy, The Geokinetic Conduit then constructed earth pillars to defend himself including his allies from an incoming projectile. But his earth pillar that he build up got obliterated by a Unicorn, the Mexican-American cringe his teeth as he immersed into the air and rolls on the ground. Zack slowly gets up into his feet, he crouch and punch the ground causing the rocks had shifted into his hands covering it and forming in a rock-based gauntlet. The pack of Unicorns then moves backwards, turning their bodies as they sprint off they seem to be terrified on him. "You think you can outrun me like a Maldito you are!?" Zack blurted angrily, he used his left fist to punch the ground generating a needle of Earth Spikes which impales the pack of Unicorns all of them died as blood were all gushing out into their bodies while it scatters on the earth._

 _The Earth Ponies draws their swords as they galloped forward against the humans, The EURF as well as HLF use their weapons upon the ponies, Zack then spreads his arms wide which he telekinetically floats all the rock above the air, he assembles them into a small beige like spear. The Geokinetic Conduit then snapped his fingers which he discharge the rocks above him, he launch those rock projectile against the Earth Ponies killing them instantly on the ground._

 _A PER commander known as Twinkle Star was looking at her binocular, her forces were losing ground as other of her forces are actually retreating leaving their comrades behind. She examine a human who fights her forces, killing them with an interesting superhuman powers. "What is this human made of?" The pegasus interrogated pulling out her binocular before her eyes, the PER soldiers next to her saluted both giving off a serious face. Twinkle Star is a Pegasus commander of the PER forces, her eyes were moderate brilliant gold, her mane is moderate bright maroon, her coat is steamy magenta, along with her cutie mark was a magical star that is shining brightly like diamond._

" _We don't know ma'am," A mare Earth Pony in an enchanted armor responded, saluting before the PER commander. "He just came here after those savage human insurgents ambush most of our forces." She indicated informing Twinkle Star, the Pegasus commander then put the binocular in front of her eyes._

" _Give me the big guns!" Twinkle Star instructed them which the two mare Earth Pony saluted before their commander. "I want those humans to be perished on the ground." She vociferated enragedly, as she removes her binocular before her eyes again while she was clutching it._

" _Yes, ma'am, we will not let you down!" Another mare Earth Pony uttered saluting the commanded, her partner did the same as they then dashed off, the PER commander was watching between the HLF, EURF, and PER forces fight from the ground as the battle continues._

" _Para la gloria de México, y España."_ _Z blurted raising his left arm, while the militia groups elevates their weapons up high shouting with glory. "We must destroy these ponies before they could eradicate humanity." He replied with confidence, until a huge rock like missile suddenly landed upon them. The two militia groups along with the Geokinetic Conduit, evades very quickly as the large rock, it immediately cracked this cause their attention, they then glimpse a monster, that had white messed up hair, glowing brownish eyes, and sharp teeth with two fangs upon the mouth. He had muscular build, his hand have a glowing some kind of bright light, his other hand had a brownish streak from the abdomen, wrist, along the legs, he was sported a black native skirt. His name was Dreadman, Dreadman is a giant black ogre criminal where he got arrested years ago by the Multiverse Police Department, but he was a former weapons dealer buying some illegal weapons to other criminal gangs._

 _Dreadman glares towards several humans on the ground he roars loudly, causing all the militia groups covers their ears as well as Zack. "You savage apes…. Must die!" He uttered angrily, constructing a glowing battle axe, he jumps down to the ground as smoke covers the whole area. When the smog clears up, he did a battle stance Dreadman then advance toward against the humans. But the HLF along with the EURF militia scorched their weapons against the monster, the bullets pierced through his body but didn't affect him. Dreadman then scowl before the humans, which he used his battle axe pounding it to the ground. All of the militia's plunge in a powerful force and fell into the ground dead, But Zack avoid very quickly most of his comrades are dying swiftly right before his eyes. After Dreadman killed all the human parasites, he turned and face the last remaining savage ape._

" _Humans are nothing but a parasite in the Multiverse." He uttered proudfully, which Zack seal his hair upon his face as he clench his fist as tears were flowing into his both eyes. "Compared to you," he pointed at him giggling maliciously, while clutching his battle axe. "Your parents are dead, I saw them myself when the Empire Event and New Marais was still happening." He claimed smirking with confidence, telling him the crisis about what happened to his lovable parents._

" _You killed all of them," Zack replied cringing his teeth. "And now…. I must kill you!" The Geokinetic Conduit sniffed, Twinkle Star saw them face-to-face as she glance at them with her binocular._

" _Heh," She scoffed with dignity. "I know this is going to be interesting." Dreadman swiftly charge against the human, while Zack did the same. The former weapons dealer then jump and struck the Geokinetic Conduit, But Z avoid it as he hop above the air and landed safely, this cause Dreadman clenched his teeth. Zack then taunted the black monster with smirking dignity, the monster then moves forward attacking the human with incredible speed. Zack then constructed two tall rock creature, they seem to be charging upon the approaching monster holding them off while Zack had a chance of escaping him._

" _You can't get away from me, human." Dreadman responded wrangling towards the two giant rock creature once Zack formed earlier, he actually breaks himself free due to his incredible strength causing the giant rock critter to plunge above the mid-air and fell into the earth. Meanwhile, Dreadman was searching at the get away human, he needs to stay vigilant if Zack comes out of hiding._

" _Where are you little human?" The former weapons dealer interrogated looking out his surroundings. "You can't hide from me forever." He indicated clasping his weapon, until a two half rocks suddenly clashed against each other encasing Dreadman inside._

" _Hey," The black ogre yelled as he kept on knocking at the large ball of rock. "Let me out this instant!" Dreadman ordered the human, but Zack then manipulated the huge ball made out of stone generating a numerous Spike impaling the black ogre as he ceased on shouting, the black ogre then scatters blood inside the ball of rocks. In the meantime, The Geokinetic Conduit turned around and saw the remaining PER forces right the edge of the cliff. Zack then called a several meteorite and started targeting them, they quickly got smashed into bits causing blood to scattered from the ground._

 _After Zack have defeated the malicious Dreadman along with the PER forces, he buried all the two militia groups who risk their lives against the living threat. He stooped just before the gravestone of the soldiers who died, he replied but in Spanish. "Juro…." He replied, he began his speech but in spanish. "Me Zack Méndez te dará descanso para la vida eterna por Dios," He replied touching the gravestone of the dead soldier._ _"corre el riesgo de todas sus vidas sólo para gloria y dignidad."_ _He continues talking. "pero no estoy renunciando a mi mismo," Zack began crying as he sniff, but he wipes his tears away._ _"con el Sol tirano que invade y mata a mucha gente."_ _The Geokinetic Conduit responded confidently, as the wind passes by. "Iba a decir esto," He declared. "Pero…." He began thinking before he speaks._ _"gloria a la rebelión." He blessed them with honor. "algún día, el dictador sol va a ir al infierno."_ _He indicated solemnly, Zack then stood up into his feet walking forward just a bit he saw the earth is now on the apocalypse. [_ _ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'I swear... I Zack Mendez will give you rest for eternal life by God, you risk all of your lives just for glory and dignity. but I am not giving up myself, to the Sun Tyrant who invades and kill a lot of people. I was going to say this, but... glory to the rebellion. someday, the sun dictator will going to hell.'**_ _]_

 _His MDUPG began glowing into his pocket which caught his attention, Zack then pulled it out as he began to scroll the call or answer button aside, The holographic version of Aleksei Cherkesov can be seen just below on the device._

" _Señor, Aleksei," he began his sentence. "Where are you amigo?" The Geokinetic Conduit inquired just as Aleksei made him smile a bit._

" _I'm in 'Universe 98384'." Aleksei replied._

" _Universe 98384," Zack uttered in confusion. "You mean you're in Delsin's universe, that's awesome!" he added exclaiming himself. "I'll be right over there, amigo, luego!" Zack disconnects his MDUPG as the Crystal Conduit did the same._

" _I do hope my friends are all right." Zack thought of himself into his mind._

 _Zack then utilized his device, he pointed the MDUPG in empty surroundings launching a laser like projectile producing a purple with green streak portal spinning on its vortex. The Geokinetic Conduit then proceeds inside the portal, the gateway closed by itself giving off an electric discharge into the thin air._

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Canterlot High Hall Entrance_

 _Time: 2:00 P.M._

 _Date: September 26, 2015_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Dean Cadence, Vice-Principal Luna, Principal Celestia, Principal Cinch, The Shadowbolt, The Rainbooms, The Element Bearers, Antonio, Lenora, Rosalinda, Julio, Sci-Twi, Flash Sentry, POV** )

( **Play 'Cinderella Man' By: Eminem** )

On the next day the Canterlot High students are hanging outside the schoolyard, Vice-Principal Luna then spoke at the P.A. system. "Good morning, students," She greeted positively, as students were listening to the announcement from the hallways. "I'm sure you're all thrilled to start the first day of the Friendship Games," She replied positively again, on Cranky Doodles class students are listening to the announcement as well. "Our competitors will face off in every aspect of CHS curriculum," The Vice-Principal responded, all of the students in the library listens at the announcement. "Culminating in the elimination equation finale." She uttered with energy, the students of two schools went to the main foyer, the Dean then smiles humbly before the two rival schools. "Welcome to the first event, the Academic Decathlon!" she blurted out, by outstretching her arms wide, the camera then enlarged from distant away. The eleven element bearers, Dietrich, Alex, along with the Rainbooms watched on. Aleksandr evolve a anxious statement, seeing the competitors glare and frown at each other, with fearless along with contempt structure around them. "You'll scored on chemistry, home-ec, and everything in between," the dean official told them. "But remember," she proceed as the students glance each other down. "Only the six students from each team with the most points will move on to event number 2," she replied contouring a number '2' within her fingers. "Good luck!" she blurted peacefully, clenching her fist placing them aside, the earth element bearer trotted over at the middle just before the Dean.

"Dean Cadence before you say good luck," Aleksandr uttered with a polite manner, getting the deans some attention. "May I have a little _Conversation_ with your Principal just for a moment?" He inquired respectfully towards at the CPA dean.

"Very well," She indicated patiently. "You may speak." The official Dean of CPA replied gently.

"Thank you." Aleksandr blessed the Dean, as he stroll over to the headmistress of CPA just before her, while students of Crystal Prep along with the hard-boiled principal glared at him angrily except for the human world's Twilight.

"Principal Cinch," The earth element bearer called her name out, she then gets his attention. "Have we met before?" He questioned himself, thinking of it as he narrows his eyes. "If not…. Then that is too bad," He replied quipping a bit. "I will gave as well as your student some condition," Aleksandr responded confidently, which the strict Principal scowl at him along with her students. "If the Canterlot High Wondercolts won all the game events," he beckoned with his speech can be heard with other students. "The Crystal Prep Academy would clean the Wondercolt Statue," Aleks added. "Bernard and Oswäld are here to watch your students cleaning the monument," Bernard along with Oswäld scowl, at them furiously with stares. "Since this is a punishment for rough housing the shrine with disrespect," He replied. "If you do not accept my deal," He mentioned with gestures. "Then…. You have no other choice but to join them, Principal Cinch." Aleks responded giving off a solemn look on his face. "But if our _team_ I mean their _team_ loses the games," The earth element user replied, while the CPA Principal just listen at him with blank expression. "Then…. We had no choice but to enroll to your…. Piteous school." Aleksandr opined patienly, the Crystal Prep principal then made a decision as she give off a big dignity over her face.

"What?" Sunny Flare replied in surprised. "I'm not going to clean to that deadbeat Wondercolt statue." She indicated hissing, which giving the Canterlot High students with glares and glimpse.

"Yeah," Lemon Zest indicated giving off a rock sign. "You guys suck," she responded pointing at their rival. "You'll never win to this kind of competition." The light pistachio with pale, light grayish green and light brilliant lime green haired girl uttered. "Along with that you guys are such losers." She added.

"You are the one who suck here," Bernard replied shouted back. "You motherfucking son of a bitch!" he exclaimed enragedly.

"Awww, such wonderful gentleman," Sour Sweet replied sweetly, clasping her hands all together until her personality changes. "You think you just came here to make conflict with us again," She responded with a sourly manner. "Not in your life, buster!" she exclaimed.

"Shut up, you poor, toothless, unsophisticated crack baby." Oswäld insulted.

"These _people_ don't know what's coming," Sugarcoat replied bluntly. "They don't know anything about us ever." She uttered crossing her arms with a blank tedious stare.

"Who cares," Alexandria chimed in the conversation. "You are appalling, nasty, simpleminded, you reek and you're pathetic." She insulted the blunt girl listing off the words which was insulting.

"Very well then," Principal Cinch responded placing her hands behind her back, shutting her eyes for a moment. "If our team wins all of these recent games," She replied bluntly. "You twelve shall have my consequences." The mother of Sunny Flare uttered confidently.

"Hey, Principal old hag," A rebellious voice interposed, getting her the attention. "What _'kind'_ of consequences?" Alexandria demanded, causing the headmistress of CPA glared at her.

"I _intend_ to keep it as a secret." The Crystal Prep principal replied forming a small smirk on her face, causing the defiant girl to cringe her teeth.

"Jeg fikk følelsen av at de skjuler noe innenfor deres skole." The Norwegian foreigner replied buzzing to most of her friends. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'I got the feeling that they are hiding something within their school.'** ]

"Ya z hoden," Nikka uttered silently. "shcho shchos' ne pravyl'no pro nykh." The dark element bearer indicated crossing her arms with a blank look on her face. [ **SkullRbbit775: Nikka said: 'I agree, something is not right about them.'** ]

"Lo mejor de la suerte, señoras." Pedro blessed their friends including his girlfriend Pinkie. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'Best of luck, ladies.'** ]

"Pourrions-nous commencer les jeux au lieu de parler toute la journée," Charlie alleged angrily, as she was very impatient that Aleksandr is chatting with Principal Cinch. "monsieur Aleksandr?" She uttered crossing her arms giving off with a tedious stare. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'Could we start the games instead of talking all day, mister Aleksandr?'** ]

"Guys," Alexandria replied to her friends, getting their attention. "I get the feeling that old woman is like a retired veteran from world war two." She quipped, which her team mates began laughing silently.

Meanwhile on the right side of the hallway, Antonio was now wearing shades along with his hoodie that has Wondercolt insignia stitched on the chest, at the back of his hoodie he have an Eminem album known as 'Recovery' with soundtracks on the bottom, the emotionless young man was wearing a headphone listening to a music soundtracks that is from 'Musify'. Antonio is wearing a pair of gray pants, two cool gloves with bones on each fingers. He was riding at the segway hover board, he passes at the middle of the two rival school side, as they all got their attention which they all got amazed by him. Antonio's one younger brother and two sisters follows him as well, they are all riding segway hover boards. There names are Lenora, Rosalinda, along with Julio. But the two mind-controlled Ratcicle were able to carry the shipping container, surprising both Canterlot High as well as Crystal Prep and Twilight was barely interested on that two creature he I mean she saw, her black-framed glasses almost fell but she calibrated it afterwards. Antonio along with his siblings then stops their segway hoverboards, each of them remove their shades and place them just the center of their shirts.

"Ya see," Applejack opined furiously as she was pointing at the emotionless man. "Yer friend is more very interestin' than ever." She uttered.

"He is very fascinating…. Applejack." Aleksandr uttered molding a small smile on his face.

"I agree," Oswäld responded concuring, Applejack and Aleks's words. "He is something…. but, an alluring young person." He replied with a grin.

"My goodness," Rarity replied shocked. "This young man is stunning." She indicated.

"Stunning as ever, Rarity." Charles uttered putting his both hands behind his back, he smiles at the fashionista girl while Rarity smiles back.

"This…. Is…. Awesome!" Rainbow Dash responded willingly. "My day is much more getting better!" The multi-color teenager blurted out noticing Antonio.

"Pssh, show off." Oswäld replied rolling his eyes.

"Wow," Fluttershy alleged nicely. "Your friend seems nice." She replied molding a smile on her face.

"Whoa, man," Sandalwood responded in amazement. "He's so cool," he commented gesturing. "And awesome!" The Eco-Kid replied happily, elevating his both hands and clenching his both fist, while most of the students were speechless as they can't respond or say a word.

" _I do not know why Antonio is wearing Shades,_ " Amadeo spoked into his mind bluntly. " _Did he came here just to show off?_ " he question to himself shrugging shutting his eyes. " _But still,_ " he commented. " _He is very somewhat amazing._ " The sand element bearer responded.

Lenora Flores Makarova-Dolzaev is a 14-year old Spanish-American girl, she was the oldest sister of Rosalinda, along with her she is the brother of Antonio and Julio. Lenora's family were Russian, Spanish, as well as American descent. She was adopted by Antonio when her parents got killed, by an unknown assailants during the Argonokian-Vernarkian conflict. The 14-year old became emotionless just as Antonio, because after her parents got murder in the war she forgot everything that she ever love. but for her one brother along with her one sister, she never ever forgets them even for Antonio. Lenora was sported in a long sleeve t-shirt that had a S.H.I.E.L.D. logo, she have a cap above her head saying 'Empire Needs You', a Battlefield Hardline hoodie that was enveloped on her shirt, a long pair of grey skinny jeans along with a long canvas sneakers. Lenora is a choreography dancer, she was trained by Antonio for almost four years. Lenora's eyes were dark brown, watermelon wavy hair down on the middle, and she had pale brown skin.

Rosalinda Augusto Lazarenko-Dolzaev was a 12-year old Ukrainian-American girl, along with her she was the mid-oldest of the sister of Lenora, and the brother of Antonio along with Julio. Rosalinda's family were Ukrainian, Spanish, and Russian descent. Rosalinda was an impressive choreographic dancer, she dance like her oldest sister as well as her brother does. She, Lenora, along with her brother Antonio makes a great youtube video about choreography dancing videos, they could make million to sceptillion hits in each of their videos, the broadcast in their youtube are everywhere on the internet of the Multiverse. Rosa was wearing a t-shirt with a logo of 'Cool Story Babe…. Now Make Me A Sandwich', an Eminem Hoodie that covers the entire shirt, a pair of Skinny Ripped Jeans, and a pair of Adidas shoes. Rosalinda's eyes were actually silver, Bleached Satin with blue streak short dyed hair, along with that she had fair skin.

Julio Eduardo Santiago-Dolzaev is an 11-year old American boy, and he was the youngest of the sisters of Lenora, Rosalinda, and the only brother of Antonio. Julio's family were American, Spanish, Filipino. and Russian descent. Julio was an impressive guitar player, he likes to show off most of his friends on how good he shred but he doesn't do that most of the time. He makes an awesome guitar videos on Youtube, Julio made a lot of videos into his account everyday. He was sported a shirt of 'Left 4 Dead', an awesome cap on top of his head, a vest hoodie that coats his whole shirt, pair of 3D print sweatpants, and a pair of sneakers. Julio's eyes were actually violet, a short wavy blonde hair, and pale tan skin.

"Antonio?" Principal Celestia questioned confused. "What are you doing here?" She interrogated again the emotionless young man. "I thought you finished all the _task_ that I gave you." She replied frowning, but Antonio pulled out his chores list and gave it to the head of Canterlot High.

"Antonio," Rosalinda called him, getting his attention. "Who are these multi-colored people?" she interrogated whispering to his oldest brother Julio, he then stop his sister from speaking.

"Don't _talk_ to Antonio first," Julio replied solemnly. "He's very busy having a conversation with the Principal." He added doing an impressive riff with his Grim Reaper Electric Guitar, all of the students from two schools saw how good the eleven year old boy is.

" _Good luck Canterlot High,_ " Lenora blessed them in her mind. " _I do wish you'll win in this kind of competition._ "

"That is all the task you gave me," The detached young man responded giving the piece of paper to Principal Celestia. "I _achieved_ them with no sweat," he responded deadpan. "But…." He began a new sentence, opening the hi-tech shipping container displaying with weapons, gadgets, girly things, electronics, and gifts from countries. "We bought you some souvenir." The two rival schools are speechless, they didn't speak or respond anything just jaw drop.

" _What the,_ " Alex uttered overthinking about what's happening. " _How did he get all those things?_ " He thought to his mind. " _And,_ " He started a new sentence. " _Did Antonio just spoked in English for the first time?_ " The Ukrainian-American interrogated talking to his mind, while Antonio gaved two gifts to Principal Celestia along with Vice-Principal Luna.

"Thank you, Antonio," Principal Celestia replied crediting the emotionless man. "That was the nicest thing that you given to us." She indicated forming a smile on her face.

"Thank you," This is only Vice-Principal Luna's response. "You're the most _cordial_ young man I've ever seen." She responded molding a small grin.

"You are welcome," Antonio replied depassionately. "Although," He began a new sentence. "I must get going because the _games_ are starting." The deadpan young man responded as he rode his segway hoverboard, before he could do that Antonio then pulled out his MDUPG which Twilight was merely amazed as she notice a hi-tech device that she didn't perceive before.

"Alexandria," He called her deadpanned, as she get her attention. "You must check out on our latest videos, later." Antonio then hurls his own device upon Alexandria, as she caught it with ease while nodding in response. The two sisters rides their own segway hoverboards, Indigo Zap yelled at the stranger.

"Hey, buddy," Indigo Zap exclaimed, as Antonio stop his hoverboard he gets the rival of Rainbow Dash's attention. "What about all of your things in the hallways?" She questioned fiercely, until Antonio turned his hoverboard around as he move towards the members of the Shadowbolts just between them.

"You people of Crystal Prep are very selfish and arrogant," Antonio claimed bluntly. "And you have been consume by pride," He commented solemnly. "Along with that you should had gave the students of Canterlot high a chance of playing in these recent games," the students of Crystal Prep doesn't know what's he talking about. "You folks are supposed to be in the hall of shame," Antonio commented austerely, he then picked up a ten ton barbell with ease, Antonio then paste his headphone inside his ears turning on his Musify playing 'SkullCrusher550's' playlist. "will you excuse me I will put this heavy barbell in the gym room." he uttered seriously, while he turned his hover board as he left. And Sugarcoat just stare at him for hours, then Indigo Zap influxed the blunt girl with her hand into the face. The three sisters of Antonio rode their segway hoverboards, they just quietly drove them into the halls while the Crystal Prep then stare at them with blank looks on their faces. Along with that, the one Ratcicle pressed the button before into the container causing it to closed, while the other one carry it with ease as the two of them runs away.

"His words doesn't make any sense." Lemon Zest responded watching at the two interesting new creatures sprint off.

"Hello, earth to Sugarcoat," Indigo Zap commented as she still waving her hands. "Sugarcoat!" The highly competitive girl exclaimed, Sugarcoat then shook her head to regained focus.

"Sorry," She retracted with a blank stare. "I kind a lost my _mind_ of it." Sugarcoat responded.

"Wait," Sunny Flare realized something on Sugarcoat. "Don't tell me you have a crush on him hmmm, dearie?" she uttered with a small beam, then the blunt girl blush a bit in revulsion.

"W-What? No of course not," Sugarcoat replied bluntly blushing so hard. "Look," she start another sentence placing her hand on the side of her head shaking in agony. "Could we focus on the games before I commit any more romance stuff?" The dull girl responded crossing with her arms with a tedious look.

"Right!" Lemon Zest blurted nodding positively.

"Hey, faggots," Bernard call them out, as they got his attention. "Good luck!?" He asserted out twitching, letting out his two Flame Sword into his knuckles growling like a lion.

"Wait," Julio concluded on to something, which most of the Crystal Prep kids groan in agony. "What will I do?" He questioned to his friends.

"Uh, just…." Alexandria began dumbfounded as she thinks of something. "Play your cool and awesome Reaper Electric Guitar." She smirked, the eleven year old boy then flips with his Grim Reaper Electric Guitar with awesomeness Julio began playing smoothly with riffs and shreds, The music then started on its own.

 **SONG: ACADECA (Shadowbolts and Wondercolts Punk Cover) Play By: Rebel Nightmare Feat. Julio Eduardo Santiago-Dolzaev**

 **[Sunset Shimmer and Wondercolts]**

 **Ho! We're gonna take you down**

 **Ho! We're gonna take you down!**

 **Take you down! (Ho! We're gonna take you down!)**

 **Take you down! (Down, down, down)**

 **[Sour Sweet and Shadowbolts]**

 **(Oh oh!) We're here to take you out**

 **(Aw aw!) We're here to take you out (Aw aw!)**

 **Take you out! (We're here to take you out!)**

 **Take you out!**

On the panel off screen Sour Sweet and Sunset Shimmer are glaring each other, until Sour Sweet bumps her hips against Sunset's panel off screen making her team members to showed up in a purplish background, Sour Sweet then folds her arms smirking in confidence. Lemon Zest along with Indigo Zap wears their goggles framing a smug look on their faces, AJ, and Sunset wearing in goggles along with lab coats as the Bunsen burners opens automatically, along with that Pinkie, Rarity, as well as RD wears in goggles along with labcoats as Bunsen burners opened also. The Shadowbolts are doing chemistry as well but under shadows, RD, Pinkie, along with AJ snapped their fingers putting on their goggles together. Fluttershy was doing an amazing chemistry as she drops something on her flask with liquid substance, amidst shaping a positive smile on her face, Principal Celestia, Vice-Principal Luna, along with Dean Cadence all holding a clipboard grading her. The Rainbooms along with the other Wondercolt students did their own chemistry except for Derpy, Derpy declined to do it, as the test tube in her liquid was in break out, leaving her with wild hair and a sooty face. She smiled out of confusion while the rest of the kids managed to pass through the contest. Julio then plays his guitar continously, with shred along with riffs.

 **[Wondercolts]**

 **We're not about to let you win, so get out of our way**

 **Think you got us beat, but we're here to stay**

 **United strong, yeah, we'll take you down**

 **You're not so tough, now you're in our town**

 **All of the times we lost before**

 **Not about to give up, we're only bringin' it more**

 **We can smell your fear, we can see your sweat**

 **Hope you didn't spend money 'cause you're losin' this bet!**

 **You've got nothin' on us**

 **Na, na, na-na-na, na**

 **Let's go, Wondercolts!**

 **You've got nothin' on us**

 **Na, na, na-na-na, na**

 **Let's go, Wondercolts!**

Fluttershy along with Pinkie combined for baking contest putting on their oven mitts, the party girl is ready to bake with a glee on her face clenching her both oven mitts. On the panel off screen, first she puts an egg into the mixer, second Pinkie Pie discarded the remaining flour onto the measuring cup, and third she open the oven to make sure it was in a right room temperature. When the baking is finished Fluttershy then puts the cake in the oven, Suri Polomare feels competitive on making their lavish cake, while Upper Crust makes a Shadowbolt emblem in frosting forming a smug look on her face. Pinkie puts frosting on her cake, after that she sample the frosting out of delight. Once the students finished their baking, When the judges trotted over holding clipboards on their hands. The two CHS principals along with the CPA Dean analyzed the numerous cakes set up by the duos of kids, some whom were abashment to pomped their production as Flash along with Sweetie Drops were with their loaf. When the three judges saw a very lavish cake made by Suri and Upper Crust, they offered a sample slice to the judges on paper plates, the two CPA students were grinning looking confidently at each other. The judges took a small bite to see if it was good, they then stares at the two Wondercolt students. Pinkie Pie then slice the very large cake, putting the other half aside revealing a replica of mona lisa, much to the shock of the judges they all dropped their forks. Upper Crust along with Suri walk off shamed in defeat, Cinch confronts them with enraged glimpse on her face. The Wondercolts line up in a random background exposing their emblem upon them, boosting their arms up high with delight.

 **You've got nothin' on us**

 **Na, na, na-na-na, na**

 **Let's go, Wondercolts!**

Principal Cinch scowled dubiously at her two baker students, while Suri was shaking in dreadness upon noticing the predominant look in disappointment, she then drops the pantry causing it to fusilladed into pieces on the floor, Upper Crust glared from her partner, as for Suri didn't respond all she did was smiled restively. Principal Cinch took out her glasses angrily, and rubbed at the bridge of her nose in misery in vanquishment. Pedro hugs the party teenage girl out of excitement, while the shy girl fist bumped the fire element bearer in motivation. Julio then began riffing his guitar, as the music is getting more intense.

 **[Shadowbolts]**

 **Talk a little too much for a school that never wins**

 **Maybe you should just stop 'fore you even begin**

 **We are Crystal Prep High and we have a reputation**

 **Every little moment is about our education**

On the next round was home-ec challenge, starring all the kids constructing birdhouses, The students are wearing gloves along with googles upon them, The Wondercolts students were very improvised of their blueprints. While the Shadowbolts blueprints are now inclined and diagramed, on the panel off screen two team members of the school were measuring the woods size, while another one is using the circular saw to slice the wood into pieces. At the same time the hammering noise were heeded as the two rival team are very busy at work, the slats of woods were stacked up high discarding them.

 **Put your ear to the ground**

 **Listen to that sound**

 **You're a house of cards**

 **And it's about to fall down (fall down)**

 **About to fall down (fall down), hit the ground**

The three judges then trotted in that area, to see the student works of their birdhouse aside from Sandalwood along with Micro Chip, Vice-Principal Luna tested if their columbary is very durable. But the two CHS student's birdhouse fell into scrapped, as Vice-Principal Luna then takes point off for Micro as well as Sandalwood. When Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap have unfurled their birdhouse, it had two lounge, a balcony, and a two flame logo outlined causing the three judges dropped all their clipboards. The Eco-Kid as well as the Techie kid were defeated hanging his head in shame, Sandalwood wrapped his arms around Micro Chips shoulder taking in vaquish in stride. The Shadowbolts line-up in a purplish background revealing their emblem team upon them, while raising their arms out of contentment with pride.

 **You've got nothin' on us**

 **Na, na, na-na-na, na**

 **Let's go, Shadowbolts!**

 **You've got nothin' on us**

 **Na, na, na-na-na, na**

 **Let's go, Shadowbolts!**

Indigo Zap along with Sugarcoat shoves past Micro along with Sandalwood, the eco-kid then cross his arms in a dissatisfy looks. Sugarcoat flicks a piece of wood out of Micro Chips' hand cringing sharply, clenching his both fist savagely. Fluttershy and Applejack walk over towards them as they both insert their hands upon their shoulder in a relieve manner, cooling their anger down.

 **[Wondercolts]**

 **Pressure's on, now we're gonna beat you**

 **Step aside, it's time that we defeat you**

 **Crystal Prep yourself 'cause you're about to go**

 **Down, down, down, down**

 **[Shadowbolts]**

 **Pressure's on, you know we're gonna take you**

 **Just give up before we have to break you**

 **Canter-not-a-lot, you're about to go**

 **Down, down, down, down**

On the spelling bee contest, the two opposing side team are competing on each other. In the meantime, Rainbow Dash went up from the stage and spell 'Hippopotamus' she began to get pertubed that she spelled 'Hippopotamus' wrong. All of the two opposing team spelled each of their words wrong, Fluttershy then peeked at the two teams who are glaring sharply she began to get distressed that this competition is now getting fierce. The shy girl spells 'Immigration' but she mispells it, Sunny Flare spells 'Rhombus' but she spelled it wrong also. Indigo Zap spells 'Chauffeur' but she streaked it wrong, even for Rarity that she spelled 'Estuary' but still wrong. Except the human world's Twilight, who spelled 'Isosceles' right.

 **[Wondercolts]**

 **Take it up to the top**

 **'Cause we know we can win**

 **[Shadowbolts]**

 **Maybe you should just stop**

 **'Cause we've seen you give in**

 **[Wondercolts]**

 **We believe in ourselves**

 **And we've got what it takes**

Sunset ascended into the stairs with her friends supporting her, while Sci-Twi climbs up the stairs with no one's backing her as she was all alone. As their shade can be seen on the spotlights, the human world's Twilight was clasping her hands in anxious looks facing Sunset, while the camera spins that Sunset was facing Twilight, the amber skinned girl folds her arms angrily. The eight students are on the panel off screen stretching their arms in delight, but each of their panel off screen turns off.

 **[Sci-Twi]**

 **I can't wait 'til this is all over**

 **There's so much more that's going on**

 **[Sunset Shimmer]**

 **And before these games are over**

 **I'll find out just what she's done**

Sci-Twi was all alone in the spotlight, the camera began spinning her as she was singing impeccantly hasping her hands into her chest facing before a chalkboard. Sunset was also all alone in the spotlight, the camera immediately spins her furrowing both her arms shutting her eyes but then she opens them up quickly clenching her fist as she face before the chalkboard in anxious expression.

 **[All]**

 **Can she do it? Will she make it?**

 **Who will win it? Who will take it?**

 **Can she do it? Who will take it?**

 **Did she win it? Did she make it?**

The two schoolgirls had their chalk in front of them, alongside a trigonometry equation of a isosceles upon both. The clock was counting down, as Sci-Twi along with Sunset mold a solemn face jotting down the numbers and equation as they try to solve it. The two school rivals watched them who would win, as well as Principal Cinch frames a vulgar and harshed stare at the two competitors on stage. Sci-Twi as well as Sunset were working industriously, as the two girls at the stage were now starting to sweat trying to calculate the equation as fast as possible. While the time is counting down, Sunset was having a hard time on circumspecting the trigonometry calculation on the board.

 **Who's the winner? Who's the reject?**

 **How did she answer?**

 **(End Song)**

Principal Cinch then went up into the stage with spotlights turn on, the strict principal pointed at the tan teenager girl. "Incorrect!" The CPA headmistress stated in a deep voice, much to her precipitation she hang in failure while the glasses wearing girl won the first round that she solved the equation correctly. Photo Finish took a picture with her camera, but her classmates stare at her back with blank glimpse. The camera girl then smiles sheepishly, blushing with crimson red on her cheeks.

"How the _fuck_ did Sunset get all the wrong equation!?" Bernard questioned clutching his chin with his hands, as he scowled enraged. "I really hate that _damned_ bitch!" He replied cringing his teeth while talking.

"At least Sunset did her best in _trigonometry_ algebra." Alex interposed folding his arms, as he shuts his eyes with a smile molded on his face. "Have you ever tried the _trigonometry_ algebra?" the ukrainian-american teased Bernard, which his hair almost in flames.

"The fuck? Of course not!" Bernard exclaimed.

"Ja," Dietrich agreed in a positive smile. "But Sunset is still very calm as a flower blooming in the fields." His friends rolls their eyes in a disatisfying looks, molding it with tedious glance.

"Eso es muy repulsiva." Pedro uttered in discouragement. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'That is very repulsive.'** ]

"dette kommer til å være i katastrofe," The Norwegian young girl responded bluntly that her vision almost puzzled. "kanskje min prediksjon være sant." She uttered very quietly. [ **SkullRabbit775: 'this is going to be in disaster, my prediction might be true.'** ]

"Vam ne potribno nichoho peredbachaty," Nikka opined waving her hair dipassionately. "lid element nosiya." She alleged in a gothic voice. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'You do not have to predict anything, ice element bearer.'** ]

"Je suis désolé pour la perte de maîtresse Coucher de soleil dans la ronde équation d'élimination." Charlie maintained in a retracted tone, clasping her hands putting it against her chest. [ **SkullRabbit775: she said: 'I am so sorry for mistress Sunset's loss in the equation elimination round.'** ]

"That means the winner of the Friendship Games' first event is," Vice-Principal Luna responded, tallying points while Dean Cadence along with her oldest sister stare, at the clipboard that Vice-Principal was holding. "Twilight Sparkle and Crystal Prep!" she blurted standing up still clutching her clipboard, the outcast Crystal Prep student was so proud that they won the first competition while Principal Cinch walks away on stage. The other Crystal Prep students sitting in a row of chairs, clapping their hands in a flat applause. The Rainbooms along with the Alex, Dietrich, and the Element Bearer join with Sunset on stage.

"That was odd," Alex replied still overthinking. "How come those Crystal Prep kids doesn't even support her?" He questioned Bernard.

"I do not know," Bernard indicated as he shrugged. "I really do not give a _fuck_ about them."

"That was awesome!" Rainbow Dash asserted hugging Sunset.

"Yeah, Sunset," Alexandria responded acknowledging the tan skinned girl. "That was a good game," she commented elevating a thumbs-up. "But still you'll defeat those cuntzilla bitches. Right?" The defiant girl then place her hand upon Sunset's shoulder giving off a smile, while the reformed student nodded in reply.

"Fucking awesome Sunset!" Bernard asserted.

"Ja," Asłaug nodded but still she talk silent. "det var det mest tilfredsstillende spill har alltid leve i historien av vennskaps spill." She replied bluntly. [ **SkullRabbit775: she said: 'Yeah, that was the most satisfying game has ever live in history of friendship games.'** ]

"Da," Aleksandr chimed in. "That was an _impressive_ competition in trigonometry algebra," The russian-american uttered giving off a small smile on his face. "But at least you did your best," Sunset smiled at her friends as well as new-found friends. "Even though you are not perfect at math."

"Truly amazing!" Rarity applaud Sunset.

"Brilliant, loves," Charles replied with a small smile. "You're the most Ace person I've ever met." The british young man replied sincerely. "I really like your optimism."

"Yes, that was wonderful Sunset," Amadeo replied putting his hands around his hips. "You really did your best in _trinogonometry_ algebra."

"Vselyaye strakh, zakhid," Nikka applausing Sunset in a smooth manner. "ya khotiv by pryvitaty vas za te," she opined placidly. "shcho spokiyno i myrno." The dark element bearer uttered breathless, pulling her hi-tech device out of her pocket. As she was doing something on her MDUPG, which she is checking on to something. [ **SkullRabbit775: she said: 'Awe-inspiring, Sunset, I like to congratulate you for being calm and peaceful.'** ]

"But we didn't win!" Sunset blurted with an anxious tone.

"That was as close to winnin' as Canterlot's ever been." Applejack replied inserting her hands upon Sunsets shoulder raising her eyebrow.

"Coucher de soleil," Charlie responded giving a swirl smile. "il n'a pas d'importance si nous perdons ou non," she continued crossing her arms over he chest. "la vérité est que nous nous dirigeons vers le prochain tour." She commented cheering the tan girl, she flourish a beamed over her face. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'Sunset, it does not matter if we lose or not, the truth is that we are moving to the next round.'** ]

"Mi hermana tiene razón," Pedro smiled as Pinkie wrapped her hands over his elbow. "usted es la persona más increíble alguna vez vivir." The spanish speaking young man responded making himself much obliged, that Sunset lost the match against Twilight. But still, her friends supports her. **[SkullRabbit775: He said: 'My sister is right, you are most amazing person have ever live.']**

"After a careful tally of the points," Dean Cadence uttered presenting the second event competitors, Twilight beamed waving her hands. While the Shadowbolt were just ignoring the announcement as they are less interested. "We'd like to present the students moving on to the Friendship Games' second event." The Rainboom members were cheering Sunset up, while the Alex, Dietrich, along with the Element bearers watch them with a smile on their faces. The human world's Twilight spies on them as she gaves herself a big wheeze, she then saw her team mates went down on the stage. She leaves the stage all alone, until Flash congratulate the outcast CPA student.

"Congratulations!" Flash blurted hunching down his body, and pointing at the lavender teenager applauding her. "You were really great!" he exclaimed, Sci-Twi then elevated her finger interrupting Flash. she looks at her pendant had blared off again tracking the magic's location, leaving the rocker kid standing before the exit door.

"Okay, then," Flash responded feeling speechless. "Aw!" He blurted out dejecting, with a moaning sound.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Outside of Canterlot High_

 _Time: 2:30 P.M._

 _Date: September 26, 2015_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Fluttershy, Charlie, Callisto, Sci-Twi, Spike, Doctor Nefarious Tropy, POV** )

( **Play 'Mama Said' By Lukas Graham** )

In a meantime outside on the Canterlot High, the Rainbooms, the Element bearers, Alex, along with Dietrich were all hanging out by the statue. When they're done with their chattering at each other, they quickly leave the Wondercolt Statue splitting in a group walking in a same direction. Twilight then spied on the Rainbooms even the strangers behind the pole therefore she hides with a blank stare, and looks back again in the pole that she was spying at Fluttershy walking before the two golden horseshoe while Callisto as well as Charlie trail after her. The shy girl clutch her back pack, she then glimpse at her surroundings to make sure no ones around, the animal lover opens her knapsack exposing her cat, she nuzzles her pet with care. "maîtresse Fluttershy," Charlie started speaking in french getting her attention. "est-ce vraiment nécessaire d'amener les animaux à l'école?" the french young woman interrogated the shy girl, scratching the side of her head. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'mistress Fluttershy, is this really necessary to bring pets on school?'** ]

"Now, Now, Charlie," Callisto solicited at her friend. "Fluttershy is an animal lover," the shy woman responded with a quiet smile. "Which means she takes good care of her animals much like me." She responded cuddling Fluttershy's cat, as she gives off a prudent smile on her face.

"Are you an animal lover too?" Fluttershy questioned Callisto with a nice voice.

"Yes I am," The young greek woman answered. "But," she commence her sentence. "I can sense everyones emotion even though I am far away from them." She maintained nicely, while Charlie rolls her eyes in a monotonous looks.

"Wow," Fluttershy responded much to her surprise. "I wish I could sense somebodies emotion." She claimed in a sorrowful tone.

"Vous maîtresse Fluttershy," Charlie reassured the shy girl cheering her up. "pour sûr que votre capacité pourrait devenu réalité." She added making Fluttershy smile a bit. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'You will mistress Fluttershy, for sure that your ability might came true.'** ]

"Can you really use your emotion?" she question the greek youth woman.

"All right, I will try." Callisto claimed trying her empathy ability.

"Did it work?" Fluttershy demanded of what happened, if Callisto's empathy had worked.

"Yes," Callisto blurted out. "It worked!" she exclaimed.

"What's my emotion then?" Fluttershy questioned Callisto, as she was holding her pet cat.

"It is happiness," The greek girl answered perceiving Fluttershy's emotion. "Your mood has been elevated even your cat with positive energy." She responded after Callisto felt the emotion of Fluttershy.

"That was amazing," the shy teenager uttered in shocked. "You're really good at sensing others emotion." Fluttershy indicated until Callisto hugged her.

"Thank you, Fluttershy," The greek young woman responded giving off a small smile. "For everything that you ever done to me." She added. "I thank your blessings."

"It's my pleasure, and remember _kindness_ is always the important thing." Fluttershy replied with an anxious smile, until Twilight pops out of bushes as Fluttershy stare back at the human world's Twilight. Charlie along with Callisto wave at Twilight with a positive smile, while the outcast student wave back at them.

"Bonjour maîtresse de Twilight," Charlie replied in french which Twilight didn't understand her. "je suis Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI," She introduce herself in a polite tone. "Et cela est Callisto Palaiologou Chronis." She repeatedly introducing to the greek young shy woman. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'Hello mistress Twilight, I am Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI, And this is Callisto Palaiologou Chronis.'** ]

"Uh, I don't understand the word you're saying," Twilight apologized adjusting her glasses. "I don't really speak french, seriously." She responded with a calm tone. "But it'll do, nice to meet you both."

"Nice to meet you, Twilight." Callisto raise her hands in flat. "I know you do not have to learn it as well." She added making Twilight smile.

"No," She wheezed in relief. "It's fine."

"Do you wanna give her a treat?" Fluttershy interrogated Twilight as she was thinking for a moment, till she comes out of the bushes sitting just before her.

"Guess I'm not the only one to smuggle her pet into school." She replied relinquishing a scanty beam on her face.

"Not just _one_." Fluttershy giggled softly, revealing all her animal friends much to Twilight's Surprise.

"Oh, wow," Twilight was merely surprised about the shy girls animal friends, running around in the front yard having fun. "All I have is Spike." She maintained with a grin all over her face, Fluttershy then smiled as she pick up the purple dog in Twilight's bag, giving the lavender girl with a blank stare.

"It really is uncanny," The shy girl replied cuddling Spike. "Does he talk?" She questioned the glasses wearing girl.

"Um," Twilight responded calibrating her glasses. "not that I know of."

"Congratulations on winning, by the way," Fluttershy uttered applausing her, as a bird landed on her fingertips. "Though," Her face became in a sorrowful tone. "it didn't seem like anyone on your team was very excited about it." she opined sadly.

"No one at my school gets excited about _anything_ they didn't do themselves." Twilight uttered exposing the axiom about the Crystal Prep.

"That sounds awful." The shy girl claimed feeling worried about Twilight, as she was depressed.

"I feel sorry for her." Callisto uttered.

"maîtresse de Twilight," Charlie recalled as Twilight got her attention. "ignorer ces camarades chahuteurs de la vôtre." She uttered even the glasses wearing girl doesn't understand the french language. "il nous fait très mal à l'aise, même nos amis les déteste." She indicated until Callisto frowns. The greek shy young woman utilized her hand, approaching Twilight's forehead. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'mistress Twilight, ignore those rowdy classmates of yours. it makes us very uncomfortable, even our friends hates them.'** ]

"Hey," Twilight shouted a bit. "W-What are you doing?" she interrogated.

"Hold still," Callisto replied making Twilight remain still. "I must look out your emotional state."

"All right," Twilight proclaimed awkwardly. "This is weird." She claimed rolling her eyes back-and-forth. Callisto then closed her eyes, as she feel the emotion of the glasses wearing girl. Then the shy greek girl opens her eyes quickly, giving off a big gasp wheezing uncontrollably of what she just sense.

"Your emotion is…. enthralling," Callisto replied making Fluttershy along with Twilight formed a blank face exchanging glances.

"What do you mean _'enthralling'_?" Twilight interrogated adjusting her glasses.

"Are you alone Twilight, are you not?" Callisto feels something about Twilight.

"H-How did you know much about me?" Twilight demanded gasping with surprised.

"Your emotions are very _convulated_ ," Callisto replied as she was starting to list off, all the emotion that Twilight had. "You have misery, gloominess, trepidation, and grief." She commented about the glasses wearing girl's emotion. "But," she commence a new sentence. "I started to get feel your suffering about being bullied by your other classmates." She replied felt depressed, until Fluttershy wonders what to do for Twilight.

"Here," The shy girl indicated, as she picks up Angel and shows it to Twilight who appears to be rubbing her shoulder, while she looks up before the shy girl clutching a white rabbit. "Hold this." Fluttershy uttered wincing to the ground, as Twilight takes Angel anxiously inserting the rabbit into her lap.

"Um, why," Twilight interrogated still holding a bunny.

"Holding a bunny always makes me feel better." Fluttershy replied still wincing from the ground, while she's having a conversation with Twilight.

"Well, that's ridiculous, but…." Twilight was still holding the white bunny, until Angel nuzzles her cheeks. "Ooh," she replied with mumuring sound. "It actually kind of works," she responded as Angel was still hugging her, until Twilight puts down the rabbit in her lap. "I'm on the other team and you just lost," she maintained with a doubt tone. "Why are so being nice to me?" she interrogated the shy girl.

"You looked like you needed it." Fluttershy's magic suddenly activated, her body immediately glows and she's levitating along with that Twilight was purely amazed, of what she just discovered. The shy girl sprouts a pony ears, wings, as well as ponytails, as she was floating in front of Twilight.

"fait maîtresse Fluttershy a obtenu sa magie activée seule?" Charlie interrogated watching Fluttershy activates her magic. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'did mistress Fluttershy got her magic activated on its own?'** ]

" _What was Twilight doing on Fluttershy's magic?_ " Callisto inquired noticing the shy girls magic being absorbed by Twilight's pendant as well as Charlie notice it too.

"Whoa!" Twilight gasped with amazement while in expectation was still happening, Twilight's pendant or amulet radiate in a blue with purplish color. The device suddenly pops out and absorbs large amount of Fluttershy's magic, as more magic leaks out of Twilight's amulet. A thin electricity forms a interdimensional rift tearing just before them, Spike was looking at the rift a jackalope quickly emerged in front of Spike but hops back into the portal. Twilight's pet dog suddenly growled, following the jackalope fromt portal to portal as growls and barks were heard. "Spike!" She yelled as her pet dog continously follows the jackalope through the rifts, until he was hit by Fluttershy's magic with shuddering moan as she catches Spike with ease.

Twilight kneels in front of Fluttershy as she close her amulet once again, the tired Fluttershy gives Spike back to Twilight. "Spike," she stated holding her pet dog tightly. "Are you okay?" she questioned her dog with a worried tone, making sure if he's okay.

"Um," Spike replied narrowing his eyes, as Twilight heard her dog talking. "I think so." The glasses wearing girl gives a small grin at Spike.

"Oh, that's great that you're-" Her sentence got delayed until Spike along with her shouted in unison. "Daaaah!" the glasses wearing girl commence on backing at her dog, she stood up and sprint off while Spike chase after her. "Twilight, wait!"

Fluttershy gives off a big sigh, and waves at Twilight. "Bye." Charlie along with Callisto tries to help her back up, the shy animal lover keeps on losing balance but the two element bearers assist her.

"Fluttershy," Callisto called her out, as Fluttershy was still tired clasping her hands on the side of her head. "Are you okay?" she questioned the animal lover.

"I-" After Fluttershy spoked, she suddenly fainted into the ground. as Charlie carries her in bridal style, while Callisto is worried about their friends.

"Is Fluttershy going to be okay?" Callisto interrogated clasping her hands altogether. "I am starting to feel worried about her." she replied in a sad tone.

"Peut-être," Charlie claimed in reassured tone. "allez laissez-nous lui offrons un certain pack de glace," The french young girl dashed off, as Callisto chase after her. "et disons aux Rainbooms de ce qui lui est arrivé." She responded as her along Callisto were running together to find the Rainbooms. in a meantime, Dr. Nefarious Tropy had suddenly appeared again in one of the overstructure of the Canterlot High. [ **SkullRabbit775: she said: 'Maybe, come on, let us offer her some ice pack, and tell the Rainbooms of what happened to her.'** ]

"Two down four more to go," Nefarious Tropy replied inserting his hands behind his back. "And now the fun will begin." He started laughing hardly as his legion of mutant join as well.

( **Song End** )

( **To be Continued** )

 **A/N: All right…. chapter six is now complete, I must apologized of the delayed about this chapter since I was a slow updater so don't be mad at me. Also if you want to blame my head then do it, because my evil twin 'SkullSlim590' is the accusation for putting to much character into my story. because of him…. I really want to kill my evil twin so much, I also hate him. Oh, yeah, if you guys know 'Shadowmane PX-41' in fimfiction, he wrotes the story of 'Legends Of Everfree'. That story was off the hook and suspenseful, I really like the villain into his story, I only wish I could collaborate with him.**

 ***Feeling sorrowful* I got upset because of farm that my two parents constructed, but don't worry I'm relaxed here in my country so you don't have to worry about it I think…. Anyways, this is all I could write even though it's not really the best, because I had a condition when I was still a kid. My condition is…. 'Short-Term Memory', please respect this author with kindness and love. I ask for Kyuubi gear's permission of writing his quote, and he say yes so I would gave him a credit for that. so, here goes!**

 **-Cheerio!**

 **-Laters**

 **-SkullCrusher550**

 **Quotes:**

 _ **Always walk with your head held high and never give up for what you believe in.**_

 _ **-Kyuubi gear**_

 _ **His quote to everyone**_

 _ **Yeah, more like camp forever.**_

 _ **-Antonio**_

 _ **To Gloriosa talking in the P.A. systems while he interposes in Equestria Girls Legends Of Everfree**_

 **Another A/N: I will do the continuation during the post-credit scene, of 'My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks' so here goes nothing!**

 _Location: Multiverse Council Room_

 _Time: Unknown_

 _Date: Unknown_

 _Universe: Outside of the Multiverse_

 **[Post-Credit Scene]**

( **Norman Philip Robertson, Yevheniy Aleksandrovich Andruntsiv, Crown Princess Kirsten Tacihxae Shr'uak, Multiverse Council, POV** )

( **Play 'Lullaby For A Princess' By: Ponyphonic** )

After the Crown Princess of Ghamerosia mentioned about the Equestrian, ten council of the Multiverse Council grew anxious as regarding to the threat. "What do you mean the ' _Equestrian_ '?" the third councilor in a white hair interrogated with a deep voice. "Equestria in ' _Universe 774_ ' are perfectly fine," he commented solemnly. "You do not have to worry about it." He replied in alien profound voice.

"Nak'shti Kilr'yaak Ta'khomn Paa'rleka Shri'takuu Iurak'a Eer'taak." The Ghamerosian/Human Hybrid crown princess uttered in her language, as Eugene then deciphers it again.

"She was saying that," he commence translating the Ghamerosian alien. "It is not the Equestria from ' _Universe 774_ ' That I am looking for," Eugene proceeds on deciphering the language. "I am looking for the heinous version of Equestria in ' _Universe 892_ '."

"' _Universe 892'_?that Universe did not exist back then," the female human councilor with long hair on the middle responded gesturing. "I analyze and check all of them," she commented austerely, while looking back at the device. "But the result was not found."

"You're not even listening to us," Norman yelled back at the ten councilor of the multiverse. "If that _'Universe'_ didn't exist back…. then," The american MPD officer opined with gestures. "Why were all the humans are disappearing in a blink of an eye?" he interrogated most of the Multiverse councilor, but they couldn't say anything or respond.

"What!?" most of the multiverse councilors screamed in unison. "Why would the Equestrians do such violence towards humans?" another multiverse councilor responded in an alien voice.

"Because we've found a match," Norman uttered, pulling out his device before his hands clasping it. "The malicious version of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." The american MPD officer's MDUPG floats above the air, his gadget suddenly transformed in 'History Learning Mode' the multiverse council then were jolt in surprise.

"What in Celestia's name is that?" the second multiverse councilor indicated in an Equestrian voice

"It's my MDUPG," Norman answered successfully, while councilors stare at the floating device with blank glimpse. "You know the device that could travel to any known Universe."

"Nuuk'ta En Khranuk'." Crown Princess Kirsten responded in Ghamerosia.

"She says," Eugene translated the Ghamerosian language. "Such interesting device."

"MDUPG," Yevheniy stated calling the device of Norman. "Could you explain to them what is the PER means?" he indicated as his device started talking in british accent.

" _Ponification Of Rebirth forces are group of Equestrian who tries to eradicate the humans and replaces them with ponies,_ " The MDUPG describe in front of the ten multiverse council, as they are paying attention while learning. " _They obliterated a lot of parallel earths in just five hundred years._ " The hi-tech device commented showing the projection screen, on how the Princess Celestia along with her sister kills a human. " _But the PER forces is the accusation of destroying cultures along with landmarks,_ " Normans device show how the two royal princess were destroying a lot of human landmarks as well as culture, which all the ten councilor are very deep shocked. " _As for now…. we must call the HLF along with the EURF,_ " The gadget responded in british accent as he continued talking. " _To defeat this kind of threat as for now, one of the militia groups will collaborate each other._ " Normans MDUPG replied, as the device suddenly morphed again in a hi-tech device. The two MPD officers along with the Ghamerosian Crown Princess, stared at the ten multiverse councilor with a smile.

"So," Norman sincerely responded. "Are you going to assist us of defeating this threat," The american MPD officer uttered forming a satisfying predominant over his face. "Or you will just sit watch the Multiverse getting destroyed by the PER?" he questioned the ten multiverse council, a male member of the multiverse council then steps forward as he chats the two MPD officer as well as the Ghamerosian Crown Princess.

"Very well then," he responded inserting his hands behind his back. "As for now we will officially declare war against those PER forces," The male multiverse councilor uttered with a superior voice. "You three are now dismiss." The two MPD officer then turn and left the room, as the Ghamerosian Crown Princess pursue after them.

[ **Song End** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Guys, this post-credit scene is much more different than Friendship Games, so don't you ever compare this one.** ]

( **Post-Credit Scene Continues** )


	7. The Tri-Cross Relay

**A/N: Hello, guys and gals, this is SkullCrusher550. I- *I was interrupted by my evil twin SkullSlim690, which he knocks me down to the ground* good morning, arseholes, I am SkullSlim690. I am the pointless twin brother of SkullCrusher550, as you can see…. I kidnapped him and I brought his unconscious body into my house.**

 **Along with that, his Sister as well as his two stupid cousin were searching for him, but they couldn't find him because my house is pretty much far away from here.**

 ***Starts with an evil laugh* anywho, if someone read this note…. Tell SkullSlim690 that SkullCrusher550 is dead, I murdered him last week with a very large knife. His lifeless body, has been on the chair sitting like a fat*ss motherf**king b**tch! All right enough chit-chat, let us commence the story tale. *His laugh doesn't stop at all***

 **[SkullCrusher550: *I woke up* Guys, my evil twin had taken over my spot, please help me escape this nightmare.]**

 **[SkullSlim690: Shut up You blockhead! I am now officially the new author here and not you, because you're nothing but an id**t twin brother!]**

 **[SkullCrusher550: *I growled at my twin brother* You'll never get away with this!]**

 **[SkullSlim690: Oh, Really? Because I do not think you'll never get away this time around, so ta-ta wonker. *He left me miserably*]**

 **My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games**

 **Chapter VII: The Tri-Cross Relay**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **#R &R**

 _Location: Canterlot High Main Foyer_

 _Time: 3:00 P.M._

 _Date: September 26, 2015_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Sci-Twi, Spike, Principal Cinch, POV** )

( **Play 'Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life)' By: Green Day** )

The human world's version of Twilight suddenly access into the schools foyer, running away from her pet dog that was talking right now, she then pants heavily. "Twilight, come on! Wait for me!" The purple dog blurted out , she chased after her from the foyer, the glasses wearing girl covers her ears while running. Sci-Twi finally sprint and met her dead end, Sci-Twi was keeping her distance away from Spike. "Why did you run away like that?" Spike question her, Twilight started to lose her mind for what she saw earlier.

"Um, oh, I don't know," The Crystal Prep nerd uttered with gesturing. "Maybe it has something to do with the glowing girl," she replied doing a body language. "or hole in space, or my talking dog!" Twilight asserted extending her hands toward to her dog, as Spike was scratching his ear.

"Yeah, weird, right?" The purple dog interrogated smiling at his owner, Twilight considers Spike's condition she then bend forward at her dog, examining him how did he talk for the first time.

"Are you okay?" Interrogated Twilight fretfully scratching Spike's chin. "What happened? Where did you go?" she keeps questioning her purple dog, by placing her hand into his cheeks until Spike suddenly licks her in the muzzle.

"Hey," The lavender dog yelled a bit, after Spike have lick her in the muzzle. "One question at a time!" Spike blurted out, as Twilight wipes the saliva that her purple dog had fitted in. "This is pretty new to me, too." He added.

"Sorry," Twilight atoned.

"All I know is I chased that pointy rabbit through the glowy thing and then I was somewhere else," Spike responded telling his owner what happened to him. "Next thing I knew," he continued talking to Twilight. "I was back in that nice girl's arms and I could talk!" He uttered as Twilight was touching the strand of her hair. "I don't really understand why I couldn't before," He frowned looking up into the ceiling. "I mean, it's so easy." Spike formed a smug look, until him and Twilight catch Principal Cinch's voice.

"Twilight," The strict principal replied turning down the hall from a girl with lavender skin, the glasses wearing girl then place Spike into one of the lockers.

"Quick!" Twilight asserted closing the lockers. "Hide in here!" she replied after latching Spike into one of the lockers, she turn her body in front of Cinch with her eyes shrink out.

"Who are you talking to?" Wondered Principal Cinch, while her hands are in the back of her spine, she is very admired about Twilight that she was talking someone.

"Um, myself," Twilight virtously answered, as she grips the strand of her hair. "It's a nervous habit," the outcast student of Crystal Prep responded looking somewhere, she then smiles at the CPA principal. "Were you looking for me?" she queried Principal Cinch.

"Indeed I was," The strict principal replied molding a solemn looks, she chat with Twilight in the hallways of CHS. "Quite a coincidence that the CHS students moving on to the next event are the same _nice_ girls who were so interested in you, don't you think?" she interrogated bend her head right before Twilight, while her hands are behind her back.

"I'm not sure." Twilight answered nervously.

Cinch walks past by Twilight and going to the other side of the hallway. "Perhaps you should get to know them after all."

"But I thought you didn't want to." The glasses wearing girl uttered.

The CPA principal replied with a small grin, bending her body from the side, and elevating her eyebrow, Principal Cinch then extend her hands through Twilight's shoulders. "Let's just say I'm covering my bases. Who knows? Perhaps they will reveal to you the secret to Canterlot High's newfound success."

"I dunno," Twilight replied uncomfortably. "Spying feels kind of…. Wrong." Principal Cinch construct a scowl of disapproval, she then calibrated her glasses.

Cinch then tempts Twilight with her application again. "Well, it's your decision, Twilight." She replied walking away from the glasses wearing girl. "It's not as if your application hangs in the balance," The CPA ceased her strolling from the corridor. "on second thought, yes, it does." She added with threatening tone, leaving her alone in the halls.

Twilight just cross her arms, as Spike came out from the lockers. "Man, she's awful," Spike replied raising his eyebrow, Twilight shut her eyes as she can't even respond at all. "What are you gonna do?" Spike interrogated, the outcast student then open her eyes as she grouched.

"I don't know, Spike," Twilight gave a big sighed at her dog. "I don't know." The lavender girl then sulk on the floor framing with pessimistic face, while Spike walk next to her recumbenting at his owner.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Canterlot High Hallway_

 _Time: 3:30 P.M._

 _Date: September 26, 2015_

 _Universe: 775_

( **The Rainbooms, The Element Bearers, Alex, Dietrich, Sour Sweet, Principal Cinch, POV** )

( **Play 'Faded' By: Alan Walker** )

The group of Rainbooms, The Element Bearers, Dietrich, and Alex were all walking In the hallways as Charlie along with Callisto tells the shy girl on what happened to her. Fluttershy was describing about the situation, on how her magic drain out by Twilight's amulet. "All I did was hand Twilight a bunny," the shy girl then stretch her hand. "Then I ponied up." She added.

"I really _fucking_ hate her right now," Bernard responded as he cursed in front of his friends. "If she tries to _absorb_ more magic," he commented angrily. "I swear I could surely _rip_ that damned bitch and her friends to shreds!?" Bernards hair suddenly flame up, until Alexandria sprayed him with water extuinguishing some of his fire.

"A real man could stop you from _rage_." Alexandria then replied watching the wet Bernard. "Seriously." She responded twitching her right eye, Aleks just glared at his team mate furiously.

"Okay, back to the topic," Aleksandr opined bending his head back to his friends. "What happened to you back there Fluttershy?" The earth element bearer interrogated the timid girl.

"All right, Me and Twilight were just playing most of our animal friends," Fluttershy then responded explaining to Aleks. "And all of the sudden I pony up with no reason," she commented to her friends. "Then her amulet thingy just absorb my magic on its own." Fluttershy replied in timid tone.

"Yes, it is true," Callisto told them about what happened to Fluttershy. "Her magic got devoured by Twilight's amulet."

"What knockers!" Oswäld blurted out, stretching his hands up high, while his other friends gave him a blank looks. "Sorry," he apologized placing his hand at the nape of his neck, with really bashful expression. "I sometimes do the _panic_ mode in front of everybody."

"I just don't get it," Sunset replied crossing her arms, as she shook her head. "Rarity's magic came out when she made us outfits, Pinkie's when she fixed the party and now Fluttershy." She listed off of her friends, that got their magic absorb by Twilight's amulet.

"Ne pas oublier que votre magie a été dévoré par l'amulette de maîtresse de Twilight," Charlie replied crossing her arms, while she raise her left eyebrow. "ainsi maîtresse Sunset." She added as Sunset still can't understand her. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'Do not forget that your magic was devoured by mistress Twilight's amulet, as well mistress Sunset.'** ]

"Jeg føler min visjon vil gå i oppfyllelse," Asłaug responded quietly. "at hennes amulett kan _utvikle_ seg til noe annet." She uttered sensing the even would happened. [ **SkullRabbit775: she said: 'I feel my vision will come true, that her amulet can develop into something else.'** ]

"And then Twilight's pendant thingy just pulled the magic right out of me," Fluttershy indicated pointing herself. "I couldn't even stand up." She claimed shyly, until Pinkie held her hand over Fluttershy's shoulder.

"Like me at the party!" Pinkie blurted out of delight.

"Sí, señorita meñique," Pedro interposed the conversation. "es bastante bien," he added with solemn glimpse. "su magia fue completamente drenada por el amuleto de la señorita Crepúsculo." The light element bearer uttered scratching his chin in intriguing tone. [ **SkullRabbit775: 'Yes, miss Pinkie, is quite all right, her magic was completely drained by the amulet of miss Twilight.'** ]

"Os' chomu ya nenavydzhu charivnu vykradennya" Nikka maintained swaying her hair. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'This is why I hate magic stealing.'** ]

"Or me right before we met Twilight!" Rarity uttered with gestures.

"Ugh!" Charles scoffed in dissatifying tone. "Guess our event is going to be like a delicious _gobsmacked_ cookies." He replied bluntly, crossing his arms around his chest.

"So she's stealing magic?" Sunset interrogated as the two group then stop at the main foyer.

"I do think so Sunset," Amadeo replied in a polite manner. "I just _sense_ something magical force around Twilight's amulet." He claimed seriously, Amadeo then felt something on Twilight's amultet as it gets more powerful.

"I don't know," Applejack responded scratching the back of her head, while the her other hand are place into the hips. "She doesn't seem like the magic-stealin' type." She tilted her head in confusion.

"Yeah," Sunset alleged analyzing the amulet of Twilight. "But she had something to do with closing the portal." The tan skin then replied as she clasp the side of her head. "If her pendant can pull in magic," she commented with gesture. "Maybe it stole the portal, too." Sunset responded with anxious tone, while she place her hand onto her hips.

"How?" Queried Fluttershy in soft voice.

"I don't know," Sunset uttered in sorrowful tone. "And the pony or person or princess who could help me figure this out…." She replied still miserable about Twilight. "…is completely unreachable now." The tan girl uttered crestfallen, till Pinkie pops out of nowhere hugging her along with AJ.

"Which is too bad," Pinkie Pie replied in delight. "Because Twilight knows everything about magic…." she replied popping out between Rarity and Rainbow Dash. "….And portal." The party girl appeared from locker. "….And portable magics!" she blurted out of excitement, until Pinkie throw a confetti from the ground.

"¡Ay! El meñique se pierda clásico." Pedro replied eagerlly, Pinkie lost her balance, while they got out from the exit door, she falls flat on the ground. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'Oh, classic miss Pinkie.'** ]

"For now," Rainbow Dash replied giving off a grin in front of Pinkie, while she helps her back up to her feet. "Let's just focus on beating the Shadowbolts." She shrugged while the Pink teenager's eyes slowly getting derp-eyed. "I don't think we've got anything to worry about." The athletic girl proclaimed, then the Camera suddenly zooms a bit to Applejack.

"Oh," AJ responded in anxious tone. "It puts ya on a playin' field Ah'right." The southern girl then replied, pointing at the very huge tracking field, causing Rainbow and Pinkie in shock and awe. The tri-cross relay had a huge mound ramps and four ramps for motorcross derby, a really small road with curve lines for rolling skate derby, and lastly for archery. The camera then zooms in our heroes, as Sunset and her friends were quite surprised of what they have expected.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is overkill?" Question Sunset pointing at the tri-cross relay field.

"Well said Applejack, well said." Aleksandr replied as he was very shocked about the field.

"Now this is the field that I like!" Oswäld exclaimed pumping his fist out of excitement.

"Qué extraño," Pedro uttered with a smile. "no sé que diseñar esta cosa." He indicated, while Charlie's hand were behind her back. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'How weird, I do not know who design this thing.'** ]

"Celui qui a acheté ce type de tri champ relais croix est réellement étonnante." Charlie replied much to for her shock. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'Whoever bought this kind of tri- cross relay field is actually stunning.'** ]

"Nå som jeg kaller et felt av galskap." The ice element bearer responded bluntly as she sway her hair. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'Now that was I call a field of madness.'** ]

"What?" Bernard interrogated in sweet manner. "Madness?" He replied until his personality changes. "Did you say fucking 'madness'!?" His hair outgrowed with flames, until Asłaug launch an ice shard to kill Bernards flame hair. "Nothing is madness over until we decide it is!?" he replied wiping the melted ice, that the norwegian young girl had put on him earlier. "Was it madness when the Crystal Prep beat Canterlot High?" he interrogated a bit enraged. "Fucking hell no!" Bernard yelled, Applejack then kicks a dirt mound testing it, if its durable.

"How very _quaint_ Bernard," Charles chimes in. "You're such a _wonker_ sometimes and you know that." He replied gesturing on his friend, while the fire element bearer glares at Charles growling like a lion.

"I don't supposed you made motorcross outfits." Applejack replied suggesting an outfit for Rarity, as the fashionista gave her a monotonous stare.

"Oh," Rarity scoffed as she waved her hand. "don't be ridiculous." She then became giddy again. "Of course I did!" she exclaimed revealing the motorcross outfit, for Rainbow along with Sunset.

"Creator," A drone robotic voice responded, catching his attention. "The multiverse council have already declare war against the ponies." The hi-tech vtol drone uttered floating beside him. "Should we _impede_ our move?" The vtol drone interrogated.

"No," Alex shook his head. "Sunset Shimmer must not find out about the other Princess Celestia in every _parallel worlds_." He uttered while the drone flew next to him. "Continue tracking some magic during the tri-cross relay." Alex replied ordering the drone.

"As you wish creator." The vtol drone obeyed and then left him, as it tracks for more odd magical signatures.

"What was that all about, Alex?" Dietrich inquired at his long time friend.

"Ten council of the multiverse just officially had declare war with the ponies." He answered fearfully, as the German-American looks at his MDUPG, that the Multiverse World News just update ten hours ago from Dietrich's profile. "Come on," Dietrich then held his hand over Alex's shoulder. "We need to watch the Wondercolts compete against the Shadowbolts." The german-american responded, meanwhile on the other side of the field, Principal Cinch were addressing her students, assigning their position which sport they are on.

"You will race in pairs," She replied in a deep voice, inscribing them from what sport. "Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat will handle the motorcross." Principal Cinch then responded, making the goggle wearing girl screamed in delight.

"Yes!" She blurted out pumping her fist, until the strict Principal pass by another team member of the Shadowbolt.

"Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare have requested the short track." Principal Cinch responded as Lemon hitting Sunny Flares hands, while they frame a smirk glance at each other. The adult principal then pass through between Sour Sweet and Twilight, the ponytail haired girl glared at the glasses wearing girl.

"Since archery is a standard requirement at our school," The CPA Principal replied, while her hands were behind her back. "Any of you should be able to do it." She uttered in a superior tone, Twilight was being pressured towards to her team members as well as the Principal of Crystal Prep. "Twilight and Sour Sweet will start us off."

"Well," the ponytail haired girl shut her eyes clasping her hands all together sweetly. "That's just marvelous!" Sour Sweet changes her personality. "If you wanna lose before we even start!" she asserted fiercely, as her body bending a bit down from the ground.

"Given that Twilight wond the last even single-handedly," Principal Cinch then replied addressing the lavender skin girl, while Twilight was flexuring her body in a moment looking before her strict principal. "I have every confidence that she will be able to pull her weight here," The CPA principal then responded threatening Twilight with scowl expression, while her eyes shrink in freaked out manner. "Won't you?" The strict CPA principal question the outcast student of Crystal Prep, sagging her body while Twilight grips the strands of her hair and nodding anxiously in response.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Canterlot High Tri-Cross Relay Field_

 _Time: 4:15 P.M._

 _Date: September 26, 2015_

 _Universe: 775_

( **The Element Bearers, The Rainbooms, Sci-Twi, The Shadowbolt, Principal Cinch, Principal Celestia, Doctor Nefarious Tropy, Alex, Dietrich, POV** )

( **Play 'Stressed Out' By: Twenty One Pilots** )

As the tri-relay marathon is now starting, the tri-cross relay field was filled with students in crackling laughter watching their competitors preparing for the second contest. Photo Finish then takes pictures from her surroundings, on the Tri-Cross relay announcers' booth, Principal Celestia and her sister were very excited, while the dean is agitated to see their students compete at each other. Principal Cinch then moves toward to her seat, sitting in next to Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna. "Welcome, Everyone," Dean Cadence replied through the microphone greeting the students. "To the Friendship Games Tricross Relay!" The dean replied which the CHS students, were covered in cheers and excitement.

"In this event," The dean replied standing up in her seat. "our qualifying competitors will face off in archery," Dean Cadence then announce the archery, competitors were ready for hitting the target which they are doing some warm up stretches to avoid cramps. "Speed skating," Dean Cadence replied with expressing tone, Rarity along with Sunny Flare were just glaring each other. Lemon Zest bends her body as she was excited about the roller derby, as well as Pinkie Pie smiling at Pedro while the light element bearer grins back right at his girlfriend. "And finally, motocross." Sunset stared at the blunt girl for hours, while Sugarcoat frowns a bit. Indigo Zap construct a cocky grin while stimulating her motorcycle, Rainbow Dash frames a smirk towards her counterpart illiterating at each others motorcycle revving her engine. Meanwhile the Element Bearers, Alex, along with Dietrich were sitting on the bleachers with the students of Canterlot High.

"Dette kommer til å bli fantastisk." The ice element bearer replied giving a small smile. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'This is going to be amazing.'** ]

"O, lyudyna," Nikka responded watching at the competitors, while her other friends cheers by the bleachers. "Teper tse zhyttya sportu." She responded in a gothic voice, while her hands were behind at the nape of her nape. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'Oh, man, now this is the life of sports.'** ]

"Je souhaite vraiment que les bêtes n'apparaîtra dans ce jeu." Charlie uttered in concerning tone, clasping her hands all together praying that the mutant titan will not appear and interrupts the sport. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'I really wish that those beast will not appear in this games.'** ]

"I går er historie," Asłaug replied bluntly. "i morgen er et mysterium, men i dag er en gave." She uttered predicting more vision. "det er derfor det kalles stede." The ice element bearer claimed, till Alexandria sprayed her with a small water, which Asłaug automatically freezes it turning into a ice fragment. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. that is why it is called present.'** ]

"I'm sure it's true that your face induces nightmares." The rebellious girl replied insulting her friend, as Asłaug glares at her furiously.

"Do not give up nor surrender Wondercolts," Oswäld replied cheering the Wondercolt with optimism. "I know you can really defeat them." he replied in joy.

"Ir señorita meñique," Pedro replied cheering his girlfriend. "sé que puede derrotar a los matones." He added pumping his fist with glee. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'Go miss Pinkie, I know you can defeat those bullies.'** ]

"Wow," Callisto responded in shocked with amazement. "I hope chess was included in Friendship Games." She added, Alexandria then held her hand on Callisto's shoulder.

"Well, too bad for you," The water element bearer indicated making the nature/grass element bearer sad. "Chess isn't available in the Friendship Games." She added.

"Awww," Amadeo cooed at Callisto. "Cheer up Callisto…. I do wish chess might be available for you." He cheers her up with spirit, making the young shy woman smile.

"Ugh, fuck," Bernard cursed. "I can not wait to watch those Shadowbolt bitches lose!" he indicated angrily, as his hair straightened up with flames but afterwards it vanished.

"So if the competitors are ready…." The CPA dean replied looking smug, she then released a blowhorn whisking it loudly, while Principal Cinch covers her ear because of the loudness that the blowhorn has. "Each of competitors must hit a bullseye before their teammates can start the next leg of the relay." The CPA dean describe happily, Sour Sweet along with Fluttershy then took off in the starting line, while AJ and Twilight remains on the starting line waiting for them to hit the target, the two opposing rivals running and jumping over hay bales, as the wicked girl sprinted over the magenta background, she dash to her quivers grabbing it. Sour Sweet climbs over the platform grabbing onto a rope by swinging it, she jumps to another platform along with that she tumbled as she grabs her bow, she reloads and fires three arrow hitting the target plate bullseye and stopping it from moving, Sour Sweet then form a smug about her victory as the audience started cheering for her. AJ as well as Twilight were barely shocked of what they had expectated, that she hits the target plate fully bullseye. Fluttershy was trying to shoot an arrow timidly, while Sour Sweet checks her that she can't even hit a single arrow.

The two bun haired girl waits for the glasses wearing girl, when Twilight was about to bounce at the bay hale she actually trips and smacking her face from the ground. Sour Sweet growls at Sci-Twi she got anxious, and checks that her counterpart was trying to hit the target plate but misses actually. The glasses wearing then swings her rope, but she almost falls from the podium she reach her feet closer from the platform, causing Sour Sweet pulls out her socket clenching her teeth fiercely. The shy girl was even more confident, by plucking her bow while holding her breath, she then shoots the arrow as it landed over the bullseye, Sour Sweet was merely surprised to the shy girl along with that Fluttershy is happy about the bulleye, the animal lover then gave a thumbs up to AJ.

The cowgirl then formed a smirk face as she was ready to compete, she takes off from the starting line and deftly leaps over a hay bale. Sci-Twi finally arrive the platform with Sour Sweet beside her, the camera then move from the team of Wondercolts as Applejack picks up her bow aiming at the target. Applejack pulled the bowstring as she aims the target plate, but the arrow hits the outer ring, Fluttershy was clapping shyly while AJ got satisfied by her. Sour Sweet watch Sci-Twi fire an arrow, but her first arrow misses the target which the wicked girl gets more frustrated after Twilight got nervous by her. AJ then took a calming breath as she was lining up her shot, she then exhaled confidently letting her arrow fly. The cowgirl then made a bulls eye, making the bell get to green light as crowd of students immediately cheers loudly. Rarity as well as Pinkie suddenly get the greenlight as they skate off the starting line, they then glide their skates around the tracks.

"And Canterlot is off to an early lead!" Dean Cadence exclaimed loudly, the two Principal of CHS were cheering their lovable students with optimism. While Principal Cinch just scowl at her prized student, crossing her arms in a dissatisfying expression.

"Yo sabía que la señorita señorita meñique rareza podría vencer esos rufianes." Pedro responded happily, as he watch his girlfriend skating from the tracks with Rarity. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'I knew miss Pinkie miss Rarity could vanquish those ruffians.'** ]

"Dude, Seriously," Amadeo replied wildy, causing him to get his attention. "Why do you all ways like her so much?" he question the light element bearer.

"No sé por qué me gusta mucho la señorita meñique tanto," Pedro responded bluntly, closing his eyes as he shrugged. "quizás es nuestra relación no sé." He added with a smile, while his other friends watch the competition. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'I do not know why I really like miss Pinkie so much, maybe it is our relationship I do not know.'** ]

However from the overstructure in Canterlot High, Dr. Nefarious Tropy and his new minions are all watching the competition, the time and multiverse master is watching the glasses wearing girl who possibly can't even hit a single bullseye from the target plate several times. "Hmm," the former master of Neo Cortex giggled a bit while he clutch his chin. "This Twilight girl is physically repulsive intellectually opaque am I not," Tropy replied insulting the outcast student of Crystal Prep, while his minions laugh uncontrollably. "Disgraceful, boorish, crass, egotistic, brainless," Nefarious Tropy responded listing off the insulting words towards Twilight. "she have no athletics," He uttered bluntly. "She is a very lousy girl." Tropy uttered laughing quietly. "She was not even interesting enough at sport." The time and multiverse master mold a grin over his face, until a nerd rat suddenly interposed causing him to have a solemn face.

"Yeah," The orange male rat responded in a nerd voice. "She is a sad strange little girl, and I have her pity." Twilight was starting temble her legs, as she was too shaky to shoot an arrow. She fired her arrow again, but landing from the target yet again, Sour Sweet was getting more impatient, she saw their rivals already on the rolling skate derby, getting amount of points from the scoreboard. "Well, that's just fantastic!" she sourly replied, causing Twilight looking back at her with unnerved expression.

"Hey, _President Snow_ ," Another golden-brown rat insulted N. Tropy with a rascal tone. "What time are we going to _interrupt_ the games?" She interrogated the mechanical asian young man.

"When it is the right time." Nefarious Tropy answered with a smug look.

"Tonight, we dine over there!" A large round mutant exclaimed licking his mouth in delight.

"I'm sure glad I don't go to Crystal Prep," Flutterhsy replied nervously, clutching the strand of her hair.

"You said it." Applejack hesitated looking at her team member, Pinkie Pie spins like a beyblade while Rarity saluted towards Applejack. Lemon Zest as well as Sunny Flare were just frustrated about their team mate who can't shoot an arrow.

"If CPA can't hit another bullseye soon," Dean Cadence announced happily, Twilight drops her arrow as the wicked girl utter in disbelief. "They'll be out of this race." The glasses girl then picks up her arrow, her tears suddenly formed into her eyes wiping them, she became getting watery and fidgety as she aims the target plate with her body shaking.

"You're really bad at this!" Sugarcoat exclaimed bluntly, Rainbow Dash along with Sunset bend their heads at her angrily. Applejack then also glares at her counterpart, she doesn't have any choice but to support Twilight.

"Ugh!" The southern girl shouted as held her bow as Fluttershy took it. "I can't take it anymore!" she yelled going up on the nervous Twilight, who was in the under pressure. "Ya have to stop aimin' at the target." The cowgirl replied sincerely.

"Oh," Sour Sweet interposed with a saucy tone, which Applejack just glare at her. "That makes perfect sense!" she replied sweetly. "Don't aim at the target! Thanks so much!" she added with a trenchant expression.

"Ya have ta stop aimin' at the target _is_ ," Applejack instructed the glasses wearing girl in how to shoot an arrow on the target plate. "an' aim at where the targets's gonna be." She uttered sincerely teaching Twilight, how to make a bullseye.

"Yeah," Sour Sweet asserted out, placing a thumbs-up with a saucy expression. "Definitely take advice from the person," she responded until her personality became sourly. " _You're competing against!_ " Sour Sweet shouted angrily.

"Do ya wanna hit the bullseye or not?" Applejack interrogated crossing her arms around her chest, Twilight then wipes her eyes nodding shyly at her rival. "Then trust me," she replied smiling at her. "Take a deep breath." AJ then informed Twilight to take a deep breath, then the glasses wearing girl exhale the air out of her. "And let the arrow go..." Applejack replied sincerely, the waiting for Twilight the signal as she pulls the bowstring. "Riiiiight," The cowgirl then narrows her eyes, while the target plate was still spinning. "Now!" she responded frantically, Twilight released the final arrow. The sudents from the two rival school were watching the arrow going to the target plate, while the CPA principal then watch her prized pupil if she can hit a bullseye. When the arrow hits the center of the target plate, the CPA student suddenly gives off a loud cheer, Lemon as well as Sunny Flare get the greenlight, as they took off from the starting line catching up with their skating rival.

"Yeah!" Spike place his paw at the platforms edge. "That's my girl!" the purple dog blurted out of excitement, Sour Sweet was a little freaked out, as she backs away slowly.

"How does that dog talk?" The wicked girl interrogated herself, After Applejack had helped Twilight on hitting the bullseye, they smile at each other as AJ was about to make a high-five to her instead the glasses wearing girl then hugs her gently.

"See?" Applejack queried with a smile. "I was tellin' ya the truth." While AJ was hugging Twilight, she quickly sprout her ears, growing with into ponytails. The glasses wearing girl's amulet suddenly pops up and absorb most of Applejack's magic, Twilight tried to pull her amulet but it was powerful.

"What are ya doing?!" the cowgirl shouted in agony, Twilight's amulet unintentionally steals AJ's magic.

"I don't know!" Twilight blurted in a teary eyed panic, as Applejack's magic were now depleted. She suddenly felt tired, and fainted from the ground unconscious. When the outcast student of Crystal Prep snaps her amulet shut again, with that much hard force she trips backward over Spike as she fell from the ground, her amulet falls and rolls at the center of the skate tracking field. The amulet swiftly activated on its own, discharging with a purplish shockwave. Causing a tiny portal split before Twilight as it leaks through the human world, Twilight only creates a distressed expression.

Meanwhile Aleks and his element bearer saw the whole shenanigans, while Aleks's friends were watching the competitors. He suddenly stood up to his seat, going down to help her friend Applejack. "Aleks?" Alexandria looks for him after she laughs. "Where did that _rascal_ go this time?" she interrogated, the water element bearer then pokes Charlie repeatedly. "Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, she responded calling her friends thrice in a row, as the french young girl then bends her head to Alexandria.

"Quelle!?" The tiberium element bearer furiously answered her friend. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'What!?'** ]

"Hey, french fry," Alexandria calls her nickname. "Have you seen Aleksandr a while ago?" the defiant girl interrogated, Charlie stared at her with a mundane looks.

"Non," The french girl uttered angrily. "je ne l'ai pas vu," She added. "donc taire et regarder le match." Charlie replied a bit enraged. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'No, I have not seen him, so shut up and watch the game.'** ]

All of a sudden, a red smoke had emerged from the tri-cross relay field. A small mutant rat wears a labcoat, black pants, red gloves, and sneakers, they have a light brown head and have white eyer, mysteriously with no pupils, with black circling the eyes. They also have three hairs sticking out, have a small black nose, and speak very nerd like.

A golden-brown furred rats with very big ears, black noses, and fanged teeth. They have eyelashes but lack pupils. A blue with red highlighted hair is about chest length and a shade of purple-blue, with a single part of hair centered between their eyes while the end of the hair flips upward. They wear black shirts tucked into white kilts with black boots and bracelets.

A creature appears as small, purple, rounded figured. They have large hands, and orange shoes with their tips facing upward, and wear white clothes above their legs. They also have pointy and large teeth. On their arms and faces they have an orange circle, with a yellow glowing circle on them.

As Aleksandr reach for Applejack, a small creatures suddenly attacks him. "You're going to die, beef bag!" the creature known as Ratnician responded holding their flask with bubbly liquid inside, one member suddenly threw a flask against Aleksandr. But the russian-american construct an earth pillar, protecting him and Applejack from an incoming projectile.

"I will buffet you straight in your swampy mess cleft palate," The Ratnician replied insulting Aleks. "you delicious falcon." He replied, the golden-brown rat then threw more flask against the earth element bearer obliterating his earth pillar, but it didn't affect it.

"I can not wait until you suffocate on a throbbing rock," Aleksandr uttered insulting him back. "you disgusting rat." The earth element bearer then recited a latin spell. "Petra Autem Soluti!" He exclaimed as rocks beneath the ground, generates a small volcanic eruption killing the Ratnicians quickly turning them into Mojo's, Aleks then absorbs them.

"Applejack," Aleksandr tries Applejack to wake up. "Are you okay, say something?" he interrogated shaking the southern girls body, but she doesn't wake up at all. Aleks then put a spell on her, reciting it in latin. "Spirituales Curaret!" the russian-american blurted, causing his hands to glow in white. Aleks then place his hands towards Applejack's chest, healing her wound or pain. The cowgirl then wokes up, which she slowly opens them as she glance at Aleksandr, she then bends her body.

"What happened, Aleks?" inquired AJ speaking weakly. "What's goin' on?" she question Aleksandr very weakly.

"We will explain this later," The earth element bearer uttered at Applejack. "Right now we must get you out of here it is too dangerous!" he exclaimed fiercely, until the cow girl hugs her gently.

"Thank ya Aleks," Applejack responded hugging him, Aleks didn't reply or anything he hugs her back. "Fer what ya did back there." She replied in a soft voice.

"You are welcome, Applejack." Aleks smiled at her, as AJ grin back at him. "Right now I need you to get out of here." He replied as AJ nodded at him, she stood up and runs away but she ceased her running, because she needs to say something.

"What about ya, Aleks?" The cow girl interrogated

"I will be fine," The earth element bearer answered with a smile. "Now go!" he replied as Applejack beamed back at him as she sprint off before him.

" _¿Qué está pasando, señor Aleks?_ " Pedro question the leader, over the wireless microphone. [ **SkullRabbit775: he said: 'What is going on, sir Aleks?'** ]

" _Encore?_ " Charlie question shouting a bit, most of her team mates were sensitive ears. " _quand il allait arrêter?_ " [ **SkullRabbit775: 'Again? when was he going to stop?'** ]

" _De stopper ikke, Charlie_." Asłaug responded in a silent tone. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'They do not stop, Charlie.'** ]

" _Ya ne dumayu_ ," Nikka uttered in gothic tone. " _Shcho vin zbyrayet'sya zupynyty, vin khoche,_ " the young gothic girl opined with no emotion. " _shchob znyshchyty tsey svit,_ " the gothic young girl responded in a emotionless voice. " _my povynni znyshchyty tsi min'yoniv,_ " Nikka commented. " _persh nizh vin tsaryuvav tsey paralel'nyy svit._ " She indicated at his team mates. [ **SkullRabbit775: she said: 'I do not think he is going to stop, he wants to obliterate this world, we must destroy those minions before he reign this parallel world.'** ]

" _Vår tid er nå ... forfalt,_ " Asłaug responded bluntly. " _må vi ikke kaste bort det._ " She replied, a small frozen ice smoke suddenly before her hand. [ **SkullRabbit775: she said: 'Our time is now... decayed, we must not waste it.'** ]

"Very well then," Aleksandr replied talking about his plan. "The thunder reaper will destroy those Znu, Brat Girls, and Ratnicians." He listed them off, instructing his team mates to obliterate them. "While the three members of Marvelous Saviours will destroy the vines," he commented to his members. "And the three members of Firebird would do the same of destroying the vines." Aleks responded with confidence, until he clap his hands all together. "All right let us do this." He added.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Tri-Cross Relay Tracking Field_

 _Time: 4:50 P.M._

 _Date: September 26, 2015_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Aleksandr, Oswäld, Bernard, Asłaug, Amadeo, Dean Cadence, Rarity, Sci-Twi, Doctor Nefarious Tropy, POV** )

( **Play 'Highway To Hell' By: AC DC** )

On another wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay track, Rarity along with Pinkie were gliding down at the track making some points while their rivals are catching up. The party girl along with the fashionista teenager turn to the curve track, while their opposing rivals are catching behind them. Sunny Flare passes by Pinkie Pie, while Lemon Zest then pass by Rarity and Pinkie Pie as their score became tied. The CHS students were so worried about their team that they're losing, while their rivals are excited that they're winning. "Canterlot only has two laps to go! But it looks like Crystal Prep is making up for lost time!" Dean Cadence describe positively, while the crowd of Crystal Prep kids were filled with cheering sound.

Sunny was on the lead, her team mate trail her, Lemon suddenly skates over Twilight's amulet. The amulet builds a lot of magical force, as Twilight tries to retrieve her amulet, Lemon suddenly stepped on the checkered line Lemon Zest felt confident, The two Wondercolt were trying hard to catch up onto them. More magic leaks out of Twilight's amulet, a huge vine appears in front of Twilight it slithers intensely before Twilight, but the glasses wearing girl dodge the vine's attack. Swiftly a soccer with flames burned the vines that attack Twilight earlier, the glasses wearing girl then bend her body as the vines turns into ashes.

"What just happened?" Twilight question to herself. "Who did this?" she inquired, until she glance up to see a young man floating from the air.

"Uh, thank you," The glasses wearing girl credited the young man who save her. "For saving me." She added.

"You are welcome," The young man responded with a sweet tone. "And sorry for calling you a _damned bitch_." He apologized politely to the glasses wearing girl.

"No, no, no, it's fine," Twilight replied waving her hands. "You're forgiven." She commented at the polish young man. "What's your name exactly?" she question him.

"The name is Bernard," he introduced himself in a sweet tone, till his personality changes. "Yeah, _motherfuckers_ ," Bernard cursed loudly. "Let us burn this vinesicle stand!" He exclaimed, as his body collapses in a incredible speed. The Wondercolt suddenly have seven points, while their rival school actually catching up.

"Come on!" Rarity blurted out, looking back at Pinkie Pie. The party girl then grips Rarity's leg, the fashionista girl then whips Pinkie with improving speed, Pinkie then suddenly speeds past Lemon along with Sunny, she immediately glides over the checkered line, the two rival school score board were tied. Pinkie Pie was so happy, the two Shadowbolt gave off a grumbling sound, following with Rarity who looked to the crowd with a sensuous face. "What a finish!" The dean replied happily, while Photo Finish took picture of the two school rivals.

"Ahora que es mi novia allí!" Pedro responded wildly, that he was happy that Pinkie won the race. [ **SkullRabbit775: he said: 'Now that is my girlfriend over there.'** ]

"vous avez à se concentrer sur le travail grand frère," Charlie told her lovable brother. "et cesser de regarder à votre petite amie!" She replied shouting him at the panel off screen. [ **SkullRabbit775: she said: 'you have got to focus on the job big brother, and stop staring at your girlfriend!'** ]

"Je, derecha." Pedro responded anxiously, rubbing at the back of his head curling his lips. [ **Pedro said: he said: 'Heh, right.'** ]

The thunder reaper team member which is Aleksandr, Oswäld, Bernard, Asłaug, along with Amadeo did the battle stance. Aleksandr constructed a rock-based gauntlet, a purified earth armor, as well as earth-based boots. Oswäld summons his pair of thunder blades out in thin air giving off a smirk face while his blades were streaking with electricity, Bernard emerge his pair of flame sword into his knuckles, he shouted angrily while his hair were filled in flames. Asłaug constructed Tyrannical Ice Scythe with icy aura energy surrounding the weapon, Amadeo then manipulates his sand powers while doing a battle stance.

"Death would be too good for you, you valueless buffons!" Ratnician exclaimed while his followers decided to charging towards against the five humans.

"Dette er det," Asłaug uttered quietly holding her Tyrannical Ice Scythe, while she watches their enemy charging before them. "vår død ... igjen." She replied seriously, while doing a battle stance. [ **SkullRabbit775: 'This is it, our demise... again.'** ]

"We will see about that you motherfucking rat shits!" Bernard exclaimed loudly. "Flame Speed!" He collapses his body in flames, as he disappeared in a blink of an eye. The Ratnician were quite shocked of what they had expected, the rat nerds doesn't know where he is.

"Where'd he go?" The Ratnician interrogated his other comrades, all of the sudden each one of them were being killed instantly. The light brown ratnician are very vigilant of their surroundings, finding the human who vanish earlier.

"I don't know." Another Ratnician answered.

"Hey, _mister disappear_ ," The rat nerd responded with a nerd voice, looking for him over. "Why won't you come out and fight like a man!" He exclaimed impersonating a boxer, till Bernard swiftly appeared before his enemy causing the Ratnicians stare above the air.

"You want me bitches so hard," Bernard cursed vanishing his pair of Flame Sword, as he recited a latin spell in memory. "You got it! Flamma Erupit!" the polish young man's hands were surrounding in flames, Bernard punch his fist generating a powerful force of flames killing all the Ratnician quickly. The dead nerd rats turn into life essence known as Mojos, the five element bearers absorbs them swiftly just as Bernard landed safely on the ground.

"Det var veldig imponerende," Asłaug uttered congratulating her pupil. "min trofaste lærling." She added bluntly. [ **SkullRabbit775: 'That was very impressive, my faithful apprentice.'** ]

"Thank you, ma'am," Bernard indicated sweetly crediting her, giving Asłaug a small smile. "I can not do it without you, it is a good thing I do had an _anger management therapists_." He indicated happily shutting his eyes, while he place his hands over his hips.

"Uh, guys, I hate to interrupt," Amadeo broke the moment between Bernard and his therapist Asłaug. "We have more enemies incoming and fast!" The sand element bearer pointed at their enemies like Ratnician, Znu, and Brat Girls are coming in fast like a zebra going on a stampede.

"Ikke bekymre deg," Asłaug replied bluntly as she still clutching her Tyrannical Ice Scythe. "jeg fikk denne." She added seriously. "og kan aldri røre noe bremse tiden." The ice element bearer then stretch her arms, a small greenish circle first then it swiftly grow into a very large sphere releasing a powerful shockwave. [ **SkullRabbit775: 'Do not worry, I got this. and please never touch anything slowing time.'** ]

"What?" Amade question her as his eyes went upward.

"Tid Reduksjon!" She exclaimed loudly, once the greenish color were released. The time itself had gone slower, while Asłaug moves normally and her surroundings move so slow, she kills a lot of charging enemies before her with Tyrannical Ice Scythe. She has no time to waste, as she sprint normally as Asłaug then flunctuating her Scythe. The ice element bearer then slash her enemies, without mercy as they were being killed slowly. "Tid i!" she replied while snapping her fingers, Asłaug's surroundings suddenly went back to normal, her enemies swiftly killed instantly without her team mates attacking. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'Time Reduction! Time In!'** ]

"What just happened?" Oswäld questioned clutching the side of his head. "I do not remember killing those disgusting mutants." The mutants that Asłaug had killed turns into Mojos, she and her members absorb as many as they can. "Meh," he shrugged with his eyes close. "I am very thankfully whoever did this." He replied giving a slight smile, while Asłaug gave a serious face. more Znu's, Ratnicians, along with the Brat Girls were pelting before the five element bearers.

"Flere fiender inngående," Asłaug pointed some enemies charging in fast. "skal vi drepe dem?" she interrogated solemnly, her team mates suddenly formed a sinister smile exchanging glances. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'more enemies inbound, shall we kill them?'** ]

"Of course, kill all _sons of bitches_ that is my official intsructions!" Bernard punched his fist hardly. "We are kicking more _ass_ than a boot in an _ass factory_!" the fire element bearer responded a bit angrily, he and his team mates suddenly attack all the small minions of Doctor Nefarious Tropy.

"Nobody ask to be a _hero_ ," Aleks told them bluntly. "It just sometimes turns out that way." He punch his enemies hard with his rock-based gauntlet.

"Stop talking and more action." Oswäld replied striking more enemies with his pair of thunder blade, while Aleks punch all his foes with his pair of rock-based gauntlet. "Lightning Strike!" a young german exclaimed, as the atmosphere suddenly went black, lightning bolts then struck all his foes from the ground, killing them instantly while their bodies got burn out.

"Constringitur Percusserit Electrica!" Asłaug slam her Tyrannical Ice Scythe onto the ground, creating a massive ice spikes that freezes her mutant foes, Bernard threw a multiple fireballs destroying them in process.

"Sand Blizzard!" Amadeo blurted, a huge storm winds with brilliant tan color. Most of the smaller mutant minion were getting blown away by the strong winds, turning them into sands after they landed from the ground before they all disappear like smokes.

After the elements slaughtered all the Znu's, Ratnicians, and Brat Girls in the tri-relay field, the time around them became so slow as the five of them jaunts normally, Doctor Nefarious Tropy then had appeared before them. "Oh the elements always tries to save the day," He uttered in aggrieved tone. "Why can't you just give-" He replied until a lance mix with electricity almost hit him, after he evades the spear projectile.

"Can you please stop talking?" Oswäld replied threatening him with his pair of thunderblade. "I do not want to hear anymore of your foolish games!" he indicated framing with a serious face, the time and multverse master then formed a devilish face.

"If you insist." The maniac doctor then snaps his fingers, the small mutant minions immediately appeared before the five element bearers.

"Fuck," Bernard replied cursing. "Hey, doctor nutjob," He insulted the former minion of Neo-Cortex. "Where are your fucking big mutant monsters?" Bernard question the doctor.

"Meh," Doctor Nefarious Tropy answered shutting his eyes while he shrugged. "All of my statement bills have been corrupted," he responded. "So I-"

"Doktor, bedre begynne å snakke før vi mister mye tålmodighet," Asłaug interrupted him punching the megalomaniac doctor in the face, which he fell from the ground after that hard punch. "hvorfor gjør du her?" She inquired the former master of Neo Cortex along with Uka Uka. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'Doctor, better start talking before we lose a lot of patience, why are you doing here?'** ]

"You elements are nothing but foolishness in the multiverse," He replied with a austere face, the five of them glares at him minus for Asłaug. "The parallel worlds were getting destroyed by a powerful criminal, more powerful than Lord Tirek." He uttered, till then throw a blue smoke grenade exploding in a sapphire mushroom cloud, as the element bearers were coughing uncontrollably.

Afterwards when the smoke clears, Nefarious Tropy escape from the clutches of the element bearers. They look at their surroundings if he was there, but they seem can't even slant his presence. Aleksandr, Oswäld, Bernard, Asłaug, and Amadeo jerked around and saw the remaining minions of Nefarious Tropy.

"Fuck! Shit just got real!" Bernard replied cursing, as he emerge again his pair of flame sword from his knuckles.

"Er du klar for dette elementet," Asłaug responded twirling her Tyrannical Ice Scythe. "selv vår død kan ikke forsvinne?" She question most of her team mates, they suddenly nodded at each other honoring their ancestor who once weild those elements. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'Are you ready for this element, even our death can not be vanish?'** ]

"You can count on us ma'am!" Bernard uttered to hist female therapist.

" _Da,_ " Aleksandr answered with a slight smile. "We would never bring our _ancestors_ down."

"This…. Is going to be an amazing adventures we had in our lives." Amadeo replied happily.

" _Ja,_ " Oswäld replied, while their N. Tropies's minions are coming closer before them. "I agree with my old friend here," he commented. "Death is an issue of mind over matter," he responded confidently. "If you do not mind, it does not matter." The thunder and lightning element bearer indicated faithfully, making all of his team mates filled with optimism, they then all attack suddenly their mutant foes like a battlefields producing a white outline of themselves and their enemies.

( **End Song** )

 _Location: Tri-Cross Relay Field_

 _Time: 5:05 P.M._

 _Date: September 26, 2015_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Charles, Nikka, Pedro, Charlie, Callisto, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Principal Celestia, Principal Cinch, POV** )

( **Play 'Saccharine Smile' By: Donots** )

The four motorcross racer then took off in a starting line, they landed on the dirth path going on top of a mound. Rainbow Dash was riding on her motorcross bike, as she was in the lead while other racer from motocross are trailing after her. Twilight was about to reach her amulet, but a vine creature from everfree forest drags the glasses wearing girl by her ankle. "Aah!" She blurted wildly, trying to get away from the odd creature. "Flagellum Aqua Stiriaque!" A rebellious girl voice responded, summoning her pair of frozen water whips. She stroke her whip before the vines mouth, preventing it from getting free. "Propter Peccata Constringitur!" the everfree vines immediately got frozen, and shatter into pieces falling from the ground like broken glass.

"Hey, vine ass," Alexandria responded forming a small smirk, pointing at the shattered vines. "No one's eating the other Twilight as plant food." She added pointing by herself, vanishing her weapon out of thin air. till the glasses wearing girl then runs and hugs, Alexandria before the nape of her neck as the water element bearer clinched back.

"Oh, thank you for saving me from that odd creature." Twilight replied still hugging Alexandria.

"Yeah, sure," Alexandria awkwardly replied by rolling her eyes, patting the glasses wearing girls back. "But just stay out of trouble, okay." She uttered with confidence.

"Okay." Twilight indicated frantically.

Rainbow Dash suddenly jumps over the dirt ramp as the rifts are opening slowly underneath the ramps, she was on the midair yelling. "Awesome!" the athletic girl then landed on a halfpipe, while students from the bleachers were both excited and cheering their competitors. Rainbow, Sugarcoat, then jumps over the ramps as rift opens under the slope, the multi-colored haired girl kicks up dirt with her wheels while turning her motorcycle in the corner tracks. Sunset along with Indigo zoom over a dimensional rift appearing under the ramps, the motorcross racers then turned in a track corner, a egrigrous vine creature emerge in Rainbow's path, much to her surprise, a gothic girl suddenly jumps from the air and recited a latin spell. "Ignem Alienum Dæmonium!" After the dark element bearer recited a latin spell, she flattened her hands and release a stream of unholy blue dark flames burning the vines into ashes. Rainbow then swerves at the burned vine, after she lurched at the roasted monstrous creature from the dimension rift, she looked back at the gothic girl. "Thanks, Nikka," she credited the silent girl. "For saving my butts." Rainbow added, the four principal were varied in surprise as they saw creatures that pops up into the portals.

"Bud' laska." The Ukrainian gothic girl blessed the captain in CHS. [ **SkullRabbit775: She Said: 'You are welcome.'** ]

" _Charl'z,_ " Nikka replied over her wireless bluetooth microphone. " _Ye hroteskne istota, yake z'yavlyalosya z rozmirnoyi rozlom,_ " The gothic Ukrainian girl claimed in a silent tone. " _Skazhit' inshi znyshchyty yikh usikh._ " Nikka responded after she had burned the vine creature, that emerge from the dimensional rift, Charles appeared over the panel off screen. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'Charles, there is a grotesque creature that was emerging from the dimensional rift, tell the others destroy them all.'** ]

" _You got it mate,_ " Charles answered in a smiling tone. " _Those beast are actually interrupting the game events as for now…. we must destroy all of them before it comes out on the portal._ " The british young man maintain, reciting a latin spell. " _Ventus Arcum Sanctus!_ " Charles summon a bow, with an eagle features, and surrounding it with holy flames from above and bottom of his weapon, Charlie then emerge from the panel off screen as well. " _Ace! Those arsehole vines will burn at my sight._ " He replied forming a devilish smug.

" _Ugh,_ " The sister of Pedro alleged, as she was being disgusted by the monstrous creatures that emerge from the portal. " _je déteste sérieusement ces vignes._ " Charlie proclaimed disconnecting the call, between her team mates. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'Ugh, I really hate those vines.'** ]

"Por favor, hermana," Pedro replied summoning a holy sword out of thin air. "me gustaría que no se queja de este criaturas." He alleged marking his blade against the vine monster. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'Please, sister, I do wish you do not complain about this creatures.'** ]

"Esto va a ser divertido," The light element bearer indicated happily, as he swings his divine sword killing any monstrous vines from the dimensional portal. "Al igual que en los viejos tiempos." Pedro claimed slashing the vine creatures with his sword. [ **SkullRabbit775: 'This is going to be fun, just like old times!'** ]

"Si vous insistez, frère." Charlie replied rolling her eyes. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'If you insist, brother.'** ]

While Sunset pumped the gas catching up with Sugarcoat, a portal suddenly emerge with a savage vine before the amber skinned girl along with Sugarcoat in it. The vine creature immediately seize the motorbike of Sugarcoat, causing the amber skinned girl skids on the dirt path but she got thrown from her bike as all the CHS student were in shock and fear. Callisto then blurted stretching her arms wide. "Nature Vine Slash!" a multiple grass tendrils filled with green glowing substances, severing all the monstrous vine came from the portal. Indigo Zap then remarked into the vines, she climbs up to the tendrils and jumps it like a ramp, flying ahead of Rainbow.

Indigo Zap passed her counterpart, Rainbow Dash then looks back at Sugarcoat who was trying to get free from the vines clutches, while Sunset were sitting in a dizzy in the dirt. Rainbow Dash turns her motorcross bike and saves the amber skinned girl in determination. Sunset was looking up at the monster vine in terror, looking up at Sugarcoat hanging from the vine's mouth trying to get free. The blunt girl falls as the vine devours her bike, Sugarcoat is falling down the vine's length as she looks mildly traumatized. The athletic captain of CHS zoom past Sugarcoat, rescuing her friends demise while the tendril beast was about to attack her. "Take my hand!" The multi-colored teenager blurted offering her hand to Sunset, she saves her in a nick of time before the tendril beast drives its mouth into the dirt. "Dash," the amber skinned girl responded hugging Rainbow. "you saved me!" Sunset blurted happily.

"I wasn't about to let my friend become plant food." Rainbow Dash responded as her body started to glow in cyan. Rainbow Dash then pulls up her motorcross bike, she dismount her bike exposing her helmet sprouting her pony ears. Rainbow Dash then grows wings and shines bright as she floats from the ground. the Principal of Crystal Prep was beyond stunned, she jerked her head to Principal Celestia in a suspicious looks while she freigns ignorance.

"What's happening to one of your student?" The harsh Principal interrogated in a deep voice. "They seem there doing some kind of witchcraft." She added glaring at Principal Celestia.

"Uh, magic?" The CHS Principal added in indication, she construct a small smile at the CPA principal. "I don't see any magic," Principal Celestia responded grinning sheepishly. "Something must be wrong with your glasses."

"Blimey!" Charles uttered noticing Rainbow on how she had activated her magic. "That was wicked, Rainbow!" he responded wildly, until a vine monster attacks him. Charles quickly avoid the vines mouth, moving aside from the field reloading his wind bow by pulling the bowstring. "Get your arse over here and screw my _bollocks_ ," Charles insulted the green vine beast. "You _bloody wanker!_ " the british young man replied with insulting words, the savage tendrils opens its mouth and fires an energy projectile several times just as Charles kept on avoiding it. As the green vine launch its last energy projectile, the british young man blurted. "Celestial Hurricane Bombardment!" When Charles propelled the two arrow, it morphs into a shining wind it goes into the vines mouth and producing a powerful explosion. The big freakish creature from the portal, immediately fell from the ground and vanish into a pollen magical dust. "Easy Peasy!" He yelled confidently, as his bow disappear in a blink of an eye.

"Todas las vides correctas," Pedro replied causing all the vines to get attention to him. "Si me quieres como un alimento para plantas," He pointed his holy blade against the monstrous tendrils. "que tienen que luchar a muerte conmigo." Pedro uttered, as all the vines exchange glances before the light element bearer. Then they suddenly attack him without a warning, Pedro recited a latin spell in his mind. "Divina Indignatione Herba!" Before the vines attack the light element bearer, Pedro's sword release a multiple scythe like blade severing all the body parts of the vines, the parts fell into the ground. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'All right vines, if you want me as a plant food, you have to fight to the death with me.'** ]

"Tiberium Fragment Spear Missile!" Charlie blurted plumbing her hands against the vines, launching a glowing shards producing a small smoke. When the ash clears up, the freakish tendrils roars in agony as it poisons all the beasts body slowly. While the odd creature was still distracted, the sister of Pedro then sprints forward before the beast and flattened her hands. "Ichor Energy Blast!" Charlie launch a small blue energy shot upon the vines stem, giving off a massive hole from the vine falling to its demise. The tendrils blood showered to Charlie, she frames a distateful manner. "Je vous ai dit cela est naturellement dégoûtant." She uttered cleaning and dusting her shirt. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'I told you this is naturally disgusting.'** ]

"DOBRE trakhaty pan, dozvol'te meni poyasnyty vam, yak tse vidbuvayet'sya vnyz." Nikka claimed seriously as her hands were surrounding in dark flames. "Vy abo zminyty svoye stavlennya, abo ya seryozno vdaryla vas v obiychchya." She threatened the vine beast, Nikka then recited a latin spell. "Forum Novum Flamma Profana!" Nikka release a powerful light and darkness energy blast, creating a massive explosion killing the vines in process. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'OKAY fuck lord, let me explain to you how this is going down. You either change your attitude, or I will seriously hit you in your face.'** ]

" _It is a good thing we destroy those nasty vines, right?_ " Callisto inquired over the wireless bluetooth microphone, while her friends emerge from the panel off screen.

" _Ja,_ " Asłaug responded still never smiles. " _vi gjorde det selv om disse syklistene ikke får vondt_ " she uttered creating a slight smile. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'Yes, we did it even though those racers did not get hurt.'** ]

" _Yes, chaps,_ " Charles indicated happily. " _That was wicked and bee's knees!_ " The british young man blurted out of happiness.

" _My ne dayemo pryvid, shchob vzyaty zhakhlyvu loza layno._ " Nikka indicated as her dark and light flames disappeared. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'We do not give an excuse to take a monstrous vine shit.'** ]

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Tri-Cross Relay Track Field_

 _Time: 5:20 P.M._

 _Date: September 26, 2015_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Bernard, Alexandria, Asłaug, Dietrich, Alex, Principal Celestia, Principal Cinch, Sci-Twi, Spike, POV** )

( **Play 'Lullaby For A Princess' By: Ponyphonics** )

"We can still win this!" Rainbow Dash replied forming a smirked face, Sunset Shimmer operates Rainbows bikem as the multi-colored haired teenager trailed after the amber skinned girl from the course of the race, Twilight was trying herself free from the clutches of the vines. The monstrous vine creature then slithered to the glasses wearing girl, as Spike jumps out and biting the green tendril. Indigo Zap then races through the course, after she had plunge and landed on the ramp she fell into the hole.

The Vine monster hovers over her coounterpart, Rainbow sees her opposite rival that she was in trouble. The CHS captain then distracts the monster, she flies away from the tendrils clutches. Sunset Shimmer gets back in the race, diving over the another ramp. She speeds past Indigo Zap, the counterpart of Rainbow then accelerates her bike trying to revved out from the hole. Rainbow Dash saw Sunset along with Indigo Zap as the vines were closing in, the two motorcross racer plunge into the row of tires while RD tackles the green tendrils on the ground. the athletic captain of CHS then steps before the downed vine, Sunset as well as Indigo Zap are neck to neck steering there position. "Canterlot wins!" Dean Cadence announced the CHS is the winner, the Canterlot Highschool students were uproaring with celebration, the kids from CPA got upset that their rival won the Relay. Principal stood up from her chair, as she suspects foul play.

"Attention, students," Dean Cadence declare as the two rival scholars heard the schools official on the mic. "please proceed to the gym." Spike still bites the monster vine, just as the glasses wearing girl finally obtain her amulet. Sci-Twi struggles to closes the pendant, her pet dog falls as the vines vanish. All the vines itself and the dimensional rifts dissolve. Twilight squinted all the rifts closes everywhere, as she bit her lips getting concerned.

[ **SkullSlim690: The Crystal Prep are such fucking losers, they always want the Canterlot high lose all the time.** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: *I didn't respond or anything he slaps me into the face leaving me with a blood mark*** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Hey, that hurt! You're going to pay for my face.** ]

[ **SkullSlim690: Sorry, pathetic brother, but our faces are irreplaceable. *He frame a small smile*** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: I don't give a bloody sh*t about you, twin brother! *He slaps me continously until my cheeks were super red*** ]

Afterwards of the tri-cross relay all the students went back to the gym, as Sunset and her friends move forward to meet at each other. "Is everybody Ah'right?" Inquired Applejack as the element bearer went to their new found friends.

"Better than alright," Rainbow Dash blurted out of excitement. "We won!" she outstretch her arms in ecstatic to have won, as her, Rarity along with AJ were happy.

"Well, good for you," Dietrich replied in a geniality expression. "I thought you were going to lose out there." He added pulling out his MDUPG, looking out for more updates in Multiverse World News or MWN for short.

"Congratulations, guys," Alex uttered boosting them up. "You really vanquish those Shadowbolts I _presumed_." He added, while the other element bearers boosting their hands up high in the air.

"Yeah, we won," Sunset responded discharging her helmet and putting them aside. "But somebody could've been seriously hurt." She indicated with gesture, Sunset then stretch her arms angrily. "The magic is going haywire." The amber skinned girl shouted uncontrollably to her friends. "And I have no idea how to fix it!"

"Sunset needs to chillax." Alexandria raised her eyebrow, while the others were so worried about her on why she is angry.

"Jeg har aldri følt elskerinne Sunset blir så opprørt over å elskerinne Twilight." Asłaug claimed feeling Sunsets emotion between her heart and soul. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'I never felt mistress Sunset get so upset to mistress Twilight.'** ]

"Fuck! She needs to relax." Bernard maintained, telling himself that Sunset needs to relax.

"Um, excuse me," An peculiar voice responded, catching their attention. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen," The glasses wearing girl retracted to main six along with the element bearers. "I just wanted to learn about the strange energy coming from your school," Sci-Twi responded anxiously. "I didn't know that it was magic or…. How it works." She uttered, till Rainbow Dash in her pony-up form RD suddenly walks to the human world's Twilight.

"That's okay, Neither do we." Twilight's amulet began glowing, it pulls forcefully toward Rainbow draining much of her magic. Rarity, Pinkie, along with Sunset watch the magic drain, when RD's magic has been almost depleted, Sunset run beside her friend, as she kneel before her friend who collapses from the ground with fatigue as the magic is getting blearied. "I'm sorry!" Twilight blurted struggling to close her amulet. "It just started absorbing energy on its own!" the glasses wearing girls pendant keeps on draining RD's magic. "But I'm not sure how!" she yelled fiercely, the amber skinned girl draws near her face upon Twilight's.

"What do you mean you don't know how?!" Sunset alleged angrily, assisting Sci-Twi on how to close her pendant but instead it produce a slight electricity, that tears a massive portal as the moon of Equestria was there. The main six as well as Twilight glance at the rift to Equetria spinning on its vortex, while the CPA principal was jaunting she witness a spiral vortex, spying on main six along with Twilight. "It also causes these corresponding rifts to appear," The outcasr Crystal Prep student uttered in panic expression. "I don't know how that works either." She added.

"Is there anything you do know," Sunset opined stretching her arms wildly. "Like how to get our magic back?!" she questioned enragedly. "Or how to fix the portal to Equestria?!" Sunset demanded to Twilight on how to make the portal vanish.

"Equestria?" Sci-Twi interrogated in a confused manner.

"You're supposed to be so smart," Sunset indicated angrily pointing the side of her head. "But did you ever think that messing around things you don't understand?!" the former bully of Canterlot High claimed, shutting Twilight's amulet hard causing the portal to vanish.

"But I wanna understand!" Twilight stated in a pleading tone.

"But you don't," Sunset pointed jab at the glasses wearing girl. "And wors of all you put the lives of my friends in danger!" she shouted towards Twilight, causing her to shed in tears.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Sci-Twi was driven into tears by Sunset's outburst, she turned and sprints off as Spike trailed after her.

"Twilight, wait!" Spike added, Rainbow then placed her hand over Sunsets shoulder realizing what she had done.

"Sunset, you okay?" RD question the amber skinned girl, as she smack herself in misery.

"What have I done?" Sunset interrogated herself, Principal Cinch constructeed a devilish sinister smile. Principal Celestia clears her throat, after clearing her throat the CPA principal notice the CHS principal behind her back.

"You can't possibly call that a fair race." Principal Cinch indicated enragedly pointing and blaming Principal Celestia.

"Principal Cinch," the CHS principal uttered in a calm tone. "We all saw what happened," she replied with gestures. "You can't think CHS had some kind of advantage." Principal Celestia indicated.

"Can't I?" Principal Cinch interrogated in a superior voice. "Even without your trained attack plants," she commented. "Your students have wings!" The CPA principal uttered flattening her hands from the right.

"Well," Principal Celestia began describing about the race. "the race certainly had some…. Extenuating circumstances," she maintained. "Perhaps we should end the games and declare a tie." Much of Principal Cinchs surprise, she became furiously mad about her rival counterpart.

"A tie?" The CPA principal interrogated in a disappointment expression. "Was this your strategy all along?" she questioned angrily, which Bernard along with element bearers glare at her minus for Nikka, Callisto, and Asłaug. "To force us into accepting as equals? I think not." Principal Cinch blamed Principal Celestia by jabbing before her.

"Det viktigste er den mest upassende kvinnen i hele mitt liv." Asłaug indicated bluntly, The polish young man and american young woman then stand for Principal Cinch as they retained and protect Principal Celestia. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'That principal is the most inappropriate woman in my whole life.'** ]

"Hey, motherfucking bitch," Bernard shouted at the CPA principal, which cause her to get the attention. "How dare you talk to Principal Celestia like that? you fucking bullshit!" he cursed loudly, making Principal Cinch to glare at him.

"You must watch your tounge, young man," The headmistress of CPA began. "I really don't like your attitude," Principal Cinch commented in a harsh tone. "How dare you speak the most _predominant_ principal of all time, hmmm?" she interrogated the polish young man.

"Why are you so irritable, bitchtits," Alexandria insulted the harsh strict Principal. "did someone blowjob on your tea." She commented.

"I don't have time for your childish games," Principal Cinch replied harshly. "The games will continue and Crystal Prep will prevail despite," she added elevating her finger with rage. "Antics and whatever perfomance-enhancing regimen your students are on." She replied clenching her fist, Principal Cinch then strolls away from her opposite rival. Sunset Shimmer along with Rainbow, watch the harsh principal leaving.

"Pardon me." Principal Cinch responded making way past to the other element bearers, as well as Dietrich and Alex.

"Hey," Alex hollered slightly. "Watch were your going." He commented advising the strict Principal, Abacus Cinch then stops strolling for a moment she turns her body and speaks.

"We're not done yet," Principal Cinch replied in a deep accent voice. "The thirteen of you shall be my student in Crystal Prep." She threatened all the eleven element bearers, along with Dietrich, Alex, as well as Bernard who didn't get intimidated.

"Hennes følelser trenger å slappe av som i." Asłaug uttered dull, forming an emotionless face. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'Her emotions needs to relax as in.'** ]

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop all this from happening." Sunset replied in an antoning expression.

"It's not your fault, Sunset." Principal Celestia shook her head in a pleading tone.

"Isn't it?" the amber skinned questioned the CHS principal. "I should know how to control the magic I brought here."

"But I don't," Sunset formed a surrowful face. "I let everyone down." She uttered framing an furious face. "And now Principal Cinch thinks we're cheating." Sunset replied clenching her hand, and extending her arms wide.

"I doesn't matter what Principal Cinch thinks." Principal Celestia place her hand over the shoulder of Sunset, the amber skinned girl step back slightly.

"But it does," she responded mournfully. "The students here at CHS don't just wanna win," Sunset replied as her speech became intense. "They wanna beat Crystal Prep." She pointed only for herself.

"It isn't gonna count if the other side doesn't really think they lost," Sunset indicated with gloomy face. "Crystal Prep is never gonna believe we won fair and square it there's magic around," Sunset prounounced. "because of me." She hung her head in sad comfort, while her friends along with the Element bearers as well as Dietrich and Alex.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Canterlot High Rooftop_

 _Time: 5:35 P.M._

 _Date: September 26,2015_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Doctor Nefarious Tropy, King Barbsur, POV** )

( **Play 'Eff' By: Bo Burnham** )

Meanwhile, as the camera zooms out, Nefarious Tropy was laughing uncontrollably like joker.

"Those Element Bearers are useless with Principal Cinch is around," He replied watching the holographic version of the parallel earth in 'Universe 600'. "I can't believe it a even a Principal is more powerful than Lord Tirek and King Sombra." Nefarious Tropy responded watching the view between CPA and CHS were slaves of Principal Cinch on his multiverse holographic watch.

"I believe you're the ugliest human clock alive." A ratnician indicated as he started laughing, Nefarious Tropy picked up a coconut and smack it to him, knocking him out.

"You're a bit of a bitch…." The Brat Girl insulted the time and multiverse master, which he got irritated by the rat mutant. Nefarious Tropy then launching a laser beam towards the Brat Girl, she vanish in a blink of an eye.

"Uh, Sir," Znu began his sentence as he elevated his finger. "What shall I do?" the ball shaped mutant interrogated the megalomaniac doctor.

"Take a short break for a while," The former master of Neo Cortex maintained. "Right now…. I must have a business to attend." Nefarious Tropy indicated, the Znu became so happy that the maniac doctor gave him a break as it sprint off.

Meantime, Nefarious Tropy's multiverse holographic watch started to glow, which cause him to get its attention. The megalomaniac doctor then press the call button, the holographic version of King Barbsur suddenly emerge before the device. " _How is the mission so far, my greatest minion?_ " The king of demon interrogated in a satanic deep voice.

"It is going fine as I _expected_ , master," Nefarious Tropy answered in a calm tone. "But," he began a new sentence by raising his one finger. "The human world's version of Twilight absorb all the six elements of harmony." He commented.

" _Good,_ " The king of hell uttered forming a satanic smile. " _Once that she freed all those magic…._ " King Barbsur responded while laughing. " _Send all your best mutants and attack the innocent students of both school._ " He instructed the time and multiverse doctor. " _Slaughter them without mercy._ " King Barbsur indicated.

"You can count on me master," Nefarious Tropy answered anxiously, he saluted before his demon master. "I would not fail to the king of hell, hail King Barbsur!" Nefarious Tropy reassured the king of hell.

" _Alright,_ " King Barbsur groaned rolling his eyes, by looking in tedious face. " _But if you failed my task,_ " He commented with threatening word. " _I swear I will send you here for eternity, do you understand me?!_ " The demon king replied yelling over Nefarious Tropy.

"Yes, master." The former minion of Neo Cortex replied saluting before King Barbsur, he previously disconnect his call just as N. Tropy did the same.

" _This is going to be fun._ " Nefarious Tropy formed a slight sinister smile, talking to his mind.

( **Song End** )

 **A/N** ( **SkullCrusher550** ) **: Hi** **guys, I do hope you enjoy this story. because my evil twin, took over my account and he's just manipulating all of your mind. I apologized about the waiting to be published, since I was a slow updater so free to leave me some comments if you like. I- *I got interrupted by my evil twin repeatedly as he slap me hard my entire clothes and face were messed up***

 **A/N** ( **SkullSlim690** ) **: I do not give a f*ck about your propaganda, if you talk more about this lies. I swear…. I will give you a Hawaiian shoeshine! *He pretends to smile before the readers or audiences of fanfiction* Please press the 'favorite and follow' on the right side of screen. Oh, yeah, I will put the quote down the page. And I do wish you like my reference that I make from the story, it is filled with game…. also, Movie references and cartoons.**

 **A/N** ( **UpgraderIsAwesome489** ): ***He roars like lion* This is why I love fantasynamegenerators-dot-com! If you guys want to check that website, please P.M. the author *puts happy emoticon* Ting!**

 **QUOTE:**

 _ **What the heck is wrong with you people**_

 _ **-Nefarious Tropy**_

 _ **Asking the Element Bearers actions**_

 _ **The PER forces are shattering humans all around the Multiverse, we must act fast before the humans starts to extinct**_

 _ **-Kaibvork**_

 _ **Telling his parents on how the Ponification Of Earths Rebirth Forces obliterate humans in the Multiverse**_

 **-Cheerios!**

 **-Laters!**

 **-SkullSlim690**


	8. Epilouge!

**A/N: All right, hello f**ckers, this is SkullSlim690. Welcome back to the last chapter of 'Friendship Games', *Laughs evilly* this is the story was based in an earlier of my own fanfic known as 'The Conversion Bureau: Bio-Terrorism'. That fanfic was the best story I've ever written, and it had the most support. I do wish you could read it as well. I- *I interrupt my evil twin brother***

 **[SkullCrusher550: Guys, don't you ever believe his propaganda! *SkullSlim690 then slap me hard into my face*]**

 **[SkullSlim690: Will you ever shut up, cunt*ss?]**

 **[SkullCrusher550: I won't be silent on talking, if you break my rope into my chair, where I was tied up because of you.]**

 **[SkullSlim690: If you have even a single shred of decency you'll simply stop being a miserable moose knuckle for at least a couple hours.]**

 **[SkullCrusher550: Don't you have a story tale to write, evil twin?]**

 **[SkullSlim690: Oh, right, please enjoy my story. I have more torture business with my twin brother, if you ask me. Oh, I am going to write the flashback of my fanfic known to man and woman 'The Conversion Bureau: Bio-Terrorism'.]**

 **[SkullCrusher550: *I groaned slightly* Typical.]**

 **My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games**

 **Chapter VIII: Epilouge**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **#R &R**

[ **Flashback** ]

 _Location: Belltown District, Seattle_

 _Time: 8:30 A.M._

 _Date: October 20, 2018_

 _Universe: 98384_

( **Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, POV** )

( **Play 'Control' By: Donots** )

 _In Belltown District all the DUP units are waiting for the invaders to advanced, many minutes later the DUP Knight uses his binoculars to see the view in the structure. When the DUP saw the view on the structure, all the Equestrian are now charging towards the district called the Belltown. And the DUP commander waits for his signal to the other DUP unit to fire, the Equestrian were coming closer he raised his arm._

 _The DUP Commander suddenly clenched his fist, all the DUP Pawn along with the DUP Knight suddenly open fire through their assault rifles, Against the earth pony to unicorns while their galloping towards the enemy. They were getting killed by the assault rifle fire by the DUP. as the other earth pony are getting closer from the concrete fence._

 _The Pawn soldier keep on firing against the Equestrians others were using concrete grenade to kill most all the earth ponies, other earth ponies who survived are being protected bu the unicorns purple shield. One Super Rook charged towards at the one Unicorn who were casting a shield spell got decimated by the Super Rooks hail of concrete, sending it flying far away from the side of the road of Belltown lying down dead._

 _And the two DUP Knights from the platform structures they then channels their concrete energy as the pillars of concrete were showing up, they then launched themselves into the air as they landed on the side of the platform structures producing a concrete. The two of them fires their assault rifles against the earth ponies and they are getting by the two DUP Knights, the DUP units who were down on the ground are fighting off against the Equestrians._

 _Then later all the Equestrians suffered heavy casualties, and reinforcements came from the Equestrians which were now a unicorn they killed all the DUP pawns using their bolts of magic on their horns, others are now lying from the ground dead. Later the four lightly armored soldiers called the Bishop utilized their powers they re-materialized their concrete ability as the concrete were now swarming towards the charging unicorns, all the concrete are now swarming against the unicorns who were charging towards the DUP while galloping._

 _Other unicorns was now covered with concrete, like they were squirming for their life but nothing happened and they are now shredded by the Rooks minigun. The DUP commander called more reinforcement, it was now replaced by Super Pawn and Rook who were riding on the DUP APC all of them leave their respective vehicles. The Rook then fires the minigun against all the Equestrians, causing them to get shredded by the weapon. All the DUP units suffered many casualties because the Equestrians are too many of them, some of the DUP soldiers are retreating, others were fighting against the alien horses. The Concrete King never gave up as he throws more hail of concrete homing missiles to decimate those Equestrians on its path, and the Super Pawn who were being attack by a unicorns bolt of magic._

 _He summons a concrete shield as he protected himself from the magic bolts, the Super Pawn then fires his assaut rifle causing the unicorns head got popped and dropped dead. And the DUP attack helicopter arrived on time, as the air vehicle fires the dual rapid-fire machine gun pod and a swarm of missile against the Equestrians. The missiles create a small explosion sending all of them flying landed on the ground dead. The rapid-fire machine gun pod fires its swarm of bullets most of the Equestrians are getting shredded by the machine gun fire while charging towards the DUP._

 _The Surviving Equestrians soon retreats as they escape from the DUP's clutches, while fleeing they were getting killed by the Pawns used by their assault rifles, and the Knight utilized their sniper rifle to kill those fleeing Equestrians. The Rook used their minigun to shred against the Equestrian like all DUP are having no mercy to their enemies as they retreat. All the DUP units celebrate their victory against the invaders most of them fires few rounds into the air, Most of the Equestrians return to Equestria piles of bodies were being pulled by the boat as they return to the portal to Equestria as the barrier protects them from invaders._

 _The two Princesses of Equestria saw all the body of dead ponies their grief turns into anger, they mourned for their loss the Princesses never seen how violence of a human can be. Back at the throne room in Princess Celestia's bedchambers, she then seized a piece of scroll letter using her golden aura magic to levitate it and place it to the middle of the table. As she sits on her chair before the table, she floats a piece of quill she then started writing on the table._

" _ **All the nations of Equestria,**_ _" The Princess of the sun begain writing on the empty piece of the brownish scroll on the table while she sat on her chair. "_ _ **We face a bigger threat in the nation of Equestria not just griffons, and changelings, we call it humans…. Humans do not use magic they do not have any fear or neither weakness. All of my subjects are getting killed by the humans…. But we are convincing them to be saved by their cruel ways. But they refused to be ponies, But-**_ _" Princess Celestia soon ceased her writing, she heard her sister knocking on her golden door. The Princess of the sun utilized her ability, the door glowed into a golden aura like magic. the door open itself by Princess Celestia, Princess Luna was not in a good mood as the humans were so cruel they killed most of their subjects she then replied. "Sister, humans art thou no mercy!" she then trotted before her sister as she became so unhappy about humans killing all their subjects, but her older sister cheer her up as the Princess of the Night smile before her sister, after that she then trot on the side of the window thinking deeply in her thoughts, her reflection can be seen just before the window in her sisters bedchamber._

 _Princess Celestia came forward to her sister just next to her at the window she then responded. "I know all the humans that we've ecounter are cruel and violent, but this universe is far more different that I've never seen everypony in my whole life." The Princess of the sun was unhappy even more, she was next to her sisters side on the window the reflection of the princesses can be seen on the window._

" _We must defeat this human threat at all cost." Princess Luna indicated her sister as the Princess of the sun nodded with a reply._

 _The Princess of the sun spoked with her mind and she divulged. "I hope so…. Dear sister."_

 _(_ _ **Song End**_ _)_

[ **Flashback** ]

 _Location: Uptown, Seattle_

 _Time: 9:05 A.M._

 _Date: October 20, 2018_

 _Universe: 98384_

( **Aleks, Delsin, Fetch, POV** )

( **Play 'Umbrella (Rihanna Cover)' By: All Time Low** )

 _In Uptown which is the south island of Seattle, where the DUP HQ overhead exterior can be seen on the the district. While Aleks was walking along the street, he then saw a blast core or core relay from the Mobile Command Center used by the DUP._

 _When he was strolling towards to it, he was surrounded by a large group of unicorn and royal guards, Aleks activated his powers one mare unicorn wearing in armor replied. "Human, do not resist you have to come with us." Aleks didn't listened he used his crystal shot against the mare unicorn causing her to die filling her head with green crystal shards as she was lying on the side of the street and the blood can be seen dripping before in her head. Later the other unicorn and royal guard of Princess Celestia started charging towards the Crystal Conduit, he began channeling his crystal energy and releasing it with a powerful beam of green Crystal._

 _Other unicorn and the royal guards are getting slaughtered by the green beam, the Unicorns cast a shield spell but they got exterminated, the royal guard along with the unicorns were avoiding the attacks came from the human._

 _Aleks hide on the side of the car to protect himself from the unicorns bolts of magic, he responded with anger. "Is that all you got horse freaks!?" he then attacks again with his crystal attacks but this time he projects a low powered crystal projectile against the Equestrians while running on the street, most of them died easily as they lie on the street._

 _The stallion unicorn use his bolt of magic as he strike before the human, the human was getting shot many times everywhere on his body, the human collapses on the ground. Minutes later the human woke up as he stood up into his feet and he started glaring at the bunch of unicorn along with the royal guard as the equestrian got look at the human. Their thought that humans supposed to be dead but this one is different because Conduits have healing factor which it heals them in an accelerated rate, royal guard uttered. "Impossible! Humans supposed to be dead, how come they survived with that attack?"_

 _Aleks starts to glare even more at the alien horses he then creates a big crystal pillar on the ground, causing it to grow even bigger. He absorb the pillar that he constructed earlier, the Crystal Conduit began to release a power green energy blast from his hand, causing his enemies to get disintegrated by the blast._

 _After that the Equestrians got overpowered by a human they soon retreat as they started to gallop while they began fleeing away from the human, while they were escaping one of the gray royal guard spoked to his mind. "How's this possible, how is that human supposed to be alive?" when the equestrian left as they retreat earlier Aleks constructs a beast made of Crystal, he then instruct the Crystal Beast as the beast nodded and lifted up the Mobile Command Center which it filled with core relays or blast core with ease._

 _A minute later Delsin, Mikhail, along with Angelika wait patiently on the Lantern District as they saw Aleksei walking beside with the Crystal Beast on the road which the beast was lifting a DUP Mobile Command Center which it was filled with core relay inside of it, Delsin then use his chains as he whip it. causing it automatically open the DUP Mobile Command Center filled with light blue glowing core relay._

 _The 24 year-old Conduit began to absorb the core relay, he levitated below from the ground. He then grinned with joy it went through Delsins mind, it shows up that he gained his new Crystal Ability. On the screen on his mind that it was a skill that he can cover himself with crystal armor similar to his concrete ability, then later Delsin had gained his new ability as he landed on the ground as he was about to fall luckily he regained his balance. He then replied. "Now this is the power that I want." He suddenly picked up his cellphone out of his pocket, he texted Fetch on the messenger._

" _Fetch," Delsin began texting through his cellphone. "I have a new power in my list and I hope you guys are alright, by judging the fact where are you and Eugene?" the 24 year-old Conduit send the message through his cellphone awaiting the reply, he then put it away through his pocket. Fetch replied on Delsins cellphone as the 24 year-old Conduit pick up his phone again on his pocket to read the message from Fetch._

" _We're fine, D." Fetch responded on Delsins cellphone, as the text message continues. "We are in the Paramount district Teen Angel and I were hiding on the apartment from those four legged freaks!?" Delsin continues to scroll down through his cellphone slowly, as he read it throughout his mind. "Oh, please bring us some food on the 7-11 okay?" Fetch uttered on the message. "We're starving to death."_

 _At the end of the message Delsin then replied through his cellphone. "Okay, if we find something in the 7-11 just hang on, alright." Delsin then put an emoticon with a thumbs-up before sending the message. The 24 year-old Conduit switches off his Cellphone and puts it back through his pocket._

 _(_ _ **Song End**_ _)_

[ **Flashback** ]

 _Location: Paramount, Seattle_

 _Time: 9:30 A.M._

 _Date: October 20, 2018_

 _Universe: 98384_

( **Delsin, Fetch, Eugene, Aleks, Pony Reggie, POV** )

( **Play 'Alive' By: P.O.D.** )

 _On the district called Paramount which was the north island of Seattle, in an apartment on the third floor. Eugene and Fetch were hiding from the Equestrians, their shadows can be seen in the blinds while they were passing by. Fetch then closed the blinds quickly because she's going to be seen by the horse bastards, Fetch was pacing back and forth as Eugene was sitting on the sofa. The Neon Conduit was touching her chin as she was thinking again about those horses who invaded earlier._

" _Um, Fetch," Eugene began worriedly. "Why are you walking back and forth, anyways?" the Neon Conduit continues to walk back and forth at the middle of the living room._

" _Because!? Those alien freaks just making me insane, ok!?" The Neon Conduit indicated sarcastically._

" _If you say so." The Video Conduit opens his Apple personal laptop turning them on, he then types the password and press enter, Eugene went to his own gmail account as he logs into his email and types the password and press enter. The Video Conduit notice that he had a new email on his gmail account, Eugene saw which is an urgent email in his account he use the mouse to move the cursor. he click it two times it appears that there's a subject called 'Re: HLF Needs Support' The Video Conduit then opens his email._

 _The shy nerd with glasses then reads it._

" _ **Mi nombre es Carlos Franco Balasco si estas escuchando esto…. Por favor envie algun tipo de apoyo o ayuda, nuestras fuerzas estan abrumados por esos cuatro monstrous patas! Y el conjuto multiverso estand consiguiendo ponified su unico objetivo es solo los eres humanos si ustedes saben Alex James Kharchenko necesita Ilamarle a traves de este dispositivo Ilamado el MDUPG.**_ _"_ _Eugene couldn't understand Spanish, he use the google translator as he decided to translate it through Spanish-English._

" _ **My name is Carlos Franco Balasco if you're hearing this…. Please send some support or help, our forces are overwhelmed by those four legged freaks! And the whole multiverse are getting ponified their only target is only humans. If you guys know Alex James Kharchenko you need to call him through this device called the MDUPG.**_ _" The Video Conduit was entirely confused as he didn't know anything about what is a multiverse and Eugene doesn't know anything about this device called the MDUPG._

 _Then suddenly a door knob was shaking violently, Fetch and Eugene activated their respective powers. They think it could be an alien horse knocking on the door, Fetch instruct Eugene to move forward as he peeked in the peephole. The Video Conduit peek on the peephole they saw Delsin and the other stranger standing beside him, Eugene immediately opens the door so that Delsin as well as his stranger friend came in, The Teen Angel saw a girl who is pretty than Fetch. His eyes sparkling with just a glance his cheeks became crimson red on his cheeks as the girl passed by before him, Delsin and the other strangers are carrying some food stuff from 7-11 for survival._

" _Thanks, D," Fetch credited the 24 year-old Conduit._

" _You're welcome, Fetch." Delsin credited the Neon Conduit._

" _And…. Who are these guys, D?"The Neon Conduit questioned them._

" _Our names are Aleksei," The Crystal Conduit introduced his name. "This is Mikhail," the Smoke Conduit just waved with a smile. "and Angelika." The Video Conduit girl waved with a smile, Eugene wave back at the girl with anxious smile._

" _Wait," The Crystal Conduit realized. "You're Abigail "Fetch" Walker, right." Aleksei replied as Fetch got shocked of what she just heard from the stranger._

" _Yup, that's me!" Fetch responded in a pride manner. "How did you know much about me?" She questioned the Crystal Conduit._

" _Let's just say…. There's someone from the future that I remember." Aleksei replied in a polite manner._

" _Who is it?" The Neon Conduit interrogated._

" _Your daughter, Sarah "Punch" Walker," The Crystal Conduit answered. "From the 29_ _th_ _century." He uttered, causing Fetch to be in shocked of what she just heard from the Crystal Conduit._

 _Meanwhile inside from Equestria where it was protected by the barrier, the former human Reggie starts a new life as a pony. He will start to get a job through his new nation._

" _Now, this is the life!" The former human indicated in his mind._

 _(_ _ **Song End**_ _)_

 _Location: Canterlot High Schoolyard_

 _Time: 6:00 P.M._

 _Date: September 26, 2015_

 _Universe: 775_

( **The Element Bearers, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Dietrich, Alex, Principal Vice-Principal Luna, Dean Cadence, POV** )

( **Play 'Headlights' By: Eminem Feat. Nate Ruess** )

Outside in Canterlot High exterior at dusk filling the crowd of cheers, The Wondercolts along with the Shadowbolts are preparing for the final event. The Eleven Element Bearers were watching on how Twilight was going, she was still very gloomy about what had happened earlier on Tri-Cross Relay. "Since the score's tied," The CPA dean replied addressing the both teams. "The final event will determine the winner of the Friendship Games." Vice-Principal Luna was clutching the teams pennant flag, while Principal Celestia was watching the games on the background as she held her hands over her hips.

"Somewhere on campus," The vice-principal instructed the two teams. "A pennant from each school has been hidden," she responded from the mic. "The first team to find their school's flag and bring it back wins." Vice-Principal Luna uttered solemnly, till Dean Cadence emerge before her at the mic, the vice-principal pulled her body aside so the Dean could speak from the mic.

"And as soon as our teams are ready, we'll begin." Dean Cadence uttered.

"I don't feel like playing these games anymore." Fluttershy indicated sadly, rubbing her arm while AJ and Pinkie have notice the shy girl with worried tone.

"Yeah, I don't wanna see you guys play with those thundercunts over there." Alexandria orated folding her arms, Bernard raise his middle finger upon the Shadowbolt which each of them made a glare at the Polish young man.

"What fuck are you looking at bitches!" The Polish young man replied angrily, his hair rise up in flames but it vanish quickly.

"Well," Rainbow Dash started her sentence. " _We have_ to play!" She blurted out with gestures. "This is the last event!"

"It's a little hard to focus with all the magic stealing," Rarity scoffed. "and portal opening." She responded with gesture.

"The only thing I knew was this _event_ makes me want to _Cock-up_." Charles uttered joking himself, his friends stare at him with blank face. Sunset became surrorwful about what happened between her and Twilight, in the tri-cross relay earlier.

"Twilights emotion has been heavyhearted," Callisto felt the glasses wearing girls emotion. "But…. The strict principal had always makes me intimidated." She replied shaking violently.

"And I feel awful about what I said to Twilight." Sunset responded anxiously, about what happened earlier.

"También siento pena perderse Crepúsculo sobre lo que le ocurrió antes." Pedro allged still very disconsolated about what happened earlier, until his sister appears over the panel off screen. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'I also feel sorry to miss Twilight about what happened to her earlier.'** ]

"Il est alors, quand un enfant malicieux est né," Charlie expressed in a foreseeing about what will happened. "Un enfant magique enfantera une époque de la mort et une nouvelle ère de l'apocalypse." Pedro's sister responded predicting tone. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'It shall be then, when a malicious child is born, a magical child shall bring forth an era of death and a new era of apocalypse.'** ]

"Jeg føler noe på elskerinne Twilight," The norwegian young woman maintained in a silent voice. "Har hennes amulett blitt slått opp alle plutselig." Asłaug indicated, she was still surrowful about Sunset's rage towards Twilight from the inside, but not from the outside. [ **SkullRabbit775: she said: 'I feel something on mistress Twilight, her amulet has been powering up all of the sudden.'** ]

"Me too, Asłaug," Amadeo claimed, he sense the magic that Twilight absorb from the Rainbooms. "My body feels so…. Shivery." He replied shaking violently on his body.

"Chomu zakhid zasmuchuvatysya Sutinky?" Nikka asserted in a gothic tone. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'Why do Sunset be upset to Twilight?'** ]

"I do not know Nikka," Aleksandr alleged crossing his arms, framing a plain face. "Maybe Sunset did not mean to be…. Ferocious on Twilight." Alex then had an urgent message, from his earpiece microphone. "I think she is very frustrated or something." he added.

" _Creator,_ " A quadrocopter drone with camera calls Alex the maker of AI robotics. " _The Equestrian magic is becoming more ambigous from Twilights amulet,_ " The drone change its image from magic signature, the evidence itself has been recording the whole document. " _Care we continue the recording?_ " the quadrocopter interrogated its creator.

"Yes," Alex answered in a friendly tone. "Record every living documents and sent it to the MPD files." He added in a whispering manner, while he speaks on his earpiece microphone.

" _It shall be done creator._ " The quadrocopter drone uttered, utilizing its stealth mode to prevent being spotted or seen. The five drones place themselves, from each of the buildings. All the quadrocopters itself morph, into a hi-tech surveillance camera drone while its on a stealth mode.

" _I don't really know what Alex is doing?_ " Dietrich indicated into his mind.

"Questo è pazzesco," Amadeo spoked in italian, he began responding into his mind. " _I feel very awful about what happened earlier in Tri-Cross Relay._ "

Sunset heard most the element bearers voices, she feels guilty of what she had done to the human worlds Twilight. The amber skinned girl grips her teeth, her guilt doesn't even leaving her mind. Callisto opined from her mind in a nice manner, she feels the suffering of Twilight's emotion as it gets stronger and uncertain. " _Oh dear, I could feel the pressure under Twilights emotion._ "

"Sunset," Oswäld uttered calling her name out. "You should give Twilight an apology." he claimed sincerely

"I know I felt guilty about what happened earlier, Oswäld." The amber skinned girl answered.

"Sunset," Aleksandr summon her name out loud. "You may be upset on Twilight," He responded gently. "But you should never had done that earlier." Aleks replied, Fluttershy interposed the conversation

"Especially since she obviously didn't mean to do all the stuff she did," the animal lover opined standing up for Twilight. "She's actually really nice." Sunset buried her face in shame, Fluttershy's friends and newfound friend stare at her. she shuffle off to the side, next to Pinkie Pie and Pedro.

"Let's just get through this last event and prove we're not a bunch of cheaters," Applejack responded with gesture, she began moving towards Sunset Shimmer and placing her hand over the amber skins shoulder. "Then you can go over and apologize." She added making her smile, Sunset grin back to the steatson wearing teenager.

 _(_ _ **Song End**_ _)_

[ **Flashback** ]

 _Location: Salamanca, Spain_

 _Time: 7:00 A.M._

 _Date: March 16, 2049_

 _Universe: 1125_

( **Carlos Franco Balasco, Agata Andrea Bargas, Sarah 'Combust' Johnson, Jayden 'Hack' Williams, David 'Gadget' Vang, POV** )

( **Play 'Berzerk' By: Eminem** )

 _Carlos Franco Balasco is a Spanish first lieutenant of the Human Liberation Front or HLF for short, while he was at his room he suddenly started working out to gained more muscles. Until an alarm were roaring on its sound speaker. He decided to change into his futuristic soldier uniform he went outside to his room, and he proceed to the mission room as he saw all the other soldiers gone seated into their respective row of chairs. He also seated just beside to his squad mates._

 _The Spanish General of the HLF known as Agata Andrea Bargas once walk and stepped up on the middle of the stage while she was clutching the mic, she soon uttered._ _"Buenos dias a todos, y gracias por venir. Permitanme presentarles a mi mismo…. Mi nombre es heneral Agata Andrea Bargas del Frente de Liberacion Humana._ _Y yo sere tu objetivo de la mision del dia hoy."_ _the presentation projector screen was turns on by the Spanish female General of the HLF herself with a remote, as the image were shown some kind of the conversion bureau building. [_ _ **SkullRabbit775 She said: 'Good morning everyone, and thank you for coming. Let me introduce myself…. My name is General Agata Bargas of the Human Liberation Front. And I'll be your todays mission objective.'**_ _]_

 _The Spanish HLF General soon spoke in a little bit English she then replied. "Our mission is to destroy one Conversion Bureau in the state of Zamora which is North-West from here, if we destroy the last one of the Conversion Bureau building…. the whole country of Spain will be ours…. and kill every last Equestrian bastards with no mercy, our HLF brothers and sisters shall prevail." She pressed the remote once more proceeding to the next image of the projector screen._

" _But be careful Men…. Women, these Equestrians bastards won't be easy to take, but…. We need tactics." The Female Spanish General of the HLF then pressed her remote again once more, as the projector screen proceeding to the next image again. In this image the strategic plan were shown, as the next image emerges on the projector screen, the tactics then were shown in the screen. "Alright, Sniper team," She uttered as she pointed at the projector screen. "You'll have to take out those Equestrian patrol guards while you're at the hill." The Spanish Female HLF General attached her long stick at the projector screen the two sniper teams then gave a thumbs-up, as they are clutching their own Zastava M93 Black Arrow Anti-Materiel Rifle while they were seated on the chair._

" _Demolition Team, if the sniper teams took out some of the guards patrolling around the Conversion Building. Put a Sticky Disk Bomb on the side of the building, but you need to be sneaky, gave the assault team some time to eradicate every living horse bastards inside." She added, as the sliding door goes up a two stranger Conduit came in on the mission room. All the other soldiers glance back behind at the two Conduits behind them, which is Sarah 'Combust' Johnson and Jayden 'Hack' Williams._

 _Sarah Johnson is a Conduit who controls and manipulates fire while Jayden Williams is an expert at hacking with his personal Hi-tech Kharchenko Brand Laptop which Alex James Karchenko gave him a year ago on Planet Vernakia when he was 14 years-old._

 _Sarah Johnson had Blue Star eyes, Soft amber long hair down on the center, she has also had pure white skin. Sarah actually wears a black Nuclear symbol T-shirt, she had a pair of black gloves on each of her hands, Sarah had black Nod logo hoodie which it was covering on the entire shirt, her jeans were brown, and also she wore a light blue nike rubber shoes._

 _Jayden Williams had Amethyst Eyes, light brown short hair, Natural Beige skin, He was wearing a TRB men's t-shirt, and also he had dressed a TheRadBrad Hoodie that encased the whole t-shirt. He had a one pair of blue jeans, and also a green sneaker with a flame skull on each side of the shoes._

" _My Apologies," The Pyrokinetic Conduit Apologized. "General Agata, I'm so sorry for being late at this kind of hour." Sarah replied as she was standing just an inch on the sliding door, also she was just next to Jayden who also standing at the entrance of the sliding door._

" _It's fine, you two have a seat." The Spanish Female General instructed them to be seated, as the two Conduit obeyed the two took a seat on a random position in the row of chairs. As the two Conduits began to listen of what the tactics are? So that the HLF of Spain shall have a victory against the Equestrian army once Princess Celestia and Princess Luna invaded over 30 years ago, after the Spanish Civil War Conflict had ended on the Mid-August of 2019._

 _Later after the Strategic Plan had ended, the Projector Screen once turns off by the HLF staff. The Female Spanish General of the HLF then questions to her loyal soldiers. "So any questions you wanna ask?" All the Spanish soldier of the HLF didn't say anything, not even Carlos, Jayden, and Sarah. Everyone in the mission room exchange glances on their HLF fellow soldiers all of them shake their heads as a no, She then added. "Alright, then, let's go!" all the fellow HLF soldiers including the two Conduit which is Sarah and Jayden even Carlos Balasco went to the VTOL Ospreys at the airfield, the VTOL Osprey armed with three 15.7X120mm AA gun turrets, two on each side and one at the back of the Osprey._

 _They also equipped with anti-personnel 11.7X20mm chain gun on front. It also had a 2X anti-armor GV-50 Missile pods, and also it had 2X T-10 Rocket pods on the side of the VTOL Ospreys just next to the GV-50 Missile pods. Once all the loyal HLF soldier rides their respective VTOL Ospreys, one-by-one they all descended into the air. As the rotor whipped into the sky, while an armada of VTOL Osprey whipped its rotor into the sky as they enter the state of Zamora Which is North-West of Spain, but they've been ambushed by an armada of pegasi coming on their way._

 _One of the VTOL Osprey pilot Hollers. "We got hostile of pegasi coming in fast!" Carlos Balasco ordered the pilot he then responded. "Initiated all the AA gun turrets, and tell the others to actuate it." The Pilot obeyed as he saluted, he used the walkie-talkie on the next of the pilot seat. "Um, this is Viking God-11 initiate all the AA gun turrets over." He added as he received the other pilot of the VTOL Osprey. "Copy that, Viking God-11," the other VTOL Osprey pilot uttered. "It shall be done, Valkerie-1 over." When the armada of pegasi is coming closer, all the VTOL Ospreys AA gun turret open fire._

 _All the pegasi were getting shredded like flies, but the Equestrian pegasi were throwing something else which is hi-tech explosive. It seems that their weaponry is getting improved on their Equestrian warfare, when the hi-tech explosive came on contact in each of the VTOL Osprey. The bomb suddenly explode leaving the fellow VTOL Ospreys falling out of the sky as the flames are igniting on the machines body causing it to fall right into the ocean, Sarah's MDUPG glowed as she picked it out into her pocket she scrolled the called button. She then replied on the caller which is the holographic version of David Vang came to life just before from the device. "What is it David Vang?" She interrogated at the Nanotechnosis Conduit._

" _Guys, you must avoid those bombs immediately…. Take evasive actions, now!" He hollered as all the fellow VTOL Osprey were getting explode as the holographic version of Sarah Johnson, is shaking like an earthquake, while she grips her MDUPG all the VTOL Osprey were having evasive action as they avoid all these hi-tech bombs._

 _The whole armada of VTOL Osprey are firing their respective AA gun turret to shot down any pesky pegasi in the air as all the shrapnel were exploding into the atmosphere. later all the fellow HLF are celebrating that they eliminated all the annoying pegasi into the sky, but Sarah, Carlos, and Jayden suffered too much HLF soldiers casualties who were once inside into the VTOL Ospreys._

 _The Pyrokinetic Conduit suddenly clutch her own MDUPG once more, she continues their talking with David Vang a Nanotechnosis Conduit. "Um, David," She replied at the Nanotechnosis Conduit. "Yes." He answered. "What are those explosive things, anyways?" Sarah inquired David as he gave her a big sigh. "Those are the…. The…." This is only Davids answer as the Pyrokinetic Conduit shouted at her. "It's a what!?" David replied with a worried tone as he wheezed at Sarah. "All those bombs that you encounter, are…. stolen Kharchenko Industries tech." He included as Sarah gave him a big gasped. "How do you know about this, David?" Sarah inquired at David but the Nanotechnosis Conduit which is David is having trouble at his Country, That Vietnam is on under siege by the Equestrian Army, his HLF comrades fell from the Equestrian military._

 _As he was the only left on his team, most of his team got morph into a newfoal. But he still stands tough even though his HLF comrades fell into the Equestrians, he glares at the swarm of Equestrians. Who were once trotting slowly with an evil snigger on their faces, as the Nanotechnosis Conduit retreat slowly at the hands of the military might of Equestria. But one of the Crimson colored stallion responded at the fleeing human. "You're defeated…. there's nothing to run, now! give up human…. And see Celestia's Light." Before The Nanotechnosis Conduit disconnects his MDUPG the Pyrokinetic Conduit responded. "Don't do this, David…. I begged you!" She hollered at the holographic version of the Nanotechnosis Conduit, but it is already too late. He suddenly disconnects his own MDUPG and he relinquished the device into the ground with a 'Thud'. The Nanotechnosis Conduit suddenly activated his BHS the sword into his left arm, the sword is filled with heat that can melt a single car also thick armor, the whole Equestrian military got look at the human._

 _The human instantly charged all the Equestrian military, with his enhanced speed had improved each time he slice an enemy. He started slicing all he had encounter against the Equestrians, even the mares and stallions who wear even a fully body armor he immediately penetrate and melt it, all the military of Equestria were got slice by his BHS._

 _All the body of the Equestrian Army got sliced into half, as all the blood and guts were gushing out, his face is covered with blood. When he's done fighting the Equestrian bastards as he deactivated his BHS, he saw the terror of his city is now on apocalypse, buildings, cars, and houses are sparking with flames. The smoke are now ascending into the sky, he also saw his HLF comrades have died with their own glory._

 _The Nanotechnosis Conduit immediately fell into his both knees, he cascade unconsciously into the ground. His vision gone blurred as he saw one of the rescue helicopter, were descending into the ground just an inch before him. Someone exited on the ASX-41 rescue helicopter, it is the medical team. His blurry visions were turning on and off, some medical team immediately lift his body up and put him into a folding portable military hospital bed._

 _The medical team of the HLF were ready to move out, they then rode the rescue helicopter, the helicopter once again descended into the air as the rotor whipped within its gust. The helicopter will go to the Ho Chi Mihn which is the south of Vietnam, as they arrive on Ho Chi Mihn, Vietnam which is the HLF controlled city._

 _But Hanoi had loss to the Equestrian Army, the rescue helicopter touches down on the helipad as the passenger leave the air vehicle with their injured fellow HLF. They sent him into the HLF infirmary, were the injured HLF soldiers are being treated with their wounds. But some of the HLF Vietnamese soldiers are retaking Hanoi from the Eqestrian army, even their best vehicles from Kharchenko industries were used in every war. As all the swarm of vehicle left the HLF command center, to go from Hanoi to retake it once again from the Equestrian army but the country of Laos, Cambodia, and Thailand, would seek their aid against the military might of the Equestrian._

 _(_ _ **Song End**_ _)_

[ **Flashback** ]

 _Location: HLF Infirmary_

 _Time: 8:45 A.M._

 _Date: March 16, 2049_

 _Universe: 1125_

( **David 'Gadget' Vang, Nurse Redheart, POV** )

( **Play 'The Moon Rises' By: Ponyphonics** )

 _Sometime later, David Vang the Nanotechnosis Conduit woke up on the real hospital bed in HLF infirmary as much as he could move his own body. His half of his chest can be seen on the blanket, He touch his side of his head gently to regain his focused. A sound of the door creaked by. He suddenly activated his Smack Hand just like Rex Salazar used to punch an EVO, the medical nurse entered at the occupied room. she then got terrified about this mysterious person, the nurse got interested about the strange powers of him._

" _How did you do that, it seems odd?" The Nurse Inquired as the Nanotechnosis Conduit deactivated his Smack Hands in front of her giving her with a big shock._

" _Who are you, and…. Where Am I?" David interrogated as the nurse introduced her name._

" _My name is Nurse Redheart of the Ponies for Human Life or PHL, and you're on the HLF infirmary." She answered._

" _PHL? Never heard of it in my whole life, but…." The Nanotechnosis Conduit replied as he continued. "….Thanks for saving my life." He credited the mare pony who once saved his life in an hour ago in Vietnam._

" _You're welcome, and my pleasure." Nurse redheart indicated._

" _Anyways," The Nanotechnosis Conduit began his sentence. "What is PHL, anyway?" He inquired, as the_

" _The Ponies for Human Life is an organization movement for ponies who once defected from Equestria. And most Equestrian defectors decided to help the humans, even the Equestrian ambassador herself." The defector Equestrian nurse replied, just as David was confuse of what she meant ambassador?_

" _What do you mean, who's the ambassador?" The Nanotechnosis Conduit Replied, just as Nurse Redheart gave him a big sigh._

" _Her name was Equestrian ambassador Lyra Heartstrings." The mare nurse responded._

 _Davids eyes snapped as he gasped himself into his mind, as he heard the name Lyra Heartstrings. He thought she died on the ambush in Takehara, Japan by the Equestrian Army, while she was addressing the Japanese premier and the Emperor to join the HLF to defeat the Equestrian, That Celestia and Luna send many years ago. But something floats above on Nurse Redhearts head as it enters the room, a device that Alex Kharchenko once created this Device after his AI convention on planet Zetar. The Device landed on Davids palm as it transformed into MDUPG._

" _Hey, it's my MDUPG." The Nanotechnosis Conduit chuckled, as the mare equestrian defector was fascinated about this device._

" _MDUPG? Such alluring device, what does it do?" Nurse Redheart interrogated as the Nanotechnosis Conduit began to explain. He cares to show it to the mare nurse._

" _It's a Multi-Dimensional Universal Portal Generator." He replied._

" _What does it do, care it to explain?" The nurse pony inquired at the Nanotechnosis Conduit while he was resting on the hospital bed to regain his strength._

" _It's the enhanced version of the MPG, it was invented by Alex James Kharchenko one year ago after his AI convention on planet Zetar." David uttered, he continue his explaining towards the mare Equestrian defector. "This device can have many modes." He included. "This device can travel anywhere in this universe, or you can call the other member who were once acquired this technology." The Nanotechnosis Conduit added._

" _David, what mode this strange device can do?" She inquired._

" _I…. I don't know." David shrugged it off while he was resting at the bed. "I don't think I couldn't explain that." He added, until the MDUPG spoked to his master._

" _David, Sir," The Device started speaking. "We got a call from Sarah Johnson of the Human Liberation Front from Spain care we take the appeal, Sir David?" The machine responded, as the Nanotechnosis Conduit inclined with the device. The MDUPG invites the call, showing the holographic version of the Pyrokinetic Conduit just before David. She then uttered. "Are you ok, David?" The Pyrokinetic Conduit interrogated the Nanotechnosis Conduit, until David said that he is fine. she glanced at the former Equestrian mare, her holographic version responded with a smile. "Thank you for saving David, Nurse Red Heart." The Pyrokinetic Conduit blessed the Equestrian mare defector._

" _You're welcome, Missus Sarah Johnson." Nurse Read Heart responded. "Perhaps, I should get going I have more things to do." She replied as the mare left the patient's room as she closes the door._

" _Yeah, see you later Nurse Red Heart." The Nanotechnosis Conduit uttered._

" _By the way, what are those bombs name that the HLF encounter earlier?" Sarah questions the Nanotechnosis Conduit, as David gave her a big wheeze on his breath._

" _Those bombs are…. AB-30 Anti-Air Hover Mines, it's an explosive that is very effective on air." David answered as the MDUPG displays the holographic version of the AB-30 Anti-Air Hover Mines, infront of the Holographic version of Sarah. "These explosives was created by the manufacturer called the Mulishnikov Bomb Industries." He included, as the holographic version of the Pyrokinetic Conduit vibrates as the tremor sounded by._

" _Sarah…. Are you…. ok, you're losing…. signal?" David interrogated, Sarah's MDUPG is dropping signal._

" _Y-Y-Yeah…. We're-" That's the last response of Sarah, as her own MDUPG disconnects its signal from Davids MDUPG._

" _Sir, David," The device replied at the Nanotechnosis Conduit with a robotic voice. "According to the data information, plight's that the Equestrian Defences took down many HLF Ospreys while they arrive on the state of Zamora in Spain, Which is North-West from Europe." The Device responded, as the Nanotechnosis Conduit got a complete shock of having heard on his own MDUPG._

" _How many casualties did it take?" David uttered._

" _According to my calculation," The device displays the holographic version of the formula which the Nanotechnosis Conduit was bemused at his wondrous mind, he continue to describe. "The total of fatality of people will be 5K of HLF Soldiers." The gadget responded as the Nanotechnosis Conduit got shocked of what he just perceive on his ear._

" _We need to go, like right now!" The Nanotechnosis Conduit screamed softly, as his wounds around his body are fully healed in an accelerated rate. He put away his device called the MDUPG he activated his Punk Buster as he kick the side of the wall until it was broken, then David deactivates his Punk Buster the Nanotechnosis Conduit then activated his Boogie Pack as he fly over Europe._

 _He finally reaches Zamora which was controlled by the Equestrian army and the province of Spain as he landed on the ground he then deactivates his Boogie Pack, he saw all the HLF soldier were dead while their weapons scattered on the ground. His ears perked up as he heard the explosions and gunfight, he prepared his Smack Hand as he ran through the battlefield. He aids the other HLF soldiers who were killing those Equestrians in their way he punches every horse bastards that he encountered, When he was about to get hit by a stallion unicorn with his bolt of magic he change his Smack Hands to Block Party. The magic is way too powerful his Block Party can't hold that long, until a sniper fire killed the unicorn stallion as he fell from the ground his blood scatter over the earth. Until David panted heavily he replied to the HLF sniper. "Thank you!" He blessed at the HLF sniper who shot at the Unicorn Pony as he credited him._

" _You're welcome…." The HLF sniper indicated as the Nanotechnosis Conduit deactivated his Block Party._

 _Most of the HLF soldiers who survive the gunfight against the Equestrians who wanted the humans to be extinct from every multiverse, they advance towards the Conversion Building which is their objective to destroy. The Demolition Team set some bomb charges which the assault team have three hours so they won't waste any time, one of the assault team put some C4 bomb to obliterate the door entrance. One of the members of the assault team screamed. "Fire in the hole!" The C4 detonates as the Conversion Building entrance was obliterated as the whole member of the HLF assault team went inside killing everybody with their XM29 OICW Assault Rifle with laser sight. The leader of the HLF assault team replied. "Clear!" He hollered as they continued walking towards the lab as they arrive on the lab, They saw some serum which is currently produced by the pony scientists, which they will use by the Equestrian army against the savage humans which they will turn them into Pony or newfoals._

 _The leader of the assault team threw some S-10 Flash Bang Grenade into the ground, as it explodes it blinded all the pony scientists while they were working on the ponification serum. While they're sightless the whole assault team open fire, all the pony scientists were killed instantly by the humans. After they eliminate all the ponies inside the lab, then the communicator instantly spoked at HLF assault team which is the HLF demolition team outside. "Guys, you better get outta of there, because you have sixty minutes to get out." The whole assault team have no time to react, because the building is about to erupt in minutes._

 _The whole HLF assault team got out into the building just in time, the HLF demolition team set off the two bombs that they set earlier. The building collapses on the ground like dust. The whole members of the Human Liberation Front from Europe celebrated that they destroy the last Conversion Bureau building, while other HLF members raised their weapons up into the air. The Nanotechnosis Conduit was relocating were the Pyrokinetic Conduit and the Hacker Conduit went. He activated his Boogie Pack as he flies into the atmosphere for investigation. the Nanotechnosis Conduit is hanging into the air with his Boogie Pack as he can't find them anywhere, when he saw the two corpses lying on the ground. The Nanotechnosis Conduit landed gracefully as he deactivated his Boogie Pack with eased, he then saw the unconscious body of Jayden and Sarah. He ran towards to it but it was a trap, because it was set by the Equestrian bastards. He was caught by the net which is used by the Equestrian military to capturing their foes that they hates, the Nanotechnosis Conduit was squirming to get free as he activated his BHS on his left arm to slash the net around him to liberate himself he then deactivated his BHS. He began to rise up within his feet, as he started lacerating his foes around him. David eliminates all the Equestrians he decided to go from the unconscious Jayden including Sarah on the ground._

 _He called some support from the HLF, as he summons them. "HLF of Spain, this is David Vang of the HLF in Vietnam requesting some support we got two people here who needs to be rescued." Awhile later the rescue helicopter arrived in time, as the HLF medical team exited at the aerial vehicle as they aid the Nanotechnosis Conduit to lift up the two bodies through the aerial vehicle. Eventually with the success of lifting the two unconscious bodies inside the rescue helicopter, the Nanotechnosis Conduit suddenly close the rescue helicopters door as it descended into the Air as the rotor whips from the wind. As he glanced at the rescue aerial vehicle left so that they could be safe from the Equestrian._

 _(_ _ **Song End**_ _)_

[ **Flashback** ]

 _Location: Canterlot Dungeon, Evil Equestria_

 _Time: 6:30 P.M._

 _Date: October 20, 2018_

 _Universe: 98384_

( **Delsin 'D' Rowe, Abigail 'Fetch' Walker, Aleksei Cherkesov, Zack Mendez, POV** )

( **Play 'Set To Fail' By: Lamb Of God** )

 _Delsin and his team chased the two evil Equestrian leaders on the dungeon hallways in Canterlot Dungeon, but they vanish into a thin air. Geokinetic Conduits MDUPG radiant on its purple-green streak color, as the Geokinetic Conduit pulls out his device out of its back compartment into his jeans. Zacks MDUPG spoked to his master with an android voice. "Master, Zack," The Device started in her robotic female voice._

" _What is it?" Zack interrogated his own MDUPG, as Delsin, Fetch, got bemused because they think that their machine actually talks._

" _Wow, I didn't know that device of yours spoke." Delsin responded._

" _I know, right?" The Crystal Conduit inquired._

" _I'm so impressed with this hi-tech device. I wish I could have one." The Neon Conduit replied._

" _Chicos," Zack spoked a bit Spanish._ _"Podra encerrado por una vez!"_ _He screamed a bit to the other Conduits to shut their mouth as they felt silent, the device continues to speak towards to his master. [_ _ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'Guys, Could you please shut up for once!'**_ _]_

" _Our readings through this alluring Equestrian Magic had increased within its distance, it seems the two heinous versions of Princess Celestia and Luna from their Universe 892 also known as the Evil Equestria. Had successfully escaped as they went to the Crystal Empire to re-unite more troops, from Princess Mi Amore Cadenza or Cadence for short to eliminate Delsin, Fetch, including Eugene, as well as you two." The device warned as the machine display the holographic version of the Universe 892, including the Holographic Version of the Princess Cadence from the Crystal Empire._

" _Wait," The Crystal Conduit realized. "The Universe 892 has been existed before." Aleksei replied as Delsin and Fetch don't know what are they talking about?_

" _Yes, it does subsist." The MDUPG uttered._

" _Could you tell me about this 'Universe 892' and their history?" The Geokinetic Conduit inquired his own MDUPG device, the device then reveals the holographic version of the Universe 892 also known as the Evil Equestria. As the device began to describing that universe, as he started._

" _Universe 892 was established by the malevolent twin of Alex Kharchenko millennia ago." The machine replied as he continues to explain on the youth Conduits as he floated below on the ground as it initiated to history mode, the device began to display the holographic version of the history with Alex's evil twin who makes a deal with those heinous equestrians from Universe 892. "After he formed the Universe 892, He allocates the two villainous Princess of the Evil Equestria. He makes a pact with them, so…. The evil twin of Alex Kharchenko demanded the two alternate versions of Princess Celestia and Luna. soon they have a campaign to eliminate every single human in this multiverse until they're dormant. Then the Conversion War had begun, every human and evil ponies seems to fight each other with bloodshed. Many years after the Conversion War was never been terminated until now, the Human Liberation Front has formed by the President's daughter of America named Sasha Obama. The HLF's strength is about a sceptillion and they're now everywhere in this multiverse, their assignment is to have freedom from the malevolent Equestrians including their potion called the ponification serum that transforming humans into ponies that they were calling them 'Newfoals' and…. perhaps we should get going and chase after the two malevolent Equestrian Leaders who extinguish Delsins beloved seattle." After learning the history the device transformed back into MDUPG, it landed on the palm of the Geokinetic Conduits hand. He put away his device into his pocket, the Conduits nodded after the device had thought them. They then ran all the way from the Corregidor, until they reaches the nearest exit. When they are outside of the Dungeon exit, an armada of the Crystal Empire and the Military Might of the Equestrian were pointing their weapons towards the five humans. The stallion move forward in front of everypony, he spoked at the five humans who were once escape from the clutches of the two Equestrian leaders._

" _Humans!" The stallion pony shouted as he was gripping the microphone. "You must capitulate at the hands of Princess Celestia and forget fighting for humanity!" With more addressing of the stallion, The Neon Conduit got annoyed as she used her beam of neon at the stallion. as it was sent flying into the air, then it landed on the ground dead with his blood are now dispersing on the earth._

" _Nice one, Fetch!" The 24 Year-old Conduit credited Abigail Walker AKA Fetch, they saw the whole thing that these humans killed a stallion in front of them. Most of the army of the cruel version of Princess Celestia and Luna including the Princess of the Crystal Empire also saw the whole thing that they killed a peaceful stallion, the Equestrian forces ready their weapons. As they began charging towards the five humans with their primitive weapons that is far from the modern and future technology, as Delsin will remember this battle just like they did on Brooke Augustine on Seattle that time. "Alright, Guys, this is our last moment... you guys ready?" With that question the other Conduits inclined with Delsins answer, they set their own various powers as they manipulate them. The five band of Conduits charge the whole army of Equestria, as the clash was so wondrous the whole background scene went white._

 _(_ _ **Song End**_ _)_

[ **Flashback** ]

 _Location: Alex's Residence, Laboratory_

 _Time: 8:45 P.M._

 _Date: November 2, 2891_

 _Universe: 773_

( **Alex James Kharchenko, Princess Celestia, POV** )

( **Play 'It's Another Day' By: The Death Set** )

 _On Alex's house after he celebrated his birthday and return on his Universe, he was now 869 years old but his chronological age was now 17 years old. While he was working on his invention his MDUPG flicker with green with purple streak color in the side of the table, he was interrupted by it until he pulling himself with a big wheeze under his breath. So he definitely stood up and walked towards the device at the side of the table and he culled his device while he clutched it around his both hands, although he turned on the MDUPG and type the password randomly with his fingers and pressed enter. He then clasped the device until he obtains a message from 'Universe 774' also known as the good Equestria is under attack by their evil equestrian counterpart._

 _When he glanced at the message, he began perusing the notes on the MDUPG._

 _Dear Alex,_

 _Equestria is under attack by our vicious counterpart, they emerge from the portal and they suddenly kill all the good citizen of Equestria. Please we need aid from you._

 _Your friend,_

 _Princess Celestia_

 _After he scrutinized the message, he immediately sends all the news from every planet's on 'Universe 773'. He instructed all the Galactic Alliance Army to go from 'Universe 774,' also known as Equestria to defeat this evil threat._

 _(_ _ **Song End**_ _)_

 _Location: Canterlot Shore, Evil Equestria_

 _Time: 6:00 A.M._

 _Date: October 20, 2018_

 _Universe: 98384_

( **Brooke Augustine, Sugar Song, POV** )

( **Play 'Century' By: Fall Out Boys** )

 _After Sugar Song joins the DUP she defected from her Nation Equestria, she assists the DUP director which is Brooke Augustine. Most of the DUP soldiers is been working on how to disable the barrier from advancing towards seattle, the director of the DUP threatens the mare with her concrete ability. "How do we destroy this… barrier!?" the concrete like spear is levitating next to Augustine, as Sugar Song was scared of this human because she has no time to waste._

" _You have to be a pony, because you're a human being your form will be perished by its powerful magic." Sugar Song replied, as the concrete spears on Augustines side fell down on the ground._

" _I'm a Conduit, not a human anymore." The Concrete Conduit responded, as she went towards the Barrier but her form didn't perish. As the director of the DUP was once inside of the Evil Equestria, the other DUP soldier exchange glances that their director didn't perish at all, so all her loyal DUP gone inside the barrier which it protects the alternate Equestria from being invaded by human savages._

 _Sugar Song was shocked about this, that these humans didn't get obliterated by the barrier as her mind is still processing. She shrugged it off as she trot towards the barrier, to join the other DUP soldiers. As they invade the alternate version of evil Equestria, most of the ponies are terrified as they flee from the humans. These earthlings got inside at the barrier, all the neighbourhood of ponies had to evacuate because the remaining savage bipedal beings had seized the evil nation of Equestria in Universe 892._

 _(_ _ **Song End**_ _)_

 _Location: Canterlot High Schoolyard_

 _Time: 6:20 P.M._

 _Date: September 26, 2015_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Principal Cinch, Sugarcoat, Sci-Twi, POV** )

( **Play 'Kim' By: Eminem** )

"I know I'm asking you to beat a team that isn't playing fair," Principal Cinch addressing her students, Spike emerge into the bush but Twilight shove her pet dog as she motions for Spike to hide. "but Canterlot High must be made to understand that even with magic at their disposal," the strict Principal added. "beating Crystal Prep is simply not an option."

"What if they grow wings again?" Sugarcoat interrogated bluntly.

"A fair question," Principal Cinch replied as she stepping infront of Twilight her prized pupil. "Though I believe we can now fight fire with fire," The glasses wearing girl look at Cinch along with the Shadowbolts. "I've seen what your device can do, Twilight," she uttered in serious tone. "Containing magical energy is fine," The harsh Principal indicated with gesture. "But have you considered releasing it?" The CPA Principal questioned the outcast Crystal Prep student.

"But I don't even understand how it works." Twilight uttered in anxious manner shaking her head.

"But you'd like to," Principal Cinch answered while the Shadowbolts move forward behind her. "And since our opponents have already used it to stay competitive, I see no reason why we shouldn't do the same," she spoked seriously. "Unless, of course, you have no interest in Everton," The CPA Principal claimed in a derisive tone raising her eyebrow. "Though, honestly," she began a new sentence. "I think there's more knowledge packed in that little device than any independent study program could offer." Principal Cinch indicated describing Twilight's device, the glasses wearing girl clutching the contraption unease.

( **Song End** )

[ **Principal Cinch** ]

 **I realize that you've always been an outcast**

 **It's not everyone at school who likes to think**

 **To find a student that's like you**

 **I've had one or maybe two**

 **But the good ones disappear before I blink**

Principal Cinch shift onward traveling on Twilight's back, and going back after to her other Shadowbolt members, Royal Pin, Upper Crust, Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap are under on the shadow silhouette glaring at the glasses wearing girl. Principal Cinch snapped her fingers angrily, which the anxious Twilight were scared of the CPA Principal that includes her members. The stealth hi-tech surveillance camera drones are recording the scene, where the CPA Principal and also the Shadowbolt members were pressuring Twilight on releasing the magic.

[ **Principal Cinch & Shadowbolt**]

 **(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh**

 **Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)**

 **Now, I understand you have your reservations (oh-wuh)**

 **It's hard to have a brain as large as yours (oh-oh-oh-oh)**

 **But if we don't win these games**

 **Well, I think I've made it plain**

 **What will happen if we have the losing scores!**

Principal Cinch moves forward repeatedly while the Shadowbolt backing their Principal, the CPA Principal stirred towards Twilight, her black-specs trail down over her face again but she pushed them back. Principal Cinch shove off right on the outcast Crystal Prep student, she put her fingers in Twilight's chin. The CPA Principal then narrows her eyes, while members of the Shadowbolt began marching towards Twilight.

[ **Shadowbolts** ]

 **(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh**

 **Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)**

 **Unleash the magic, unleash the magic**

 **If we lose, then you're to blame (ah, ah-ah-ah)**

 **They all have used it, maybe abused it (ah-ah-ah)**

 **So then why can't we do the same?**

 **(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh)**

 **(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)**

Shadowbolt began circling Twilight, as Sunny Flare and Sugarcoat were also circling her. Twilight started to get stress to her classmates and the CPA Principal, Sour Sweet along with Lemon Zest appeared enragedly towards Twilight the five Shadowbolts stand shoulder to shoulder. Twilight's amulet gives off a menacing glow, she looks at her glowing contraption in a stress manner.

[ **Principal Cinch & Shadowbolt**]

 **Call it power, call it magic**

 **If we lose, it will be tragic**

 **More important is the knowledge we'll have lost (oh-oh-oh-oh)**

 **A chance like this won't come again**

 **You'll regret not giving in**

 **Isn't understanding magic worth the cost?**

 **(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh)**

 **(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)**

 **Unleash the magic, unleash the magic**

 **We're not friends here after all**

 **Our only interest in this business (ah-ah-ah)**

 **Is seeing Canterlot High School fall**

 **(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh)**

 **(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh)**

The CPA school official appeared under the spotlight, shutting her eyes for a moment. Abacus Cinch then bend her body before Twilight, she scowled at her angrily elevating her one finger. She narrows her eyes still pressuring the outcast Crystal Prep girl to open her contraption against their rival. Twilight was under intense burden, clutching her device glowing maliciously. That's were her Shadowbolt members emerged over the magenta background, she marches towards Twilight while she retreats slightly. The glasses wearing girl then bumps the CPA official, she then yawed noticing her five classmates standing shoulder to shoulder. The Canterlot Highschool statue were starting to crack, and it began to crumble into dust.

[ **Principal Cinch & Shadowbolt**]

 **What I'm suggesting's very simple**

 **And since it's win-win on all scores**

 **You only want to learn about the**

 **Magic that you have stored**

 **And as for me and all the others**

 **We only want what we deserve**

 **That our school will clinch the win**

 **And my…. legacy will endure**

 **Unleash the magic, unleash the magic**

 **If we lose, then it's a crime**

 **But we can win it if you begin it (ah-ah-ah)**

 **It's up to you to not fail this time**

While Twilight was clutching her amulet tightly gripping her teeth insanely, Principal Cinch had come out beneath the magenta background she held before Twilight's shoulder. The specs wearing girl was so fretful about her Principal, Cinch held with her hands on Twilight's shoulder. Principal Cinch started to guide her prized student, while the Shadowbolt members are on a row of line. With her eyes shrunken, Cinch's grip on Twilight's shoulder tightens before shoving her forward. When the climax reaches, Twilight began looking uneasy to her classmates. She looks down at her amulet, the glasses wearing girl strolled with hesitation. Her dog Spike emerge from the bushes running out to Twilight, the wretched CPA student jaunted with a heavy burden. Fluttershy sees something happening, Sunset and the Rainboom members and the element bearers were looking towards Twilight as she slowly approaching the Wondercolts.

[ **Male Shadowbolts & Female Shadowbolt & Sci-Twi & Vice Principal Luna & Dean Cadance**]

 **Unleash the magic, free the magic now**

 **Unleash the magic, free the magic now**

 **Imagine all I'll learn by setting it free**

 **Vice Principal Luna: If both teams are ready...**

 **Unleash the magic, free the magic now**

 **Unleash the magic, free the magic now**

 **And now winning these games depends on me**

 **Unleash the magic, free the magic now**

 **Unleash the magic, free the magic now**

 **And what doors might open if I try to use it**

 **Dean Cadance: ...the last event of the Friendship Games begins...**

 **Unleash the magic, free the magic now**

 **Unleash the magic, free the magic now**

 **But the magic's what I really want to see**

 **Puppy Spike: Twilight, no!**

 **Unleash the magic, free the magic now**

 **Unleash the magic, free the magic...**

 **Unleash the magic, free the magic...**

 **Now!**

Twilight expelled the necklace before her neck, she grip her amulet along with the necklace. Spike has been terrified for Twilight her pet owner, the two rival teams will have their final face off, Twilight embrace up her gadget as it glows. Vice-Principal Luna then steps up over the mic, if both teams are set. Twilight wistfully hasp her device, while Sunset steps forward noticing that she had about to open the amulet as Spike worriedly racing out to Twilight. The nerd girl looks at her contraption, Twilight's eyes sparkle like a star shining from the sky. Dean Cadence raise her hand slowly as the last event is about to start, both school rivals filled the atmosphere with a sound of heavy clamor. Twilight opens her device slowly, Sunset was running out to Twilight as she curled her lips in worried manner. Principal Cinch was very pleased in anticipation, the amber skinned girl tried to stop Twilight from opening that amulet. Spike ran and leaps out to Twilight, the magic shines within the amulet as Dean Cadence and Vice-Principal Luna immediately started the games.

[ **End Song** ]

[ **Flashback** ]

 _Location: Evil Equestria_

 _Time: Unknown_

 _Date: Unknown_

 _Universe: 892_

( **Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Delsin, Fetch, Mikhail, Aleks, Eugene, Angelika, POV** )

( **Play 'Kings And Queens' By: Thirty Seconds To Mars** )

 _Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence watch the five humans fight against their swarm of royal guards and crystal ponies. Into the battlegrounds Delsin used all of his powers are Smoke, Neon, Video, and Concrete. While Abigail A.K.A. Fetch killed many ponies with her Neon ability, while Aleksei use all his crystal attacks and he construct his very own crystal beast. Most of the ponies were terrified for being crushed by the gigantic crystal made beast._

 _Zack manipulated all of his geokinetic powers, once he formed some asphalt just before him into a spear. And he immediately released the asphalt, and most of the ponies got hit by the asphalt scattering like a shotgun. They were dropped dead into the ground, while Mikhail used his Smoke ability but it is the same ability as Delsins he utilized with his ability against the ponies._

 _The five Conduits can not fight all the ponies at once, but then two gigantic creature with a size of a beast appeared nowhere. As they have an army of an Angel and Demons while the other beast had an army of demon monkeys. The two mysterious gigantic creatures instructed their armies as they obeyed their master. The whole army of Angels and Demons including the Demon monkeys suddenly attack all the ponies, this swarm of Digital creatures were sent by Eugene and Angelika. The five Conduits are so happy that they could see them again. For their minds thought they died, but that was a mistake they are still alive no matter what._

" _Ponies!" Eugenes game avatar known as 'He Who Dwells' screamed with his scary voice. "Thou shalt be punished by your acts of violence, for thee shalt be brought to justice!" He swears as he joins to the fight against the ponies. As he flies towards the sky with his Angels and Demons joining on his side, to fight off against the Equestrian forces, Princess Celestia suddenly instructed all the pegasi to shoots all of the mysterious creature into the air, she responded. "Pegasi, shoot all of these creatures!" the swarm of Pegasi saluted at Princess Celestia, Luna, and Cadence just before them. As they lift their wings and attacks all of these 'Creatures,' from the sky._

 _But the Armada of Angels and Demons fires their respective powers, as the swarm of pegasi who were in the sky got reduce into mist._

 _Angelikas game Avatar known as 'Thee Shalt Punish' screams. "For thou glory of Vernakia, Ponies shalt die within thy name!" She raised her gigantic sword into the air. As she joins the fight, against the tyranny of the heinous version of Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence!_

 _With the support of the two Video Conduits, The fight with the Equestrian forces is now very easy for them. They beat them with ease. After the long hours of battle, all of the Equestrian army had lost from the seven humans._

 _The two leaders had thought for themselves saying. "How could they beat us with their magic?" they both cringe with anger as they continue their though "Maybe they have some reason…."_

 _The princess of love didn't say anything as she was shocked that these humans were powerful, as she can sense it._

" _Alright, Sunbutt, where's my brother!?" Delsin hollered the three alicorn, the vortex of smoke were swirling into his hands._

" _How dare thou, call my sister a sunbutt!?" The princess of the moon yelled at the human with a beanie hat. As her magic were glowing because it was about to strike Delsin, but later._

" _Shut your pie holes, pony. Or else this thing will-" The neon conduits sentence was interrupted as the red pegasus screamed with confident, as it was trotting faster than a speed of light. "Stop!" Delsin notice that voice, even his friends too. The power absorption Conduit then glance at the incoming red Pegasus newfoal, it was Reggie his long lost brother and a former human. "You must stop this, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." He added with a replied as he continued. "We must end this madness and stop hating on humans." The Pegasus newfoal was very confident, that he confronts the three princesses._

" _But…. We always have hatred on those ape savages" Princess Celestia responded as she was like brainwashed zombie. "And besides…. we encounter every human, in every multiverse." The princess of the sun responded with a nice tone._

( **Song Ends** )

 _Location: Canterlot High Schoolyard_

 _Time: 6:35 P.M._

 _Date: September 26, 2015_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Nefarious Tropy, Midnight Sparkle, Principal Cinch, Sunny Flare, Charlie, Asłaug, POV** )

( **Play 'Guilty Conscience' By: Eminem Feat. Dr. Dre** )

Sci-Twi then unleashes the magic through her amulet, inducing a big ball that was coming out of the device. Twilight's magic on the amulet became unstable, it began to burst like a nuclear explosion, precipiating the Wondercolts, Alex, Dietrich, The Element Bearers, along with Shadowbolts to slump down to the ground. They felt something throbbing from it, spectating the latitude while stunned expression were present on their faces.

"What the blazes!?" Charles uttered noticing the unstable magic before Twilight. "This event is getting more and more _Wonky_." He added.

"What in the world is going on?" Aleksandr interrogated, giving off a big wheezed.

"Når den tid kommer at himmelen blir til destruktiv vei," Asłaug indicated bluntly, foretelling quietly from her lips. "skal barn mørkets innlede frem en alder av ulykke og en alder av synd." She claimed solemnly. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'When the time comes that the sky turns to destructive path, children of darkness shall usher forth an age of misfortune and an age of sin.'** ]

"Oh, dear," Callisto alleged, cowering herself in fear. "The corrupted magic have been chosen her, and I all ready sense the fear as well as destruction within the pendant." The shy young woman opine fretfully, she can sense magic from Twilight's pendant.

"Oh, non, ce qui se passe?" Charlie responded worriedly. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'Oh, no, what is happening?'** ]

"Zdayet'sya," Nikka began her sentence. "shcho mahiya tyahne yiyi vseredynu v yiyi amuletom." She commented in a gothic manner. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'It seems that the magic is pulling her inside in her amulet.'** ]

"No, no lo está, señorita Nikka." Pedro maintained shaking his head two times. "recuerda de antes," he commented explaining about what happened from the start. "usó ese artilugio para absorber nuestros amigos magia." The light element bearer claimed. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'No it is not, miss Nikka. remember from earlier, she used that contraption to absorb our friends magic.'** ]

"Scheiße," Oswäld cursed angrily in german. "The magic is getting more unstable." He spoke sensing the magic inside from Twilight's amulet.

"Fuck! Fucking hell!" Bernard replied cursing. "This fucking shit just got real!" he shouted a bit, the human world's Twilight engulfed by a purple ball. While Wondercolts, Element Bearers, and the Shadowbolt witness a flash of light. Sci-Twi drops her gadget while being lifted in the air, it suddenly gives off a clang sound. The glasses wearing continues to be lifted, as the magical sphere is getting bigger. Twilight glance back at the anxious CPA Principal, she was being surrounded by a magical ball just as Spike pulled off a gasping horrified manner. The Shadowbolts were still looking worried curling their lips, the Rainbooms members are still worried as the magic were pulling Twilight in. Struggling to get free from the magical sphere, she then replied. "Heeeeeeeeeelllllllp... meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Uhh! Ahh!" she tearfully trying to free herself, while reaching her hand out while being engulfed till it almost enveloped her by the magic.

The massive magical sphere were flashing for a moment, as it engulfs through her body the Wondercolt, Shadowbolt, along with the Element Bearers witness what's happening on Twilight. Her eyes flash in a bright white, the Purple shocks emits from Sci-Twi's forehead. Producing a slight of purple electricity, a pinkish light emerged from her forehead, which then followed with her skin sombering. Pinkish purple armbands formed up to her elbow as her feet obtained crystalline shoes with leggings-like socks in the same color as her armbands.

Dim, purplish emerged on her back, and without exemplary, she gained a glowing, bright cerulean horn with half-circle shaped indents into it, making it look misshapen as it pointed from her forehead. She then opened her eyes, which had become a bright cerulean with red pupils, having a villainous stare with an aura shaped like her former glasses around them. Her dress had changed into a dark purple colored one, with a crystal-like crest around her waist, a skirt that had multiple six-pointed stars upon it in pink and purple, a new purple top with a pinkish stripe going down from the center of it, a necklet around her neck that had exact the same marking in the middle of it, and what appeared to be an extension like a furry, purple tail sticking out from the back of the dress.

To top it off, her hair stuck up in a violet and pinkish purple color with a shade of black behind the energy induced horn as she floated in midair. Cinch moue in fright, backing away slowly while everyone else was stunned by the sudden alteration the girl had underwent. From atop the school, Nefarious stood back up and jaunt over to the edge, simpering maliciously as he saw the violet skinned girl hang over the shocked persons below. He gobbled loudly, catching everyone's attentions as they stare up to see him stretch out his arms to their respective sides.

"Behold, Element Bearers!" he hollered out to the ones in scrupulous below, making the Wondercolt, Element Bearers all glance at hum with shrunken eyes of distate. "What you now see before you will be the one who will end you all!" he announced gravely. "Midning Sparkle!" he blurted, signalizing towards the now demonic looking girl, who smirked.

"Dude, Seriously," Alexandria interposed the time and multiverse master. "What's with the 'Beholding' you sound like your from Phineas & Ferb!" He I mean she answered violently, till Nefarious Tropy utilized his staff, and launch a fireball energy projectile upon Alexandria, which she literally avoids it.

"Silence," Tropy replied shouting at the water element bearer. "I will not hesitate to use MY POWERFUL WRATH ON YOU!" He shouted causing his eyes to glow red, Midnight Sparkle caught his attention.

She moves towards Nefarious Tropy, she inquired with evil manner "Who are you?"

"Allow me to introduced myself," the former minion of Neo Cortex indicated in a polite manner. "I am Nefarious Tropy," he added pointing only for himself. "I am known as the time and multiverse traveler." Tropy uttered pulling off a malicious grin.

"A time and multiverse traveler, huh?" Midnight Sparkle interrogated being fascinated, clutching at her chin as her eyes shrunken. The demonic teenager then propelled a magical attack, towards the time and multiverse master.

"What are you doing, I thought you're going to help me on defeating all of your friends?" He indicated avoiding the magical attacks came from Twilight.

"Your deal just expired." She declared shrinking her eyes, Midnight Sparkle then picked Nefarious Tropy up and reduced him to mist. After she killed Nefarious Tropy, Midnight Sparkle then had witness something it was a purple stone that had made all the mutants under his control. She grips her hand to absorbed all magical energy inside the stone, after she have consume the stones energy. Her eyes started to glow red, as she grips her teeth tightly and malevolently.

"Miss Twilight, you okay?" The shy greek woman questioned her, she felt her emotion pulling herself in a gasping manner. Suddenly, the sound of the girl's startling malevolent laughter caught their attention, making them to all look up at her.

"You were right!" she yelled down to Sunset Shimmer. "I didn't understand magic before." She stated as she bent her arms back, feeling the strength of the energy she had gained coursing through her veins. "but I do now!" she maintain badly, turning back towards the mirror statue on the walkway as her gained magic began flowing into her makeshift, glowing horn, sparking fiercely. All of the sudden, she threw out her left arm, with a turquois light flowing through it to her fist, releasing a beam of luminosity that struck the marble horse upon the pedestal. It then burst into pieces which were sent flying, as one was about to strike her pet. A red smoke suddenly emerged, which the Spike, Snipe, Ratcicle, appeared everywhere on the walkway of the Canterlot High schoolyard. The three titan mutants immediately attacks all the students, as the scholars ran away from them panicking in terror.

"What in the world are you doing Twilight?" Aleksandr interrogated the evil demon teenager.

"I'm reshaping this pathetic world," Midnight Sparkle replied with a sinister smile. "Twilight is officially dead, she is nothing but a weak scientist." She added maliciously, as she launch an energy beam towards Aleks. But the Russian-American suddenly recited a latin spell. "Columen Terra Campestri Tres!" He blurted out loud, a rock pillar emerged from the ground and defended him from an incoming magic projectile.

"Señor, Aleks," Pedro started calling his old friend, which Aleks caught his attention. "que debe ir dentro de la mente de la señorita Crepúsculo." The light element bearer replied, pulling out his book of Harmonized Grimoire. He started to recite a latin spell, with his memory. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'Sir, Aleks, I must go inside miss Twilight's mind.'** ]

"What? Wait-" before Aleks talk to his old chum, it is too late he had already recited a latin spell.

"Mentis Excessu!" After he had recited the latin spell, Pedro quickly disappear in a blink of an eye. The Wondercolts and the Element Bearer members look on in shocked to see a rift suddenly appear from where the statue once stood, revealing the town hall in Equestria.

"Equestria!" Sunset asserted in dubiety, seeing it expand down to the ground. The succubus teenager glance down as she saw the ground started to crack apart from it, crackling loudly as it moved towards the group of seventeen minus Asłaug and Nikka, who were all anxiously grimacing out of fright while another pulse of energy went up to her left hand. She then launch another beam of magical energy towards them, giving them gasp in shock.

Midnight Sparkle then shoots another magical energy projectile, which the Rainboom members and the Element Bearers dodge the magic energy. A portal shows Sprinkle Medley and Serenity at Rainbow Falls, all of the rifts suddenly opens all over the human world.

"maîtresse, Pénombre," A familiar french voice replied, catching her attention. "ce n'est pas qui vous êtes," she added, begging to stop causing destruction around Canterlot High. "vous êtes contrôlé par une magie corrompue." Charlie uttered, as Midnight Sparkle shoot her with a magic projectile. But Pedro's sister stretch his hands straight forward, producing a Tiberium shield that protects before her. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'mistress, Twilight, this is not who you are, you are being controlled by a corrupted magic.'** ]

"Who is this Twilight you speak of," Midnight Sparkle replied laughing malivolently. "I'm Midnight Sparkle now, my world would be perfect if I'm done with you!" she shouted, Charlie was being pushed backward by Midnight's energy beam.

"Vi må utslettet disse brutale monstre," Asłaug uttered as she killed more Spikes, with her Tyrannical Ice Scythe. "før studentene skal forvandles til kjøtt." She responded, Asłaug then recited a latin spell by memory. "Ignis Glaciem!" when the Norwegian young girl recited the latin spell, the atmosphere became dark as ice fused with fire fell right into the sky hitting Midnight Sparkle burning everywhere on her body screaming in agony. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'We Must obliterated these brutal monsters, before the students turn into flesh.'** ]

"You'll pay for that!" the demon teenager yelled, Midnight then launched a latin spell. "Ardentibus Orbem!" the formerly CPA student then launch an energy orb that was fused in fire, she struck Asłaug, the Norwegian then formed a latin spell.

"Sanctus Glaciem Clypeus!" The Norwegian girl constructed a divine frozen shield, protecting herself but the shield wasn't powerful enough, causing Asłaug's bulwark got obliterated giving off a medium explosion propelling Asłaug into the air and landed rolling through the ground, her clothes slightly had torn apart because of that power. She was trying to get back up into her feet but Asłaug fell unconsciously, as Charlie run towards before her kneeling with one patella to stand.

"maîtresse, Aslaug," the french girl uttered in a sheer dreading manner shaking her friend who is on the ground unconscious. "vous aussi payer pour ce que vous avez fait pour elle, maîtresse Twilight." Charlie replied in french, just as Midnight laugh hardly. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'mistress, Asłaug, You will also pay for what you did to her, mistress Twilight.'** ]

"Oh, that was priceless," she indicated wiping a small tear from her right eye. "You? do you think you could stop me all by yourself?" the malicious succubus teenager question the french girl. "Heh," she scoffed with pride. "Some hero you are."

"J'ai d'autres façons de vous vaincre." The girl in french language claimed confidently. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'I have other ways to defeat you.'** ]

"It's my destiny to change this... WORLD!" The malicious demon winged teenager yelled angrily, she fires a magical bluish energy projectile striking before Charlie. But the young french woman, then evaded the attack came from Midnight Sparkle.

"Je suis désolé que cela va ferait mal un peu." Charlie responded with a solemn face, she struck Midnight with something else a green glowing energy projectile. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'I am so sorry, that this would hurt a bit.'** ]

"Tiberium Energy Blast!" Hollered Charlie, she raised her both hands and quickly charged her energy emitting with green electricity. The young french woman then discharged a green glowing beam, sending out a powerful glowing green beam that struck Twilight's darker half creating a very large explosion. When Charlie uses all of her energy, she suddenly fell to her knees and flatten on the ground unconscious.

As the vapor dematerialized Twilight's darker half constructed a magical force field earlier, she glimpse down at the unconscious Charlie and Asłaug. "You two are pathetic," Midnight mocked. "You can't even defeat the most powerful magic user in the world." The succubus teenager uttered, she threw her hand as energy projectile strucked creating a rift that was showing a pony running in the spa. Yet Midnight Sparkle throw another energy magic blast that shows a rift of the Sweet Apple Acres, A rift shows Cloudsdale and the demonic teenager looks back beside her. it was a rift showing Friendship Express that speeds down a hill, three latter students of Crystal Prep saw a rift above them distorted in fright as a pony was looking at them. they started retreating backwards slightly, as a female CHS students running away from the rift, but she was blocked by a rift showing Manehattan.

Sunny Flare grips her teeth angrily witnessing the destruction around her, she saw the CPA Principal walking away. "Hey," The short haired girl yelled, causing the CPA official to get her attention. "Where are you going?!" she interrogated gripping her fist tightly.

"Anywhere to avoid that…. monster!" Principal Cinch responded in arrogant tone. "And I suggest you do the same!" she considered her student, before Cinch runs away Bernard notice the CPA principal who ran away earlier his rage boils and he can't stand that Principal anymore. Sunny Flare looks back at her surroundings, Lemon Zest, Sugarcoat, and Sour Sweet were very terrified about the doomsday.

Midnight was enjoying her moment creating a lot of rifts. "Twilight," a voice indicated, the darker half of Twilight looks down, she saw the amber skinned girl on the ground. "You can't do this!" Sunset responded in a pleading tone.

"Why not?!" Midnight uttered in sardonic manner. "There's a whole other world right there," she maintain like a crazy person. "And it's just filled with magic!" Twilight's darker half responded, before she launch another magic energy blast towards the Canterlot High entrance.

This shocks Sunset and stares back at the demon winged teenager, she then responded in a tormenting manner. "But you're destroying this world to get it!"

"So what?" the alter-ego of Twilight uttered forming a sinister smile. "There's more magic there," Midnight Sparkle close her wings, before expanding it straight. "And I want to understand it all!" she shouted, previously giving her biggest magical blast. Sunset dodge the blast, as the energy blast came to contact, it creates a sound of breaking showing a huge hole that started to broke apart which more students came to panic. Sunset swerved towards the device, she looks before the contraption. The amber skinned girl snatched the device, with confident manner.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Sci-Twi's Mind_

 _Time: Unknown_

 _Date: Unknown_

 _Universe: Unknown_

( **Pedro, Sci-Twi, POV** )

( **Play 'The Moon Rises' By: PonyPhonics** )

In Twilight's intuitive mind, Pedro jaunt in a darkness filled with smoke that surrounds him. he saw a glasses wearing girl who possibly weeping on the ground, Pedro then knelt with one knee to stand and replied.

"señorita, Crepúsculo," Pedro place his hand over Sci-Twi's shoulder. "¿estás bien?" with that question came on the light element bearer, Sci-Twi continously crying as she saw her darker half creates more rifts and making destruction in Canterlot High because Principal Cinch had pressured her to release the magic inside her pendant. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'miss, Twilight, are you okay?'** ]

"So," Sci-Twi responded freezed her crying. "Guess my destiny had ended," she commented hanging her head closing both of her eyes. "As far back as I can remember, I always wanted to be a scientist." Sci-Twi wipes the tears onto her eyes, Pedro grips his hands forming into a fist violently.

He calms himself down, Pedro then turns off his translator chip. Changing his language from Spanish to English, he responded solemnly. "Miss, Twilight," he began talking to Sci-Twi, as she snatch his attention. "You are a scientist and your dreams would not be crushed." Pedro offer a hand before Twilight, she caught it upon the light element bearers hand. "You have to fight with Sunset Shimmer," he commented. "So that you will be free from this endless empty world." Pedro responded, this surprise the human version of Twilight.

"You think that would work?" Twilight interrogated the Spanish foreigner.

"Of course it will work, trust me on this Sci-Twi." Pedro replied developing a gentle smile, he recited a latin spell. "Lanuae Magicae!" before Twilight could manage to reached out Pedro in an attempt his attention, he was already gone as the screen went white.

" _Twilight,_ " She muttered to herself. " _You must remain strong and firm._ " Twilight replied gripping her hands and forming it into a fist. " _But,_ " she started thinking. " _How could Pedro spoke in English? That's not possible._ "

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Canterlot High Schoolyard_

 _Time: 6:45 P.M._

 _Date: September 26, 2015_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Sunset Shimmer, Midnight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Aleksandr, Oswäld, Bernard, Amadeo, Alexandria, Charles, Nikka, Callisto, Indigo Zap, POV** )

( **Play 'As The Palaces Burn' By: Lamb Of God** )

Alexandria murdered many mutants as she could, with her water whips with venom blade. "My version of a lovely Tuesday dusk is watching a mutant smash our ass." She replied bluntly, a Snipe was ready to pounced before her, all of the sudden a lightning star shuriken shortly murders the Tropical Bird/Fox Hybrid this caught Alexandria the attention.

"Oswäld," Alexandria blurted out in surprise. "Thanks for the tip, man." She credited the thunder and lightning element bearer.

"You are welcome," he uttered while Oswäld dragged a cocky smirked. "I am sorry but I must get back to murdering more Mutants." The lightning and thunder element bearer cross his sword. "Lightning Speed!" Oswäld asserted, vanishing in a blink of an eye which the Titan Mutants don't know where he was. He emerged right behind them, as his both hands emits with electricity. "Thunder Punch!" Oswäld then punch the Spike in the back killing it in process, which the other titan mutants caught their attention to Oswäld. He disappear once again, as a Ratcicle almost hit before him. The Spike, and Ratcicle were very cautious on finding the human, Oswäld reappear once again which it snatched most of the titan mutant's attention.

"We should hang out sometime," he commented which is somewhat insulting. "It is legendary to be in the same battle with mutants with actual issues." Oswäld added, a group of Ratcicle attack towards the lightning and thunder element bearer. He recited a latin spell, within his mind and memory.

"Sanctus Tonitrua Texentium!" He bellowed out loud, after Oswäld recited a latin spell. His chest whiffed letting out a holy beam of thunder energy projectile slaughtering most of the Spike and Ratcicle. "That is what you called 'We provide excellence'." He formed a pair of thunderblade, and raised it into the air.

"Shut the fuck up, Oswäld!" Bernard commented shouting at his rival. "And stop talking to yourself you motherfucking son of a whore!" he replied, One Ratcicle suddenly pounced before him, which Bernard strived upon the ice mutant pulling off a saliva almost falling on Bernard's face. "Get the fuck off of me you savage mutant bitch!" he responded, Bernard's body gives off a powerful flame causing the Ratcicle launch himself into the air and landed onto the ground. "If you motherfuckers ever touch me again, I swear I will slit your throat." He threaten the ice mutant, causing to run away but a trailing plant with blades on it, slaughtered the Ratcicle dripping with blood, this pulled out Bernards attention that Callisto was the one who killed it.

"Thank you, Callisto." Bernard uttered politely.

"It is my pleasure to support someone, Bernard." The greek shy woman responded dragging with a sad smile. "Next time, please control your rage it makes me intimidate." She advised the person with IED.

"Right, sorry about that." he atoned Callisto, three of the Tropical Bird/Fox Hybrid abruptly attack towards the shy greek woman. She then recited a latin spell, within her mind and heart.

"Surge Terrae!" After Callisto had declaimed a latin spell, she touched the ground causing her hands to glow in green color, an extended stem tendril with blades slashed the three Snipe slicing them into pieces. "I am very sorry for what I have done with those mutants." Callisto maintained sadly, apologizing the three Snipe that she had killed.

"Sand Nova Burst!" Amadeo shouted launching a ball of sand, and exploding into a shower of sand immediately rains over the titan mutants and served it as a smoke screen. "Sand Missile!" while the three titan mutants can't even see their enemy, as they're very cautious to their surroundings. Amadeo launch a small sandy missile towards the smoke screen, it explodes into a particles of sand killing most of the Snipe, Ratcicle, and Spike.

"He shot, he scores!" He blurted out of excitement, that he has murdered three group of titan mutants. A Spike's shadow could be seen on Amadeo, he slowly glance behind the monster with a terrified expression and the mutant roars angrily. "I must admit that you barely survive one of my sand attack." The Spike then was doing a light attack to heavy attack against Amadeo, but he avoids most of the light brown mutant.

Nikka was gripping the Ratcicle's hand, the ice mutant howls in pain. "Tsey mutant, ne maye mistsya, shchob vidlyakaty nevynnykh!" with her incredible strength, she threw the ice mutant upon another light brown mutant causing them to smack each other both into the concrete killing them instantly. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'This mutant, has no place to scare the innocent.'** ]

The gothic girl then recited a latin spell. "Impius Stella Spica!" A dark lance appeared quickly killing the entire group of Ratcicle. "My peremozhenmo!" Nikka responded with no excitement or anything. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'We shall be victorious!'** ]

"We are having an extremely hard time visualizing a more distressing future than fighting with bunch of mutants." Aleksandr claimed as his fist were entirely covered with rock-based, as he was doing a battle stance with a serious face. "How typical." He replied, Aleks then recited a latin spell. "Ruptis Silicibus!" Aleks blurted, the Russian-American then punch the ground generating a intense lava that flows from the ground, it entirely kills all the mutants who once caught into the ashes. "I did not know killing a _Titan Mutant_ was acceptable for a preacher to speak that way." He quipped giggling quietly.

"When will our fight against the Mutants be over?" Charles questioned as he scoffed. "It seems that our brawl against them would be _Fort night_ already." He uttered, as a Snipe hit him with a feather like projectile energy which he evades it quickly.

"You Tropical Bird/Fox Hybrid must stop throwing some feather energy darts," Charles advised them, but they won't listen. "It makes me want to _sod off_ already." He added, the Snipe swiftly attack towards Charles. "Hurricane Blitz!" he threw his arms out, a blaze of wind immediately blown the Snipe far away in a distance burning them as it turns into ashes.

A CHS student was standing above the crack, but she slumped into Canterlot luckily AJ caught her classmate with ease. "Don't let go!" the southern girl struggles to pick her up, Pinkie Pie saves one of the Shadowbolts. Fluttershy almost fall over the hole, as she looks at the giant hole. Sugarcoat and the Shadowbolt members, much to their worried grimace they glance at each other just as they decided to help. Rarity was saving Velvet Sky and Fleur, while Rainbow Dash saves Bright Idea.

"Hang on!" the athletic Canterlot High girl indicated, still pulling a male CHS student that she was saving.

"Obviously!" Rarity requite at her athletic friend, the fashionista teenager's hand began to slip away on the rim, scarcely able to hold onto it. "Ahh!" she squawked as she immediately let go, about about dropped into the rift with the two girls. However, she then felt two separate hands grab at her wrist, inveigle her to look up and see Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest assisting to pull her and the others back up.

"We got you!" the goggle wearing Shadowbolt reassured as she and her teammate helped get them all out quickly. At the same time, Sour Sweet was comforting Pinkie Pie in pulling out a Crystal Prep student, Sugarcoat along with Applejack were working together in getting a few kids together, as well as Sunny Flare was balming Fluttershy direct people away from the general space.

The eight Element Bearers, Dietrich, along with Alex were helping both schools to rescue pulling out all the students from the cracked hole. Suddenly though, the bustling of the pendant-like gadget in her hands snatch her attention, regarding that it was directing her to face her friends, who were all at the edge of the portal. Abruptly, sparkling auras began emerging upon their bodies, much to their surprise as they matched the colors they were when they were first taken by the device. Its light churned over as it brisking loudly, causing the red and yellow haired girl's eyes to shake in realization before she blinked, looking at the machine as she cringed, turning to face the empowered girl.

"This isn't the way!" she hollered out to her, snatching her attention. "I know you feel powerful right now," she stated. "like you can have everything you want!" she added. "I've been where you are," she considered, gesturing towards the chaos behind her. "I've made the same mistake you're making!" she responded. "I put on a crown and, just like you." she continued. "I was overwhelmed by the magic it contained!" she told her. "I thought it could get me everything I wanted." She finished.

"Oh, you're wrong," her foe counter with a sneer. "Unlike you, I _can_ have everything I want!" she uttered cheaply, pointing down at her.

"No, you can," Sunset stated in response. "Even with all that magic and power." She kept going with shrunken eyes. "you'll still be alone!" she asserted anxiously, holding up the gadget in her left hand. "True magic comes from honesty!" she called out as suddenly, Applejack's hair started floating up, causing her hat to fall off while she closed her eyes. "Loyalty!" she continued as Rainbow's hair stuck up. "Laughter!" she kept going as Pinkie's hair then went up. "Generosity!" she added, with Rarity's hair sticking up into the air. "Kindness!" she finished while Fluttershy's hair stuck up. The five Wondercolts all floated together as their auras began rushing out towards the gadget their team mate was holding, creating another energy sphere as it floated upwards with her, much to the amazement of the Element Bearer members while they gasped. "I understand you, Twilight." She told her.

"And I want to show you the most important magic of all!" she declare, clamping the device close after it gathered enough magical energy from her friends, and then plunge it down to the ground like a grenade. The energy sphere from it then enlarged, inundate her within it as it done to Twilight earlier. In a flicker transformation, the amber skinned girl gained orange high heels with the sun emblem upon the top of each one along with a pair of wings for each, a pinkish colored dress with a white, puffy skirt that had a reddish extension behind it in the shape of a tail. She also sported bracelets with the same red and yellow sun symbol near her shoulders, white, fingerless gloves, a red stripe across her eyes upon her face, a choker with the same emblem upon it, and a golden horn sticking out from her forehead. Her hair also stuck up in a similar manner to her opposer's, only it did not change color. "The Magic…. of Friendship!" she yelled, floating in midair thanks to golden, magical energy wings that shined brightly in the darkened sky.

Nevertheless, the Wondercolts below all smiled, knowing that the tables ha turned in their favor. Midning hower, grimaced out of concerned, realizing that she was now up against a tough foe. Immediately, she folded arms inward, letting a golden aura envelop her hands, and then spread them out, firing beams of sparkling light down at the open rifts, sealing them up instantly in flashes of radiance.

"Ergh!" Midnight groaned enragedly, seeing that her plans were coming apart. She then flew out towards Sunset, encasing her left fist in a light of sky blue energy. The empowered, amber skinned girl counteracted by covering her right fist in a light of golden energy, using it to intercept her attack in a flash of bright ligh, sending them both back in midair while the kids below flinched in surprise.

The demonized girl readied herself as her magic coursed up to her hands, which the angelic looking one took notice of, preparing her own magic as it formed upon her own extremities. The two then propelled beams of light concurrently towards each other, with the red and yellow haired girl appearing to have the advantage at first. However, her opponent in all of her effort into her ray of fluorescence, pushing her foe back as she cackled maliciously. The students along with the others all cringe anxiously as their only hope for victory was struggling to hold her ground. Out of immediate concern for his own who had completely changed, Spike hops out to the edge of the rift, looking up at her with him.

"Twilight!" the purple dog cried, catching her attention as she saw her dog down there, with saddened and look on his face.

"Spike?" she uttered in question as her eyes flashed back to normal for a moment, showing that her consciousness was still present. Suddenly realizing that something was preventing her foe from finishing the job, Sunset quickly enhanced the strength of her beam, pushing the blue light back and causing the demonized girl to quickly take notice, grimacing as the radiance was about to envelop her. "Noooo!" she hollered, with the aura around her eyes getting blown away by the force of the blast as everything became a bright white.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: White Void_

 _Time: Unknown_

 _Date: Unknown_

 _Universe: Unknown_

( **Daydream Shimmer, Midnight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, POV** )

( **Play 'Hailie's Song' By: Eminem** )

On the white magic void, Midnight Sparkle and Daydream Shimmer were the only ones who are present.

"P-P-please, don't hurt me." The terrified demonized teenager responded, backing away from Daydream Shimmer.

"Hurt you?" with that question, Daydream Shimmer close her eyes giving herself with a big sighed. Sunset move forward to Midnight Sparkle but slowly, she replied as she extended her left hand. "Take my hand, Twilight. Let me show you there's another way…. Just like someone once did for me." Midnight Sparkle was scared at first, but she changes her mind actually. When Twilight slowly holds Daydream Shimmers hand, the Equestrian magic flows into her palm through the horn.

The void beam vanishes slowly, into the air. Twilight changes as well as Sunset descended from the ground slowly holding their both hands, students from both school stares at the beam slowly vanishing on the air. Twilight cries and apologizes of what she just did. "I am so sorry…. I didn't mean for any of this to happen…." She was a bit ashamed of what she did to her other classmates as her tears flowed down to her face, but Sunset tried to cheer her up.

"I know," she replied, closing her eyes for a moment. Then she gapes her eyes again, as she smiles in front of Twilight. "And going by my own experiences, they'll forgive you." the red with yellow streak hair teenage girl holds Twilights both hands, the Lavender teenager smiles back. then out of nowhere Spike pounce at Twilight biting her glasses, as the Lavender teenager girl giggling uncontrollably.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Canterlot High Schoolyard_

 _Time: 6:55 P.M._

 _Date: September 26, 2015_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Principal Celestia, Principal Cinch, Vice-Principal Luna, Dean Cadence Element Bearers, Alex, Dietrich, Ivan, Norman, Yevheniy, Sugarcoat, Pinkie Pie, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, POV** )

( **Play 'Ni Yao De Ai' By: So Penny** )

Charles and Alex saw the unconscious body of Asłaug along with Charlie in the ground, the two of them move towards to their comatose friend. Alex knelt before the sister of Pedro, while Charles was shaking Asłaug's body. "Come on chap you have to wake up," he commented still swinging the Norwegian young woman. "I know your vitals are still running like _bollocks_." With british young mans speech, Asłaug flexure her body and stood up onto the ground.

"Hvor er jeg? Hva skjedde?" The Norwegian young woman questioned, she clasp the side of her head to relief the pain. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'Where am I? what happened?'** ]

"Long story," Charles declared while he stood up, before her in the ground. "And it was really…. Uh, _bloody gutted_ hell."

"Jeg virkelig takke din gavmildhet min venn." She maintain. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'I really thank your generosity my friend.'** ]

"You're welcome mate." Charles replied forming a bit smile, Meanwhile, Alex was trying to woke Charlie up, by shaking the wrist and even her abdomen.

Suddenly Charlie's eyes slowly gaping and she questioned Alex. "Est-ce que je viens de mourir ou quelque chose?" Pedro immediately appeared behind the Ukrainian-American, he turns on his translator chip automatically without the need of the MDUPG. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'Did I just die or something?'** ]

"No you didn't die for some reason," the Ukrainian-American responded with gestures. "You use all of your might against Twilight's darker half." He claimed, mentioning about what had happened earlier.

"Utiliza todos sus poderes en contra de la señorita de medianoche de la chispa." Pedro describe to his lovable sister. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'You use all of your powers against miss Midnight Sparkle.'** ]

"Cela explique pourquoi." Charlie claimed. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'That explains why.'** ]

"Miy den' ne bude krashche." Nikka replied silently, as one of her shadow minion appeared next to her, she was petting it gently while the shadow minion liking the cuddling came to his master. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'My day is not going any better.'** ]

"What do you mean by that, Nikka?" Oswäld interrogated the gothic young woman, elevating his eyebrow before Nikka.

"Zhodne vashe zanepokoyennya, Osval'd." Nikka uttered glaring at Oswäld, she folded her hands upon her chest. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'None of your concern, Oswäld.'** ]

"Next time gothic girl," Alexandria advised the goth young woman. "Please leave that to me." She added, placing a hand on Nikka's shoulder.

"Vy diysno povynni meni tsey, Oleksanriya." Nikka indicated solemnly. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'You really owe me this one, Alexandria.'** ]

"I'd rather masterbate with coarse sand to dead cats than see you naked." Alexandria ragged.

"What the motherfucking fuck is wrong with you, Alexandria!?" Bernard responded yelling, his body were covered with flame aura. Afterwards it disappeared, as he calms himself down from that rage.

"It is a good thing that Twilight turns back to a regular good-hearted person." Aleksandr responded forming a small smile, watching her joining with Sunset's friends and also the Shadowbolt five who were chatting with her.

"Yeah," Amadeo as he pulled himself with a sigh. "I am so happy for her." he added.

"Her emotional state is now getting calm." Callisto predicted, she sense Twilight's emotion that it was already strong and firm.

Principal Cinch comes out of hiding into the bleachers, as she recovers her equanimity. She confronts Principal Celestia angrily, she crossed her both arms while Vice-Principal Luna and Dean Cadence just glare at Cinch. "Principal Celestia, on behalf of Crystal Prep, I demand that you forfeit the Friendship Games! Clearly, CHS has had unfair advantage for quite some time! And it's certainly obvious that your students have been using magic for their own benefit!" Bernard emerged in front of Principal Cinch, threatening her with a flame sword had emerged from his knuckles.

"If you fucking threaten her one more time, this motherfucking baby will melt your very own throat!?" The Polish young man shouted at the CPA Principal. "Although no one gives a fuck about your argument, so…. it is invalid to argue against Principal Celestia." Bernard yelled, his pair of flame sword vanish onto his knuckles.

"How dare you talk to me like that," The CPA Principal responded angrily pointing to Bernard. "My school supposed to be _triumph_ at this event." She replied.

"Pssh as if," Alexandria uttered rolling her eyes. "You are welcome to shut your fucking noise hole, you thoughtless barrel of fucking shit." Principal Cinch cringe her teeth, upon the Element Bearers. "And for the record, no one would ever believe your shenanigans." She added

"Yeah," Amadeo agreed as he interposed the conversation. "You are always blaming Principal Celestia at everything." He replied, making the CHS Principal with a cooed sound. "What did she ever done to-" Principal Celestia interrupted as she place on Amadeo's shoulder, the CHS official then started talking.

"I'd like to think that saving the world benefits us all." Principal Celestia uttered with a smug on her faced as she crossed her both arms.

"At least they didn't manipulate Twilight into releasing all the stolen magic and turning into a power-crazed magical creature that tried to rip the world apart just to win a game." Sugarcoat spoke fas as both CHS and CPA were surprised of her, as Pinkie was entirelly surprised too.

"¡Caray!" Pedro indicated in surprised. "Yo no sabía que echo de menos Sugarcoat," he claimed gaining a small beam. "Se intervinieron rápido incluso perder meñique ni siquiera podía hablar así." The light element bearer maintained, Pinkie Pie wrapped around on Pedro's body hugging him gently. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'Wow, I did not know miss Sugarcoat, can spoke fast even miss Pinkie could not even talk like that.'** ]

"Wow! That's a lot to take in when you say it all at once." The pink teenager smiles, while the light opalish grey with light arctic bluish grey haired teenage girl didn't say anything at all. As she crossed her arms, with a boring look.

"That's ridiculous!" Principal Cinch shouted.

"No, you're the ridiculous one you threaten Twilight, for releasing all these magic!" Alex indicated as he crossed his arms angrily, while he raised his eyebrow. "And besides you almost completely destroy their school." He added with a reply.

"Yeah," Aleksandr chimes in. "You almost put your own students to their _demise_."

As Spike…. Twilights pet dog, talks to Principal Cinch which surprises her. "Nope, that's pretty much what happened."

Twilight and Spike looks at Soursweet as she replied sweetly. "Actually, we're all to blame." But then her four-tempered personality change. "Mostly it was her." Principal Cinch glares at Soursweet, and she goes back to Principal Celestia.

"Obviously my students have been infected with your magic, but I plan on taking all of this up with the school board!" She was filled with anger, but Principal Celestia didn't care at all.

"Sheesh lady you need to relax," Alexandria responded frowning slightly. "No one would ever believe your story." she uttered.

"You are the first son of a bitch I have ever hoped to insult!" Bernard yelled slightly, his hair stood up like a flame but vanished.

"People will think that you are crazy like a nutcracker." Amadeo claimed insulting the CPA Principal.

"That is true, miss Principal Cinch." Aleksandr advised the CPA Principal but she denied it.

"Når flere univers fall fra randen av utryddelse," Asłaug murmured as she prophesied. "skal en prinsesser bringe en alder av smerte." She predicted what will happened at the multiple-universe. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'Once multiple universe fall from the brink of extinction, a princesses shall bring an age of pain.'** ]

"Znovu zh z prohnozom," Nikka groaned rolling her eyes, folding her arms around her chest. "Shcho ya povnistyu nenavydzhy." She added. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'Again with the prediction, that I totally hate it.'** ]

" _Si maîtresse arrêt Aslaug avec cette folie prédictions?_ " Charlie interrogated questioning her mind. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'Should mistress Asłaug stop with this madness predictions?'** ]

"El director de la Academia de Preparación Cristal," Pedro replied in Spanish which the five CPA students and four CHS students can't even understand him, only Pinkie could understand him because he is her boyfriend. "Tiene que ponerse de mal humor su boca." He added. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'The Principal of crystal prep academy, needs to sulk her mouth.'** ]

"You're so funny, Pedro!" Pinkie hugged the light element bearer which it enlarges his eyes, while he struggles from breathing. The party teenage girl then let go of him, as he fell from the ground with a hard thud.

"Good, I'm sure they would be interested, in hearing about the magical students with wings." Principal Celestia grinned with delight.

"Oh, and the portals to different dimension." Vice-Principal Luna smiles also next to her sister.

Dean Cadence replied with a grinned as she giggles. "And don't forget about the talking Dog."

"Because that would _never_ ruin reputation." Spike smirked while Twilight is holding her puppy dog, Sunset grinned with a smug on her face. Cinch was worriedly looking on the right, as the Element Bearers, Lemon, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Sunny looking confident. The camera rolls right from Indigo, RD, Lemon, and Rarity. The Principal of the CPA worriedly look on her left, Sugarcoat stared at her Principal back at the CPA as she cross her both arms, while Pinkie Pie was grinning widely. And Sunset Shimmer face smug with confidence as she raised her eyebrows, Twilight was looking cute. As the purple pet dog was smiling with a smirk, while Soursweet and Applejack was smiling confidently against the Principal of CPA.

Meanwhile, an energy portal with a color of green with purple streak, appeared before the students of CPA, and CHS, while the Element Bearers saw it as well even the staff from both school. "That's odd," Twilight replied being incredulous. "Why there's a portal just appeared in front of us?" she question herself, witnessing a vortex spinning similar from an MPG.

"I don't know," Sunset uttered glooming herself. "But we need to find out what's going on."

"Enfin, ils ont arriver." Charlie maintained gracefully, as she was waiting someone to come out from the spinning energy portal. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'Finally, they have arrive.'** ]

"Mmm," Principal Celestia was clutching her chin thinking. "This is so compelling, I presume." She added.

"I don't know Principal Celestia," Vice-Principal Luna replied wincing in a terrified expression. "We don't know who's inside in…. whatever that portal is." she responded being grovelling.

As Element Bearers along with the students from both schools witnessing the spinning gyre, a hover vehicle touches down from the ground as the portal by itself. A car door opens like in ghost buster films. These two young mysterious stranger went out of the hover police cruiser. One was clutching a Multiverse Pocket Pad as the holographic image of 'Universe 775' had appeared into his gadget. But when he was done he turns off the device and puts away into his pocket, and another one was gripping a pistol putting into his holster.

A male had pure brown eyes, short jet black hair, he had light skin. He actually wears a black police uniform of the MPD but also he has an MPD logo open hoodie which covers the uniform, it actually had an MPD silver badge on the side of his chest. His pants was the same as the uniform. But his shoes were nike sneakers. He equips with 9.89X10mm KLS-75 semi-automatic pistol as a sidearm but it was on his holster. His gadget were Retractable Stun Rod it has the capable of stunning a suspect while running which it was fasten on his belt on the right side in the center of his pants, he has pair of Ion Cuffs which restrains a fugitive and it was attached on the left side of his belt. He also acquired a Multiverse Pocket Pad it was a device which gathers the information about the parallel world, it was invented by Kharchenko Advance Tech Industries Corporation. It was a company which created any various of weapons, gadgets, and military vehicles etc. each of the MPD officers have their very own MPD police cruiser, this hover police vehicle can float beneath the ground and thanks to the Anti-Gravity matrix reactor it can fly through the air. it the capability to open energy portal to another parallel world just like the MDUPG along with the MPG. And also on the back of the trunk each of these hover police vehicle had VTOL scout drones, these drones are silent but lethal. They were armed with 12mm anti-personnel machine gun pods, and they are equipped with anti-armor neutron missiles which capable of destroying anything even a thickest armor.

A male who had silver eyes, blue with crimson streak short hair because he used a hair dye on himself millennia ago, also he had white skin. He's equipped with his favorite pistol called 9.89X10mm X-45 Machine Pistol. He used it as a sidearm he also puts on his very own holster, and his gadgets are more far superior than his partner does, but he wasn't showing it off. He had X-50 Stun Gun this thing has the capability of stunning an enemy with ease, he acquired also with a two proton cuffs which is more powerful than the Ion Cuffs, because this cuff can restrain a powerful monsters on every multiverse. He also acquired a DK-105 Dark Eyed Probe Droid this Scout Probe could scout the suspects location, and lastly but at least he has a pair of 'Azgu'ran Gauntlet' some say this legendary golden gauntlet have an ability which is called 'Absolute Power or Godlike Strength' with this power it can easily defeat a powerful monster with one punch and shatter planets alone. But the ancient Kurlian text says 'Only a person who is worthy can acquire this mystic magical Gauntlet.' He was wearing a black police uniform it was the same as Norman wore, his MPD logo open hoodie was blue. He is wearing a golden brown MPD badge which was now attached on the side of his Chest also he wears with cool adidas sneakers.

"Hey, Norman," An odd voice but in Ukrainian accent claimed, the American MPD officer caught his attention. "What year and what parallel world is this?" He question his companion, the MDUPG flew out on Norman's back compartment.

" _Actually,_ " The device spoked in a male robotic voice. " _The year takes place in 2015,_ " Norman's MDUPG replied. " _But the Parallel World is on '775' also known as Canterlot High._ " The gadget added.

"Thank you for mentioning that up." Norman responded, as his device flew back to his pocket transforming into an MDUPG.

" _It is a pleasure, Norman._ " The hi-tech gadget replied, while it flickers the LED at back of the American MPD officers pocket. But then the two young mysterious strangers, produce only a floundering atmosphere in front of the two both school. "Uh, Eugene," He began calling out his companion, as the Ukrainian-American MPD officer acquired his attention.

"Yeah, What is it Norman?" Yevheniy question his best friend.

"Pretend that they did not see that." Yevheniy maintained, He and Norman saw their friends back from the planet Vernakia.

"Element Bearers, Alex, Ivan, Dietrich," The American MPD officer list off his friends. "What are you guys doing here?" Norman interrogated.

"What?!" Alexandria questioned angrily, dwindling her eyes slightly. "What are you doing here, Norman and Yevheniy?" she demanded the two MPD police officer.

" _Why is the MPD here?_ " Alex Kharchenko inquired into his mind.

" _Those sneakers are awesome!_ " the cyan teenager spoked into her thoughts.

" _Hmph,_ " Ivan thought to himself. " _Now they're speechless._ " He added constructing a small smile.

"Klosset og Sinn slag." Asłaug uttered emotionless. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'Awkward and Mind blow'** ]

"Où avez-vous deux été!?" Charlie inquired angrily. "nous avions attendu pour vous, messieurs, au moins quelques heures." She added, crossing her arms around her chest. While Norman along with Yevheniy or Eugene were curling their lips anxiously and amateurish. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'Where have you two been, We had been waiting for you gentlemen at least a couple of hours.'** ]

"Vy dvoye taka khanzhi." Nikka claimed with a goth voice. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'You two are such a bigots.'** ]

"señor Norman, y el señor Yevheniy," Pedro began as the two MPD officer got his attention. "razón por la que no se presentaron en este tipo de eventos?" he inquired Norman and Yevheniy. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'sir Norman, and sir Yevheniy, why you did not show up at this kind of events?'** ]

" _I know those two people,_ " Twilight thought to herself. " _They're the ones who arrested the three girls last year._ " She added. " _While I'm doing some research about them._ "

"Who are you two gentlemen?" Principal Celestia interrogated the two police officer.

"My name is Norman and this is Yevheniy you can call him Eugene if you like to," the American MPD police officer introduced his name that includes his partner, they showed up their ID including the badge. "And we're the Multiverse Police Departmen or MPD for short."

" _Multiverse Police Department? MPD? Never heard of them._ " Sunset Shimmer's voice can be heard in her head.

"Uh…. What brings you by-" Sunset's sentence was interrupted, as Pinkie came out of nowhere just infront of the MPD police officers

"HiI'mPinkiePiedoyoulikepartiesmetooIalsolove-MMMMMMPH!" The stetson wearing hat teenager, covers Pinkie Pie's mouth with her right hand.

"We're so sorry about that, she's always like this." Applejack apologized at the MPD police officers, she then let go og Pinkie's mouth.

"That's okay," Norman responded with a grinned on his face.

"Woohoo!" Lemon Zest exclaimed putting a rock sign and raising it up into the air, while her tounge was waving on her mouth. "My days are getting better and better!"

"How ironic Lemon," Sour Sweet replied whining, as her personality changes. "I often like to read the paper and think about you begging for mercy!"

"Those two mysterious _ludicrous_ people _,_ " Sugarcoat responded bluntly. "I mean…. I've never heard of them like ever." She added being dull.

"Whatever those things are within them," Indigo Zap replied happily. "I wish I could have one of these hi-tech." she responded heeding the MPD technology they obtain.

" _I don't really know about them,_ " Sunny Flare responded talking to herself on her mind. " _But they look lovely handsome police officers._ "

"Norman, Where in the fuck did you two go?" Bernard uttered shouting at their old friend. "I bet you guys just sit there in your headquarters." The polish young man guessed a bit.

"Norman," Aleks called out his old friend back from their parallel world. "Why did you came here?" he interrogated the American MPD police officer and his partner. "Is there a _disturbance_ over the Multiverse?" the Russian-American question the two mysterious stranger.

"Yes," The American MPD officer spoked in a solemn tone.

"Ugh," Alexandria groused violently. "I really hate when someone cause trouble around the Multiverse!" she added, folding her arm around the chest. "Can we see who's this _shitlord_ causing some trouble?"

"Very well," Yevheniy indicated closing his eyes, he drag out his device called the MDUPG out of his pocket. "This is the one who caused _disorder_ in the Multiverse." the Ukrainian-American pulled out his hi-tech contraption again, the MDUPG floated above the ground before them.

" _Initiating information mode,_ " the hi-tech contraption replied in robotic female british voice, the image of the heinous version of Princess Celestia from 'Universe 892' who wage war against the humans this shocked from both school that they saw their villainous counterpart. " _Many Hours ago Princess Celestia invade another Universe,_ " the MDUPG commented continuing her speech. " _This Universe that she conquer known as '98384' also known as Seattle._ " The hi-tech contraption uttered. " _Here's a clip that I'm going to show all of you I mean…. all of you._ " MDUPG claimed, the device shows the video clip before the both school which shocks them even the school officials.

" _ **Humans of earth!**_ " A single voice boomed in the video clip were heard, each of the CPA and CHS students covers their ears as they can't even take the loud noise.

" _ **Your time has come! For too long you've been tearing apart your world, destroying yourselves in selfish acts in the name of preservation and justice! For too long you've been subjected to your own violence, scarring the land with evil magics of Technology! For too long, you've been plagued and ill with the greatest injustice of all: Being born human! Now is the time to rejoice, for your saviors have arrived to free from your own birth! None should endure the nightmare of being A Human! That is why, I Princess Celestia of Equestria, have come bearing A Wonderful news! No more suffering! My little Ponies will bring blessings to all, and convert your beings into a superior race! Leave behind death and destruction, and join our great land of Equestria! A new life awaits for you all, A greater future as ponies begins to you all.**_ " At the end of the video Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, along with Twilight were so shocked about the evil counterpart of Celestia and their malevolent doppleganger destroying the humans.

And lastly the MDUPG commented once more. " _The Human Liberation Front have successfully liberated Zamora a state in Spain even the state of Coria, and the each of the HLF soldiers were passing the propaganda from other members._ " The device added. " _The Element Bearer must wipe Princess Celestia out with Conduit's support._ "

In the end of the video clip, the hi-tech gadget then morphs into MDUPG. Sunset Shimmer indicated as she was very shocked of what she notice a while ago. "That's not possible," the amber skinned girl was barely shocked. "Princess Celestia will never do such violence towards humans."

"You do not understand about what is going, have I not?" Aleksandr interrogated the former bully of Canterlot High. "According to the Multiversal record you have been murdered by her Royal Guard for defecting from the humans." he added

" WHAT!?" Fluttershy replied in shocked.

"I must say," Rarity responded waving her hand in neglected manner. "That Princess Celestia murdered our friend, despite to her tyranny I would never forgive of what she did to Sunset." She added.

"I never knew Princess Celestia is such a killer." Pinkie Pie interposed.

" _No puedo perder la señorita meñique,_ " Pedro spoked into his mind. " _no siempre otra vez._ " He commented touching his chin, with Pedro's eyes shrunken. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'I can not lose miss Pinkie, not ever again.'** ]

"Not very awesome." Rainbow Dash uttered folding her arms over her chest, Norman's smile faded he noticed the Principal of the Crystal Prep.

"Are you Principal Abacus Cinch?" The Major police officer inquired as the CPA Principal glances at the MPD police officer.

"Yes, I was." She replied, with a boring look as she put her both hands behind her back.

"Did Norman and I saw you back from 'Universe 600' because you are a tyrant and you also enslave another earth?" Eugene questioned, as the whole crowd of students including the Principals between schools, they didn't know that this CPA Principal counterpar was a tyrant from 'Universe 600'.

"Why should we believe that Principal Cinch is a tyrant from another Universe?" Lemon interrogated the two MPD police officers.

"Yeah, if Principal Cinch's evil where's your evidence?" Indigo Zap questioned the Major and Corporal MPD police officer.

"Alright then," Norman replied form a smug on his face, he pulled out his own MDUPG. he turns on the device, types the password and press enter. The Major American MPD police officer, when he is done searching of what he was looking for. "There here's your evidence." The American MPD officer added, the Shadowbolt Member was complete in shocked.

"She looks horrible if you ask me." Sugarcoat replied being insensitive.

"Ugh!" Lemon Zest shouted cowering herself in a terrified expression.

"Wait, Wait," The Lavender teenager realized. "They're more parallel earths other than Equestria." She smiles with excitement.

"Yes," The Coporal MPD police officer responded.

"I knew it! I knew parallel worlds exist." The Lavender teenager grinned with delight.

"Great," Sour Sweet groused angrily. " I am under the impression I adore playing with lincoln logs a little bit too much!" She commented.

The headmistress of Crystal Prep Academy sighed, as loud as a tiger that she has no time to waste. "All of you are wasting my time!?" the other students of CPA pulled a gasped with shocked, that their Principal was an arrogant and stubborn the five CPA students glared at her minus for Sunny Flare. But Norman put an Ion cuffs both in her wrist, which the CPA Principal was clanking her cuffs, because she couldn't remove it.

"What's the meaning of this!?" The Principal of Crystal Prep screamed, as she kept on clanking on her cuffs.

"Principal Abacus Cinch," Eugene responded to her name. "I here-by you're under arrest." He added with a reply.

"Under arrest? For what is that exactly!?" the Principal of the CPA shouted at the American MPD officer.

Norman pulled out his Holo-Pocket Pad out of his pocket, he hold the holographic image of the rule so called 'Multiverse 577'. Which amazed both the six Wondercolts and five Shadowbolt, Twilight was merely surprised about the device.

"According to the Multiverse 577, releasing an Equestrin Magic is against the law. Not unless you're a pony." he replied, as Norman touches the holographic image and he clutched the holographic version image just before students of both CHS and CPA.

"Now, guess we're done here, take her away, Norman!" Eugene responded screaming, Norman escort the Principal of the CPA her back into the hover police cruiser, but then Sunny Flare ceased the two MPD police officers.

"You can't just arrest her," Sunny Flare replied, as her tears were flowing down into her eyes. "Maybe there's another way around."

"Why, not?" Eugene inquired at the crying Sunny Flare.

"Because she's my mom." The Greyish mulberry with light raspberry streak haired girl replied, as the other students of both CHS and CPA gasped with shocked.

"WAIT WHAT!?" Sunset's friends yelled in unison.

"I didn't know Sunny Flare had a mom." Sunset Shimmer opined in surprised, while the rest of her friends were shocked of what they have heard.

[ **Song End** ]

 _Location: Canterlot High Schoolyard_

 _Time: 7:05 P.M._

 _Date: September 26, 2015_

 _Universe: 775_

( **The Element Bearers, The Rainbooms, The Shadowbolt, Ivan, Dietrich, Alex, Antonio, Principal Celestia, POV** )

( **Play 'Stronger Than I Was' By: Eminem** )

Eugene, Norman, The Element Bearers, including both CPA and CHS were shocked that Sunny was the only daughter of Abacus Cinch the principal of the CPA, she looked at her daughter crying, the Principal's eyes were forming with tears. Norman was clutching Cinch's right arm and Eugene is holding the left. The Principal of CPA remained silent as she continously walking towards the hover police cruiser as she was cuffed.

"Tsya podiya teper stalo zapeklym na mene." Nikka replied as she was watching Principal Cinch being taken away by the Multiverse Police Department, she saw Sunny Flare weeping her tears flowed down onto the earth. [ **SkullRabbit775: She Said: 'This event is now getting harsh on me'** ]

"Jeg visste ikke at rektor Cinch er elsker Sunny Flare datter." Asłaug responded cold-blooded. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'I did not know that Principal Cinch is mistress Sunny Flare's daughter.'** ]

"Je vais pleurer maintenant, mais juste à l'intérieur de mon cœur." Charlie indicated, as her tears were almost falling down, she prohibiting her tears from plunging down on the ground. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'I am going to cry right now, but just inside in my heart.'** ]

"Me siento tan mal perder madre Soleado de Bengala." Pedro uttered forming a sorrowful face, he watch the two MPD police officer taking Principal Cinch away. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'I feel so bad to miss Sunny Flare's mother.'** ]

But then Sunny Flare replied crying. "Mother…. Please…. Come back." The grayish mulberry with light raspberry haired girl's eyes, were flowing with tears on the ground.

As Sugarcoat extended her right arm around her. "I'm so sorry, Sunny Flare. Your mother needs sometime alone."

"Yeah," Indigo Zap chimes in. "I'm so sorry about your Mom's arrest." RD's counterpart uttered in a solemn manner, her eyes were falling in tears. "I know you have mom's feelings right? but that doesn't mean she'll leave you hanging" she added, as Sunny Flare pulls off a small nod.

"We're your friends Sunny Flare," Lemon Zest cheers her up. "Your mom would come back soon," she added. "All she needs is a rehabilition." The headphone wearing girl responded happily, Sunny Flare formed a poor smile on her face before her friends.

"Come on Sunny," Sour Sweet began gesturing at her friend. "Always turn a negative situation into a positive situation" the pig-tailed haired girl advised her friend.

"I sense sadness in Sunny Flare's emotional state." Callisto replied sensing the emotion of Sunny Flare

"Wait, officers," Principal Cinch called out the two MPD police officers, they caught her attention. "May I talk to my daughter just very quick." She commented the MPD officers.

"Fine," Norman replied patiently. "But make it quick, miss Principal Cinch." He replied.

"Yes," Yevheniy responded. "No one heals themselves by wounding another." The Ukrainian-American replied as he murmurs silently, Principal Cinch spurt against Sunny Flare she hug her mother one last time as the CPA Principal hugs back.

"Mother," Sunny Flare began replying to her mom. "I can't lose you forever," she commented as her eyes were filled in tears. "You're the only family I have."

"Sunny, Darling," Her mother responded, as Sunny Flare caught her attention. "You don't have to mourn my absence," Principal Cinch responded tearing up into her eyes. "And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn." She uttered, singing a bit to make Sunny Flare stop from crying.

"I'm not shedding my tears," Rainbow Dash sniffed as she scratching her nose, she prevents her eyes from falling in the ground. "My tears isn't ready."

"Fer goodness sake, Rainbow," Applejack opined enragedly, folding her arms around her chest. "Cryin' is fer babies," she commented. "Ah ain't goin' to cry like y'all."

"Aww, what a drama I must say," Rarity cooed anxiously, clasping her both hands altogether. " _I feel so sorry for Sunny Flare and her Mother._ " She added.

"Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice," Principal Cinch commented. "Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling and I didn't a feel thing, so baby don't feel no pain, just smile back." she added, Principal Cinch broke their hug as she stood up from the ground and goes back to the hover police vehicle. Sunny Flare watch her mom peacefully, the CPA Principal glance at her daughter with a small smile. The short hair girl wipes her tears, into her both eyes.

"Will she be alright?" Sunny Flare interrogated Alex.

"Well," the light brown hair teenager began. "I think so…. According to the Multiversal record, she was a wanted fugitive from 'Universe 775' until 'Until 600' she needs to be sent to the Multiverse Prison." Alex claimde, he was gripping a Multiversal Ipad, the holographic image of the Multiverse Prison emerging from the device.

"How awful?" Fluttershy inquired as she was holding her white bunny around her chest.

"Tell me about it." Dietrich replied, as he used the internet drone that he activated earlier. The drone has the most powerful internet in the world, even though you're outside of the country. It still reaches your wi-fi connection, the internet drone levitated below the ground, as Dietrich starts using his MDUPG. He went to the Google Chrome which is 28th century version, he then proceeds to Facebook. Dietrich jotted his email and password, he clasp log in, he checks his account whether someone comment his picture or reply on his chat.

"I'm going to check my Facebook account." Ivan uttered checking his own account in Facebook.

"Multiverse Prison, never heard of it?" Sunset interrogated as she raise her eyebrow.

"Yeah," Sci-twi uttered adjusting her glasses.

"The Multiverse Prison is the most dangerous prison in the Multiverse." Alex replied as he was still holding the Multiversal Ipad, the device were turned off. "Most of the MPD officers, are hunting those wanted fugitive and throwing them in their prison cells for eternity." He responded putting away his Multiversal Ipad on his pocket.

"Is that mean I can see my mom?" Sunny Flare interrogated the Ukrainian-American examiner.

"Of course," he replied, causing Sunny form a wide grin with excitement.

"Ohhhhhhh, do they celebrate parties?" Pinkie Pie questioned, she grinned widely with a squee, as she was throwing some confetti on the air. the members of the Element Bearers, The Wondercolts and The Shadowbolt were glaring towards Pinkie.

"No, Pinkie!" Sunset responded a bit angry, she saw the hover police car lifts off from the ground with Principal Cinch on the back of her seat. The MPD police car launches a green-purple streak portal, the hover police car went off with an incredible speed. In just second the portal closed by itself Sunny Flare waving at her mother as a goodbye, most of the eleven element bearers MDUPG glowed each of their pockets with green purple streaks.

All of them picked each of their glowed MDUPG on their back pocket.

Each of the MDUPG that the eleven element bearers acquired many years ago from Alex, they started gripping their device by using their left index hand. The device emerges in a holographic, all of the eleven bearers started reading what it means, while they're gripping the device.

 _Dear eleven element bearers_

 _Greetings, eleven bearers, I am also known as the Perscutor. I go around the Multiverse judge any species whether its human or alien, Me and including the Multiverse council did everything they can to defeat this Princess Celestia from 'Universe 892' we choose the eleven of you to go on 'Universe 892' Delsin and the other Conduit are fighting the ponies, the Multiverse Council decided to make a bomb that only destroys the target Multiverse. you will have twenty-four hours, and you must hurry! You eleven need to rescue the Conduits or the Bioterrorist for short from 'Universe 98384' also known as Seattle. On Universe 892' also known as evil Equestria._

 _Sincerely your friend,_

 _The Persecutor from the Multiverse Council_

For now, after the element bearers are done reading the holographic message suddenly gone small, each of them, they put all of these devices to their pockets. The earth element bearers known as Aleks walks towards to Alex and taps his shoulder with his right index hand. He then responded with him as he looks before him while Ivan was next to him. "Alex, the Multiverse council just reply and we need to go in 'Universe 892' to rescue the Conduits." The earth element bearer responded, as he continously gripping his tablet like device as it was turned off.

"Why, what do you mean?" Ivan interrogated the earth element bearer.

"I really hate that motherfucking sunbutt," Bernard replied cursing. "It makes me want to hurl!" he added, as his hair stuck up in flames.

"My understanding is that the only fucking you get is from your mom." Alexandria insulted the Polish young man.

"Vi må ikke kaste bort mer tid, må den onde versjonen av Equestria bli ødelagt flere universet står på spill." Asłaug responded, she formed a genuine face, the other members of the elements nodded at each other, which all the members of the Wondercolt and the Shadowbolt couldn't understand the language of Norwegian as they were left confused. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: ''** **We must not waste anymore time, the evil version of Equestria must be destroyed the multiple Universe is at stake.** ]

"What did she just say, sounds Norwegian its kinda cool?" Lemon Zest question as she was confused as well.

"Oh, I don't know," Sour Sweet uttered sweetly, as she changes her personality. "Maybe, you should ask those translator psycopaths!" The Moderate rose, light moderate rose and grayish aquamarine hair streak girl indicated scornfully.

Nikka pulled herself with a wheezed [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'Guess, we are going to another Universe again huh.'** ]. "Vhadayte, my znovu zbyrayemosya v inshyy Vsesvity tak."

"Je déteste vraiment homologues ça me fait un peu confus." Charlie replied groaning. [ **SkullRabbit775: She said: 'I really hate counterparts it makes me confused a little bit.'** ]

"You're right, mate." The british young man responded. "We must not waste, because we all know that the solar tyrant is only targeting humans and their alternate worlds." Charles uttered, he pulled up his tablet device called the MDUPG out of his pocket. He then began to operate it, the device suddenly emerge into a holographic image of the Multiverse Map. Charles chosen the 'Universe 892' on the map and the MDUPG uttered in British 'Universe 892 has been accepted' after it had been accepted, Charles pointed his own device at the destroyed statue of the CHS. All the members of Wondercolt and Shadowbolt to stand back because the portal is very dangerous to them, and then it fires with green-purple streak portal before them it also amazes the students from both schools even for Sci-Twi,

"Wow," The Lavender teenager is very interested about this…. Map of the Multiverse. "I wish I could visit some alternate worlds." She replied as the light element bearer stop her from saying anything.

"Ya sabes lo que se pierda Crepúsculo, quizá en otro momento." Pedro uttered with a great smile, causing Sci-Twi to blush. "y meñique de mi mujer voy a extrañar mucho." He added. [ **SkullRabbit775: He said: 'You know what miss Twilight, maybe some other time. and missus Pinkie I am going to miss you a lot.'** ]

"Oh, I always remember my promised to you!" Pinkie uttered, she hugged then kissed him on the lips it is just so similar from Paris. But she actually translated successfully the language of Pedro, which it surprises him and his fellow members of the element bearers. The eleven element bearers went inside the green-purple streak portal, and portal closed on its own. The people from 'Universe 773' waved at them with their left index hand as a good luck for them, as they could miss them.

"Well," Principal Celestia began addressing the students from CHS and CPA. " I know these Friendship Games haven't been what any of us expected." She commented happily, as she addresses the Wondercolt and Shadowbolts right side. "but given what we've all just been through," Principal Celestia addresses the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts left side. "I think it's fair to declare us all winners." She exclaimed spreading her arms, CHS and CPA students cheering loudly, as AJ threw her stetson hat up into the air the screen went white.

[ **Song End** ]

 _Location: Canterlot High Schoolyard_

 _Time: 8:45 A.M._

 _Date: September 26, 2015_

 _Universe: 775_

[ **Sci-Twi, Dean Cadance, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Ivan, Dietrich, Alex, POV** ]

[ **Played 'Blank Space' By: Twenty One Two** ]

It was a very cheerful morning in Canterlot High, filling the surroundings with jabbering of students. On the front steps Twilight and Spike looks at each other, as they smile contently. She happily petting her own purple dog, the dean replied catchingTwilight's attention. "I guess that was _one_ way to finish up your time at Crystal Prep," she walks towards at the front steps and sitting beside Twilight including Spike. "Pretty sure Cinch will fast-tracking your application after all of that." she added.

"I've been thinking about it and…." Twilight replied deciding to withdraw her Everton application. "I'm not so sure now is the time for me to apply to Everton."

"Really?" The dean interrogated Sci-Twi.

"I may know about a lot of things," the glasses wearing girl responded smiling before the dean. "But friendship isn't really one of them." she added. "And I'm definitely not gonna learn more about it by being alone all the time." She smiled in front of the school official.

"So," The Dean began with gesture. "you're staying at Crystal Prep?" Dean Cadence question her student.

"Well," The glasses wearing girl notice some CHS student hanging out. "it seems the students here at CHS know an awful lot about the subject," she commented rolling her eyes. "I don't supposed…." She started thinking.

"You could transfer to _this_ school instead." The CPA school official interrupted her, as she pointed the school that they're sitting on.

"Really?" Sci-Twi uttered very excited.

"You'd certainly be missed at Crystal Prep," Dean Cadance responded forming a grin, Twilight pulled a blushed on her cheeks. "But I think that's a great idea!" she opined hugging the glasses wearing girl. "I'll be sure to speak to Principal Celestia about it right away." She made a promise to talk to Celestia about Twilight's transfer.

Meanwhile, The Rainbooms, Ivan, Dietrich, along with Alex were hanging out by the destroyed statue. Sunset Shimmer was holding her journal close, forming with a smile on her face. "Still no word from Princess Twilight?" the shy teenager interrogated softly, the amber skinned girl looks through her journal one last time.

"Not yet!" Sunset responded. "But I think I may have figured out how magic works in this world?" she question with gestures, as AJ, Rarity, RD, along with Pinkie, and Fluttershy are wearing medals. "We pony up when we're showing the truest part of ourselves." She added happily, Fluttershy was cuddling her white rabbit. "I was so busy waiting for someone else to give me the answer," the amber skinned girl responded looking at her journal, stroking the cover. "That I gave up looking for them myself." She added. "But like Applejack said," Sunset Shimmer opined. "Princess has her own problems to worry about in Equestria," The former bully uttered shaking her head slightly. "We can't expect her to always be around to help us." Sci-Twi along with Principal Celestia approach the Rainbooms, Ivan, Dietrich, along with Alex.

"It seems we have a new Wondercolt here at Canterlot High!" The CHS Principal exclaimed positively, as Twilight was carrying her purple dog.

"I'm not sure how much help I could be," The glass wearing girl uttered anxiously, as Spike smiles and looks at the owner. "But I'd liket to try, if you would all give me a chance." She added positively, while Sunset, Alex, Dietrich, along with Ivan including the Rainboom members are all thrilled.

"I'm sure I can count on you girls," Principal Celestia replied smiling in front of her student. "to help her feel at home."

Sunset puts her arm around Twilight's shoulder, while her other friends joined in. "You sure can." Pinkie's squee sound can be heard, the Rainbooms, Dietrich, Ivan, along with Alex hug Twilight by the portal. The camera zooms in to the sun, as a Sun flare takes the form of a bird. A red and purple twinkling stars, had appeared over the pitch black screen with the title showing up 'FRIENDSHIP GAMES'! then it finally went black screen.

Meanwhile, in the destroyed pedestal where Sci-Twi and her friends are enjoying their picnick. AJ along with Sunset picnicking near the portal, bright flash of light suddenly emerged causing them to get their attention. Princess Twilight skids towards the portal, and she replied while gripping her teeth. "I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner!" she apologized for being late. "I didn't get your messages until just now because I was caught in this time travel loop and, honestly," she kept on gesturing and telling about what happened in her adventure, she clasp her hand into the head. "it was the strangest thing that's ever happened to me!" The Princess of Friendship asserted, she saw her counterpart for the first time as the glasses wearing girl waves at her doppelganger anxiously.

Princess Twilight points to her doppelganger. "Make that the _second_ strangest."

"Welcome back, Princess Twilight," Alex responded, greeting the Princess of Friendship. "How's your time travel loop adventure with Starlight Glimmer?"

"Oh, It's fine Alex." she commented with a smile.

"You two know each other?" Sci-Twi uttered pointing between Alex and her counterpart.

"Well yeah, I-" This is only Alex's response.

"There you have it folks," Ivan indicated looking at the audiences, who watches them. "The third Equestria Girls film is now finished." He added. "Makes sure you drop us some question or anything." The russian-american claimed, as Dietrich covers his face in agony with his right hand.

"Let's just be the end." The German-American groused, shaking his head slightly while his face are covered with his hand.

( **Play 'Right There InFront Of Me' By: The Rainbooms** )

[ **Sci-Twi** ]

 **I spent so much time searchin'**

 **Lookin' for somethin' more**

 **Diggin' holes too deep**

 **And opening every door**

 **And when you stand too close**

 **Yeah, the picture's never clear**

 **And when you look too far away**

 **It all but disappears**

On the frame the CMC's wearing Wondercolt ears they're having fun dancing in the gym floor, Snips, Snails, and Diamon Tiara wearing as well enjoying their day that they've won. Various Wondercolts at the pep rally, doing some wild pose. Four Wondercolt student makes stupid faces, while on the photo background were other CHS students are enjoying the party.

[ **All** ]

 **And it was right (right) there in front of me (Oh-oh, ah-oh-oh)**

 **Just too close for me to see (Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh)**

 **Sometimes the things you want**

 **Are not the things you need**

 **And it was right there in front of me**

Sandalwood, Flash Sentry, and Micro Chips doing a random pose, Vice-Principal Luna was dancing wildly as her sister laugh wildly. The CHS marching band pose with a really cute faces, Snips and Snails about to troll Lyra and Sweetie Drops in their sleep. On Cranky Doodle's classroom his students were talking a selfie, while he was doing a humdrum stare. In the hallways Sweetie Drops talkes a selfie with Lyra, Derpy and Microchips, The Wondercolts took a class picture…. Although, Applejack is asleep, and Sweetie Drops is making a weird face. The Shadowbolt build up a very depress face, while Sci-Twi's the only one trying to smile.

[ **Sunset Shimmer** ]

 **There was a time before**

 **I didn't know where I belonged**

 **I thought I needed more**

 **And that I couldn't get along**

Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare confused as to why Cadance as well as Luna are friends, Pinkie dressed as a cowgirl while RD dressed as a Bobby police girl she twirls her night stick. Welder Sunset and Football Player Fluttershy are pretending to have a competition framing with a smirked face, Wiz Kid was very unintentionally photobombing the Shadowbolts.

[ **Sci-Twi and Sunset Shimmer** ]

 **But who I am**

 **Was all I ever needed**

 **And when I faced that test**

 **I finally succeeded**

 **And it was right (right) there in front of me (Oh-oh, ah-oh-oh)**

 **Just too close for me to see (Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh)**

 **Sometimes the things you want**

 **Are not the things you need**

 **And it was right there in front of me**

 **Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh**

A CHS student was trying to dance with the Shadowbolts, Lemon Zest reluctantly dancing at the party. Sandalwood along with Micro Chips showing their poorly made birdhouse, Principal Celestia, Vice-Principal Luna, and Dean Cadance eating a cake that Pinkie created earlier.

[ **Sci-Twi and Sunset Shimmer & All**]

 **And it's all I'll ever need**

 **Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh**

 **And it was right there in front of me**

 **Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh**

[ **Sci-Twi and Sunset Shimmer** ]

 **And it's all I'll ever need**

 **Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh**

 **And it was right there in front of me-ee-ee**

The speed skating competition got intense, Pinkie was pushing against Sunny Flare. Rarity was behind her team mate, while Lemon Zest was behind her. In the motocross competion, Indigo Zap is getting ahead while Sunset is getting behind her. finally, a photo of Sunset and her friends are smiling before the camera.

[ **Song End** ]

( **Play 'No Money' By: Galantis** )

 **[Intro]**

 **Not this time**

 **(This time I ain't gonna run away)**

 **Sorry, I ain't got no money, money, money...**

 **Not this time**

At the start of this song, Antonio and his siblings began dancing on the stage platform. I n this first photo, a portal suddenly emerged in front of the pedestal in CHS. The Eleven Element Bearers had returned, after battling the evil version of Princess Celestia with a Conduits support. The CHS along with CPA students were so happy, that they could see them again they had fun in the party. Aleks asked Dean Cadence if his friends, can enroll from their school. At their first day of school, the five Shadowbolt which is Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, Sour Sweet, along with Sunny Flare are guiding the Eleven Element Bearers they're showing them around about their school. After their schooling hours, Bernard had his first date with Sour Sweet.

 **[Verse]**

 **Sorry, I ain't got no money**

 **I'm not trying to be funny**

 **But I left it all at home today**

 **You can call me what you wanna**

 **I ain't giving you a dollar**

 **This time I ain't gonna run away**

 **You might knock me down**

 **You might knock me down, but I will get back up again**

 **You can call it how you wanna**

 **I ain't giving you a dollar**

 **This time I ain't gonna run away**

Earlier in Canterlot High on the janitors closet, Sugarcoat kissed Antonio for the first time her hair's very long like sadako she blushed hard like she was sweating, the emotionless young man continously kiss the blunt girl. Pedro met Pinkie's relative as she introduced them one-by-one, on the afternoon the two love birds went to their date. In the soccer field, the eleven element bearers teached the Crystal Prep kids about the parkour soccer. RD along with Indigo Zap are arguing each other over Oswäld, he didn't even respond just to curled nervously. Julio Antonio's brother was standing on top of the guitar amps he shreds wildly while the CHS and CPA are having so much fun. Amadeo is studying about Alien History, he was learning about the Vernakian Revolution. Callisto has been playing chess with her classmates at Crystal Prep, no had ever defeat her because of her intelligence.

 **[Chorus]**

 **This time, this time, this time**

 **This time I ain't gonna runaway**

 **Not this time**

 **Not this time**

 **Not this time**

 **(This time I ain't gonna run away)**

 **Sorry, I ain't got no money, money, money...**

 **Not this time**

 **This time I ain't gonna run away**

Aleksandr was assisting Applejack in her farm, Sunny had visited the Multiverse Police Department for the first time she saw her mother and took a selfie with her along with the Aliens. Principal Cinch frame a small smile, while her daughter beam widely. After defeating the heinous version of Princess Celestia, Delsin, Abigail, Eugene, Aleksei, Mikhail, and Angelika were awarded for their bravery and honor in protecting the Multiverse. Charlie took a selfie with a bunch of Crystal Prep kids, doing a random pose. Nikka was practicing some demonic magic alone, in the middle of the school ground of Crystal Prep she floats above the ground. Asłaug invited Sunset Shimmer along with Sour Sweet for their anger issue, to be cured.

 **[Verse]**

 **Sorry, I ain't got no money**

 **I'm not trying to be funny**

 **But I left it all at home today**

 **You can call me what you wanna**

 **I ain't giving you a dollar**

 **This time I ain't gonna run away**

 **You might knock me down, you might knock me down**

 **But I will get back up again**

 **You can call it how you wanna**

 **I ain't giving you a dollar**

 **This time I ain't gonna run away**

Shining Armor became the Principal of Crystal Prep, Ivan firstly met Melon Mint while Dietrich met Crystal Lullaby in the Canteen. Dean Cadance official married Shining Armor in the church, the following year she became pregnant and had a daughter name Flurry Heart. In the video clip, CHS and CPA are watching the Twelve Element Bearers dancing 'Faded' by: Alan Walker. After they had finished their dance, students from both schools clapped the Element Bearers for dancing so well. Antonio along with the CHS and CPA kids wears shades, as they look like a bad-ass.

 **[Chorus]**

 **This time, this time, this time**

 **This time I ain't gonna runaway**

 **Not this time**

 **Not this time**

 **Not this time**

 **Not this time**

 **(This time I ain't gonna run away)**

 **Sorry, I ain't got no money, money, money...**

 **Not this time**

 **This time I ain't gonna run away**

Both school took a picture as a family portrait, including the Element Bearers, Ivan, Dietrich, and Alex join in as well. They did some wacky faces, the Bearers did the same minus for Nikka, Antonio and Asłaug. When the camera counts down, two school said 'Say Cheese'. As the countdown reaches zero, CPA, the Element Bearers, Ivan, Dietrich, along with Alex did wild posed as the screen went black.

[ **Song End** ]

 **SkullSlim690: Phew! Done** **with this ridiculous chapter, okay I am going to create a bloopers which blows your mind. *Sighs* Nevermind what I said, enjoy the motherfucking show.**

 **SkullCrusher550: Although, we do not own any of these characters, and we don't own this kind of blooper reel. *SkullSlim690 hits me with his elbow* No humans and animal were harmed in the making of this long film, you're still going to pay for hitting me evil twin.**

 **SkullSlim690: Well, sorry homophobic teabagger, Am I your assistant that's getting hit by a frosted flakes.**

 **SkullRabbit775: Shut up, and start with the 'Friendship Games Blooper Reel' already!**

 **SkullSlim690: Whatever!**

 **My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games**

 **Bonus Chapter: Blooper Reel Part I**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro. I do not own this Blooper Reel, it belongs to Dame Demona.**

"Action!" said a man as he brought the clapboard down to start shooting the scene for the movie.

"We don't need magic to beat those hoity-toity Crystal Preppers," Rarity said smugly. Her friends all clamoured in agreement.

"Still, the Friendship Games is serious business," Luna said before bursting out into laughter. She clutched her sides as she almost collapsed to the ground in laughter.

"Cut!" the voice said.

"I'm sorry, but that line just seems cheesy to me," Luna had calmed down, but she was still trying to stifle a chuckle. "How can anything called the 'Friendship Games' be taken seriously?" she eventually stopped altogether and composed herself. "Alright, I'm over the joke now, let's do this again."

"Action!" the clapboard came down again.

Spike ran towards the door only to get knocked away into the trash can as Twilight walked into the room on key.

"Spike? Spike!" she called, only to see him pop out of the trash can and run up to her. "There you are." She picked him up.

"Cut! Great take, Twilight!" The man holding the clapboard said as Twilight stepped off of the set to prepare for the next scene.

"It was, but I'm just a little concerned whether or not we should show that in the movie." Twilight scratched the back of her neck as she watched Spike run back to the dog trainer so that he too could get ready for the next scene. "I mean, trying to re-enact the pilot episode of Friendship is Magic is a nice touch, and the demographic who watch the show would like that referenece, but don't you think that P.E.T.A. would show up if we showed Spike getting flung into the trash like that?"

"We'll have a disclaimer at the end of the credits," the man said. "You should just grab a bite to eat before we go to the next take."

"Alright." Twilight walked off towards the food table.

"Action!"

"Coming through!" Indigo shoved Twilight aside so that she fell onto Sunny Flare on cue.

"Seriously?!" Sunny growled.

"Sorry!" Twilight dusted herself off.

It would've been a perfect take as well, but someone suddenly farted so loud that the whole set could hear it.

"Cut! Try it again!" the clapboard holder said.

"Speaking of seriously, why did you have to fart like that, Neil?!" Sunny stomped off of the stage and approached him. "That was a perfect take right there, and you just had to let one loose at the worst time!"

"Sorry, Sunny." Neil waved his hand in front of his nose to block out the smell of the fart. "I shouldn't have eaten that bean burrito for lunch," he said. "Alright. I'm better now, let's just do the take again. Won't take much time."

Letting a single groan slip, Sunny Flare got back into postion, just after Indigo and Twilight.

"Action!"

"And our music career has really taken off." Celestia guided Abacus Cinch down the hallway towards the music room, but opened the door to a peculiar sight.

Everyone was in position, but they were busy talking to some important executives about future movie deals and television adverts. Rainbow Dash and Rarity were on their phones while Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Sunset, and Twilight were speaking to some men in suits.

"I know that the fans have wanted me to be on the show, but I just can't do it," Sunset said to her agent. "I've just got too much work as Sunset as it is. You know, this movie cost over ten million dollars with all of the special effects, props, musical numbers, and special guest actors."

"Cut! Not a good time, girls!" the man said to the Rainbooms and Twilight.

"Oh! Were we filming?!" Rainbow Dash almost dropped her phone. "I'll talk to you later, Gary. Got this super-important shot I gotta do where we meet the Human Twilight. TTYL!"

"First the Twilight movies and now this?" Cinch groaned as she stepped off of the set to prepare herself for a retake. "I swear, my life is going down the drain..."

"Action!"

"Dude! You've gotta hear this!" Lemon Zest stopped headbanging just to slip her headphones onto Twilight's head.

"Uh, Lemon Zest?" Twilight raised an eyebrows as she slowly took the headphones off. "Why are you listening to a rock ballad of Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star?"

"That's what it was?!" Lemon almost fell out of her seat. "Aww man! I thought it was playing Future Fighters!" She facepalmed.

"Cut! Next time let's not have it on shuffle, Lemon!"

"Sorry! Sorry! I'll get it right next time!" Lemon walked off of the set piece normally, instead of being as bouncy as she was going to be in the final product. "Knew I should have just hit autoplay..."

"Alright, people. We're on in three minutes, so take your places, get your last conversations out now, and let's make this take of the Aca-Deca song a one-take," a technical engineer said before walking off to get the clapboard and camera ready.

"So, Indigo. How did you make it into the movie?" Sugarcoat smiled as she asked.

"Well, truth be told, some girl named Lightning Dust was gonna have my place in the movie, but she couldn't make it." Indigo pulled out her phone and showed a portrait of the girl. "Minus a few spikes and the goggles, and she's pretty much a copy of me."

"What happened to her?" Sunny Flare asked.

"I dunno. She probably got a cold or dropped out at the last minute." Indigo shrugged. "But I think that I'm a good replacement for her."

"So what's gonna happen to you when we're done filming?" Sour Sweet asked.

"Well, it all depends on whether or not the developers like me better than Lightning," Indigo put her hands into the pockets of the CPA uniform outfit she was wearing. "Either way, I can at least say that I was in a movie."

"Good luck on making the final cut, Indy." Lemon Zest shook her hand which she was more than happy to return.

"Thanks, Lemon."

"Action!"

Sour Sweet grabbed her arrows, swung over the sandy pit, did a roll on the podium, and launched a volley of three arrows at the target. However, they were shot too early and flew up and over the set where they hit a spotlight, causing it to fall down and crash on the ground, shattering the glass when it landed. Luckily, no-one was near the impact.

"Sorry!" Sour Sweet ran off of the set to clean up the mess she had made. "Does anyone have a broom or something? I'll pay for the damage!"

All that the actors and staff could do was laugh at what had just happened. Despite the fact that some of their own property had been damaged, it was a rare occasion that this would happen, so they were relishing the moment.

"Guess I shot a little too early, didn't I?" Sour let out a little giggle of her own as she hauled the smashed spotlight away from the set and over towards the dumpster.

"Action!"

"What if they grow wings again?" Sugarcoat asked Cinch.

"A fair question. But I believe we can now fight fire with fire." Cinch paced up to Twilight and suddenly looked out to the people working with the cameras and microphones. "Does anyone have a can of Red Bull that we can use?"

To that, everyone burst into laughter once again, with even Cinch letting out a few hearty chuckles of her own.

"Because, you know, you know the saying? Red Bull gives you wings?" Cinch squatted down and started to slap the floor as her voice was diminished down to a fit of laughter that had brief momentary pauses. "Oh, god. I'm sorry. We'll try this again, and I promise I'll say it right this time..."

"Action!"

"At least she didn't manipulate Twilight into releasing all of the stolen magic to turn her into a power-crazed magic—" Sugarcoat started, but then stuttered and burst out into laughter "—I'm sorry. I just can't do this. Saying all those words is like trying to say hippopotamus ten times fast. It's too fast, and it makes me sound stupid if I mess it up..."

"Let's just try this again, Sugarcoat. OK?"

"Yeah. I'm ready now."

"Take two! Action!"

"At least she didn't manipulate Twilight into releasing all of the stolen magic and transforming into a power-crazed magical creature that tried to crimp the—" Sugarcoat immediately stopped and facepalmed, causing more laughter to spew from her mouth "—I'm sorry! It's just that this is such a hard sentence to get out. And this is supposed to be my closing line! Oh my god..."

"One more take?"

"Yeah. One more take."

"Alright. Take three! Action!"

At least I didn't manipula—" Sugarcoat burst into laughter for the third time in a row as she fell to the ground with tears streaming out of her eyes "—I manipulated her? That doesn't seem right at all!"

"Cut!" the laughter seemed infectious as the man did it as well.

"This is very unprofessional of me, I'm so sorry..." Sugarcoat walked off of the set to get a drink.

"Action!"

The scene was supposed to have Cinch trying to escape from the scene of the chaos without anyone taking notice of her, with Sunny Flare calling her out. But Sunny wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Cut! Where's Sunny Flare?" the director asked.

"I swear, this cannot be the last line I get in the movie!" Sunny Flare slapped her script and threw it to a member of staff with a baseball cap. "Three lines, and not one of them gives me any character?!"

"Sorry, Sunny, but we did a recent poll, and you came out as the least popular Shadowbolt of Crystal Prep." The man pulled out a clipboard with the poll results on a pie chart.

"Unbelievable! I demand to speak to the producer about this!" Sunny stormed off in a huff to find the producer of the movie.

"Sheesh. What pooped in her cornflakes?" Lemon Zest shrugged as the rest of the Shadowbolts got off of the set. "I mean, I only get one line in this movie, but you don't see me whining about it..."

"Action!"

"Am I the only one who thinks this is overkill?" Sunset asked as she laid eyes on the course for the Tri-Cross Relay.

"Nope! That's pretty much what we're all thinking." Pinkie Pie blurted out. "I mean, with how big the budget is, we haven't even received proper archery, skating, or motocross training for this movie, so if this scene gets messed up, the director's gonna have a lot of backlash for it..."

"Cut!" yelled the director.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Were we filming?" Pinkie Pie turned towards the camera. "Sorry. Let's just try that again."

"Seriously, Pinkie Pie? That's the third time we've had to do this take, and you can't keep quiet about the fact that we've had no training?" Applejack crossed her arms.

"Yeah! I mean, they're just gonna have us sitting in place with the background moving so that it looks like we're actually riding these bikes for real." Rainbow Dash nodded her head. "Stop worrying about it."

"Okay. But I'm not gonna continue if one of us get hurt on this set..." Pinkie Pie walked back into position for the shot.

"You think we should get rid of the fly-trap monster for the upcoming shot?" A man whispered to a set designer.

"Nope." the second man took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Ready on set?" the director asked.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Indigo Zap put on the helmet she was going to wear for the motocross scene, only to hear the production team laughing again. "What? What's so funny?"

When Indigo took the helmet off, she noticed that someone had doodled a goatee and glasses onto the screen. "OK, Lemon. You're real funny, you know that?!" she shouted.

"Action!"

The Aca-Deca song was being sung now, and for the first two lines it was going perfectly until Indigo pulled down her goggles over her eyes. All of a sudden, the music stopped, and the singers themselves were starting to laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" Indigo Zap asked before she noticed the blue star that had been painted onto her right goggle. "Lemon!"

"Sorry! Still got Arc V on the brain!" Lemon called from the other side of the set.

"Action!"

"Are. We gonna. Win?!" Indigo got up in Twilight's face, but when she took her hands off of the rails, she heard even more laughter, causing Twilight to stop as well. When she looked down at her hands, she noticed that they were now covered in silver paint.

"For god's sake, Lemon Zest!" Indigo stood up from her chair and marched to the back of the bus to approach her.

"Action!"

"Take my hand, Twilight." Sunset reached out to Twilight in the scene where Midnight had been defeated and Twilight was given redemption. "Let me show you there's another way. As someone once did for me..."

Twilight was about to take Sunset's hand when all of a sudden the wires holding them both up snapped, sending both of the actresses—still in their costumes for the final battle—to the floor.

"Cut! Jerry! Get some stronger wires for the next take!" the director shouted to a man in the studio, who immediately jumped to his feet and ran off.

"Way to kill the mood, guys!" Twilight shouted as she quickly went off to get a snack from the nearby table. "God! That was a once in a lifetime take right there, and yet the equipment just had to ruin it! Get my agent on the phone!"

"Action!"

"The Games aren't really competitive, since we've never lost," Sugarcoat deadpanned.

"That doesn't seem very nice," Fluttershy whispered.

"Sorry, dearie, but these games aren't about being nice," Sunny's voice sounded innocent, but deep down, she was really pumped for the events.

"They why the heck is it called the 'Friendship' Games?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Actually, that is a good point..." Sunny put a finger on her chin and looked to the ceiling. "Why is it called the Friendship Games?"

"Cut! While that was a nice little question, it's not what we're gonna use this time, girls," the director said.

"Sorry about that," Sunny said before she walked off to get a drink and wipe herself down for the second take.

"Oh, don't worry about a thing, darling." Rarity followed her. "Apart for that psuedonym 'dearie', you were flawless."

"Thanks, Rarity," said Sunny as she took a paper cup from the watercooler and filled it up with cold water. "But let's not let this friendship carry over to the movie, alright?"

"Yes. Or at least not until the end."

Everyone laughed at that sentence before they went back to prepare to shoot the scene again.

"Action!"

"Well, I was gonna Pony-Up and—" Rainbow Dash stifled and clutched her chest as she hunched over and started to laugh. "Okay, I know this is supposed to be a family movie, but Pony-Up? Seriously? That's gotta be the silliest thing I've ever heard in my life!"

"Yeah! It's like every time we say that, it sounds like we paid someone instead of using our magical powers." Pinkie Pie couldn't compose herself and giggled. "That'd make the movie much more different..."

"Action!"

Fluttershy drew back her bow and looked away as she let go of the string. This was meant to be the shot that would let Applejack get started in the archery part of the relay, but instead of hitting the target, it managed to leave the set, just like Sour Sweet's shots before it, but impale someone's sandwich this time.

"Did I get it?" Fluttershy asked as she looked at where the arrow had hit. She brought her hands to her face when she realized what had happened. "Oh my! I'm sorry about that, sir."

"Cut! Okay. While that was a stunning shot, we can't have that in the movie, so let's just try this again, get Ross a new sandwich, and then we can move on." The director stood up from his chair and let everyone take their places again.

"Hey, Fluttershy." Sour Sweet walked up to her and leaned in close to her ear. In a near-silent voice, she whispered, "Fifty bucks says that you can't hit his sandwich again in the next take."

"Oh, it's on, Sour..." Fluttershy smirked as she pulled out a new arrow from the quiver and loaded it up for the second take.

"Take two!"

Fluttershy did exactly the same thing as she had done in the previous take, only she accidentally sneezed when she pulled back the bow and shakily re-aimed the bow to hit Ross's sandwich again. The arrow flied, and once more impaled his sub when she let go of the string.

"Oops! Sorry, Ross!" she called out once she had seen where she had shot her second arrow.

"Seriously?!" Ross cried out as he wiped the sauce off of his face and went away to clean himself up.

The crew couldn't help but laugh for the umpteenth time that day.

"Looks like I owe you fifty bucks." Sour Sweet smiled as she shook Fluttershy's hand.

 **SkullCrusher550: Another part of the blooper reel, will begin shortly, please seat back…. Relax, and enjoy being brony.**

 **My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games**

 **Bonus Chapter: Blooper Reel Part II**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro**

When Twilight was still scanning for magic signature, she grip her teeth as she face in fron of Sunset and her friends while she bends her body. "Twilight, what have you been up too?" she question her.

"Me? Oh, I was just, uh-" This is only her response, as she was acting innocently.

"Who wants to know!?" Indigo Zap interrupted enragedly, getting right into the amber skinned girl's face with a pointing right index finger, much to her surprise she gave off a blank glimpse of annoyance towards her.

"Um, we do." Rainbow Dash interposed with a smirked on her face gesturing towards herself, scowling at the goggle-wearing Shadowbolt while she did the same back, not taking account that the glasses.

"All right, everypony." Applejack maintain as she got between the two opposing team, but she realizes her line flub. Indigo Zap smiles while RD did the same, the southern girl replied once more. "Sorry, force o' habit." Applejack's friends laugh at her.

BEEP!

Twilight commented as she was sitting on the grass in front of Fluttershy. "Guess I'm not the only one to smuggle her pet into school"

"Not just one." The animal lover girl giggled, she let her mammals out on her backpack. Twilight merely in shocked, she saw all the beast are coming out on Fluttershy's bag.

BEEP!

"Shining Armor? Why is my brother here?" Twilight inquired confused.

"As an alumni," Dean Cadance replied with gestures. "Principal Cinch though he could provide some unique perspective." She added.

"Perspective on what?" The glasses wearing girl uttered, the CPA Principal suddenly spins her chair but it loses control.

"Why, the Friendship Games, of-" after that insane spin on her roller chair, she along with Twilight laughed uncontrollably.

"Ooh, floaty!" Pinkie Pie maintain excitedly in delight, her support wire snaps as she was dangling In the air.

"Beyon these room, beyon these wa- Whoa" Twilight suddenly trips while singing 'What More Is Out There' she bumps into the ground with a moaned. "Oof!"

Fluttershy was clasping her both hands as she heard a bunch of animals, Twilight was getting very uncomfortable with too many animals.

"Yes," Rarity beckoned crossing her arms with beleaguer look. "If only that Principal Cinch hadn't re-freeze it—re-frozen—frozen it again," The Fashionista kept on flubbing her lines, which Fluttershy formed a small smile. "much clearer. Oh, six pages since my last line and then there's this totally shifty line, no costume change," she walks away to Fluttershy, as she throws an on-set fit. "I mean really! Can I speak to the writer?! Is he on the—" the indigo haired girl pointed somewhere, but she got embarrass pointing herself.

Pinkie Pie appeared by the snack tables, getting rid its food as well, reinstating a brand new tablecloth she suddenly opens the large cloth. The party teenager sees Spike ate all the snacks, she formed a strict face towards Spike. More animal on Fluttershy's backpack are getting out, Twilight was getting more uncomfortable with animals.

"Somewhere on campus, a pennant from each school has been hidden." She replied but she flubs her line. "The first team to find their school's flag bring it…. back... wins." The Vice-Principal looks annoyed, but she finally got her line. "Back wins." She perfectly said her line, as she looks coy.

"That was really good." Off-screen female voice uttered, Vice-Principal Luna looks embarrassed about it.

"Thank you, Thank you, I am a fropessional." Vice-Principal Luna claimed creating a smug on her face.

Sunset Shimmer hits the ground hard, she grunted after landing on a hard concrete. "Am I getting Danger Pay for this?" she questioned.

Rarity started to slip over the rim, as she fell towards to Equestria. But she realizes that they're living only on the green screen, which Rarity, Fleur, and Velvet stop shouting. "Ah," this is only Fleur's response, they only produced an incompete atmosphere. Velvet responded. "Huh,"

"Anticlimactic?" Rarity murmured to herself with a sad tone, as she hangs her head.

"Anti-nothing really." Velvet uttered rolls her eyes as she looks up.

"Hmm." Rarity murmured repeatedly, as Velvet shrugs while Fleur cross her arms.

"Hmm" Velvet murmured again.

Fluttershy and Twilight lives in a sea of animals, as their sound can be heard. Rainbow Dash was riding, and flying with her pony counterpart. "This is awesome!"

DJ Pon-3 as well as Lemon Zest listen to music, they look at each other. Vinyl along with Lemon Zest trades headphone, and they began to mimic each others movement.

The Pony Pinkie meets her human counterpart, she high-fives herself and gives a lollipop to herself. The Equestrian Pinkie was sucking on a lollipop, she started winking to the camera before she left.

 **SkullCrusher550: Here's a final part of the 'Blooper Reel' of Friendship Games, so here goes nothing.**

On the next day the Canterlot High students are hanging outside the schoolyard, Vice-Principal Luna then spoke at the P.A. system. "Good morning, students," She greeted positively, as students were listening to the announcement from the hallways. "I'm sure you're all thrilled to start the first day of the Friendship Games," She replied positively again, on Cranky Doodles class students are listening to the announcement as well. "Our competitors will face off in every aspect of CHS curriculum," The Vice-Principal responded, all of the students in the library listens at the announcement. "Culminating in the elimination equation finale." She uttered with energy, the students of two schools went to the main foyer, the Dean then smiles humbly before the two rival schools.

"Welcome to the first event, the Academic Decathlon!" she blurted out, by outstretching her arms wide, the camera then enlarged from distant away. The eleven element bearers, Dietrich, Alex, along with the Rainbooms watched on. Aleksandr evolve a anxious statement, seeing the competitors glare and frown at each other, with fearless along with contempt structure around them. "You'll scored on chemistry, home-ec, and everything in between," the dean official told them. "But remember," she proceed as the students glance each other down. "Only the six students from each team with the most points will move on to event number 2," she replied contouring a number '2' within her fingers. "Good luck!" she blurted peacefully, clenching her fist placing them aside, the earth element bearer trotted over at the middle just before the Dean.

Ivan got an Idea as the light bulb appeared on the side of his head. "Dietrich!" he exclaimed calling out his bestfriend. "I have an Idea."

"What is it?" Dietrich question his twin brother.

"You'll know!" he giggles, Ivan Smirks while he whispers.

Ivan Brings a boombox and puts it inside of the school hallway, he puts a CD known as Harlem Shake.

A voice shouting. "Con Los Terroristas!" Dietrich began dancing by himself while the students, staff, of both school are ready for the game event.

But then the music began to get really intense, as another voice came by.

"Let's do the harlem shake!" All of my OC's dance including the students and staff of two schools, joing the dance as well. They do some random dance types, while their having so much fun.

[ **End of Bloopers** ]

 **SkullRabbit775: If you guys needs some question, please put it into our forum the 'Multiverse Knights'. Man, this is the most longest chapter that our author has ever written in history of Fanfiction. Thank god, that our author finishes the story for more than a month already.**

 **SkullCrusher550: Hey, it's me, please blame my evil twin brother.**

 **SkullSlim690: Are you blaming me? For your information, You are not at all nice, in fact you're a pint of douchewater.**

 **SkullRabbit775: You're such an asshole prick, Absolutely nobody cares about your life goals, in fact I truly believe that it would make the world a better place if we killed you.**

 **UpgraderIsAwesome489: Guys, can we end this movie, my crew will start another film called 'My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legends Of Everfree'.**

 **SkullSlim690: *He rolls his eyes* *Groans* Whatever! *Grabs and walks away from the Fanfiction studio***

 **SkullCrusher550: I really hate my evil twin so much, he's such a wretched bastard.**

 **SkullRabbit775: Bro, just ignore him.**

 **SkullCrusher550: I'm trying.**

 **SkullStrength590: Let's just end this movie or whateve's**

 **SkullCrusher550: Right!**

 **[The End]**

 **-Cheerio!**

 **-Laters!**

 **-SkullSlim690!**


End file.
